


Mr.Perfect & Mr.Incomplete

by arielzhan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielzhan/pseuds/arielzhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盾冬无差<br/>注释：妇联2时间线前后（本文很多剧情写于电影上映前），与电影设定不同：<br/>幻视：部分漫画设定，为奥创制造后倒戈复仇者，本质为老贾，没有心灵宝石，能力为身体密度同化一切<br/>鹰眼：没有老婆和孩子<br/>反派男爵：没有死<br/>红银：中途加入复仇者联盟，快银没有死亡情节</p><p>围绕老冰棍们的甜虐，正剧向～附赠些锤基，贾尼，科学组和寡鹰</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 《意外转折》

　在美利坚的土地上，命运多舛的并不仅仅是纽约，华盛顿作为国家首府往往也难逃毒手。

　　“Thor，当Tony把目标引到既定地点后，你发动雷击尽最大可能控制住奥创，哪怕只要一小会儿。”

　　“Pietro和Sam负责支援Tony对付沿途钢铁军团，不要恋战，保证目标顺利到达即可。”

　　“Natasha、Clint和我负责支援Thor，”Steve在面前地图的标记处虚空划了一个半圆形范围，抬头对着一脸严肃、欲言又止的黑寡妇和鹰眼，“要保证他的雷击尽可能延长。不过我们只有三个人……伙计们，我知道这不容易，但别无他法。”

　　是的，别无他法……

　　复仇者们遇到了迄今为止最为强悍的对手。

　　奥创真的过于强大——自我升级后的Adamantium金属外壳，使它几乎不受任何伤害，再加上它的创造者钢铁侠本来赋予的超人的力量、速度、耐力、耐久性和反应能力……奥创本身就是一个不败的神话，更不要提还有他的副手幻视和钢铁军团协助。

　　除了Hulk，目前复仇者们各个有伤在身，哪怕是新加入的猩红女巫和快银。

　　Steve想到这里，线条分明的唇轻轻抿紧，使得他的神情更加严肃。

　　他转向斜前方的一男一女，用美国队长独有的、严肃却莫名感染人心的嗓音续道：“博士、Wanda，这一战的关键是你们二人。雷神的电击恐怕只能暂时控制奥创的行动，所以无论是物理伤害还是空间扭曲，只要打碎奥创本体的Adamantium金属外壳，我们就还有希望。”

　　“这次我不得不说，老冰棍分析的有道理。现在我唯一还能感谢上帝的就是，我宝贝儿子的内部还脆弱的像刚出生的婴儿。”摊开手苦笑了一下，钢铁侠Tony虽然还是习惯性的玩世不恭语调，但脸上却是少见的严肃。

　　“好了，现在大家对行动还有什么问题？”

　　“Cap，我不得不承认，你的这个行动安排确实是目前最有可能一举逆转的战术，但是…似乎…”Clint把玩着箭尾，看了一眼身旁的Natasha，欲言又止的没有说下去。

　　“他的意思是，Steve……我们没有制高点的协助，或者说我们没有狙击掩护，这对我们每个单兵行动危险性都很高！”Natasha接过鹰眼的话，直视进美国队长的眼睛，“你明白我的意思，我和Clint都可以胜任这个角色。”

　　“事实如此，但是Natasha，这个战役里我们首要保证的是Thor暂时控制住奥创的可能性，我们要做的是最大可能牵制钢铁军团对奥创的援助，而并非自身的安全。作为一名复仇者，我想你明白我的意思。”

　　美国队长的牺牲精神和团队精神总是让人动容到无法反驳，尤其当你对着他那双湛蓝明澈的双眸时，恐怕更是如此。

　　勾唇浅笑，黑寡妇耸耸肩，“你赢了Steve，你做主！”

　　“好了伙计们，我们准备行动！”

　　又对几点细节进行讨论后，目送一个个走出集结地点的复仇者，美国队长回头望向窗外高楼大厦的断壁残垣——奥创真的恐怖到令人胆寒，他的创造力、他的力量，还有他的军团。

　　想到此战的孤注一掷和Natasha的话，Steve心中此时只浮现了一个名字和那个自己寻找一年毫无成果的名字主人本身——

　　James Buchanan Barnes

　　Bucky，你究竟在哪儿？

 

　　

　　“Hulk！Wanda！就是现在！”

　　Steve边用盾牌抵挡住几个钢铁机甲的进攻，边对雷神闪电光晕外的绿巨人和猩红女巫喊道。而此时数量惊人、来势汹涌的奥创钢铁军团已经把复仇者们团团围住，一击不成恐怕突围将更加困难。

　　好在今天奥创的副手幻视进攻的并不凶猛，身体有些不灵便的迟疑般，也许是那天与钢铁侠在国家广场一战的创伤未愈吧。

　　现在Hulk和猩红女巫已经一近一远对奥创本体展开攻击，他们周围的一圈钢铁军团已经被两人以旋风之势碾碎压扁，发出钢铁撞击的刺耳响声，一时火花四溅。被雷神暂时控制的奥创目前似乎真的成了瓮中之鳖，在红绿两人的夹击下，Adamantium金属外壳发出沉闷的轰响，甲片的边缘似有松动，也许破碎就在顷刻一般。

　　但不知为何，Steve却觉得，奥创那抹冰冷邪恶的红色光影中，丝毫没有慌乱——是的，他作为机器本来就没有表情和情感，但不知为何，那让Steve感觉是更加危险的前兆。

　　果然……

　　“TonyStark，这就是你的计策？”刺耳而狂妄的话语来自四面八方，仿佛是所有钢铁军团都在说这句话，又好像只是那被复仇者们围在中心的邪恶机器一个人的话语。

　　就在此时，只见奥创血红的双眼猛的精光四射，双手的电磁脉冲装置发出刺耳的声响，回荡在华盛顿阴霾笼罩的上空。

　　Steve感受到那股脉冲时，只感觉心脏猛然开始攒动，仿佛70年前自己还是那个弱小的金发男孩儿时哮喘发病一般，胸口也压的很难受——这似乎是一种专门刺激和震慑人精神的武器装置。

　　“Cap，四点钟方向……”

　　敏锐的猎鹰虽然提醒及时，但在如此近距离的精神脉冲干扰下谁也不能毫无变化，哪怕是拥有四倍自我控制力的美国队长，晃神的一瞬间已经被两个钢铁机甲锁住了喉咙和双腿，而面前的那个正在大力夺取队长的盾牌。

　　喉咙处的金属收紧，几乎要捏进肌肉的力量，身后的那个钢铁机甲几乎快整个攀在身上。Steve感觉到呼吸越来越困难，加上强力的精神脉冲让他的力气很难集中，眼见的盾牌马上就要脱手。

　　Steve看到远处黑压压的钢铁机甲蜂拥而至，再不挣脱锁喉只怕真的凶多吉少。

　　“嗤。”

　　正在他用仅有的气力试图挣扎时，一声金属相击的脆声，火药的辛辣气息小范围蔓延开来，Steve感觉到喉咙处的钢铁禁锢突然松了下去，紧接着腿上的钢铁机甲也被击中，无声的倒了下去。

　　暂时摆脱危机的美国队长深吸一口气，环视四周，所有的复仇者都在鏖战，每个人都被至少四个机器围攻，根本分身乏术，而刚刚锁喉的机甲几乎和自己头对头，准头稍差被爆头的恐怕就是美国队长自己。

　　Steve扫了一眼穿透机甲头颅落在地上的弹头。

　　7.62×54R突缘弹。

　　是前苏联德拉贡诺夫SVD狙击枪。

　　……

　　不过现在没有时间让Steve多想这位救了自己的神准狙击手到底是谁，因为奥创的精神脉冲还在持续发散，而复仇者联盟中，精神力最为脆弱却正是能力最危险的。

　　果然Hulk和猩红女巫在这股强大的脉冲刺激下神情变得异样起来，对奥创的进攻也变得渐渐杂乱无章，二人的能量都处于不稳定的暴走边缘。

　　如果不赶紧让奥创停止这股脉冲，复仇者面对的恐怕不止是外患侵扰，还有内忧的自相残杀。

　　Thor应该也注意到了绿巨人和猩红女巫的异样，他迟疑了片刻，看了一眼鏖战中的美国队长和钢铁侠，终于收回了禁锢奥创的雷电。

　　不得不说，奥创最大程度的继承了TonyStark的特质，当然除了后者最可贵的善良和博爱之心。

　　重获自由的奥创第一时间停止了精神脉冲Encephalo-ray，传承自Tony的自负让他不屑于再对付如今不堪一击的复仇者。

　　“我说过消灭你们才是世界和谐新秩序的开始，我想这一刻应该已经到来！”

　　“而你，TonyStark，我最亲爱的父亲，就在创造出我的懊悔中凄惨的死去吧。”

　　“奥创，我必须承认你是我创造出的最完美Stark2.0”被钢铁军团击落在地的钢铁侠出乎意外的冷冷道，“让我真正清楚知道了一个自负狂妄的TonyStark的真实样子。”

　　“但是我也要感谢上帝，让我变成你这样之前遇到了这帮傻瓜。而你，恐怕一辈子也不会知道朋友和合作的概念。”

　　“看来你很享受这次失败呀，我、的、父、亲！”

　　四面八方传来的刺耳笑声环绕着复仇者们，奥创可以将自己的精神力程序上传至任何一个智能机械体的终端，而他喜欢这种嘲弄对手的感觉。

　　在这其中，唯有身边的幻视没有出声，只是沉默的看着钢铁侠和周围的复仇者。

　　“那里还有一只逃走的小野猫需要我处理，有趣的余兴活动。”

　　仿佛不愿意再看一眼溃不成军的对手，奥创对着全程沉默、军团里唯独没有发笑的幻视一挥手，“处理掉，别再像上次一样搞砸了。”

　　“如你所愿。”

　　电子音的回答波澜不惊，冷峻的幻视理了理自己的红色手套和披风，斜睨擦肩而过奥创，又深深看了一眼不远处与同伴比肩而立的钢铁侠，轻轻重复——

　　“如你所愿，sir。”

　　然后，奥创看到一双戴着红色手套的手，穿过了自己的胸膛。

 

TBC


	2. 《破碎的记忆》

谨慎的用德拉贡诺夫SVD狙击镜扫描了一遍自己租住的那间廉价旅馆周围没有威胁后，冬兵翻下蹲守的屋顶，借着月色快速通过泥水纵横的小巷，利用锈迹斑驳的防火梯回到了自己的小阁楼。  
　　回到封闭空间，冬兵在黑暗中默默静立了片刻，仿佛是在确认屋内的情况，排查可能存在的隐患。  
　　其实，这只是他的一个下意识动作，就像一个惯常黑暗的人，突然见到一点点光亮也需要眼睛的适应。  
　　冬兵每次都需要与环境下意识的融合，似乎他是被隔离在一切之外的某个物体，有一层无情的坚韧隔膜隔着他与这个世界。  
　　像是终于完成了这种仪式，冬兵呼出一口气，伸手向后取下一直遮住前额的外套帽子，并将狙击枪的盒子放回到床脚。  
　　当然，那不可能放的离他太远。  
　　坐在老旧的床边，冬兵在黑暗中盯着狙击枪盒子。夜晚的风轻轻吹动窗帘，直到那丝月光照进这间暗色的小屋，移动他身边时，冬兵才像突然惊醒般，在长时间的静穆后抿了抿唇，用几不可闻的声音在喉咙里“哼”了一声。  
　　自己居然又见鬼的救了那个金发男人一回！  
　　自从在天空母舰一战中鬼使神差的救了那个人后，冬兵就再没有回到“组织”——当时在母舰上自己狠揍那个男人时，他说的那句“cause I`m with you till the end of line”使得自己突然陷入一种前所未有的惊恐、混乱、伤感、怀念又悸动的复杂情绪之中。  
　　这种突然而入的情绪操纵着冬兵的行动，使得他违背任务的同时，也没有回“组织”述职报告。  
　　他像是不受控制的想要抓住一些东西，仿佛最卑微的信徒，陡然获得了一丝神迹便要死死抓住一样的欲望。  
　　而回到组织，经历洗脑和冷冻（这两点是冬兵始终有印象的），他就要再次失去这些东西。  
　　虽然他不知道这些给人带来迷茫与悸动的东西对他究竟有什么意义，但他不想失去。  
　　那个男人的话像一缕光猛然照进了他坚固的空间，可记忆却像陈旧房间里的浮尘，虽然点亮却始终抓不住形骸。  
　　他开始调查关于那个男人的一切，通过所有可知可能的途径，而这其中他惊讶的发现自己的脸经常穿插在故事之中。  
　　而在这些故事中，这张脸的名字叫做James Buchanan Barnes，或者更简短一些的，Bucky。  
　　“Bucky！这名字真他妈的蠢。”  
　　轻轻抽动了一下嘴角，冬兵腹诽着这个名字，却也悄然接受了下来。  
　　实际上，他目前已经确切的知道，这个与美国队长比肩而立的Bucky，应该就是自己。  
　　或者说是处于那些抓不住的浮尘中的自己。  
　　开始，冬兵还是像在看别人的故事，机械的灌输入自己的知识库，作为前苏联的最强大脑，这些输入就像代码一样快速而精准；但是随着时间的推移，一些重叠的出现，他开始感知那仿佛就是自己的故事——这种不知所措又无迹可寻让他经常感觉到暴躁和迷茫。  
　　因为脱离冷冻和洗脑久了，有些浮尘开始落了地，积起了些微的尘埃——这些尘埃里有充满暖意的光彩、有热烈的拼搏，尖锐的疼痛，更多的是某些带着血色的残忍杀戮和无尽黑暗。  
　　“你做的事是有利于世界发展的。”  
　　“你是世界和平的推手！”  
　　似乎很多人和自己说过这些话，他们有着不同年龄和口音，然后……  
　　每每到这时，冬兵就感觉自己的脑子撕裂般的疼痛，在阻止他继续思考下去。  
　　Сломанный、rupte、残破的、Fracti、gebrochen……  
　　冬兵丰富的语种库里有各种描述这个词语的方式，但是最常用的，是Incomplete，这也是他目前对自己的某种定位。  
　　于是有一天，冬兵开始将这些带有情绪化的、非代码性的东西记在本子上，这老旧的做派无关记忆，因为这样做可以让他体会到一丝安心。  
　　而就在此时，冬兵发现自己正在调查的男人——那个叫Steve Rogers的美国队长，居然开始追踪自己！  
　　不能让他找到自己——这是冬兵的第一个想法。  
　　因为某些东西，某些记忆的尘埃，他莫名的感觉无法面对这个渴求却又疏离的、最陌生的……熟人。  
　　如果冬兵不想让你找到，那么你确实很难掌握他的行踪，这位被称为前苏联鬼魅的战士，拥有超一流的反侦察能力和潜藏技巧。  
　　于是这个找寻游戏足足持续了将近一年的时间，直到奥创出世，复仇者联盟二次集结。

　　  
　　奥创事件惊动的范围太大，华盛顿继纽约之后惨遭浩劫，即便是淡漠如冬兵，也不可能不知道消息。  
　　况且那个男人最近都没来烦自己。  
　　冬兵躺在五大湖地区的一处林间小屋里，枕着金属臂面无表情的翻看着自己的黑褐色小本——发黄的纸片上零零散散的用九种语言写着一些没有逻辑的话语或片段，零星的还有几个不全的名字。  
　　而首当其冲的第一句，就是英文书写的“I`m with you till the end of the line”。  
　　这是那个叫Steve Rogers的金发男人对自己说的，也是激发自己脱离“组织”的导火索。  
　　想起当时Steve Rogers的表情，冬兵没来由的感到一阵烦躁和心悸。  
　　他猛的起身，发泄似的将本子丢在板床上，然后用属于人类的右手抱住机械臂，下意识的用食指指尖有节奏的敲打，发出金属清脆的响声，抿紧的唇和紧皱的眉头表面他此时正在进行某种决定。  
　　最后，他起身去了华盛顿，并在那群凶神恶煞的钢铁军团准备扼死金发男人时，不受控制的进行了狙杀。  
　　实际上，当时纵观全局的冬兵看到陷入泥潭的不止是美国队长一人——那个红头发的女人（有点印象，下意识摸了摸后颈）、天上有翅膀的不明物体（看着有些碍眼）、穿红金铁皮铠甲的人、拿锤子的人、浑身绿色的巨人……  
　　那一刻，在奥创震荡的精神脉冲下，似乎有一个无形的手在推着冬兵上膛、瞄准、狙击——“看着他、保护他”，似乎曾经有人说过这样的话，并且只看着他就够了。  
　　冬兵感觉恍惚的记得，却又回忆不出更多了。  
　　不过现在确实不是思考的时候，狙杀也为自己引来了钢铁军团的注意，没有明确弹道却被短时期发现，冬兵终于有些明白那群叫做复仇者的人所面对的对手了。  
　　奔跑出了一段距离后，不用回头，冬兵也知道后面的那名追击者正以一种恐怖的速度并且越来越近，在这种时候对于训练有素的暗杀者来说，最好的方式不是逃跑，而是迎敌。  
　　而且最重要的是，冬兵不喜欢被人追着的感觉。  
　　恩……除了那个叫Steve Rogers的男人。  
　　他大概是目前唯一能让冬兵稍微忍耐的存在。  
　　在飞奔中毫无预兆的停步后跃翻身，冬兵在空中就已经拔出了固定在大腿上的Gerber1874N Mark II半齿格斗刀，力惯右臂后猛地刺向钢铁铠甲的后颈中枢。  
　　刹那间，冬兵特有的凛冽气息全然笼罩住周围的空气，他灰蓝色的眼底已经布满阴郁的杀气。  
　　“你不是复仇者联盟的人？”刺耳的声音，冬兵惊讶的发现这一路追击而来的钢铁机甲嗓音语气与奥创如出一辙，并且以惊人的速度伸手格挡住了自己的突然袭击。  
　　没有料到对手反应速度如此快，但作战经验丰富的暗杀者已然变招，右腿蹬地后再次发力，左手金属臂发动加持力后毫无迟疑的击向对方的胸甲。  
　　整个动作可谓行云流水，毫无半分拖沓。  
　　这一击对方果然没有躲开，而且钢铁军团的机甲材质并非贵重稀有的Adamantium金属，因此冬兵的金属臂此时将对手胸甲足足砸的向内凹进4cm，铁甲接缝边缘已然翘起。  
　　不满意的勾了勾嘴角，冬兵本来预计是一拳凿穿对手的——不得不承认是史塔克工业出品，质量不同凡响。  
　　收到了如此重创，面目狰狞的钢铁机甲竟似乎全然不在意，而是突然将头部180°旋转面向背后的袭击者，和奥创一模一样的声线这时像是才看清般戏谑道：“原来是Bucky Barnes，这倒是有趣的余兴节目。”  
　　话音未落，机甲突地反转右臂抓住冬兵的金属左臂，然后一股强力的信息脉冲电流随着手臂直冲入冬兵大脑，像是尖锥刺入肉体的钝痛。  
　　“别做傻事等着我回来”  
　　“怎么会，傻气都被你带走了”  
　　“那个布鲁克林的小子，打起架来从不退缩，我要看着他”  
　　“Steve……”  
　　“Bucky！！”  
　　一个个闪回在冬兵大脑里激荡，他感觉自己的金属臂像是被强行植入了某种开关，连通着大脑逼迫自己挖出所有记忆。  
　　“James Barnes中士，对你的改造计划已经开始……”  
　　“你做的一切都是为了世界和平”  
　　“Hail Hydra”  
　　镰刀斧头、红星、寒冬大地的积雪、冷冻室、电击洗脑、布鲁克林、桥上的男人……  
　　就在冬兵感觉自己的精神力快要崩散的时候，突然那股力量猛地回撤消失。  
　　回过神来，冬兵只看到一具倒在地上的钢铁机甲，血红的光已经熄灭，而那些猛然拉扯的记忆就如那光，迅速的逆流回它们原本的黑暗漩涡中去。  
　　冬兵活动了一下被电击的金属臂，还好并没有什么损坏——实际上这具金属义肢也存在部分智能程序，只要没有强力的外界物理性伤害，以冬兵自我的简单维护和它本身的修复系统还是可以维持正常工作使用的——当然像是一年前被盾牌和那女人袭击造成的损毁，冬兵就无能无力了。  
　　静静的呆立片刻，冬兵收回散落的武器，毕竟离开“组织”后这些是稀有产品，不能再和从前一样随手丢弃。  
　　安然回到居所，冬兵又检查了一遍金属臂的性能，除了与肉体连接处还有点酥麻，像是钻入了一只小虫叮咬外，确实没有什么大问题。  
　　问题不大，但冬兵讨厌这种酥麻感，像是被植入了某种东西般使人烦躁不堪。  
　　总之……就是需要一个发泄口。  
　　“Damn it.”  
　　简单的咒骂了一声，冬兵打开放在枕头边的黑褐色本子写了一句话和一个俄文单词：  
　　“居然又见鬼的救了Steve Rogers！！！！”  
　　“Россия（俄罗斯）”

TBC


	3. 《预想不到的人和事》

“Steve，你已经一动不动看着这枚德拉贡诺夫突缘弹超过半个小时了，”Natasha在第五次对美国队长说话无应答后，终于耐不住性子，俯下身凑到Steve脸旁，“我实在看不出这枚子弹有什么特别！”

　　“亲爱的，这种老年人的爱好，我们是理解不来的。”

　　对丢给自己一记眼刀的Natasha眨眨眼，Tony Stark倒了三杯Martini，递给身边工作的Bruce Banner后，拿着剩下的两杯走下工作台，递给了Natasha和Steve。

　　“多谢Tony，不过最近新闻报道‘老年人’喝酒容易引发心脑血管爆裂，而且……现在这种病有向中青年发展的趋势。”总是一本正经的美国队长，有时候恰恰是最毒舌的。

　　虽然知道对方是关心自己，但是Steve对Tony玩不腻的“老年人”笑话总是无法坦然接受。

　　“恰恰相反，对你这种冰棍儿型老年人，喝酒有利于血液流动。”

　　知道对方没有喝酒的心情，Tony举起那杯Martini慢慢品了一口后，收起调笑的语气道：“嘿，Steve，开心点！自2个月前消灭奥创后你就开始间歇性的魂不守舍，我们都很关心你。”

　　“确实，Steve，你最近越来越不对劲……”Natasha听到Tony提到了关键话题，也适时的插了进来。

　　“是的……确实有点……嗯……我是说……”

　　仿佛是下了某种决心，美国队长终于说出了盘旋在心头2个月的荒谬猜想——

　　“我知道这不太可能，但是我觉得对付奥创那天……是Bucky救了我。”

　　听了这句话，Tony和Natasha非但没有表现出Steve预想中的惊讶，反而是很默契的交换了一个暧昧眼神，像是在说“哦，我们就知道会是这样”，而后都暂时没有接话。

　　“噗……咳咳……呃……I`am sorry.”

　　一直在他们背后专注于工作的Bruce Banner博士似乎是被Tony的那杯Martini呛到了，剧烈的咳嗽了几声后拿下眼镜，尴尬的摆摆手，示意“你们继续，不用管我”。

　　但Steve却觉得，正常形态下性格朴实的Banner博士，此时脸上却浮现着某种堪称诡异的笑容。

　　“Steve，我必须承认你这种想法并非全无道理，”片刻的沉默后，首先开口的是Natasha，“前苏联德拉贡诺夫、精准的狙击、干净利落的做派，而且我们现在对子弹的主人现在居然全无线索……”

　　“确实是我认识的Winter Soldier风格。”

　　Natasha最后下了结论。

　　“如果真的是Bucky，他救了我应该是他想起了我……但我已经找了他一整年却全无成效，他绝对是故意让我找不到的，这又从何解释？”

　　“大概是他还没准备好见你吧……”

　　是个人都能感觉到这绝对是揶揄的话语，Natasha伸手整理了下散落在脸侧的红发，并趁着这个空档对一旁看戏的钢铁侠使了使眼色。

　　“实际上，Steve，有些问题不是你不停苦恼就能够解决的。比如，Thor以为他那捣蛋鬼弟弟为了救他，死在了暗精灵手下。结果Loki非但没死，还成功控制了Asgard。总之他又被耍了一次！”想起雷神听到故乡传来的喜讯/噩耗时那精彩的表情，Tony欢快的又品了一口手中的酒。

　　“所以说，重逢总是发生在预想之外，就像爱情总是悄然发生一样。”

　　听完Tony最后那哲理味十足却又语调暧昧的话，Steve突地醒悟他是在暗暗指代自己和Bucky的关系。

　　美国队长的战略思想是无与伦比的，但是在某些领域却总是后知后觉。

　　联想到刚刚Natasha以及Bruce Banner博士的反应，Steve现在可以肯定的是，目前复仇者里绝对不止一个人是这样想的。

　　但可恶的是，Steve知道自己无法反驳。

　　Steve Rogers和James Barnes，他们俩的感情在二战时期实际上就已经发酵……甚至可以说在更久以前，他们就已经那样依赖彼此到无法分离。

　　真正使这段感情爆发的，是从红骷髅的九头蛇基地营救回Bucky和其他战士的那个夜晚。

　　经历生死考验，加上两个人都发生了巨大的变化，被压抑多年的感情像是挣脱枷锁的猛兽，咆哮着宣泄出来……

　　记不清是谁先主动的，但Steve明确记得自己第一次颤抖的吻上Bucky的唇、与他唇舌缠绵时的悸动。

　　热烈又温暖的Bucky，曾经无比高大强悍的战士，在那一刻，在自己的拥抱下发出绵长的叹息，带笑的灰蓝色眼睛眯缝起来，陶醉而迷离，像是无声的诱惑……

　　“Steve……”

　　带有些微鼻音的呢喃着自己的名字，散发着温暖的情谊，虽然没有其他却像是最长情的告白。

　　Steve清楚的记得当时自己心脏那尖锐的感触，和后来眼睁睁看着Bucky掉下万丈深渊时的钝痛一样刻苦铭心。

　　不过那一晚后来出现了一点小事故，所以……

　　“Cap，关于那个人的新消息！”Sam突如其来的喊声打断了Steve的回忆，只见他急匆匆的赶进屋来，从气喘的程度看刚刚也应该是一路小跑的出了电梯。

　　“Cap，Coulson局长从华盛顿传来的消息，一架私自起飞并失踪数日的军用F22战机，前天在乌克兰偏远地区被发现。”

　　“而从侦查的很多迹象，以及根据录像和部分人员回忆来看，很可能是有关于Winter Soldier的线索。”

　　“也就是说，他很可能劫持了一架飞机，去了乌克兰。”

　　“乌克兰？如果是Bucky，为什么一定要去那里？啊，不，不……他是要……”

　　“他是要通过乌克兰越境进入俄罗斯！”Natasha没等Steve说完，便抢先说出了答案。

　　“没错，美军机直接进入俄罗斯首先根本不可能，而现在俄乌边境紧张，从乌克兰越境更加容易；其次乌克兰连接欧洲和俄罗斯，不一定就是要去哪里，就算被我们发现是他，也可以暂时混淆视听；最后，队长想去找他，恐怕也没法正常入境俄罗斯。”被酒呛了以后一直埋头工作的Banner博士向来逻辑缜密，说完了这段后他就又开始了手边的研究，好像是对刚刚失态的弥补。

　　“Sam，如果你有时间的话，我们最好现在就出发去俄罗斯。至于入境，看来这次要用些非常手段了。”

　　“随时待命，Cap！”

　　拿起盾牌匆匆走过Tony和Natasha身边，Steve真诚的点点头，对他们二人今日的开导表示感谢，这时只听到Tony眨了眨眼，叹息般神秘道：

　　“所以说，有些人有些事就会在你预想不到的时候重新出现……”

　　一本正经的哲学腔调。

　　然后……

　　“为了表示对我的感谢，老冰棍儿你能不能破例告诉我，你和Bucky……额，我的意思是说，你到底还是不是老处……”

　　“嘿，Steve，记得带上我给你的那份基辅送来的、关于Winter Soldier计划的文件，我想那对确定他的路线十分有用的！”

　　知道Stark想问的问题绝对是十足的Stark风格，Natasha及时出声帮助Steve解了围。

　　“谢谢，Natasha。”

　　“一路顺风，Steve，还有Sam。”

　　“博士，我刚刚有说什么特别不合常理的问题吗？”

　　“……”

　　“他明明一直拒绝承认自己是老年人，所以我问的都是针对年轻人的问题，结果他还是不满意！”

　　“……”

　　“博士，你有在我听我说话吗？”

　　“呃，Tony，我觉得你现在应该继续开始幻视的维修工作……”

　　“哦，说的也是。”

　　转头喝下玻璃杯里的最后一口Martini，钢铁侠自言自语道：“是呀，有些人有些事就会在你预想不到的时候重新出现……


	4. 《“别跟着我”》

“Bucky，Bucky……”  
　　那个人贴着自己的额头，轻轻呢喃着，充满着亲昵和缱绻，格外清晰的湛蓝色眼眸此时深的像是要吞噬自己般，让人沉醉。  
　　一种酥麻的热流淌过，顺着血管绵延到全身，急不可耐的叫嚣着某种陌生却又熟悉的诉求。  
　　相比于对方的从容，虽然努力忍住声音，但自己微微张开的唇呼出的焦灼热气，明确宣告着谁才是欲望难以遏制的那一个。  
　　感觉到自己某个部位满胀的难受，好像还伴随着前端一种黏腻的滑湿感。下意识的向着上方那温热的人体靠近摩擦着，舒缓焦灼的爽快瞬间蔓延到四肢……  
　　还不够……  
　　隐约的感受到身体的某个部位已经被填满，对方凶猛的冲刺和温柔的呢喃像是两个极端，但还是感觉空虚的可怕，这种矛盾的感觉箍住自己，于是只能伸出唯一有感觉的右臂，勾住那人汗湿的脖颈——  
　　“快……再快些……”  
　　自己的声音从所未有的惶急和不耐。  
　　像是要故意勾扯着自己的欲望，对方反而减慢了速度，带着笑的熟悉男声在自己耳边哑声道：  
　　“Bucky……叫我的名字……”  
　　“不，我不知道……我不知道你的名字”  
　　“你知道的，你一直知道……”  
　　像是催眠一般的声线在自己耳边徘徊，催促自己发出那几个音节：  
　　“S……Ste……”  
　　“S……”  
　　猛地睁开眼睛，暗灰色的穹顶处有几处开裂的墙皮，翘起的边缘不知道什么时候就会掉下来的样子，让人看多之后更多了某种强迫症般的烦躁感。  
　　伸出机械左臂遮住眼睛，冰冷的金属触碰到仍旧灼热的皮肤，冬兵舒服的呼出一口长气，而后陷入死一般的沉默。  
　　墙角的蜘蛛慢腾腾的拉出长丝，规规矩矩的结着自己的网。夕阳的余晖透过屋子顶部靠近屋檐的那一排窗户照到晶莹的丝网上，映出一抹美丽的橙色。  
　　这一刻，在这座位于莫斯科郊区废弃工厂最深处车间的屋檐之下，仿佛只有这一个活动的生物存在。  
　　过了不知多久，仿佛在等待什么平息一般，躺在屋子角落旧床垫上的冬兵终于动了动身子，伸腿稍微踢开盖在身上的毛毯，嘴里模糊的嘟囔了一句“Черт побери（该死的）”，而后伸出右手摸索着枕头下的什么。  
　　只见他挪动了下头部，找了一会儿掏出个黑褐色封皮的本子，而后盯住第一页，又陷入了沉默——  
　　自从被奥创的信息脉冲电流攻击后，冬兵感觉包括金属臂在内的自己虽然并没受到什么损伤，当时那些一瞬而过的片段剪影也随着脉冲的消失而回归黑暗，但有些东西似乎不一样了。  
　　信息脉冲像是给自己植入了某种开关，抑或是某种代码，使得那些记忆虽然还无法一时想起，但它们绝对已经由深层的沉寂变成了某种蛰伏的状态，就像是土壤中的种子，即使表面没有萌发，但内部已然蠢蠢欲动，只待春雨召唤就会苏醒。  
　　而最好的证据就是，自己已经不止一次做了刚刚那种梦。  
　　虽然每次那个人的面容都是模糊的，虽然每次自己都没有如愿喊出那个人的名字，但冬兵心里却有一个角落的某种声音在明确告诉他，那个人是谁。  
　　可实际上自己什么也没记起来，每次用力的回忆，依旧还是不完整的片段，想要抓住却马上被吸进深处，断断续续的让人禁不住暴躁。  
　　倒是在梦里，有些东西反而更清晰些，只不过醒了还是一团浆糊。  
　　刚刚的梦，冬兵不知道是现实中确切发生过，还是自己某种深层欲望的映射，又或许二者都有……  
　　但是自己对那个人产生这种欲望，真是十足危险的信号……  
　　或者更准确的说，是危险而充满诱惑。  
　　酸涩的眨了眨眼睛，冬兵感觉到周围光亮越发稀少，已经不利于盯着本子上的字。  
　　移动目光看了眼屋顶那排窗户，透入的橙色余晖现在已经渐渐变得暗淡。冬兵抿了抿嘴唇，感受到自己刚刚因为那个金发男人而产生的剧烈勃起终于彻底的平息下去，便把黑褐色的做旧本子扔在枕旁，揭开毯子翻身坐起。  
　　黑夜即将来临，是该活动活动的时候了。

　　  
　　自从在华盛顿劫持了一架F22作为代步工具潜入俄罗斯后，冬兵已经根据零星的回忆/机密档案馆潜入调查/逼供，端掉了4个前苏联留下的黑帮、3个和九头蛇有关联的原/现政府官员，顺便缴获了自己喜欢的武器和足以支撑以前挥霍习惯的弹药储备。  
　　冬兵很喜欢俄罗斯，而且从目前某些掌握的情报看，自己生命的很长一段时间，应该都在这个冰雪交加的国家度过。  
　　今天，冬兵决定造访一位别尔夫什卡上校，用他新学的话语说，称为“请上校阁下去喝杯茶”。  
　　据前几天获得的供述，别尔夫什卡上校曾是前苏联负责军用科技开发研究的官员之一。据称是和某些大型财阀/黑社会组织有瓜葛的关系，在苏联解体后的现政府他仍旧得到了重用。目前退役，在莫斯科郊外有一栋疗养别墅和一家化工厂。  
　　穿上黑色的夜行战衣，冬兵用属于人类的右手抱住机械臂，轻快的用食指指尖有节奏的敲打，这是他做决定时候的惯常动作，也是他心情还不错的一种表现。  
　　抿了抿下唇，他斟酌了一下，在武器库里挑选了几件自己喜欢枪械、炸弹和格斗兵器带在身上；最后思考了下，又把钟爱的Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion背在脖颈后处，走出了藏身的废弃工厂。  
　　来到别尔夫什卡上校的别墅，冬兵先在庭院四周观察了一下形势——这里准确的说算是别墅群，大概每隔200-300m就有一栋，应该都是莫斯科上流社会的休闲胜地。  
　　不过现在不是休假季节，在城内有产业的富人都会在莫斯科经济，无暇抽空来此度假，因此好多别墅都只是由仆人看守而已。  
　　人少楼多更易于藏匿和逃走，冬兵对这一带的地形和形势都表现出满意的态度。  
　　利用热感成像装置和配备消音器的Colt M4A1远距离射杀巡逻的两只德牧和三个安保人员后，冬兵跳下藏匿点围墙，身手矫健的翻越围栏进入别墅院内，隐没在视角比较好的一簇灌木中，小心的观察着整栋楼的情况。  
　　看起来一起正常——楼里隐隐的有钢琴声和人声，符合冬兵之前侦查到的上校一家情况。  
　　就在准备利用腰侧的便携式升降装置突入二楼进行目标劫持时，敏锐的冬兵突然觉察到背后不明物体的靠近——那声音很轻，是惯常执行任务之人才有的控制力，也算是潜伏中的高手，但对于冬兵来说，这声音和气息还是太过明显了些。  
　　暗暗的抽出大腿上的Gerber Mark II半齿格斗刀，冬兵屏住气息，在来人明显进入攻击范围后，突地向后直刺，决计一刀毙命。  
　　“Bucky，快和我撤退！”  
　　被对方先一步擒住手腕，冬兵惊讶的看着最不可能出现在这里的美国队长，脑内突地闪过一连串镜头，竟一时呆住了。  
　　“别尔夫什卡知道你要来，他设了埋伏。”  
　　见到对方一时愣住，Steve保持着抓紧冬兵右手手腕的姿势，用另一只手对潜伏在屋顶上方的猎鹰做了一个“目的到手，立即撤退”的手势后，悄声补充道：“周围基本被包围了，但东南方向的杀手已经被我们解决，我们从那……”  
　　一语未完，只见一束强光直射入美国队长和冬兵藏身的灌木，随即围墙外侧范围涌现多名手持枪械的黑衣人，开始向二人所在地点疯狂射击，并有缩小包围圈的态势。  
　　“Cap，你带着那小子先撤，我断后。”  
　　“Sam，不要恋战，我们老地方集合。”  
　　对着空中已经展开飞行器并手持榴弹发射器的猎鹰做了个肯定手势，Steve对身旁仍旧不发一言的冬兵诚恳道：“Bucky，不管你记不记得我是谁，先撤退再说。”  
　　应该是默认了自己的说辞，Steve利用盾牌为掩护，加上空中Sam的重火力掩护，和冬兵逐渐向东南方向撤退。  
　　撤退中，冬兵始终不发一言，但是干净利落的射杀威胁Steve的对手，说明了他暂时接受了美国队长的提议。  
　　直到……  
　　“别跟着我！”  
　　在冲破封锁线、到达东南方安全地点后，冬兵在狂奔中猛地停下脚步，对前方也紧急止步的美国队长冷冷吼道。  
　　佩戴面具的脸只留下双眼，凛冽的灰蓝色眸子里清冷的可怕，此时莫斯科郊外的风撩起他半长的棕发，冬兵的肃杀气息此时伴着风向四周激荡开来，昭示着当事人的坏心情。  
　　不过这一点对于Steve来说恐怕很难做到，他和Sam远渡重洋、非法越境进入危机四伏的俄罗斯，就是为了追寻这位黑暗中的猎杀者。  
　　“Bucky，我不可能再放走你！我知道目前让你记起我很难，但是……”  
　　“我说了别跟着我！”  
　　实践证明自己的威慑毫无作用，冬兵猛地向前急冲，右手挥出，准备给这个全然无视自己警告的金发男人来上一记重拳。  
　　侧身躲过攻击，Steve知道如今恐怕只能用武力先制服Bucky——Sam目前情况如何他还是有些担心的。  
　　不过情势恐怕不如Steve预想的那样乐观——两个人已经交锋过不止一次，对双方的实力都十分清楚。  
　　虽然这次冬兵没有像一年前在纽约街头那样搏命狠斗，也没有使用兵刃枪械，但要Steve短时间内制服他恐怕完全没有可能——甚至说在时间充裕情况下，制服这位前苏联第一杀手也是项艰难任务。  
　　斗了百十招仍旧不分胜负，冬兵有些暴躁不忿起来。  
　　暗暗的启动左手金属臂加持力，冬兵在转身间猛然出击，逼得Steve为躲开开山劈石的一拳而不得不向侧边闪退。  
　　终于得到了一丝空隙，冬兵压低声线冷冷的冲美国队长最后重复了“别跟着我”后，猛地转身向远处逃窜。  
　　“咚！”  
　　金属急剧的碰撞摩擦发出尖锐的轰鸣，冬兵微微侧身，左手抓着Steve隔空抛掷的盾牌，不满的腹诽对方的不可理喻和固执的同时，心底深处那隐隐的一丝甜蜜雀跃却还是让他不自禁微微勾起嘴角。  
　　可惜有面罩掩盖，美国队长是全然看不到的——Steve眼里只有对方隐隐不忿的刀锋眼光。  
　　抓住盾牌正过身，冬兵深深盯住美国队长那严肃认真的蔚蓝色眼眸。  
　　微微蹙起的眉和紧抿的嘴角说明对方现在的紧张和绝不动摇的坚持。  
　　眯缝起眼睛，冬兵不可抑止的感觉到心底的那抹奇妙的雀跃感在急速扩大，这使得他突然产生了某个类似于恶作剧一般的坏念头，或者说那属于Bucky曾有的、间或戏弄下他的Steve的坏念头——  
　　冬兵伸手取下脖颈处的Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion，毫无征兆的在自己和Steve中间扫射一番，逼得对方不得已后退拉开距离。  
　　随即，冬兵把Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion和三梭子弹留下，伸手将盾牌熟练的背在背上，第五次留下那句“别跟着我”后，便急速的纵跃而去。  
　　目瞪口呆的看着背走自己盾牌的Bucky，Steve恍惚觉得，对方最后那句“别跟着我”里，似乎隐约有一点得逞的笑意。

TBC


	5. 《Till the end of the line》

眼见得那道黑色身影矫捷的消失在一丛白桦林中，Steve懊恼的捋了一把略微汗湿的金发，讪讪的走过去捡起Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion，最后看了一眼冬兵逃走的方向——月光照耀下的白桦林，静默的根根耸立，黑白相间的树干泛出一抹清冷的光晕，冷硬的像是消失在其中的暗杀者一般。

　　把Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion收好，Steve看了一眼时间，随后向着冬兵逃走的相反方向疾驰而去——Sam正常情况下应该已经到达集合地方。

　　除非……

　　在集合地点处等待了一刻钟，美国队长仍旧没有见到他要等待的人。

　　都是职业军人出身，严格的守时已然成为根植于他们血液中的天性，从目前Sam仍未出现的情况看，实际只有一个结论：

　　猎鹰在掩护中不幸被捕。

　　典型的美国黑人口音（Sam连半句俄语都不会）、军人作风、罕见的飞行器、与前苏联鬼魅杀手Winter Soldier的瓜葛……

　　这一切特质都使得猎鹰陷入十足的不利境地。

　　取出随身导航系统，Steve长出一口气稳定心神，冷静的分析了目前的局势和Sam可能关押的地点——失手被擒的别尔夫什卡别墅并非理想地点，回去的意义恐怕不大……

　　最后Steve将目标锁定在别尔夫什卡经营的化工厂。

　　虽然外部看只是一家普普通通的炼化工厂，但在追踪Bucky行迹的这些天里，Steve和Sam已经充分了解到，这里实际上是上校和欧洲及莫斯科部分黑帮制毒和倒卖军火的窝点——那里不仅重兵把守，又是老巢一般的存在，如果要关押重点人质，绝对是首选。

　　认真查看清楚地图，Steve将掩藏在集合地暗处的哈雷NIGHT ROD SPECIAL上的遮雨布揭开，果断向着东北方向全速驶去。

　　悄悄攀爬到化工厂穹顶上，Steve仔细勘察着巨大化工厂里每一处可能的所在。终于，在Sam失踪后的第二天，他在位于工厂西南角的合成氨车间里发现了被牢牢绑在椅子上的猎鹰。

　　伏低身体平趴在位于屋顶的窗户边缘，Steve轻轻揭起窗子的一角向下查看——大概有8个全副武装的壮汉负责看守Sam，远处的巨大合成罐下还有人影闪动，推论整个车间大概至少有20人。

　　凝神看向Sam，除了脸上明显的淤青、额角干涸的血痕和开裂的嘴角外，应该没有什么其他更为严重的损伤，似乎也没有经历什么非常手段的虐待。

　　略微的安下心，Steve凝神思忖着在最小范围的搏斗里解救Sam的可能……

　　任务确实十分棘手。

　　苦笑着摸了摸腰间的Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion和那可怜的三梭子弹，Steve突然十分想念他的老伙计振金星盾。

　　还没等美国队长加深他的自怨自艾，合成氨车间里突如其来的一阵骚动引起了他的注意。

　　只见这家掩藏着罪恶的化工厂主人、原政府高官别尔夫什卡上校在一丛保镖的掩护下，气急败坏的走向仍旧挂着嘲弄不忿笑容的Sam。

　　由于左手打着石膏被吊在颈中，别尔夫什卡的心情很差，一路都在大声呵斥着随行人员，仿佛被偷了传家宝的悭吝人般气急败坏。

　　看到人质那疑似幸灾乐祸的笑容后，别尔夫什卡更加怒不可遏。在高处窥探的Steve觉得他那肥胖的脸都因此而扭曲变形，呈现出一种滑稽可笑的样子。

　　但现在绝对不是发笑的时候，因为在上校伸出健在的右手给了Sam一拳后，美国队长明确听到对方用俄语咆哮着要手下也废掉人质的左手，而且立即执行。

　　眼见着三个手持砍刀的彪形大汉摩拳擦掌的靠近Sam，Steve知道现在就是龙潭虎穴，哪怕目前只有一把Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion，自己也得闯一闯了，否则Sam真的左臂难保。

　　撑起身子一脚跺碎玻璃，Steve从高近15m的屋顶一跃纵下，扫射击毙威胁Sam的壮汉后，徒手撕开捆住同伴手脚的黑色胶带，并示意对方紧跟自己突围。

　　不过情势确实如Steve开始预料的那样，变得不妙起来——听到枪支扫射的声音后，几十个全副武装的俄罗斯壮汉从远处的铁门涌进车间，而原来就在合成罐周围巡逻的雇佣兵也开始向Steve这边扫射。

　　没有盾牌格挡，Steve和Sam只能闪身寻找掩体间或射击一两发——Sam抢到了一把AK47，而Steve自己除了冬兵留下的Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion外，又得到了一把L85A1突击步枪（以发热+卡壳著称的腐国“神器”）。

　　苦笑的把L85A1放在脚边，Steve尽力以最少的弹药损失量100%点射敌人。

　　可即便如此，情势也没有任何逆转的可能。

　　对方三十人的火力攻势扑面而来，全然是以硬性包围、直线推进的粗暴打法对付美国队长和猎鹰二人。

　　作困兽斗，只怕是现在Steve对目前战况的最好形容。

　　Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion的最后一梭子弹射光后，Steve无奈的拿起身旁的L85A1，果然刚射击四发就不幸遭遇卡壳，而对方的火力已经逼近自己不足5m。

　　对猎鹰做了个突袭的手势，Steve决定连同Sam进行搏命冲击。

　　示意Sam在背后掩护，Steve贴地一滚，伸腿横扫距离自己最近的对手，同时右手发力将L85A1枪托砸向对方后颈中枢。

　　虽然一击解决一名暴徒，但Steve此时没有一件可用的武器，用血肉之躯对抗武装到牙齿的暴徒，恐怕凶多吉少。

　　果然，一排子弹已然射向手无武器又毫无遮掩的美国队长。

　　就在这千钧一发之际，合成车间屋顶的另一扇窗户猛然发出玻璃击碎的刺耳响声，随着破空劲风而来的，是斜插入水泥地面、及时掩护住Steve的一面金属红蓝圆盾。

　　只听得叮叮当当声不绝于耳，向美国队长扫射的子弹撞击在振金星盾上，攻击立即消于无形。

　　而伴随星盾而来的，是由正上方天窗突袭而入的前苏联魅影——Winter Soldier。

　　只见冬兵以腰间的升降器绳索为中心点，在下降的过程中将Abakan自动步枪顶在腹侧进行旋转式疯狂扫射，同时利用金属左臂熟练的挥甩开敌人射来的弹雨，整个动作行云流水，毫无半分拖沓。

　　一时间，冬兵的凛冽杀气以及子弹和金属臂迸溅的耀眼火花仿佛震撼了全场，所有的攻击都变得麻木和瑟缩，刚刚还煞气逼人的俄罗斯壮汉们如今只能机械而惊恐的开枪还击而已。

　　直到那一身漆黑的猎杀者踩上暗色黏腻的血染地面时，众人才如梦方醒般，以别尔夫什卡上校为中心展开防御镇守。

　　压抑住对脚下血腥的黏稠感到的某种不快，冬兵微微侧头，自上而下斜睨了一眼还保持着半卧倒姿势的美国队长后，转头盯住前方全神戒备的敌人。

　　Steve一方的情势似乎产生了惊天逆转。

 

　　

　　冬兵一击约击毙了10名对手，虽然气势上震慑对手，但在人数上，Steve清楚的明白自己这里仍旧不占优势。

　　但是冬兵似乎对此并不在意，向前走了几步离开让他厌烦的肮脏血泊，并随手扔掉Abakan步枪后，他从后腰处取出Benchmade蝴蝶匕首刺，猛的将一个空的牛皮纸文件夹钉在金属合成罐的表面，金属相击迸射出的火花映在冬兵毫无波澜的灰蓝色虹膜上，竟也像是被冷的凝固了下来。

　　冬兵轻蔑的瞪了一眼吓得面色惨白的别尔夫什卡，冷冷的用俄语道：“想要袋子里的东西，就放他们走！”

　　“Зима Солдат（冬兵），昨天果然是你偷走了文件！”

　　看清只有一个来人，早已瘫倒在地的别尔夫什卡略微镇静了一下，狡猾的他略一沉吟便定下计策，于是控制着仍有些发抖的嘴唇回击道：

　　“交换也可以，但要那个黑人留下做人质。”

　　“明天……不不，后天，还在这里，一手交人，一手交货！”

　　“成交！”

　　留下战斗力最弱而且有伤在身的，便于控制和挟持，果然打着好主意。

　　Steve虽然对留下Sam心有不甘，但也只能暂时妥协，毕竟冬兵手里有足以要挟对方的机要文件，Sam的安全起码在这两天有所保障。

　　回头嘱咐Sam几句后，Steve从水泥地用力撬出盾牌，随着冬兵撤离出合成氨车间。

　　

 

　　跟随着一言不发的冬兵回到莫斯科郊外的废弃工厂，Steve停好车子，随着对方进入到这荒凉而隐蔽的藏身所。

　　踏入最角落的某个房间，Steve看着眼前数量惊人的枪械，被整齐的挂在一面污迹斑驳的灰色墙壁上，种类大概有30种以上。

　　秋日清冷的月光从屋檐边的一排气窗射入，映在那些冰凉的金属管壁上，发出油亮的光泽——那是经常擦拭的最好证据，可见它们的主人应该是十分爱惜的。

　　回忆起二战时期，Bucky的营帐里属于他自己的架子上，也是如此将喜爱的枪械一一陈列保养。

　　那时候的他像是突然迸发出某种小孩子执拗的收藏爱好，经常向Steve炫耀自己的新战利品，其中就包括很多前苏联和德制武器。

　　而目前这位面无表情盯着自己的Winter Soldier，恐怕也不自觉的传承了这种偏执的癖好。

　　感觉有一股暖流淌过心间，Steve怀念的参观着这些精致的装备，感到由衷的感恩——

　　是呀，有些东西即便跨越时光，经历沧桑巨变，但人心中最柔软的某一处，终究难以改变。

　　“Bucky，这些收藏很棒！”

　　摸着那把被擦拭的锃亮的德拉贡诺夫SVD狙击枪，Steve知道对方在等着自己的夸奖。

　　一直默默瞪视自己的冷酷杀手听到这句诚恳的夸赞，似乎并没怎样领情，从喉咙深处发出一声轻蔑的“哼”声，像是答复。

　　但Steve知道他绝然是有些高兴的，因为冬兵随后终于破例冲自己挥了挥手，指着角落的旧床垫说了一个词组：

　　“Sit down！”

　　单手支颐，禁不住扯开嘴角微笑的看着面前清洗血污的Bucky，Steve相信自己此刻的心情绝对是70年后苏醒以来最好的。

　　即便现在自己身上的潜行服充满着火药的辛辣气味（好在没有血迹和血腥味），即便这简陋荒凉的废弃工厂实在算不得什么优雅居室，即便自己千辛万苦找到的爱人似乎还是不记得自己，并且常常对自己怒目而视，但Steve还是由衷的感谢上帝，让他的Bucky在经历磨难后，仍旧鲜活的存在于自己面前。

　　抬起头望向天窗那里射下来的一束月光，Steve伸手将额前的金发向后捋顺，深深的吸了一口莫斯科郊外的秋日凉风，然后饶有兴味的移动视线，观察Bucky目前的居所。

　　枕边的黑褐色本子显然第一个引起了美国队长的注意，可惜封皮轻轻贴合着泛黄的纸页，看不到什么内容。

　　像是听到了Steve的诉求般，一阵秋风贯穿的吹过这最深处的房间，消逝在高处敞开的窗户，而本子的第一页已经赫然呈现在Steve面前——

　　I`m with you till the end of the line.

　　字迹虽然潦草，光线也不充足，但这已经足以让Steve认出那句刻骨铭心的话。

　　在所有人都唾弃和鄙视拥有羸弱身体的、弱小却倔强的小Steve时，那坚决的保护自己的人。

　　穿着褐色西服惶急的找到偷偷参加完葬礼的小Steve的人。

　　拍着自己肩膀说“你不必如此，Steve”的人。

　　微笑着说“会陪你到最后”的人。

　　……

　　感觉心像是被某种东西揪住揉捏一般，Steve猛地转头，看向还在与金属臂手腕上一处血迹搏斗的冬兵，早已不稳的呼吸下，以自己四倍自制力的声音尽力镇静道：

　　“Bucky，过来我帮你看看。”

　　虽然满是不忿，对方终究听从自己的话，放下毛巾走到了自己身前。

　　伸出手抓住那只银色金属臂，Steve感觉到手心里冰冷的触感，那本该鲜活的生命因为救自己，而与母体永远分离，被机械无情的取代，只留下如今冷硬的存在。

　　轻柔的抚摸着金属表面，Steve低下头，轻轻舔舐手腕处的点点血痕，入口是混合着金属和血液的腥味，但似乎只有这样，Steve才能真切的感受到对方鲜活的存在。

　　舌尖最后扫过金属臂的百叶型缝隙，Steve牵引着冬兵不属于人类的左手，触上自己温热的脸颊，低沉的男声呢喃道：

　　“Bucky……”

　　听到这声包含珍惜、不舍、爱恋、悔恨等种种情绪的叹息，冬兵像是触电一般的浑身一震，却没有就此抽出左手，而是用他波澜不惊的灰蓝色眼睛，深深看向抬起头望向自己的金发男人。

　　像是回忆缱绻，又充满疑惑和迷茫……

　　四目相对，时间仿佛在一瞬间静止了一般。

　　直到冬兵从来毫无生气的眼底猛然泛起汹涌的波澜，这块黏稠而沉重的空气才被搅动，取而代之的是某种压抑许久的疯狂与热烈。

　　舔了舔唇，像是下了某种决心般，Bucky突然将左手从Steve温暖的手掌和脸颊边抽离，随即狠狠的推搡了一把对方厚实的肩膀，将Steve压倒在身后的床铺和毛毯之中。

　　而后自己也顺势而上，双腿分开跨坐在Steve身体两侧，最后毫不迟疑的低头吻住那梦中宵想多时的双唇。

　　感受到Bucky惶急而毫无章法的横冲直撞，Steve心下微微一怔，随后了然的伸出舌尖牵引着对方的唇舌，默默夺回了主动权。同时，他双手插入Bucky带有些湿气的棕色长发，加深这跨越70年岁月的悸动湿吻——虽然自己也并不擅长这种热烈的法式亲吻，但如今好像只能如此了。

　　湿热的吻很快激起了身上的颤栗，Steve能够清楚感受到Bucky剧烈起伏的胸膛和因为情动而微微夹紧自己腰侧的大腿。

　　微笑的结束这绵长而热烈的一吻，Steve看着上方剧烈喘息的Bucky，当然他虽然满脸显出不同于平时的潮红，神情仍旧是有些愤懑的不甘心。

　　像是发泄一般，Bucky猛地扯开美国队长的潜行服前襟，随后狠狠的在对方紧实的肩膀上咬了一口。

　　感受到唇齿间的淡淡血气，冬兵仿佛才甘心的平静了下来，并默许了Steve解开自己的战术腰带，把手深入自己黑色战术裤的嚣张行动。

　　热浪的气流在升腾，一切都腻的化不开，形成一种急促而焦灼的疯狂。

　　Steve轻轻抚摸着Bucky早就硬挺的欲望，感受着前端因情动而溢出的湿滑。

　　似乎是在凝神体会这种陌生而又熟悉的感觉，冬兵没有再做出什么暴力的行动，转而安静的伏在Steve宽阔的胸膛上。

　　带有丝丝凉气的鼻息拂过美国队长炙热的皮肤，但撩拨者却拒绝发出任何示弱的喘息声音。

　　这种压抑的叹息对于Steve来说却无疑是一种更为强烈的诱惑，他苦笑的感觉到自己的下身似乎更硬了，有些胀痛的顶着潜行服的粗制布料。

　　二人的厮磨动作带动这种摩擦，使得Steve感受到了Bucky才能给予自己的急促难耐。

　　微微沉吟，Steve腰腹发力，猛地翻身把Bucky压在身下，随后干净利落的扯掉自己身上的潜行服，伸出双手隔着Bucky的背心布料，轻轻捻紧抚摸他胸前微微挺立的凸起。

　　感觉到对方的胸膛因为动作猛地起伏，Steve眼中浸满蓝色的温柔，把手顺着身下人的背心下摆钻入，暗示性的沿着肌肉隆起的曲线向上，最后揭掉了Bucky的黑色背心。

　　舔吻着Bucky光滑的胸肌，看着他淡色的乳尖随着自己的动作激动的坚挺，Steve满意的低下头轻轻嗜咬，果然听到身下人发自喉咙深处的呜咽。

　　似乎对金发男人亲昵的戏耍行为略有不满，冬兵伸手推搡了一把Steve，吞咽了一口后把头扭到一边，似乎不愿意再看Steve过于放大的笑脸。

　　抚慰着身下微凉的肉体，已经比记忆中的拥抱强壮了许多。

　　在吻到左臂肉体和金属相连接的地方时，Steve感觉到扭过头的Bucky下意识的痉挛了一下，随后试图用人类的右臂挡住眼睛，仿佛是在回避某种东西。

　　猜到对方应该是突然回忆起了某种不好的片段，Steve爱怜的伸手扯开Bucky还拥有人类触感的右臂，固定在他头顶上方，随即吻上了冬兵此时紧闭的眼帘和簇起的眉间——这无关情欲，只是Steve此时想对Bucky做的。

　　“St……Steve……”

　　不清晰的呢喃，当事人应该并不知道自己在说什么，因为亲吻而睁开好看的灰蓝色眼睛，徒然放大的瞳孔里空洞的没有焦点，似梦似幻却又晦涩的呼唤那个记忆深处的名字。Steve苦笑着——他此刻只想让Bucky感到自己的爱和快乐，至于那些苦痛和杀戮，留到以后再去面对吧。

　　摊开手掌揉搓着Bucky已经全然勃起的硬挺，温暖厚实的手与腹肌之间形成的压制让陷入迷惘的人感受到某种热流，似乎终于被拉出了噩梦般惬意的扬起脖颈，急促的下意识向上顶动腰腹。

　　了解到对方的直白的渴求，Steve感受着Bucky前端分泌的液体形成的温暖湿滑触感，微笑着又啄吻了下那开阖的水色嘴唇——实际上Bucky的下唇比上唇略短，显得上唇总是微微翘起的样子，让他显出一种可爱的迷茫感。当然作为冬兵时，紧抿的唇线同样能散发凛冽的煞气，无情的把对手抹杀。

　　亲昵的吻似乎刺激了Bucky，Steve感觉手下的硬挺仿佛有生命般微微的勃动，前端分泌的透明粘液已然在他结实的小腹上拉出淫靡的丝线，把冬兵硬朗的腹部弄得一塌糊涂。

　　退后一点，像是慰藉又像是情难自己，Steve张口含住了Bucky蓄势待发的硬挺，舌尖认真的扫过脉动的阴茎系带，满意的感受对方不自禁的悸动和再也抑制不住的粗重喘息。

　　一时间清晰的呻吟充满莫斯科郊外这座废弃工厂的一角，糅合进俄罗斯凛冽的秋风，消逝在远方静默的白桦林里。

　　微热的口腔触感确实给予对方极其强烈的刺激，这使得Bucky完全停止了梦靥般的记忆探索和呢喃，开阖的唇齿显出当事人的焦急，纤薄而线条分明的唇完全被唾液润湿，泛着某种惑人的水色。

　　试图向Steve口腔的更深处抽送，Bucky属于人类的右臂伸出，指尖插入身上男人金色的发间压向自己，想要结束对方给予自己的漫长折磨。

　　而后，在绵长的一声叹息里，Bucky泄在了Steve的喉咙深处。

tbc


	6. 《冬兵的笔记本》

将口中的白浊吐在手心，Steve伸手探向Bucky的后处，将仍旧散发着丝丝温热的黏稠液体涂抹在将要结合的入口。  
　　谨慎的试探性按压了几下，Steve感受到Bucky穴口生理性的张合收缩，但对于Steve来说更像是某种无声的邀请。  
　　抿紧下唇，像是下了某种决心般，Steve将两根手指探进了对方已然变得火热的身体。  
　　因为有精液的润滑，两根手指的进入并没有受到过大的阻碍，还处于高潮恍惚中的冬兵在感受到异物进入后，只是下意识的轻哼了一下，像是表示某种不满和不适。  
　　他似乎又被拉入了某种意识流般的迷惘之中，好看的唇角向上翘起，唇间呼出绵长的叹息，眯缝起来的灰蓝色眼眸里隐约泛着些水汽，使得平时肃杀可怖的Winter Soldier显出一种别样的风情。  
　　这种迷离又不设防的神情让Steve不自禁回忆起七十年前，那个疯狂却又有点可惜的夜晚——自己和Bucky第一次互述衷肠的那个夜晚。  
　　实际上，正如临行前钢铁侠“亲切”又下流的疑问——确实，从某种意义上来说，Steve不幸的……仍旧是个九十多岁的老处男。  
　　营救了已经被判定死亡的百十个战士、缴获了敌方的绝密武器、毫发无损的安然归来……这一切都足以让美国队长这个传奇成为万众瞩目的焦点。  
　　那一晚，正沉醉于互通款曲的欣喜和躁动欲望中的Steve和Bucky，在即将灵肉结合的时候，不幸被到处寻找崇敬的完美英雄——美国队长的大兵们打断，只能悻悻作罢。  
　　1943年，也正是战况最为焦灼的时候，之后相伴的日子里，突袭、歼敌、任务……充斥着他们的生活，直到执行逮捕佐拉博士的任务时，那再没有机会抓住的双手。  
　　与Bucky并肩作战的那一段岁月，是Steve一生中最辉煌的时刻，也是一个人最容易因为仰慕和骄傲而自满的时候。Steve虽然拥有最可贵的人格和品质，在荣誉和褒奖面前，命运的惊天逆转终究会滋生某种不可避免的浅浅膨胀。  
　　因此，那时候Bucky说“布鲁克林的小子，打起架来从不退缩，我要看着他！”  
　　“I follow him.”  
　　在失去Bucky的日子里，Steve后来才明白，那句简单的“I follow him”里，包含的并不仅仅是保护和珍视，还有着某种更可贵的、更伟大的意义。  
　　对于Steve，Bucky不仅仅是爱人和伴侣，也是挚友、战友、同志和照亮心灵的阳光，是自己心间最柔软也是最坚固的存在；是在自己骄傲时会说“注意点，Soldier”，在挫折时递来一杯加冰威士忌的那个人。  
　　在两人的关系里，也许那个同样“打起架来从不服输”的、实则更为好胜的Bucky，反而扮演了更多低调却坚实可靠的角色。  
　　没有James Barnes的Steve，是不完整的。  
　　而如今，错过了70年的光阴，他又找到他了，他将得到他……  
　　深入后穴的手指已经增加到了三根，Steve拉起已经从高潮和迷惘中回过神来的Bucky，让对方靠在自己的胸前，好更加贴近的感受那鲜活的温度和心跳。  
　　靠上胸膛起伏不定的Steve，冬兵略略迟疑了下，还是伸手揽住了对方宽厚的背脊。  
　　“Bucky……Bucky……”  
　　听着耳边深情如吟诵般的喟叹，冬兵感觉到某种似曾相识……是的，前些天的种种荒唐而奢靡的梦里，那些混沌不清的记忆里，面目模糊却拥有湛蓝眼睛的男人也是这样叫着自己。  
　　Bucky。  
　　这名字……还是那么蠢！  
　　不过，由这个温柔老实的金发男人叫出来，冬兵意外的感觉到缱绻的像是要揉碎人心。  
　　合上眼睛感受着对方的热情和后方开拓的手指，虽然有些微的不适，但充实的满胀感让他感到一种莫名的安心。  
　　注意到男人已经开始单手解开自己潜行服的腰带，冬兵明白对方那隔着布料就顶着自己小腹的硬挺，将要进入自己的某个部位，完成某种仪式般的结合。  
　　淫靡的水渍声还在持续，冬兵感觉到Steve Rogers在自己体内进出的手指增加到了四根。  
　　刚下意识的敞开大腿以方便对方进入，而后便突地有些后悔和不甘——回忆起那些梦里，自己也每次都是被压在下面的那一个！  
　　这使得冬兵立即就对自己如此服从感到了一丝不满，属于Bucky的好胜部分已经悄悄的萌发、滋长。  
　　明明刚刚开始，是自己在上面！  
　　前苏联第一杀手做了决定就会立即执行。只见他麻利的利用柔道技巧，将已然抽出手指并蓄势待发的美国队长一把掀翻，狠狠的摁回到那堆毛毯之中，重新获得上方主动权。  
　　用右手支撑在身下男人覆盖有一层薄汗的胸膛上，冬兵斜睨了一眼对方半解开的皮带，又回过眼瞪了瞪正饶有兴味的看着自己的美国队长，金属臂轻轻一扯，就褪下了Steve的藏蓝色潜行裤。  
　　冰冷的金属指尖穿过Steve暗金色的毛发，触及到那硕大的硬挺，冬兵控制住力道，防止自己不忿之下一把捏断对方的重点部位，然后试探性的微微抬起胯部，将Steve已经全然勃起的阴茎贴上自己早就湿腻温热的会阴，理顺呼吸后开始前后规律性的摩擦律动。  
　　惊讶于Bucky的主动，Steve感觉此时自己那处完全置于一片温腻而热情的夹击中，差点一泄如注，好在四倍的自制力发挥了足够作用，才抵住了这猝不及防的厮磨攻势。  
　　随着前后律动的加快，冬兵感觉到自己已经发泄过一次的器官又有了抬头的趋势。  
　　暗暗的咒骂了一声“Damn it”，冬兵冲着放大笑脸的金发男人狠狠一瞪，像是警告对方收敛任何企图挑衅自己的行为，随后他抬起早就被两人体液弄得一塌糊涂的后庭，扶住Steve汹涌勃动的坚挺，缓缓坐了下去。  
　　感受到Bucky的后处已经全然吞入了自己，Steve不禁发出一声低沉的长叹。  
　　理顺好气息，Steve控制住微笑以防触碰对方雷区。抬眼看着紧闭双目并仰起好看脖颈曲线的Bucky，那因为忍耐和适应而紧抿的唇线，显出他不服输的内在个性，像极了布鲁克林时期痛揍各路恶棍的男孩儿。  
　　既然如此……  
　　坏心的向上顶动了下，满意的看到还在适应这种陌生感觉而保持一动不动的Bucky，那灰蓝色的眼睛不满的睁开，自上而下撇着自己，泛滥着某种情绪。Steve扯开灿烂的笑容，揶揄道：  
　　“Bucky，现在似乎是你的主场时间。”  
　　“Shut up！！”  
　　这是今天美国队长从冬兵那里得到的第二句完整话语。  
　　紧咬着下唇，冬兵身体微微前倾，调换了一下方位以适应体内的硕大，然后扶着Steve的肩膀，开始上下起伏的律动。  
　　“嗯……”  
　　浓重的鼻音刚刚响起就被生生压抑回去，因为Steve突然握住自己再次勃起阴茎的手掌，差点让猝不及防的冬兵阵地失守。  
　　前端溢出的透明液体顺着直立的柱体流下，黏腻的流淌到美国队长紧实的腹肌，显得色情又淫靡。  
　　看着完全处于情动的Bucky，Steve伸出空闲的另一只手轻轻抚摸爱人被汗水打湿的棕发，然后向下牵引着，吻上那压抑着喘息的水色双唇。  
　　贪婪的深吻着，Steve的舌尖扫过Bucky的口腔，指引着对方的舌与自己纠缠，满意的逼出了一丝破碎的呻吟。  
　　摸索着伸手后探，Steve温柔的揉捏着Bucky满胀的阴囊，同时另一只手离开他的发梢，抚慰着再次濡湿硬挺的柱体，并加快了撸动的速度。  
　　现在Bucky已经全然停止了上下的律动，蜷缩着伏在Steve的身体上方，感受着二次高潮来临时的悸动。  
　　知道Bucky已经顾不上照顾还在体内的自己，Steve重新将主动权掌握在自己手中。不过这次他没有贸然的掀翻冬兵，而是保持着自己在下的体位，自下而上激烈的顶动起来。  
　　呼出的热气缠绵在空间里，分不离扯不开。  
　　随着一声绵长又压抑的呻吟，Bucky再次射在了Steve手里，而后者也在最后一轮加速的律动中，完成了与爱人的完整结合。  
　　

　　“Bucky，你对明天营救Sam的行动有什么想法？别尔夫什卡不会那么轻易放走我们的。”  
　　结束刚刚那场酣畅淋漓的性爱，Steve躺在废弃工厂的旧床垫和毛毯上，对似乎在生着某种闷气的冬兵道。  
　　懒得搭话，Bucky伸手从床垫与墙壁的夹缝处掏出几份文件甩给身边的美国队长，然后一言不发的从对方身下扯出厚毛毯裹住自己，翻个身背对着Steve——莫斯科秋日凌晨的风虽然不如寒冬凛冽，但也是冷的可以，而冬兵不喜欢这种感觉，这让他想起冷冻室里的寒气。  
　　拿起文件的同时伸臂圈住缩成一团的Bucky，美国队长的四倍体能对抗这点秋风毫不在话下。想起Natasha给自己的文件扉页里Bucky冰冷苍白的面孔，Steve深刻明白他下意识规避寒冷的行为。  
　　“也就是说你已经匿名把信息泄露给了俄罗斯国家安全局和警察局？！”惊讶于Bucky的事前安排和部署，Steve猛的坐起身子又仔细看了看那叠文件和上面应该是冬兵做的标记。思考后点点头，“确实，这样我们只要专心避开政府的盘查即可，对付他们可容易的多。”  
　　仿佛是不满意带给自己温暖的大型肉体骤然脱离，冬兵也随着起身，执拗的贴向Steve——对刚刚自己再次失去主动权，Bucky可谓耿耿于怀，于是这次他从Steve身后圈住高大的男人，胸膛紧贴在对方后背，显出一副主人般掌控全局的强势姿态。  
　　暗笑着默许对方实际有些任性的行为，Steve明白明天猎鹰的拯救行动应该不成问题，那么现在的关键就是劝服冬兵和自己回美国，回到复仇者联盟中去。  
　　“嘿，这是什么？我刚刚就看到了。”  
　　为了开启新话题，Steve拿起枕边冬兵的黑褐色记事本，那怀旧老土（老土是Tony和Natasha的形容词）的风格果然和自己如出一辙。  
　　得到对方的默许后，Steve边翻看边对着身后沉默的人道:“Bucky，其实你应该和我回纽约，这样更容易让你的记忆恢复，我们也可以一起回忆过去，认识新的朋友……”  
　　“俄罗斯很好，有线索。”  
　　“如果你是指有关你的一切，二战的、前苏联的、甚至九头蛇的，我那里有一份朋友从乌克兰途径得到的档案，应该是你想要的。”  
　　听到Steve手里掌握着关于自己冰冻和洗脑细节的文件，Bucky认真思考了下，终于点了点，算是同意了美国队长的建议。  
　　“那么这件事就这样决定了，回纽约后我们还是住在一起。”  
　　心情畅快的继续翻着冬兵那充满繁杂语种文字的记录，实际上Steve只能看懂部分语言，他虽然获得了四倍记忆和反应速度，但只是大概掌握了几门欧洲常用的语言，相对于冬兵的多国精通，实在不值一提。  
　　不过，也正因为如此，当“Howard Stark”这个名字出现在一堆日文中时，就显得格外突兀。  
　　迟疑了一下，Steve指着那个名字尽量镇定的问身后紧贴着自己的爱人，那已经沾染了自己温度的人体似乎已经恢复了某种活力，变得越发熟悉，让Steve再舍不得失去。  
　　“这一页……写的都是什么内容？”  
　　“大概……是我以前杀过的人。”  
　　毫不在意的声线里，Steve僵直了背脊。

TBC


	7. 《尘封档案》

根据冬兵的计策顺利营救出Sam，Steve等三人连夜赶往俄乌边境并成功穿越边境线，来到了与神盾局约定的接应地点。

　　在集合地大概等了一刻钟，空中由远及近的AH-64螺旋桨发出巨大轰鸣声。

　　沿着落下的悬梯攀爬，Steve对亲自来接应自己的黑寡妇和鹰眼报以最真诚的笑容。

　　“看来此行收获颇丰呀，Steve。”

　　用眼光自上而下打量着从上了直升机起就始终冷着脸一言不发的冬兵，Natasha对尴尬的美国队长眨眨眼，意味深长的说。

　　“Bucky对以前的事情还记不太清楚，所以……”

　　“我记得她。”

　　所有在场的人除了Steve，都是第一次听到这位传说中的前苏联鬼魅说话，而一开口就是这样劲爆的内容（不知道为何大家就是觉得劲爆），无不把目光集结于脸色不善的冬兵那儿，等着他接下来的发言。

　　“哦？那你记得我什么？”

　　“……”

　　“哼，我想你最应该记得的是送我的两颗子弹，六年前和去年！我永别的比基尼。”Natasha生气时候的气场是复仇者们的噩梦，Steve知道如今Bucky正好踩了她的雷区，恐怕情势不妙，赶紧一脸严肃的插进来道：

　　“这都是过去的事情了。Natasha，你穿比基尼恐怕也不会漂亮更多，所以不算遗憾。”

　　“……”

　　美国队长劝慰人的话有时候真“诚恳”直白到让人咋舌。

　　果然听了这句话，Natasha脸上的神经微微一跳，挑衅的气势一时间凝在空气里。

　　此时，黑寡妇扯开的僵硬嘴角让坐在副驾驶的Clint只能暗暗祈祷：“Cap，你自求多福吧……”

　　“不。她很有魅力，穿上会很漂亮。”

　　就在直升机里的所有人都被Natasha眼刀里的阴风震慑时，一脸阴郁的Winter Soldier抬眼上下打量了愠怒的红发美人一番，说出了今日的第二句重磅话语。

　　不可置信又有点得意的望了眼冬兵，Natasha愣神片刻后展开最美艳的笑容道：“嘿，我好像有点喜欢上这个大兵了。”

　　“至于你Steve，我的上帝，我一年前居然还为你积极的介绍女朋友！我当时一定是疯了。”

　　“Natasha，实际上我的意思是……”

　　推了一把Clint示意对方让出副驾驶仓位，Natasha对试图解释的美国队长眨眨眼道：“Stop，Cap！你的Bucky已经为刚刚的事儿进行了极其富有诚意的道歉，我想你不想再毁了它吧？”

　　经过长途飞行，Steve一行几人横跨欧洲大陆和大西洋后，终于安全抵达位于纽约的复仇者联盟总部大厦。

　　当AH-64降落在充满Stark恶趣味的大厦昆式停机坪上时，大厦的主人连同焕然一新的幻视已经等在了阳台门口。

　　“各位，我要先为博士道个歉，他今天不能来欢迎你们了。”

　　“由于他最近沉溺于研发压制Hulk的新药物，已经把自己的胳膊捅成了马蜂窝，”举起自己的右臂做了个扎针的动作，Tony对凯旋归来的伙伴们挤挤眼睛道，“所以，你们如果再不回来，我恐怕就得一个人对付因为嗑药过度而暴走的Banner博士了。”

　　“Sir，我想如果事情真如您描述的那样夸张，您现在已经开始考虑重新建造大厦的融资问题了。”

　　“好吧，JARVIS，我不得不承认你说的有道理。”抬起头斜向上看着语调谦恭、内容却充满英式笑话意味的幻视，Tony撇撇嘴：“有时候我真恨死你那见鬼的标准英音了！”

　　“所以说，你已经完全修好他了？我的意思是JARVIS，或者该叫幻视？”猎鹰觉得看这对主仆继续斗嘴抬杠恐怕没有个结果，于是适时提出大家都关心的问题。

　　“怎么说呢，我把JARVIS系统的终端服务器核心移到这里了，并且修正了奥创的某些恶意篡改，”敲了敲幻视的胸甲示意位置，Tony最后总结：“所以就像你既叫Sam Wilson也叫猎鹰，SteveRogers也叫美国队长一样，JARVIS也是幻视，幻视也是JARVIS，大概就是这样。”

　　“你的举例很恰当，Sir。”身材高大的机器人俯视着自己的主人，用磁性的英伦音赞道，不过那混合着电子音的声线里实在感觉不到任何赞许成分。

　　背对着自己的人工智能AI做个鬼脸，Tony冲着回来后就一言不发的Steve示意，是否应该为自己介绍下那一直活在传说中的前苏联第一杀手。

　　Tony其实已经注意这位留着复古风情长发、一脸漠然的杀手很久了——银色的金属义肢在刺眼的阳光下反射着素白的光，配着肩膀处涂装的红色五星，显出一股西伯利亚荒野的凛冽肃杀。

　　机械和神经连接的纽带是怎么完成的？内部有集成智能芯片吗？动力怎么提供？有源代码吗？

　　脑子里盘旋着这些问题，Tony开口却是——

　　“所以，Cap，我们应该叫他Bucky Barnes，还是Winter Soldier？”

　　听到钢铁侠的问话后全身莫名的一震，自见到Tony和JARVIS后就始终若有所思的美国队长像是刚刚回过神来一般，掩饰的清了清喉咙答道：“James Buchanan Barnes，还是叫他Bucky比较好。”

　　“那好吧，Bucky，我是TonyStark，别人也叫我钢铁侠、发明家、亿万富豪，花花公子或者有钱的疯子什么的。”热情的伸出手来一把拍上冬兵的金属左臂，Tony用自认为最友好、最潇洒的风度送上笑容。

　　听到Stark的姓氏，Steve瞬间绷紧了神经，观察着冬兵对这个符号的反应。

　　不过当事人好像并没有特别在意……

　　斜睨着搭在自己肩膀的钢铁侠的手，Bucky沉默了许久，最后从喉咙深处挤出了一个疑似“嗯”的招呼声音。

　　“看来我们又多了一个老冰棍儿！”

　　边引导大家向总部大厦顶层的陈列大厅集合，边对身旁的红发美人嘀咕的钢铁侠，惊愕的听到Natasha笑着对自己说：“确实如此，不过我喜欢他。”

　　震惊的停下脚步，Tony看着大笑走远的黑寡妇，又望了望前面走在美国队长左侧的冬兵，感到自己无往不胜的Stark魅力似乎受到了某种挑战。

　　伸手摸了摸自己打了发胶的头发，钢铁侠脑中闪过自己续起复古半长发的样子，然后迅速的将其扼杀在萌芽。

　　不过现在他最关心的倒不是这个。

　　神秘的嘱咐身旁的幻视：“嘿，JARVIS，今晚前记得把那条金属胳膊的外形建模扫描完传给我。”

　　“您刚刚在昆式停机坪发表‘激情的就职演说’时，我就已经扫描完成了，Sir。”

　　皱着眉仰起头，Tony看着一脸高深莫测（其实从来都只有一个表情）的实体化AI，开始思考自己对他的篡改程序校正是不是应该继续下去。

 

　　

　　自从看到Bucky笔记本上“Howard Stark”的名字后，Steve就一直处于某种震怒、忧伤又忐忑的状态。

　　这种复杂的情感在见到Tony后更加强烈。

　　而当钢铁侠的手搭上冬兵的肩膀时，美国队长由衷感谢自己那四倍的自制力，让他没有做出什么失态的举动。

　　Steve甚至觉得自己有些神经质了，只要觉察到Tony试图和Bucky说话，他全身的肌肉都会因此而绷紧，生怕突然回忆起什么的冬兵说出有关Howard的任何话题，不管是好的还是坏的。

　　首次知道Bucky可能就是造成Howard车祸死亡的原因时，就连Steve自己，在某个瞬间都觉得难以面对这个惨痛的现实。他的心里像是有一只受伤的咆哮野兽，横冲直撞却又敏感脆弱。

　　可惜他找不到那个发泄口——Bucky是无辜的，这毫无疑问，毕竟谁能把血债推在也是受害者的兵器身上呢。

　　但是这也许仅仅只是自己的一厢情愿，因为爱都是盲目的：自己对Bucky的如此，Tony对父亲的亦如此。

　　Steve很了解，在外表散漫的钢铁侠内心，“父亲”这个存在有着超乎寻常的意义。

　　甚至于奥创之所以能够表现出如此扭曲到丧心病狂的邪恶，也和他的创造者与Howard的父子相处模式有关。

　　其实不仅仅是Tony的问题，还有那杀手本身……

　　Steve清楚的知道二战时期Bucky和Howard的友谊，从来不少于自己之于Howard。那时候，当Steve将咆哮突击队的著名狙击手介绍给这位知名军火设计师时，同样对枪械的痴迷几乎使得二人一拍即合。

　　Bucky终究会回忆起自己就是结束老友生命的刽子手。

　　第一次的，Steve甚至有些庆幸Bucky现阶段记忆的残缺，因为那种事实残酷血腥到骇人，任谁也承受不起。

　　结束复仇者们的集会，Steve和Bucky回到他目前租住的、位于纽约布鲁克林的公寓。

　　实际上，Steve在苏醒后一直是居住在首府华盛顿。也许是因为住在布鲁克林就容易回忆起一些永远逝去的人和事，也许是因为美国队长作为美利坚最伟大的象征就应该呆在首都，Steve始终没有回故乡居住，也没有提起过类似想法。

　　但在天空母舰事件后，Steve搬离了那儿，还是回到了布鲁克林老家。不过他那时候心里已经打定主意，在布鲁克林只是暂时的，神盾局重组安定后，他还是会回去华盛顿。

　　因为这里即便已经不复往昔，街道、行人、建筑，都不再是Steve记忆的样子，但还是会让他不自禁回忆起和Bucky在一起的岁月，那些最美好也是最艰难的、永远逝去的光阴。

　　不过现在Steve决定要在布鲁克林定居，因为……他的Bucky回来了，他又找到他了。

　　“Bucky，虽然房子不大，但住我们两个人足够了。”

　　回来的时候已经是傍晚，此时天气有点阴，秋日夜空出现这种乌云压顶的情况实属罕见，只怕今晚是要下雨了。

　　点开家中所有的照明电器，Steve下意识觉得这样做会让Bucky更放松些。

　　带着沉默的冬兵参观完客厅和餐厅后，Steve推开自己卧室隔壁的副卧房门。

　　“你可以住在这里，东西都是现成的。”

　　看完房间来到隔壁，嚅嗫的顿了顿，Steve用自认为最诚恳的语气又加上了某条明显含有私心的附带建议：“当然，如果你愿意，和我共用这间主卧也可以，我想它足够大了。”

　　推开门向Bucky展示着自己的房间——褐米两色的床铺搭配显示出一种好男人低调的居家风范，贴墙而立的书架上整齐的摆放着各色书籍，书架下方的单人沙发旁有一盏高脚牛眼灯，正散发着温暖的光，照亮暗色怀旧款小圆桌上摊开的一本美术杂志。

　　这一切都显出一种和煦朴实的舒适居家感，正像美国队长本人带给周围人的感受。

　　环视完这间大概有小半个客厅大的主卧，Bucky半侧过头，灰蓝色的眼睛因为室内的柔光而被染成了一片星光，他对放大笑容暗暗期待的Steve答道：

　　“No，I want the other one.”

　　惨遭拒绝，Steve失望的耸耸肩，拍了拍Bucky的肩膀表示尊重他的选择，然后继续带他参观完剩下的卫生间和厨房两处。

　　“那份档案在哪儿？”

　　接过Steve递过来的冰牛奶，冬兵瞥了眼沿着玻璃杯淌下的液化露珠，抿了抿唇，不经意翘起的上唇仿佛在说“我不喜欢”。

　　边从Bucky手中拿过被拒绝的饮品，然后放进微波炉里加热后再递还回去，Steve沉默片刻，最后像是下了某种决心般，领着接受了加热牛奶的冬兵来到客厅，从茶几上的一摞东西里抽出淡黄色文件夹。

　　把文件递给冬兵的时候，Steve又迟疑了下，但最后还是下了决心——Bucky内在的坚强他从不怀疑，经历了那么多苦痛的岁月，精神和肉体的折磨，他不也熬过来了。

　　而且，现在他不是一个人。

　　接过文件，冬兵暂时没有打开查看的意思，而是又指了指桌上的一个略有磨损的厚册子，低沉着声音问：“这是什么？”

　　“这个？是我刚刚醒来那阵子四处闲逛画的速写和素描……37年的时候我在普瑞特学院旁听过，还是你求Barnes先生托关系帮我申请到的机会，你还记得吗？”

　　“哦。”

　　不置可否的回答，Bucky盯着那册子又看了几眼，最后把它放到了“冬兵计划”档案夹的上面。

　　一时无话，空气中凝结着某种压抑忧虑的气息。

　　“你有事。”

　　这次首先打破沉默的反而是始终寡言少语的冬兵，盯着金发男人的双眼，他用的是肯定的语气。

　　“……”

　　掩饰的笑一笑，美国队长喝了一口手中的冰牛奶，感叹无论Bucky Barnes变成什么样子，Steve Rogers的情绪波动都逃不过他敏锐的第六感。

　　就像很多年前他说的“I follow him.”

　　内心咆哮着“有很多事困扰着自己，你的事、Howard的事、九头蛇的事……太多了，甚至不知从何说起才好”，表面上却回答：

　　“哦，不，我没事。谢谢你的关心，Buck。”

　　“那么Bucky，晚安了。”安排冬兵洗澡后，Steve看了眼墙上的挂钟，已经接近晚上十一点了。

　　外面压抑了一个傍晚的秋雨终于淅淅沥沥的下了起来，玻璃窗上已经沾满了水滴和雾气，使得窗外的夜景变得十分模糊。

　　看这个态势，恐怕要下到明天早晨的样子。

　　秋天的雨越下天气就越冷，Steve看着站在侧卧门口还穿着黑色背心的冬兵，思考着是不是哪天去进行下换季大采购。

　　“我就在隔壁，有事可以叫我，不论多晚。”

　　若有所思的最后看了眼Bucky手里紧紧捏着的浅黄色文件夹，Steve最后又道了一声晚安，关上了房门。

　　在黑暗中睁着眼，Steve听着外面开始变的有些急促的雨声，等待着隔壁那仍然亮着灯的屋子里可能发生的任何情况——看了那份写满人体实验、残酷虐待、冷冻洗脑数据和细节的档案，Steve不知道Bucky会做出何种反应。

　　在那份文件里，用来形容他的代词甚至不是“he”或者“him”，而是“it”。

　　他只是一个物件，前苏联/九头蛇手里最昂贵高效的兵器。

　　或者是发狂嘶吼、或者是恐慌烦躁，或者再次逃走，或者自戕……Steve猜不出会是怎样的反应，但他知道他一定会守住Bucky，陪他度过这段灰色日子。

　　但是过了一个多小时，隔壁仍旧是静悄悄的。要不是隐约听到金属臂那特有的机械转动声，Steve还以为冬兵又神不知鬼不觉的逃走了。

　　又过了大约一刻钟，隔壁的灯熄灭了，Steve听到了悉悉索索的布料摩擦声和床铺被挤压发出的吱嘎声。

　　看来是自己担心过度了：Bucky看完了文件了解了那些细节，然后睡了，就这样简单。

　　知道Bucky还在隔壁，距离自己只有一墙之隔，Steve感到一种阔别已久的安心——去俄罗斯找寻冬兵大概花费了近一个月时间，这一个月他都是处于神经高度紧张的状态，因此即便是四倍体能的美国队长，也会感觉到普通人的疲惫。

　　Steve听着拍打在窗上的规律雨声，渐渐的放空大脑进入睡眠状态。

　　正在半睡半醒的边缘，Steve隐约觉得有东西揭开了被子的一角，随即冰凉的手脚自觉缠上了自己的腰腹。

　　Steve几乎是立刻就醒了过来。黑暗中，对方似乎是感觉到了某种惬意和依赖，因为他听到了一声压抑郁结的长叹。

　　“Bucky……你还好吗？”

　　温柔的动动背脊想要挣脱，Steve示意深夜爬上自己床的侵入者自己想翻身和他面对面，但是却立即遭到了从背后袭来的更顽固桎梏。

　　明白对方是要让自己窝在他怀了，Steve了然的笑笑，停止了挣动，安静的任由Bucky环住。

　　感受着喷在背上的微凉鼻息，Steve安慰性的抚摸着Bucky属于人类的右臂，又问了一遍：“你还好吗？”

　　仿佛才听到这句问话般，冬兵的机械臂百叶结构下意识的开阖了一下，像是内部被什么昆虫钉刺寄生了一般。

　　“我什么都记不清了……又仿佛能记清……我很乱，我的脑子里。”

　　有些语无伦次的，Bucky将自己的额头贴上身前那微热宽阔的背脊，像是得了依靠般轻轻摩擦……

　　“我只记得那些穿白衣的人，他们给我插上管子，给我口塞怕我咬断舌头，之后那会很疼！”

　　“然后把我推进那里……我透过玻璃向外看，想要找人说话，想要喊出声，然后……好冷……”

　　断断续续的呢喃，像是说给Steve听，又像是说给自己听。实际上这是两人相遇后Bucky第一次说这么多的话，虽然像是意识流的冥想梦靥，但Steve知道他是在说现实中重复了近70年的洗脑和冰冻。

　　“Buck，都过去了，都过去了，我找到你了不是吗……”

　　终于翻过了身，Steve把缩成一团的Bucky搂住，下巴抵在他略微潮湿的棕发上，喃喃道：“无论发生什么，我都会陪你到最后的。”

　　“让我们说些高兴的事儿吧，让我想想……”

　　“有一次，我去你家里，Barnes先生和太太都不在。你不听我的劝，把家里的沙发垫都掀翻下来叠在一起扔在草丛里，我们在那上面晒了一下午太阳。”

　　“后来，Barnes先生回来后看到那些沾满泥巴的垫子，气得追着你打。”

　　“你被好好教训了一顿，连额角都破了。然后你来我家找我，说是很有纪念意义，让我画下来……”

　　“我看了那些画，好多画的是我？”

　　突然打断Steve的回忆，本来靠着对方肩胛的Bucky抬起头，望着上方湛蓝色的眼眸……

　　也许是Steve的错觉，但他感觉那灰蓝色眼睛里的某些东西变了，似乎有些坚硬的东西被打破，有些不完整的东西在愈合……总之，那不再是一片死灰。

　　“是，我那时候刚刚醒过来，一切都变了，我却留在了70年前。我觉得这绝对是上帝对我开的玩笑，所以我不停的回忆，想找到那些不完整，那样能让我感觉我还在这个世界上。”

　　“谢谢，Steve。”

　　这是冬兵在神志清醒的状态下第一次清晰的叫自己的名字，那微微带些鼻音的声线，首音时勾起的嘴角、读尾音特意咬紧的下唇，全然是James Buchanan Barnes读“Steve”时候的小习惯。

　　将自己的额头贴上对方的，Steve扯开笑容揶揄道：

　　“You're a punk.”

　　“Jerk.”

 

 

　　窗外的秋雨还在下，但从拍打玻璃的节奏看，雨势明显小了很多。

　　Steve感觉刚刚漆黑一片的房间现在变得有点灰蒙蒙。他在枕上略微抬头，看了看外面已经开始微亮的天色，大概是四点不到的样子。

　　维持着圈住Bucky的姿势躺回枕头上，Steve感觉对方缠住自己的手脚都渐渐温热起来。把脸颊贴近棕色的半长发，鼻端都是自己洗发香波的味道，这让他有一种错觉，仿佛因为这种味道，这种镌刻上了和自己全然相同的味道，怀中的人就永远不会再离开自己一般。

　　志得意满的全然沉浸在失而复得的幸福里，Steve感觉心间像是有一股暖流荡漾，随着心脏的搏动而灌注全身，流淌到每一根毛细血管末端，带来一种悸动的快感。

　　“Steve……”

　　“嗯？”

　　从刚刚起就安静窝在Steve怀里的人挣动了一下，略微的让胸膛和对方的腹部空出点距离，只听Bucky低沉的嗓音闷在Steve胸前道：

　　“……你硬了。”

　　“……”

　　听到对方用平板的声音陈述出劲爆的事实，纵然是已经灵肉结合过，Steve还是轰的一下感觉热血直冲大脑，尴尬到无以复加。

　　自己居然在不知不觉间就……

　　掩饰的干笑两声，Steve暗暗自责：虽然说Bucky在看完那份触目惊心的档案后没有歇斯底里或者精神崩溃，但对他已然残破的记忆和心灵的冲击是必然的。

　　Bucky是坚强无畏的战士，这点Steve从不质疑——无论是70年前爱说爱笑的大兵，还是如今阴郁沉默的杀手，BuckyBarnes的灵魂核心始终没有改变分毫。

　　但即便是最坚固的心灵也有他脆弱的时候，就像古希腊的英雄阿喀琉斯，即便全身刀枪不入，也因为那脚跟处的一点脆弱含恨而终。

　　在这种时刻，作为爱人伴侣，应该全身心的开导安抚。结果，自己居然在这种时候一柱擎天，实在是万分的不应该。

　　“这……这只是清晨的一般生理反应，没什么特别含义……你睡吧”想了想还是禁不住开口解释，却没注意自己的借口实在是有点牵强。

　　在凌晨四点还不到就能晨勃，美国队长的谎言总是笨拙到让人扶额的地步。就像Natasha曾经说过的，“Steve，你连撒谎都不会。”

　　好在冬兵似乎没有注意到这句掩饰的不合理性，而是听从Steve的建议，又陷入了沉默，浅浅的鼻息听起来像是已经睡着了的样子。

　　长吁一口气，Steve略略挪动髋部让自己的硬挺和Bucky再拉开点距离。暗暗调整呼吸想要让这种冲动尽快消散下去，美国队长祈祷着自己的四倍自制力一定要在关键时刻发挥作用！

　　结果……上帝就是爱在关键时刻和人类开玩笑。

　　Steve苦笑着发现，只要还抱着Bucky，鼻端还充斥着他的气息，皮肤还能感受到他的温度，这份冲动就停不下来。

　　尽最大可能延长呼吸，Steve闭起眼睛僵硬在充满雄性荷尔蒙的诱惑空气里，祈祷清晨的赶快来临。

　　就在这时……

　　一只温凉的、属于人类的手悄悄伸了过来，抓住Steve肌肉紧绷的手腕，引导着向自己这边挪移——

　　“Bucky，你……”

　　Steve清晰的感觉到，Bucky那里也是硬着的，他甚至能感觉到已经微微透着湿意的布料和那下面清晰的勃动。

　　挪动了下身子使得自己与Steve头对头，Bucky轻轻在他耳边哑声道：“来吧，Steve。”

　　虽然得到了首肯，Steve也没有立马化身成狼扑倒Bucky，实际上他还是对自己不分时间场合的勃起而有些尴尬，但得到了Bucky同样情难自禁的回应，心间又充满着一种满足和缱绻。

　　缓缓的褪下自己和对方的内裤，Steve向中间移了移，使得自己和对方的硬挺贴在一起。

　　阴茎真正碰在一起的时候，Bucky像是被什么东西烫了一般全身不自禁的颤栗了一下，而后便伸手搂紧Steve的后腰，让自己的欲望贴的更近，并慢慢的小幅度厮磨起来。

　　被子里的温度随着摩擦而渐渐升高，Steve觉得自己的呼吸都开始变得困难，喉咙干燥的发紧，像是堵了什么东西。

　　这种耳鬓厮磨从某种意义上来说，比酣畅淋漓更加让人全身酥麻的情难自禁，难熬到血液沸腾却无法发泄。

　　伸手到两人中间，Steve的指尖感受到情动的湿滑黏腻已然沾满柱体，甚至有的已经滴落到了身下的床单。随着Bucky的节奏慢慢撸动两下后，Steve将沾满两人前液的手指悄悄伸向对方身后，顺着脊椎的凹陷划下，满意的感觉到怀中人本能的颤栗和喟叹，而后缓缓探进了一根手指。

　　略微的感到不适，Bucky暂时停止了针对两人的摩擦，凝在Steve温暖的怀抱里，像是在细心感受着身体里手指的动作，努力放松紧绷的身体。

　　随着进出的顺利，Steve渐渐增加着手指的数量。在终于增加到第三根时，Bucky像是终于适应了这种入侵，又慢慢的开始摩擦起两人的硬挺，并满意的逼出金发男人的粗喘。

　　Steve感觉自己的阴茎已经硬的快要炸了。

　　目前四根手指已经能顺利进出Bucky的身体，淫靡的水渍声被蓬松的被子捂住，暗哑的窝在密闭的空间里，更显出一种压制的迷乱。

　　拍了拍对方示意自己的目的，Steve放松了对Bucky的怀抱，看着他略略平缓下呼吸后，慢慢的翻了个身背对着自己。

　　贴近后，Steve将手伸到前方，轻轻按压着对方光滑的胸肌和腰腹，而后一挺身从后方进入了Bucky。

　　“嗯……”

　　压抑着的呻吟了一身，Steve听到金属臂因为突如其来的刺激而独特的机械转动声，像是表达着一种躁动的原始欲望。

　　停顿了一会儿适应后，Steve搂紧Bucky的腰让他尽可能地贴住自己，而后开始了第一轮律动抽插。

　　因为两人都是盖着被子侧卧在床上，因此这种进入和律动幅度都十分有些，就像之前酝酿的情绪，今天的结合充满了一种温柔慰藉和耳鬓厮磨，而并非只是单纯的雄性荷尔蒙发泄而已。

　　Steve甚至觉得，今天的两人根本不需要射精的高潮，甚至说两个人都像是在默契的延长那个时刻的到来——他们只是想要毫无缝隙的贴在一起，最大程度的感受到对方的存在，就够了。

　　不过，这种慰藉式的性爱随着Bucky渐渐粗重的喘息和躁动开始升温。

　　略微扭动着胯部向前挣脱出Steve的律动，Bucky的金属左臂向后扶住Steve的腰，暗示的意味已经十分明显。

　　托住他的腰腹，Steve就着顶端连接的姿势，甩开被子的束缚让Bucky侧转身跪趴在床上后，猛的开始了疯狂的律动。

　　突如其来冲刺甚至使得Bucky的身体不受控制的向前挪动了一下，牵引着床发出吱嘎的响声。

　　肉体的拍打声和清晰的水渍声一时间充满在卧室，伴着身下人堵在喉咙里的隐忍呻吟，而显得更加让人欲罢不能。

　　Bucky实际上不太喜欢自己发出太过明显的声音，这会让他显得脆弱。

　　外面的雨势现在已经基本停了，清晨清爽的淡青色微光透入到这间炙热黏稠的卧室，也像化不开似的，陷入那种热情的纠缠里。

　　感觉到Steve的那处在身体里越发硬挺，还有他游弋在自己背脊上的致密亲吻和性感的粗喘，Bucky觉得自己也有些焦灼的难耐，甚至本应该没有生命感觉的金属左臂，现在也像是被通入了某种电流般急促的叫嚣，使得脑子窒息般的混沌。

　　他下身前端渗出的体液已经润湿了床单，拉扯出银丝来黏腻的分不开，就像是自己和背后结合的那个人。

　　禁不住的压低身子将阴茎压紧床单来回摩擦，Bucky觉得只有这样才能使繁乱的大脑清醒一点，舒缓金属左臂里的某种像是被动植入的烦躁感。

　　应该是注意到了那种急促不耐，本来在胸前爱抚乳尖的手向后回探，Steve轻轻箍住Bucky的硬挺撸动揉捏起来，并终于逼出了对方一声长叹的呻吟。

　　“Steve……！”

　　快速的撸动和抽插，前后夹击的Bucky终于尖叫着爱人的名字达到了高潮。与此同时，因为太过激烈的刺激使得他下意识的挥甩了一下躁动的金属左臂，结果竟一拳凿穿了Steve的木质床头。

　　斜睨飞溅出来的木头碎屑，Steve又看了一眼陷在被子里的冬兵，耸动的肩胛说明他此刻感受的复杂。

　　迟疑了一下后突然抽出自己蓄势待发的部位，伸手快速撸动了几下自己，Steve最终射在了Bucky汗湿的背脊上。

　　今天的结合里慰藉和柔情的成分占了大多数，但仍然潜伏着某种隐患般的戾气，像是什么外界侵入的东西还在控制着冬兵的部分潜意识，阻碍他的心灵愈合和记忆恢复。

　　Steve能清楚感觉到Bucky的无奈和束缚感，因为伏在床上的他正慢慢转动着金属臂感受着什么，好像里面确实有什么东西在无声的蚕食他一样……

　　因此Steve不想射在Bucky体内，那会让他在生理上很不舒服。

　　“除了床和衣服外，似乎还得再采购点其他……特殊用品……”

　　抚摸着Bucky汗湿的棕发，Steve暗暗想到。

 

tbc


	8. 《Peggy Carter》

在暂时没有新危机出现的时候，超级英雄们的生活实际上还是比较空闲的，大家都享受着作为普通人的感觉，选择自己感兴趣的事情打发时间。

　　目前，复仇者联盟中除了猩红女巫和快银去欧洲协助尼克弗瑞，继续追查有关九头蛇的信息外，其他人都处在空档期。

　　以前，美国队长SteveRogers的空档期单一的可怕，健身房锻炼或者去探访某些可能与他70年前相关联的人或事，大概就是这些。

　　不过最近，Steve有了些新的活动内容，比如去宜家选购新家具、去超市采购新的全套生活用品（包括某些特殊用品），当然还有重新游览那些带有回忆的地方，电车、小巷、博物馆、Junior’s起士蛋糕……不管还是不是20世纪三四十年代的存在，那些年代感、时代感的东西都让Steve怀念。

　　不过这次不再是他一个人，这次有Bucky在身边。

　　将家具安装工人送出门，Steve对倚在主卧门边，正抱着金属臂轻轻敲击出节奏的男人道：“Bucky，你最后决定搬到主卧和我一起住我很开心，但其实……”瞥了一眼房间里并排放着的两张床，“我们睡一张床也没什么问题。这些天不是一直睡在一起，感觉也不错。”

　　“太挤了。”

　　扫视了一眼美国队长184公分的身高和雄壮的胸肌和手臂，冬兵走过去将自己的卧具搬到新购置的床上，示意这事就这样定下来了。

　　瘪瘪嘴扯开一个无奈的笑容，Steve看着正在忙碌的Bucky道：“失眠的时候记得第一时间叫醒我，分开后我可能不会第一时间察觉。”

　　正在收拾床铺的背影听到这句话后顿了顿，低低的“嗯”了一声算是答应。

　　其实从这阵子的相处，Steve知道Bucky在夜里经常会失眠，或者睡着后会因为噩梦而惊醒的情况也时有发生，而且后者最近发生的频率要更高些。

　　从他惊醒后放空的瞬间和回神后渐渐纠结的眉弓，Steve能感觉到他似乎是在努力想起什么，但又像是被某种东西压抑禁锢着无法全然想起——那就像是一种锁链，缠住他的大脑，却又因为链条间的空隙，让零星的片段跳脱出来，折磨着他。

　　Steve已经决定帮助Bucky恢复记忆，哪怕他可能无法面对自己曾经做的某些事，但目前这种状况只会让他更糟。

　　因为有的时候，直面残酷远比逃避对一个人的意义更大，前者让人面对和解决，后者只能饮鸩止渴。

　　但是这里有一个前提，那就是Steve本人应该是先获得这些残酷信息的人，而不是由受害者或者其他相关的人先获得。

　　比如Howard的确切死因，Tony就不应该比自己先知道。

　　

 

　　今天，Steve决定带Bucky去见一个人，也是目前唯一还和他们俩的过去直接相关的人。这也许会刺激Bucky想起有关Howard的一些事，也许不会，但Steve觉得他应该这样做。

　　“Peggy，看看我今天带谁来看你了。”

　　病床上白发苍苍的老人听到Steve的话，慢慢的调转视线到他背后，迷蒙却柔和的双眼似乎在努力聚焦和辨认，又像是在搜寻枯朽的记忆仓库。

　　最后，她略微抬起还打着点滴的手，微笑的示意道：“James Buchanan Barnes中士，很高兴你回来，Steve该会有多高兴呀。”

　　在Steve背后迟疑了片刻，Bucky伸出属于人类的右手，轻轻握了握那只满是皱纹的、苍白的手，似乎只有这只手才能正常的连接自己和那些别人口中的曾经。

　　“你好，Miss Peggy。”

　　不知道为什么，Bucky觉得对这位垂垂老矣的老妇人，自己还是习惯称呼她为“Miss”，而不是看起来更为恰当的“Lady”。

　　实际上在来之前，Bucky已经听Steve讲过他们三人之间的故事，包括Peggy Carter在他们二人“死”后的事。

　　“我拔下了旗杆的螺丝，所以那次我在所有人羡慕的目光里和她坐车回了营地。”

　　“她那时候来酒馆找我，突击队的大伙儿都很惊艳，除了你Bucky，你当时绝对在不满。”

　　“她是神盾局的元勋之一。”

　　“战争中我救过的人里还有她后来的丈夫。”

　　“我还欠她一支舞，70年了。”Bucky默默看着Steve，他湛蓝色的眼睛里满是自己的倒影。只听他最后低声又补充道：“也许，无论何时，我能给她的也只有这么多了。”

　　现在见到了Peggy本人，Bucky似乎隐约明白Steve最后那句话的含义了，哪怕他现在的脑子还是混沌的记不起更多细节——

　　年轻时候的Peggy爱着Steve。

　　现在的Peggy对Steve的感情也许无法再用爱情这个词汇，但仍旧存在着某种刻骨铭心的怀恋。

　　他们正在说的事、回忆中美国队长、女军官、狙击手和一个叫Howard的人，这四个人在战争中的过往，Bucky开始觉得很陌生，但又有些熟悉——他记不清，却也忘不了。

　　这听起来矛盾又荒谬的可笑，但Bucky现在就是这种感觉。

　　好在他还有一个慰藉和希望的完美存在，那个能全然并始终接受Incomplete Bucky的那个人。

　　他使自己无需刻意在乎伸出的是冰冷的不属于人类的左手、还是温暖的属于人类的右手……

　　第一次的，Bucky急切的渴望想起过往，即便他知道那里有属于人类的美好，也充斥着机械的残酷，甚至后者对自己精神的伤害性远远大于前者的抚慰。

　　但他必须想起来。

　　沉默的看了看轻声对老妇人讲述找到自己细节的金发男人，Bucky操纵着金属手指，回握住了从刚刚起就一直拉着自己的那只温暖手掌。

　　*

　　“我说了现在还不是时候，他还没有完全恢复，Tony。”

　　“你的反Hulk装甲不是还有很多缺陷吗？如果你最近真的闲得发慌，博士应该很乐意帮你改进。”

　　“他目前还没有出任务的需要，到时候升级也来得及。”

　　在医院的走廊里，Steve尽自己的最大可能控制自己的声音，毕竟这里是医院需要安静。但对已经第五次给自己打电话希望扫描冬兵的金属臂内部进行维护和升级的钢铁侠，美国队长真的感觉到一种无力感。

　　“是，我知道升级不是说说就能升级，但是……”

　　“Steve，把手机给我。”

　　“……”

　　在美国队长还惊讶于对方对“手机”这个现代科技产品的准确描述时（自己当初根本没人告诉），Bucky已经拿过电话举在耳边和钢铁侠开始通话。

　　“嗯。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“我知道。”

　　“嗯。”

　　结束听话将手机还给Steve，Bucky觉得自己需要解释下目前的情况给对方听：“我已经答应TonyStark下午去他那里，让他看看这个。”调动金属臂的百叶结构发出特殊的机械转动声，“自从离开组织它就一直没有进行过系统维修和检查了。”

　　“这我知道，但是……嗯，好吧”Steve悄悄的又观察了下Bucky的神情，从刚刚Peggy提到Howard到现在他都没有表现出什么特别的在意，“不过我需要和你一起去，因为Tony……Tony这个人比较轻浮。”

　　“当然。”

　　有些莫名其妙的瞥了自己一眼，Steve觉得Bucky的眼神里仿佛在说“轻浮不轻浮和我有什么相关，他又不能把我怎么样”。

 

TBC


	9. 《欢迎回来，my Soldier》

　到达复仇者联盟大厦的时候，Steve和Bucky受到了Tony、Banner博士和幻视的热情迎接。

　　“嘿，老冰棍儿，我就知道你肯定会跟着来。”

　　熟稔的拍拍美国队长那厚实的肩膀，TonyStark用他自认为最诚恳的语调道：“放心Steve，我不会把你的宝贝Bucky怎么样的，我只是患上了每个机械师都容易得的机械饥渴症而已。”

　　“而且我只负责机械设计和智能程序部分，关于机械和生物链接方面由Bruce主要负责，毕竟他在生物学和神经系统学领域比我更专业。”

　　在非Hulk状态下下温文尔雅且有些内向的Banner博士听了Tony的夸奖后，扶着眼镜不好意思的笑笑，对Steve点头道：“确实如他所说，生物链接部分由我主要负责。如果是担心对金属臂的研究对精神和记忆产生什么负面影响，我想，我和体内那家伙相处这么多年，应付精神方面的突发状况还是有些经验的。”

　　听到这次研究是由两人共同完成，Steve感觉安心了许多，因为Banner博士在正常情况下是个很可靠和谨慎的科学家。

　　进入大厦顶层的工作室，幻视在大厅中央调用出之前扫描的金属臂立体成像，金属般的电子音回荡在周围——他用的是以前没有实体时的系统扩音器：

　　“我很抱歉，实际上之前Mr.Stark在未经允许的情况下，已经扫描了Mr.Barnes的金属臂外模型。我在此代他表达诚挚的歉意。”

　　翻翻白眼心中腹诽“明明是你事先就扫描完成”，Tony走进立体成像中边调用一些数据，边将金属手臂的虚像分解拆开，展示出外层结构分析图。

　　只见他双手外扩，将那些成像图托大，然后对着场边的众人道：“从我的分析，这条手臂的设计风格属于苏德混合型，后来九头蛇又对一些细节进行了调整，据我分析是增加了耐久度和部分甲片的灵活性。”

　　“这些还远远不够！我计划把我战甲上的一些技术加入在里面，进一步提升它的灵活性和涡轮加持的力量，缩短达到这些效果的时间，并考虑手臂对电击、磁力干扰问题的解决。我听说，你曾经被Natasha的电弧飞镖击中过。”

　　熟练的调用出初步设计模型图，Tony走出光影环绕的展示区，冲正在认真思索的Bucky眨眨眼道：

　　“当然，如果你有需要的话，我十分乐意也给你加个掌心炮。”

　　拿起工作台上还在改进的Mark42手臂，Tony装备上后展示给Bucky：“Soldier，是不是很炫酷。”

　　看着越说越兴奋的Tony和眉头越皱越紧的Steve，Banner博士适时的插入进来道：“实际上这些都是在构想阶段，目前我们的第一步工作还是研究它的确切内部机械结构，甚至我那部分生物和机械链接，都是下一阶段的任务。”

　　“所以最后呢，Bucky你是否愿意接受我对你的金属臂改造计划？”

　　“当然。”

　　和一本正经的美国队长不同，冬兵对钢铁侠的那些疯狂改造点子似乎产生了很大兴趣。

　　Steve甚至非常有可能相信，如果Tony能够锲而不舍的向Bucky灌输和推销掌心炮的好处，那他真的有可能答应下来。

　　想起上次和Bucky做爱对方高潮时一拳凿穿的床头，Steve不敢想象真的装备了掌心炮的Bucky还会做出什么来……

　　有可能下次他们俩进行完一场酣畅淋漓的性爱后，就得彻底换栋房子了。

　　不过，现在还有更让美国队长在意的情况在发酵——

　　恍惚间，Steve甚至觉得，这两个人本次见面的场景，像极了当年Howard Stark和Bucky Barnes第一次见面的感觉。

　　

 

　　事实上，确实如Steve那四倍感知力所觉察的，钢铁侠和冬兵居然真的发展出了可谓“热忱”的友谊。

　　虽然一个仍旧嘴巴不停，另一个还是冷漠寡言，南辕北辙这点无碍两个武器枪械爱好者友情的急剧升温。

　　甚至在金属臂改造计划开始三个月后，Steve看着把Mark42手臂带回家放在武器收藏室（即原侧卧）的Bucky，那脸上虽然没有表现但Steve却能明显感觉到的志得意满时，他终于相信这段友谊绝不是自己的凭空妄想。

　　“嘿，Bucky，今天Tony和Banner博士的进展如何？”抱着肩靠在门边的Steve看着安置好那金红相间的机械手臂后，向正仔细擦拭Milkor MGL Mk 1L榴弹发射器的冬兵发问。

　　实际上，他在改造研究开始一个月后就没有次次都和Bucky一起去复仇者联盟大厦了，因为看起来需要担心的问题没有任何出现的征兆，而作为美国队长的自己，也不可能一直那么闲。

　　过几天有一场总统对军中将士授勋的仪式，华盛顿那边已经对SteveRogers发了观礼和好几场演说的邀请；而且自己也答应了Sam和他去老兵康复中心讲课，和大兵们进行些互动交流；还有神盾局重组后的一些事项……

　　总之，虽然最近没有任务，行政类事务对美国队长这个国家最重要的象征之一来说，也不见得就少，这次算下来需要大半个月呆在华盛顿。

　　“下一步是智能程序扫描和生物机械连接扫描。”熟练的把清洁过的榴弹发射器机身装拼回去，Bucky抬起头望了一眼Steve答道，接着又拿起架子上的COP 357 Derringer。

　　“嘿，对它最好换种油料。”

　　去客厅的角柜上拿来新买的手枪保养油，想了想又拿了速写本和炭笔，Steve将瓶子抛给颇感意外的Bucky，“你继续，不用管我。”

　　看了看已经开始拟稿的Steve，Bucky拧开油料的盖子拿起新的干布，边给COP 357 Derringer上油，边试探着问：“上次说的去华盛顿，是哪天？”

　　“和Sam约好了，明天傍晚的飞机。”

　　“嗯。”

　　应了一声后，两人都没再说话，而是仿佛都在专心干着自己手里的活儿。

　　一时间安静的屋子里只听到炭笔在纸张上的摩擦声和枪管相击声。

　　紧接着……

　　伴随着一声咒骂的“Jerk”，Bucky猛地扔下手里的枪管，冲到倚在门口专心速写的Steve面前捧起对方的脸，对着那好看的唇狠狠吻了下去。

　　愣了一下后，Steve松手任由本子和炭笔掉落在地，而后揽住Bucky的腰和后颈按向自己，也疯狂的回吻过去。两个男人都像是要把对方揉到身体里那样用力，一时间雄性荷尔蒙的气息充斥在这放满武器枪械的房间。

　　“嘿Bucky，咱俩手上都是机油和炭灰，抹在衣服上很难洗……”随着第一轮汹涌的吻渐渐变得黏腻和温柔，Steve感觉到对方扯着自己家居服裤带的手因为太匆忙，而把活结拉成了死结后，于是在亲吻的间歇里嘀咕道。

　　“那就现在去洗！”

　　没好气的拉着Steve进入浴室，Bucky一把拧开了淋浴开关后抹了两把手，并扯下绑着自己半长发的头绳道：“现在可以了吧？！”

　　看着顺着散开的棕发发尖向下滴着的水，和已经被淋浴弄湿而紧贴在身上的T恤，Steve觉得喉咙瞬间发紧，只能附和着哑声道“可以”，就上前几步拥住了水中的Bucky。

　　氤氲升腾的水雾里，拥吻在一起的两人互相急促的抚摸着对方，像是为即将到来的分别而汲取最后的温存。

　　伸手探入Bucky的T恤抚摸着紧实的胸膛并拧了下乳尖后，Steve听到他明显的粗喘，接着指尖向下滑过Bucky微微颤抖的小腹，扯开了他的裤子。

　　在舒服的热水中半跪下去，Steve揉捏着Bucky已经在内裤里半勃起的阴茎，满意的感觉到上方不自禁的颤抖。

　　褪下Bucky的内裤，Steve埋下头舔了舔柔软的阴囊，而后顺延向上让舌面一直舔舐到顶端，逼得对方甚至不稳的踉跄了一下，只听Bucky用他那带点异国风情的低沉声线抽气道：

　　“快点，Steve。”

　　“Bucky今晚的夜还很长，而我要走大半个月，所以……”张口舔弄着对方硬挺的同时猛然把一根手指顶入后方的入口，Steve含糊不清的道：“所以我们可以慢慢来。”

　　当手扶着瓷砖墙壁被Steve从后方进入时，Bucky感觉身体被充满的膨胀感瞬间顶到心房，把他最近头脑中一些诡异的不适驱散。

　　实际上他最近的失眠和噩梦的频次又增多了，不过这样虽然痛苦，好像也让他距离某些记忆又近了几分，只差几个封锁链条的挣脱就可以了。但那东西邪恶的顽固，盘踞在他的神经线里，恐怕不用外力还是很难冲破。

　　这些日子他没有每次都叫醒Steve，并非客套的见外，确实是那种折磨太多，每次都让对方陪着自己，对睡眠正常的人来说实在是一种折磨。

　　或者也可以解释为，属于BuckyBarnes对SteveRogers的保护欲望，已经越来越重。

　　他知道Steve他也有自己的工作要做，而守护他其实早就成了植入Bucky记忆深处的本能，因此现在这种本能驱使着他这样做。

　　看着Steve、保护Steve、拥有Steve……

　　感觉到一股暖流冲进自己体内，Bucky微微向前挺身，让对方已经软下来的阴茎滑出自己的身体后，站直身体摸了摸股间流下的Steve的白浊……

　　伸出舌尖舔了舔手指上沾染的对方的体液，Bucky看着扶着墙壁边对自己轻笑着边喘息的Steve，那湛蓝色的双眼和顺着肌肉曲线滑下的水珠像是最猛烈的催情剂，让他不禁哑声道：“Steve，我……”

　　“Bucky，你还没释放吧……”略略的背过身去示意对方接下来的行动，Steve喘息着揶揄道：“我以为你会更早提出这个要求……不过，现在也不晚。”

　　“我说过，夜还很长，我们可以慢慢来。”

　　抓着Steve的肩膀，推得他背靠着墙壁，对方因为突然贴上冰凉的物体而略微皱了皱眉，但却摆摆手示意Bucky继续，不必在意这些细节。

　　思考了下还是用右手撑住Steve后背，Bucky伸出左手金属臂到自己大腿内侧，把刚刚对方射在自己身体里的体液抹在指尖，而后控制着那不属于人类的手向前，慢慢的在Steve的后处入口打着圈儿。

　　与此同时，Bucky挺身向前探去，用自己今晚还没有发泄过的硬挺磨蹭着Steve又有些抬头的欲望，然后金属食指轻轻向上，挤进了对方的身体。

　　感受着不同于人体的触感，Steve感觉自己的后处正被硬物进入并搅动着。那冰凉的螺纹结构指尖贴着自己温热的内部，竟然产生了一种前所未有的奇妙感觉。

　　瞬间的，Steve感觉自己的欲望猛的勃发起来，硬邦邦的抵在Bucky小腹上。

　　浴室内的温度在持续升腾……

　　三根金属手指的全面开拓后，Bucky移动着刚刚垫在对方后背的右手向下（墙壁已经被暖的温热），缓慢的抚摸着后腰脊柱的凹陷。

　　这种酥麻的感觉刺激了Steve，使他已经全然贴在了自己身上。

　　抽出金属手指，Bucky发动加持力架起Steve的右腿，逼得对方不得不圈住自己的脖颈保持平衡，然后向上一顶，全然进入了Steve的体内。

　　那紧致而温暖的触感，像极了Steve给自己的感觉——包容、细密、温柔又值得依靠。

　　“我们现在都拥有彼此了。”

　　喘息着在Bucky耳边呢喃着，Steve湛蓝色的眼眸灿然生光，“我就知道BuckyBarnes不可能永远受人保护……”

　　“欢迎回来，my Soldier。”

 

TBC


	10. 《奥创再临》

送别美国队长和猎鹰的隔天，Bucky又如约前往复仇者联盟大厦继续金属臂的研究和改造。

　　让幻视对手臂的智能程序代码和生物关联点进行数据录入扫描后，Tony扫了一眼屏幕上滚动的纷繁信息代码后，将属于Bruce Banner博士负责的那部分拖到他的电脑终端。

　　倒了杯苏打水递给正从扫描仪器上起身的冬兵，Tony拍了拍对方的肩膀道：“嘿，伙计，Steve只是去华盛顿给那帮大兵颁个牌子，这是个好差事，除了要面对议员那帮人的嘴脸外。”

　　耸耸肩，仿佛心有余悸般，Tony暗暗的又嘀咕了一句：“哦真的，当年我真是快被针对战甲的、见鬼的听证会折磨死。”

　　看到Bucky还是悻悻的，Tony想了想最近大家的生活天天都是围绕着机械和程序，虽然自己是乐在其中的，但劳逸结合果然才是更合理的生活方式。

　　“嘿，我说伙计们，我突然想到前几天有人向我推荐一家巴西烤肉店，不如去试试？”

　　“我的上帝，Tony，我至今还记得那次对付完Loki后，你领我们去的那家墨西哥烤肉店……是墨西哥烤肉店吧？”摘下眼镜捏了捏眼角，Banner博士懊恼的总结：“总之真是糟透了！当时……”

　　一语未落，只听得复仇者联盟大厦外伸的昆式停机坪上光影闪烁，一束七彩炫目的光和巨大的轰鸣声猝然落下，像是要震塌大厦的气势中，模糊的人影正逐渐显现。

　　“其实我觉得那家店味道还不错！”

　　人未到声先到，Tony和Banner博士对视一眼，了然的眼神里仿佛在说“吃货回来了”。

　　“怎么说呢，虽然我个人十分欣赏Asgard这古朴别致的图腾，”看着昆式停机坪地面上斑驳起伏的花纹和四溅而出的石块，Tony觉得他还是应该再提示下始作俑者，“但再来几次真的很容易把楼震塌。”

　　迎出门外的时候意外的挑了挑眉，Tony保持着优雅风度，对雷神身边迎风而立的瘦高青年点头示意，然后给了那金发大块头一个Stark式的热情拥抱：

　　“欢迎回来，Thor。”

　　*

　　“所以说，最后父王同意了我的建议，由Loki继承Asgard的王位。但他的条件是，由我负责对未来的王进行全面考察和监督，直到他真正配得上那桂冠和权杖。”爽朗的将一大块烤肉塞进嘴里，Thor含混不清的向在场惊呆的众人宣告他接下来的使命：

　　“我已经决定留在地球了。所以，Loki暂时会和我一起呆在地球，接受所有人的监督！”

　　“虚情假意！”

　　嫌弃的瞥了一眼Thor，举止文雅而高傲的黑发青年举起面前的可续杯红茶抿了一口，皱皱眉又放下杯子道：“Odin如果真的要我继承王位，何必又用这条充满诅咒的Gleipnir锁住我？！”

　　“也许父王就是真的决心将王位传给你，才会把这条Gleipnir交给我控制。”

　　“况且，还要这些凡人蝼蚁对王进行监督，真是荒谬的可笑。”从鼻子里发出一声轻蔑的冷哼，Loki微微扬起下巴、用吟诵般的语调道：“他们只要跪下听从神的指令就足够了。”

　　“Loki！”

　　“承认吧，这是事实，my dear brother！”

　　“……”

　　面面相觑，在场的复仇者们觉得，未来的生活里，这对兄弟间的争吵恐怕会是家常便饭；而且，将这位性格琢磨不定、神经敏感的Asgard二王子培养成王，真是一条漫长且曲折的道路。

　　吃完这顿充满神话和戏剧风味的午餐，复仇者们回到了大厦继续下午的工作。

　　“Sir，企划部刚刚送来了本届Stark工业博览会的宣传样片，请您过目。”

　　让幻视将立体影响投射在大厅中央，Stark工业的现任总裁邀请他的伙伴们提前观摩这场科技界嘉年华的开场片头。

　　“大家好，欢迎来到Stark工业。”

　　“我是Howard Stark。”

　　“我是Tony Stark。”

　　……

　　充满奇幻色彩的交互变化，Stark工业的两任机械大师通过现代科技手段出现在同一个时空里进行交流，引领众人走入精彩纷呈的头脑风暴。

　　短短的三分钟，足以带你领略意想不到的精彩纷呈。

　　“老冰棍儿可没带你去见识这些新东西吧”伸手搂住怔怔看着中央3D全息影像的Bucky，Tony挖苦的撇着嘴，“他只会带你去看那些70年前的老古董，电车、咖啡馆之类的。”

　　没有接着Tony的话茬，仿佛已经被当前纷繁光影迷了眼的冬兵，一动不动盯着那正在展示未来科技构想的男人——上世纪30年代的考究西服、抹了发蜡后被梳的光鲜整齐的棕发、标志性的迷人小胡子……

　　“Howard Stark？”

　　“Howard……Stark……”

　　“Howard Stark。”

　　脑中回荡着这个名字，Bucky听到Tony笑着补充：

　　“可能你不记得了。老爸他以前说起过你们三个人的事儿，说你玩枪的样子很炫，是他见过最酷的狙击手。”

　　“……”

　　“哦，对了，他还说你对女孩子也很有一套。”

　　“……”

　　“你们关系很铁，大概是这样。”

　　懵懵懂懂的回到布鲁克林的家，Bucky在黑暗中默默静立了片刻，像是在张开全身的毛孔吸收这份黑暗，完成他与环境的下意识融合仪式。

　　实际上，这种情况最近发生的次数很少，因为Steve在的时候，他会本能的感到一种安心。

　　没有开灯，默默的回到属于两人的卧室，Bucky取出压在自己枕头下面的黑褐色小本子，一页页的翻看起来。

　　他看的很仔细，仿佛要把那一片片的纸盯穿一般。然后，他终于找到了那个名字——

　　Howard Stark。

　　死盯住那个名字，Bucky眉头紧锁，他发动全身的精神力在破碎的、被束缚的记忆里搜寻，试图抓住哪怕一丝丝有关这个人死亡的细节。

　　他的脑海中出现一辆车，停在奢华的私人停车场里……然后他拿起狙击镜窥视着情况，那一天似乎有月光……但是自己的狙击枪管却被阳光烤到炙热……

　　扫视着停车场周围的情况，那是一片东洋式的建筑，庭院里有一个魁梧的欧洲男人和一个东洋女人……不不，那天实际下着雪，好大的雪……那女人躺在雪地里身周围是鲜红的血……

　　错乱的记忆充斥在大脑里，找不到它们应该连接和安置的地点，Bucky痛苦的捧住头，喉咙里发出压抑的呻吟声，像是在和什么不知名的物体搏斗一般。

　　一头栽倒在床上，冬兵下意识的蜷缩起身体，右手使劲的绷住金属左臂，甚至连手臂上的青筋都因此迸出，仿佛这样就能止住弥漫全身的痉挛。

　　而实际上，他并没产生任何生理性的痉挛反应，可他却坚持的瑟缩起来汲取某种温暖。

　　过了好一阵，Bucky才渐渐的放松了右臂，僵硬的趴伏在床上像是那里面的灵魂已经被抽离肉体。

　　他清楚的知道自己能想起来，但他又确实记不起来更多了……

　　把脸从几乎让他窒息的被子里抬起，Bucky保持着趴伏的姿势转动颈部看向旁边Steve的床。沉默了一会儿，他猛地翻身下床，几乎用撕扯的方式除下全身衣服，赤裸的钻入属于Steve的床铺。

　　捏紧被子掩住口鼻，Bucky知道他今晚定然要睁着眼睛度过这漫长的黑夜，但现在躺在这张床上，让他觉得漫漫长夜也相对好过了些。

 

　　

　　第二天，当BuckyBarnes独自来到Peggy Carter的加护病房外时，他还有一些恍惚和犹豫。

　　自己不知道为什么就来到了这间医院，在结束了一天漫无目的的游荡后。

　　也许就像Steve说的，他们连接现在与曾经的东西已经很少了，Peggy Carter就是其中之一。

　　右手在门把手上踌躇了许久，Bucky终于还是拉起外套上的帽子，盖在帽檐低垂的深蓝色棒球帽上，转身下了楼。

　　然后，过了大概一刻钟，面无表情的冬兵又回到了门口，他此时手里已多了一束红玫瑰。扭动把手向内推开门，他默默踏进了那间夕阳渐近的房间。

　　Peggy一开始对这个浑身散发着凛冽气场的人本能的感到一种窒息，但那束热烈而温暖的红玫瑰，却与那人的外在气质融成了一种奇异的漩涡，仿佛红也应是他的底色之一，只是不幸被沾染了黑色，危险却让人不自禁的想靠近。

　　仿佛被那黑红错杂的漩涡吸引，她想要确认来人般在病床上微微耸起肩。

　　当对方慢慢的扯下拢住棕色半长发的帽子，从阴影里站到亮处，将还沾有水珠的鲜艳玫瑰插进玻璃花瓶里时，Peggy终于看清了来人是谁。

　　缓缓的躺回到床上，Peggy安详的凝视着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，里面看上去是一片死寂的。可她却像是在辨认某种东西一样，看的那样专注和仔细。

　　两个人一时之间都没用说话，房间里只听到墙上电子摆钟节奏的滴答声。

　　终于，她眯缝起眼睛，眼角的皱纹因此更深邃了些，微笑着道：“Bucky，好久不见了。Steve呢，他最近还好吗？”

　　“他在华盛顿，很好。”

　　简短的寒暄后，沉默又再次充斥在这间不大的病房里。

　　一个浑身漆黑的阴郁青年站在床边，一个满脸沧桑的和蔼老人躺在床上，像是没有任何交集的两个个体，但他们曾在同一个时间空间交汇，正像现在他们眼神的交汇一样。

　　“Miss Peggy，”这次是冬兵先打破的沉默，“你有没有做过……遗憾终生却又难以再挽回的事情？”

　　“实际上，上帝已经对我格外眷顾。但是……”微笑的调转目光看着窗外的夕阳，Peggy轻柔反问：“谁的一生没有遗憾呢？”

　　“……”

　　“他说，他还欠你一支舞。”

　　“是呀……只剩那支舞了。但他回来了，我已经不能陪他跳了。”

　　“……”

　　“大概这就是上帝留给我的遗憾”盯着Bucky送来的那束玫瑰，Peggy合上眼喃喃自语：“或许，那支舞从来就是不属于我的。”

　　*

　　“晚上好Peggy姑妈，今天感觉怎么样？”金发女郎打过招呼后，准备将带来的百合插到花瓶里，却意外的发现那里正静静的绽放着一大簇玫瑰。

　　“刚刚我上电梯时看到了，那条金属臂掩藏的很好……是Rogers队长最近找回的那个Winter Soldier来看你吗？他送的玫瑰？”

　　“什么也瞒不过13号特工的眼睛。”

　　“难怪被称为前苏联魅影……”Sharon Carter心有余悸般“他真阴郁的可怕。”

　　“那是你不了解他”对自己的侄女摇摇头，Peggy望着那束照亮夜晚的热烈玫瑰揶揄，“闪烁着他那动人的灰蓝色眼睛送女孩子玫瑰，是BuckyBarnes屡试不爽的泡妞手段。”

　　

 

　　当Bucky再次踏进复仇者联盟大厦的时候，已经是SteveRogers离开纽约布鲁克林的第九天了。

　　“Mr.Barnes，我的反馈数据显示您今天的精神状态不佳，是否需要终止数据对接，改天再进行？”

　　“嘿，Soldier，别太勉强自己了。”Natasha看着脸色苍白的冬兵，有些担心的询问。

　　实际上，由于Loki也一起回来的关系，最近除了不在纽约的复仇者，其他人都聚集到复仇者联盟大厦，以防止雷神这位弟弟又冒出什么新点子、搞出什么新花样。

　　不过截至目前，Loki除了从Tony那数量庞大的机械科学藏书里淘出一套《莎士比亚选集》，进而导致Stark私人图书馆的藏书信息编号整个错乱瘫痪外，并没有做出什么其他危害公众的事来。

　　“神有时候也需要谦恭的俯下身，去了解子民们的思想。这是为了以后更好的指引他们，让他们遵从神谕，仰望圣灵。”

　　冲着惊呆了的钢铁侠和仍旧面无表情的幻视优雅的一挥手，Loki用食指和中指捻捏住精装本的书脊走过两人身旁，示意将图书馆的一片狼藉收拾好。

　　因此，Loki这些天都靠在他亲自选定的“御座”——复仇者联盟大厦顶层工作室里采光最理想、开窗后可以感受到微风、距离饮品台十步之遥的意大利高级定制真皮沙发上，漫不经心的翻着书。

　　不过今天，他似乎对人族“鄙陋的匠艺”产生了一点兴趣，单手支颐坐在“御座”，看着忙碌的复仇者们。

　　嘴角勾起一抹玩味的笑，Loki饶有兴致的目光落在冬兵越发苍白的脸色和那条金属臂上。碧绿色的眼睛微眯起来，像是被那冷酷的银白晃了眼。

　　对Natasha和JARVIS做了一个否定的手势，Bucky示意他并无大碍，一切都可以按照计划进行。

　　将扫描测试仪器连接妥当，Tony和Banner博士双双调用出前几日整理和编写的程序数据，准备进入数据扫描对接阶段。

　　纷繁的数据代码飞速滑过围绕两人身边的五六个显示器，Tony在校正完自己那部分后就将后续工作交给了幻视，而Banner博士还在认真分析，比对他事先拟定的可能结论。

　　一切看起来都很顺利……

　　“嘿，Tony，我需要你来看下这个。”

　　感觉到对方的声音中透露着少见的疑惑和惊讶，Tony喝了一口手中的苏打水，走到工作台前看着Banner博士指给他的一串程序编码。

　　“这似乎是一个信息触发程序，解码后会向指定邮箱发送信息。”快速敲击键盘输入指令，Tony边登陆JARVIS为自己打开的工作邮箱边分析道：“应该是有人给金属臂的智能芯片里植入了代码……让我看看，这个循环命令大概就是禁锢住Bucky记忆、阻止他想起来的罪魁祸首。”

　　“有道理，我这部分生物信息里也检测出了这种恶意循环。”

　　“所以，事实已经很明显……应该是进入邮箱后就能自动扫描源代码”脸上透着小孩子发现老玩具的隐隐雀跃，Tony熟练的键入语言，试图揭开这像是恶作剧的谜底，“你别说，这种风格有点像我。在麻省理工读书时，我时常这样捉弄人。”

　　然后，他成功调用了那个加密邮箱文件。

　　“滋……滋……”

　　大厦顶层的灯伴随着文件的解锁而闪烁了几下，显出不同寻常的诡异电流，然后像是电压被某个物质全然吸收一般，灯灭了。

　　紧接着，大厅里的环绕立体音响突兀的发出“滋滋啦啦”的噪声，而伴随其中的，是一个所有人都意想不到的、噩梦一般的声音。

　　那是属于本已经被复仇者们消灭的、奥创特有的刺耳声线——

　　恐怖的梦靥……

　　“TonyStark，我最亲爱的父亲。当你听到这段特别为你定制的声频时，请不要惊讶，我并没有要做什么，我甚至还没有找到一个合适的躯壳。”

　　“不过这段时间，我找到了一个有趣的玩具，外界都称他为Winter Soldier，大概你们更喜欢称呼他为Bucky。”

　　“我备份了他的记忆，不过这似乎引起了他短期的记忆恢复障碍，毕竟大脑这台精密仪器没法容忍两个主人同时调用数据。”

　　“在那里我发现了富有戏剧性的一个细节，它和你息息相关，TonyStark。谨此献上。”

　　奥创说这段话的时候，工作室里的屏幕飞速联网攫取调用着公开/加密的文件，纷繁的新闻报道、政府公告、FBI/CIA/克格勃机密文件和图片闪烁着，逐渐清理出某个大事件的蛛丝马迹，最终形成一张分析图。

　　“当听到这段声频时，我的源代码已经释放到世界上任何一个合适的服务器终端。所以幻视，哦不，现在称呼你为JARVIS更加妥当，不必费力在那条胳膊上找寻线索了。”

　　“相信我们还会见面的，复仇者们。”

　　“后会有期。”

 

TBC


	11. 《杀父之仇》

“Tony，我想这个……”

　　“对不起，我恐怕要失陪一下。”打断了嚅嗫着不知如何开口的Bruce Banner博士，TonyStark下意识的看了看双眼无神的冬兵。他现在仿佛是一个苍白的、被抽干了灵魂的玩偶，就那样呆呆的坐在一旁，上唇微微翘起，露出一种和平时截然相反的稚气。

　　眼神暗了暗，Tony深吸一口气后，对着其他不明缘由的复仇者们抱歉道：“我想一个人呆会儿。”

　　他的笑容很勉强，僵硬的嘴角和空洞的双眼像是另一个人。

　　“Sir？”

　　“包括你，JARVIS，我说了我想一个人呆会儿。”压抑声线对着跟上来的幻视，所有人都能听出钢铁侠声音里隐含着罕见的震怒、恍惚、伤感和无助。

　　他有些踉跄的走出工作室的自动玻璃门，甚至差点碰倒了走廊上的落地花瓶。

　　“我想，现在是不是有人能给我解释下，目前是什么情况？”Natasha目送蹒跚着走远的TonyStark，又看了眼身旁双拳紧握、处于呆滞放空状态的BuckyBarnes，懊恼的发问。

　　“呃……这件事恐怕很难说……我的意思是……”目前另一个可能了解情况的就是Banner博士，他觉得他有义务回答Natasha的问题，但又实在不知道从何说起。

　　“博士，我希望在这个时候，你能够用最快捷的语言描述情况，哪怕它很难说出口！”

　　“……Thor我明白你的意思，只是……”

　　正在一众人为Banner博士的犹豫不决而催促时，始终处于空置状态的冬兵猝然开口，那绝望般的语调，空洞的瞳仁扫过在场所有人，却又像是谁也没看到。

　　他说出了震惊全场的真相：

　　“Howard……Howard Stark，是我杀的。”

　　*

　　TonyStark从前认为自己是一个随性而看得开的人，但是经历了中东绑架、钯元素反噬和纽约事件后，他愈发明白自己性格中的脆弱、能力的有限和伙伴团队的重要。

　　如今，得知自己的父亲是被他昔日老友、现在自己的挚友所杀，他深切感受到一种恐慌、震怒和悲伤——他不知道该怎样去面对、怎样去处理。

　　像中世纪的骑士“以牙还牙、以眼还眼”为父报仇，还是做个没心没肺的乐天派说“这都是哪年的陈年旧账！”

　　Tony觉得，无论做出以上哪种选择，他都会后悔。

　　实际上他明确的知道，这件事从根本上来说怪不到BuckyBarnes的头上，他只是九头蛇的兵器，甚至他也是这场悲剧里的受害者。

　　正因为他明确知道，Tony才觉得他脑子里现在一片混乱。

　　颓然的倚在1930年产限量Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost的车头，Tony猛地灌下一口Vodka，那种热辣辣的液体滑过喉管的感觉让他觉得有了个发泄口，但心中的郁闷却完全没有因此减弱分毫。

　　距离他闭门谢客已经过去两天了。

　　自暴自弃的笑笑，Tony看着名车收藏厅墙壁中央挂着的Howard Stark画像（这个收藏开始是由Howard奠定基础），右手随意翻弄着那标准有“H·Stark”的箱子里的各种图纸、记事本和录影带，左手同时又拿起酒来举到唇边。

　　“嘶……”

　　泼出来的Vodka顺着脖子流到衣服里，Tony因为酒精的挥发而被冷的倒抽一口气。

　　看起来像是喝酒时候没有倚稳而溅出了些许，但Tony知道，刚刚背后的车子向侧方偏移了——有人在操纵车辆的展示底盘。

　　“JARVIS，是你在那儿吗？”放下酒瓶坐正身子，Tony冲着灯火通明的空间命令，“我说了我想一个人，所以撤出对这间的监控。”

　　空旷的收藏厅里充斥着回声，但没有人回答，像是根本没有人在那。

　　静了片刻像是在等人彻底撤离，Tony再次将酒瓶举到了唇边，结果……

　　“Sir，我不得不提醒您，您现在血液中的酒精含量保持91mg/100mL的时长已经超过36个小时。酒精浓度持续偏高对心脏不益。”

　　被死寂里突如其来的电子环绕立体声吓得手一抖，Tony的胸前这次彻底被酒精淋湿。

　　放下酒瓶举起双手示意投降，Tony对着虚空无奈的道：“如果你现在正在哪堵见鬼的墙壁里，那么就别让我冲着空气自言自语了。”

　　听着背后金属触及大理石地面发出的脚步声由远及近，然后停在了自己右后侧，Tony没有回头，盯着墙上的画像喃喃道：“JARVIS，我从前没有觉得自己和老爸长得像，现在看来我们还真是像到可以呀。”

　　“是的，Sir。”

　　“老爸他一辈子都专注在对未来科技的憧憬里，没有时间陪我。我的玩具就是那些城市模型、二极管、集成电路板……”

　　“后来，他去世以后，在我被钯元素反噬那年，我才从这卷录影带里知道，他一生最为自豪的，不是那些梦想和成绩，而是我。”将箱子里的老录影带举到面前，Tony眨眨有点干涩的眼睛，“好吧，那时候我对自己说，我原谅他了。”

　　“是的，Sir。”

　　“其实老爸在我小时候讲他的老朋友美国队长时，我是有点崇拜的。就像所有小孩子都有个偶像，我那时候大概也把老冰棍儿当做过偶像。”

　　“不过，偶像归偶像，我不想成为他，那其实不对我的胃口！”

　　吐吐舌头，想起一本正经的SteveRogers和他那紧身衣，Tony微笑着回忆：“那时候我好像是更喜欢咆哮突击队的狙击手，那个James Buchanan Barnes，美国队长忠实的搭档、枪械大师、炫酷神勇的神枪手！”

　　“而且……很会泡妞，老爸是这么说的。”

　　“是的，Sir。”

　　叹了一口气，Tony向上斜睨着身边除了偶尔回复“是的，Sir”外一言不发的幻视，冷硬的面孔让他看起来像是对这些话不为所动，但钢铁侠很清楚他的AI一直都在用心聆听。

　　“所以，JARVIS，如果你是我，你会怎么做？”

　　“Sorry，Sir。从逻辑学角度讲，这种假设性本身就不符合客观，因此结论是没有意义的。”

　　“不过，如果从类比推论的角度，我曾经一度被奥创控制，成为他的兵器，”低头对上Tony的眼睛，幻视那缺乏感情的、金属质感的英音最后道：“兵器同样是有罪的，即便身不由己。但挣脱命运后面对真相的痛苦，将远大于他们被任意摆布时候的残酷。”

　　……

　　“现在他情况怎么样？我是说我走的时候他看起来不太好。”听了幻视的话，Tony沉思了片刻。抚摸着旧箱子的表面，他像是下了某种决心般，询问了Bucky的近况。

　　“Mr.Barnes近期记忆有明显的恢复迹象，但这导致他事发当天肾上腺素持续升高，进而引发突发性神经痉挛、狂躁和心律不齐。Bruce Banner博士随后为他强制注射了一种他自主研发的镇定剂，控制住了局面。”

　　“Loki阁下当时对Mr.Barnes表现出了不同寻常的兴趣，不过当他试图靠近时被Thor阁下及时阻止了。”

　　“Mr.Barnes目前总体情况稳定，神智清醒，但肾上腺素指标仍处在标准值以上。”

　　“老冰棍儿呢，他应该回来了吧？”

　　“Mr.Rogers在事件发生的当天凌晨从华盛顿赶回纽约，目前和Mr.Barnes在一起。”

　　“奥创有没有新线索？”

　　“Sorry，Sir。从目前掌握的情况看，没有线索。”

　　“好吧，JARVIS，看来我得去解决解决这堆烂摊子了。”珍重的把那卷旧录影带放在唇边祈祷似的吻了一下，Tony起身，闻了闻自己浑身的酒味，懊恼着自语“看来得先换件衣服”，然后就向着展厅侧边的私人电梯走去。

　　因为他走在前面，因此当幻视赶到的时候，电梯门已经正好关上。于是，Tony眼睁睁的看着他的AI无视铁门，直接穿越进入电梯。

　　在电梯上升过程中抬头看了看身边的再次恢复沉默的幻视，TonyStark对他的人工智能实体蹙了蹙眉：

　　“你从什么时候开始呆在那堵该死的墙里监视我的？”

　　“我一直都在，Sir。”

 

　

　　“抱歉Steve，我恐怕要打断你聆听总统的演讲了……Bucky他，出事了！”

　　当SteveRogers在白宫前广场的草坪接听完Natasha的这通电话后，他几乎是毫不思索的在众目睽睽下站起身，严肃的向被打断演讲、一脸诧异的总统道歉：

　　“总统先生，我很抱歉打断您的演讲，但现在我恐怕不能继续留在这儿看您授勋了。请接受我诚挚的道歉，也向在座的各位表达由衷的歉意。但我现在必须立即赶回纽约。”

　　“去吧，我的朋友，”回过神来后对美国队长做了个肯定的手势，总统微笑的接受了道歉，“愿上帝保佑你和复仇者们。”

　　骑上哈雷往神盾局驶去，Steve拨通了现任局长Phil Coulson的电话，请求他尽可能安排立即返回纽约的飞机。

　　但即便如此，他赶回复仇者联盟大厦也将近凌晨，距离Bucky出事已经过去将近8个小时。

　　当Steve仍旧穿着陆军军官观礼制服、风尘仆仆的踏进位于大厦顶层的工作室时，Bruce Banner博士正在为呼吸急促的Bucky注射镇定剂。

　　随着针管中的液体被推入右臂静脉，Bucky剧烈起伏的胸膛稍有平复，眼中的戾气也逐渐舒缓；但他脸色苍白的可怕，眼圈泛红，眼睛里布满了血丝，那狰狞的血色折线甚至快爬满他的整个眼白。

　　紧咬着下唇，Steve甚至能看到他额头上微微隆起的青筋。

　　看到Steve进来，Bucky的喉结下意识的滚动了下，然后勉强勾了勾嘴角，算是招呼和安慰。

　　“别担心Steve，这东西能让他好过些。”

　　Banner博士挥了挥手里刚刚打空的针管，补充道：“不过他目前情况还很不稳定，生物数据显示脑垂体和海马体分泌指数持续偏高，应该是很多之前已经恢复、但被奥创禁锢住的记忆释放导致的。”

　　“谢谢博士，我可以理解为，他以前的记忆都恢复了吗？”

　　“还没有。实际上奥创禁锢的也只是他自己恢复的那部分，全部恢复应该还需要时间。当然，也不排除九头蛇洗脑导致的永久性损伤。”

　　听到这句话反而松了一口气，Steve坐到已经渐渐平静的Bucky身边，轻轻伸手覆盖上他的眼睑，示意他休息一会儿。

　　此时，Steve心中其实是万幸他没有想起来更多——虽然记忆里有那些美好的瞬间，但恐怕无情冰冷的噩梦才更多一些。Steve甚至有一种荒诞的想法，期望Bucky就这样，永远不要再想起更多，哪怕是两人美好而珍贵的曾经。

　　现在这样，就已经很好了——他在他身边，看着他，能触碰到他。

　　感受着眼睑上手掌的温暖，Bucky慢慢的呼出一口长气，沉默了片刻后，突然对Steve问道：“我杀了Howard这件事，你是不是早就察觉了？”

　　“是，在俄罗斯那晚，我看过你的笔记本。”

　　“恩……我记得。”

　　沉默许久，Bucky像是在嚅嗫着什么，最后他还是轻声说出了自己想说的：

　　“谢谢，Steve。但是，别再那样做了，那不像你。”

　　伸右手覆盖住Steve遮在自己眼睛上的手轻轻摩挲，像是对待最珍贵的馈赠，Bucky喃喃道：“不要因为我再违背自己的心意，那不是我想要的，也不是SteveRogers想要的。”

　　“我明白你的意思，下不为例。”

　　翻转手掌与Bucky的十指相扣，Steve叹了口气，然后微微勾起嘴角：

　　“You're a punk，always.”

　　“You too，Jerk.”

　　轻笑着顶回去，Bucky的嘴角又渐渐抿紧，仿佛刚刚的浅笑只是幻影。明显的鼻息说明他其实还是无法全然镇定，哪怕Steve就在身边。

　　动了动身子，他将自己和Steve紧握的手放在颈侧动脉上，口里喃喃着什么，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

　　Steve仔细听后才分辨出，他说的是“Howard”的名字。

　　他要做些决定了。

 

TBC


	12. 《钢铁侠VS冬日战士》

“这太荒唐了！再次进行洗脑检测这点必须立马否决，哪怕是你坚持，Bucky！”

　　“确实，我在你的生物扫描数据里发现了残留代码，但它的作用目前是不确定的。而且，我拒绝用洗脑检测这种手段达到目的，”Bruce Banner博士也有些激动，虽然他的言辞没有Natasha那么激烈，但也表现出一种马上要变身Hulk的架势，“这太违背原则了，我拒绝。”

　　“那样我们和九头蛇有什么区别！”

　　“嘿，伙计，我们会有其他对策的，但绝不是这个。”

　　七嘴八舌的，几乎所有的复仇者们都在激烈反对着Bucky的提议，除了最应该反对的那个人——SteveRogers对此一言不发，他只是站在Bucky身边，湛蓝色的眼眸里看不出情绪。

　　当TonyStark换好衣服踏进复仇者联盟大厦顶层的工作间时，见到的就是这幅场景。虽然只一会儿功夫，但他已经从各人的言谈中大概猜出了目前的情况——

　　对奥创的二次出现一筹莫展、毫无线索。

　　Banner博士在二次审阅数据时发现了Bucky的生物与机械连接点可能存在的奥创的源代码线索。毕竟奥创可以销毁芯片上的代码数据，但生物源他无法彻底清除。

　　Bucky提出对自己进行九头蛇式洗脑扫描，以找出一切可能对付奥创的线索。

　　“咳咳，各位午安！”

　　进入大厅对立马噤声的全体人问安，Tony尴尬的摸摸后颈，扯开一点笑容。虽然那笑还是有点勉强，但他的眼里却有些东西不一样了。

　　因为他已经明确知道，自己对那件事做了决定，回避绝对不是解决问题的方法。因此他现在虽然仍旧震怒和悲伤，却不再迟疑。

　　TonyStark和BuckyBarnes，今天要做一个了断。

　　“Tony，虽然现在说这个有些迟，但我还是要说，”走出人群到对方跟前，Bucky看着钢铁侠整理后仍略显蓬乱的头发和泛青的脸色，决然的直视进他棕黑色的眼睛，“我会为我对Howard做过的事负责。”

　　那双灰蓝色眼睛的深处布满哀伤和绝望，任谁都无法忽视，但此刻BuckyBarnes浑身上下散发的肃杀和坚决却更加的震慑着全场人。

　　大家都静静看着四目相对的两人。

　　“Howard的刹车是我做的改动，他……是我害死的。”

　　“怎么说呢，Bucky……对我父亲的事，我没办法无声无息的原谅你，”呼出一口气闭了闭眼，Tony收起了刚刚勉强的笑容。活动着颈部和手指关节发出骨头摩擦的冷硬声音，“这事确实不可能大家道个歉、开句玩笑就算了，你必须为此付出代价！”

　　“是！”

　　……

　　“嘿，Tony，现在不是闹脾气的时候。”

　　“他那时候是被九头蛇控制的。”

　　“你们两个都先冷静下！”

　　Tony的态度实际已经很明显了，这事恐怕非得一些暴力来解决不可，但事情会怎么演变，谁也不知道，但就目前Tony剑拔弩张的态势看，似乎要向着不可控的方向发展。

　　他们有可能因此决裂，这并非不可能。

　　现在，除了在一旁面带玩味的Loki和始终沉默不语的Steve，其他人都赶紧上前想要隔开钢铁侠和冬兵。

　　“这件事希望大家不要插手！”

　　几乎是同时开口，Tony和Bucky对着涌上来的复仇者们冷冷回复道。

　　看着对方卸掉全身暗藏的武器装备，绕着全然不设防的Bucky转了几圈，TonyStark舔了舔下唇，然后猛的欺身向前，右手五指、紧握力贯右臂，一拳击上了对方的脸颊。

　　紧接着是几声闷响，Bucky被Tony打的脸微微偏向一旁，同时腹部也遭受了膝盖连击。

　　不过，他左脸颊除了有点红肿和附带的咳嗽外并没什么损伤。毕竟，对经历过血清改造的前苏联魅影来说，TonyStark这点打击实在算不得什么。

　　“嘶。”

　　倒吸一口凉气，Tony活动着撞击后软组织挫伤的手指，突然吩咐道：“JARVIS，启动Mark42-Ⅱ。”

　　“是的，Sir。”

　　“嘿Tony，你不会是要来真的吧！”

　　在众人的惊呼中，只见陈列在展示柜里的、重新制作升级的Mark42分体式战甲已经启动。可拆分的部件纷纷冲破玻璃飞向Tony，迅速包裹他全身组装成钢铁侠战衣。

　　随着钢铁侠的金色面具落下、银蓝色的双眼点亮，Tony猛地发动掌心炮助推器冲向Bucky，对着他的脸颊和胸腹又是几记重拳，然后屈身向着他的下盘一扫，将对方掀翻在地。

　　在一片惊呼中，Bucky伏在地上缓了缓，而后右手杵在大理石地面撑起半个身子，金属食指伸出，轻轻擦了擦开裂嘴角的血迹，默默的站起身来。

　　半长的棕色发梢黏在带血的嘴边，遮住他的半张脸，因此看不清他此刻的表情。

　　紧接着又是一顿拳脚相加，Tony最后一下飞踹使得Bucky身体整个跃起，撞入6m远的墙壁，把墙面整个撞得半穿。一时间飞屑泥块横飞，冒起的烟尘和堆起的石块甚至掩盖了他的身影。

　　还没等冬兵从废墟里爬出来，Tony活动下战甲膝关节后又挺身出击，腰侧部加速器使得他的速度在短时间内增加的极快，这一拳因加速度产生的力量可想而知。

　　正在这时，就听得金属猛烈撞击的声音振聋发聩，摩擦飞溅的火花甚至抵过了还没全然消散的水泥烟尘。只见Bucky金属左臂伸出，百叶型结构张弛抵住钢铁侠的凶猛进攻，加持力涡轮运作的特殊轰鸣一时间充斥在整个房间。

　　“终于生气了，哈？我还以为你准备一直让我就这样打死你。”Tony调侃的声音透过盔甲传来，“老爸知道我就这样打死你，恐怕也不会高兴，绝对还会因此怪我。”

　　“我是欠他一条命，但是也不会因此就送了命。”猛地发力扯住钢铁侠的手臂向后甩去，Tony不受控制的整个儿撞碎了通向停机坪的玻璃大门，飞到了昆式停机坪上。

　　动了动金属臂关节，然后又下意识的看了一眼静静围观的Steve，Bucky轻轻的补充：“因为我还有更重要的事要做，更重要的人要保护。”

　　两手向后下方伸出发动掌心炮，Tony借力稳住身形后，再次发动助推器想要冲回室内，却不料Bucky已然以鬼魅的速度一跃而出。

　　迎着对手激活胸前的能量源，Tony右手五指张开，只见掌心炮突然发出刺眼的银蓝色光芒，蓄力攻击系统已然开启。

　　不过，对于钢铁侠来说，远程作战和空中打击才是他的强项，而紧身搏击则是冬兵的专长。

　　Bucky现在已经以迅雷之势靠近，而Tony的蓄力攻击还没有全部完成。只见冬兵在距离Mark42大概1m处右腿突然蹬地跳离地面，躲开对手终于射出的一记掌心炮，然后一个侧空翻借力Tony的战甲肩头，便到了他身后方。

　　伸出右臂全力扼住Tony的脖子攀在他身后，Bucky调动机械臂加持发力狠击战甲腰部，金属手指刺入金红的铠甲向后一扯，已经拉掉了Tony的腰部护甲和助推器。

　　虽然关键部位被毁，Tony也没有放弃，反而向后抓住Bucky的后颈，向前欲将他扯下甩出，挣脱出锁喉困境。

　　不过Bucky在被抓住后颈时就意识到对方战术，双腿缠住钢铁侠，两人因为相反的巨力而失去平衡，一齐跌倒在地。

　　滚在地上又扭打了几下，现在的两人倒更像是小孩子的撕扯。最后也不知道是谁先住的手，两个人就那样僵持了几秒，终于向着两侧各自仰面躺倒。

　　猛吸几口气后翻身站起，Tony揭开金色的钢铁侠面具，向还躺在地上的Bucky伸手：“老爸看我把你揍得那么惨，应该也满意了。”

　　“不过你打的我也够疼的，不愧是Winter Soldier。听说上次在天空母舰，你把老冰棍揍的差点英勇殉国，”冲站在一旁看着自己和Bukcy的美国队长眨眨眼，“现在我信了。”

　　这是属于TonyStark的语调。

　　接近着，是一本正经的郑重其事……

　　“关于老爸的死……我知道，你在被操纵的情况下杀了他，你受的打击绝不比我少多少。”

　　“Tony……你……”

　　“就是说，这件事暂时就这样揭过了，Bucky。”

　　伸出拳头凿了一拳Bucky的肩胛，Tony又补充了一句：“当然，如果哪天我又看你不顺眼，说不定还可以再来一仗。”

　　“……”

　　“哦，还有一点题外话——”

　　“对于你的洗脑要求，我也持坚决否定的态度，”紧盯著对方的双眼，Tony耸耸肩摊着手，“你知道，这没得商量！”

 

TBC


	13. 《洗脑》

“一年前决战奥创的那一天，我也在现场，”眼神扫过Steve，Bucky对在场的复仇者们森然道：“对于他的恐怖，我想在座的应该比我感触更深。”

　　回到已经被撞的千疮百孔的复仇者联盟大厦顶层室内，关于如何应对奥创的复活大家都一筹莫展。对于那场大战心有余悸，会议已经陷入一种死一般的沉默。

　　“因此，目前用从‘组织’缴获的那仪器对我进行脑补扫描，是能掌握奥创信息的最后希望。”

　　虽然已经坚强的挺过来了，目前也脱离了九头蛇的控制，但Bucky个人在进行类似描述时仍旧会下意识的回避使用“九头蛇”“洗脑”这样的词汇。

　　对于这一点，Steve早就注意到了。他深深的看了一眼斩钉截铁的冬兵，好看的眉痉挛式的抽动了一下，连他自己也没有注意。

　　“Bucky，怎么说呢，我想我的观点已经表达的很清楚了，”摆弄着手腕上的寡妇蜇，Natasha环视了一圈沉默的众人，“我想其他人的观点也大体如此……我想你也是这样认为的吧，Steve？”

　　“不Natasha，”出乎所有人预料的，从争论开始起就始终沉默的SteveRogers严肃的回复道：“我支持Bucky的观点，目前这恐怕是唯一的方法。”

　　“Steve你疯了？！你怎么能容忍他再上那恐怖的机器？”

　　Natasha猛地拍案而起，甚至碰倒了面前的冰镇苏打水。透明的液体和冰块在桌面上荡开，流淌到桌边，滴到大理石地面上，发出“滴答滴答”的轻响，在随之而来的死寂里份外明显。

　　实际上，在场的所有人都难以理解，Steve才应该是第一个坚决反对的人！就连作为旁观者而在悠闲喝茶的Loki，在听到美国队长的回答时，都不禁发出一种意外的抽气声。

　　扫了一眼桌边仍在滴着的苏打水，SteveRogers缓缓的站起身来。他湛蓝色的眼睛沉静而宽广的可怕，像是太平洋最中心的波澜，美丽却让人生畏。

　　他说：“我同样不希望Bucky再经受那机器的折磨，但他已经做了选择，而这个决定是目前看来最正确可行的。”

　　“因此，我希望大家尊重他的决定，也是我的决定。”

　　“Cause I`m with him till the end of line.”

　　美国队长独有的嗓音，那样侃侃而谈的语调，总是沉稳坚决到让你无法开口反驳。

　　眯缝起眼睛，Natasha看着坐在SteveRogers身边的BuckyBarnes，她有一瞬间恍惚觉得，那从来不曾有过笑容的嘴角，似乎有了一点弧度。

　　那是只属于他们二人的依赖和信任方式。

　　环视全场，TonyStark、Thor、Bruce Banner、Clint Barton，甚至Loki，虽然每个人的面部神情不尽相同，但无疑都为SteveRogers的话而动容。

　　“OK，you win.”

　　任命式的坐回到椅子里，只有Natasha Romanoff知道，她说的“you”，是“你们”。

　　*

　　虽然事前已经做好了十足的心理准备，但再次见到那台机器时，冬兵仍旧不自禁的感到一股寒意从头顶直窜到全身每个毛细血管末端，像是要冻住他全身的血液。

　　70年的漫长岁月，那已经数不清次数的如梦靥一般的过往以及撕心裂肺的疼痛，让他下意识的加快了呼吸，双手紧握成拳。

　　痛感的记忆实际上早就深入骨髓，碾压过他的全身，让最强大勇敢的战士也不禁乱了呼吸。

　　听着机械臂轮轴转动带动手指屈伸的冷硬声音，Steve感觉那声响就像是一根针在刺着自己心脏最柔软的那部分，隐晦又清晰的尖锐，捅的他生疼。

　　但是他绝对不能体现出这种钻心的痛，而只能放缓呼吸，用全身的力气控制住颤抖的手握住对方的右手，并以最和煦的笑容安慰Bucky道：“别担心，我会陪你到最后的。”

　　“嗯。”

　　回握住Steve的，Bucky略微扯开一点嘴角，轻轻应道：“这不是第一次了，别担心。”

　　“Bucky，我和Bruce这两天已经彻底研究了这台机器，”Tony站在九头蛇的洗脑仪器旁冲着走过来的Steve和Bucky点点头，示意身边的幻视开启大厅中央的立体成像演示，“我们对机器进行了部分改造，主要是利用他的脑部信息检索功能，因此这次不会破坏记忆。”

　　“嗯……怎么说呢，我们尽可能的减少电流刺激的强度……”有些担心拍拍Bucky的肩膀，Tony叹了口气嚅嗫道：“但那恐怕并不会好太多，毕竟电流对海马体的刺激还在，所以……你明白的，那会有点痛。”

　　“谢谢，Tony，不管是哪件事。”仔细听了TonyStark的描述和中央成像演示，Steve发自内心的诚恳道谢。

　　

 

　　终于，到了这个时刻。

　　Steve站在自己失而复得的、今生挚爱的身旁，看着他坐上那外形恐怖的机器，身体被连上各种不知作用的电极和导管——

　　通体黝黑的钢铁结构，狰狞的电线和针管盘绕着机器的主体；机器上面有一排显示器，惨白的数字、痉挛式波动的波形和色彩斑驳的成像人体，全面记录着对象的体征指标，像是怕一个过头就要弄坏那实验体一样的小心；在椅子正上方两侧各有一个半弧形的集成电路板，那么悬在半空，像是两只触手，随时要扼死什么的恐怖。

　　Bucky已经彻底坐上了那机器，通身连着各种管线。他缓了缓后，像是下了某种决心，慢慢的躺了下去。

　　转动视线看了看头上方两侧还处在休眠状态的半弧形电击电路板，Bucky喉头吞咽了下，对静立在一旁有些呆愣的Steve挥挥手，示意他把桌上的口塞拿来给他。

　　像是浑身触电一般刚刚回神，Steve回头顿了顿，拿起那墨绿色的半圆形口塞，迟疑着递给Bucky。

　　“没事的。”

　　接过口塞时握了握Steve的手，Bucky盯着那半圆形看了片刻，眼里一瞬而过的恍惚像是在回忆着什么，然后缓缓张嘴咬住。

　　因为放置了口塞，导致Bucky的嘴部无法彻底合上，而是半露出雪白的牙齿和周围粉色的牙床，将那墨绿色的橡胶物体衬得更加生硬。

　　将头部在躺椅上正了正，Bucky将金属左臂和属于人类的右臂搭上椅子两侧的凹槽。

　　最后对着Steve安慰的笑了笑（实际上因为口塞已经看不出笑意），他深吸了一口气，口齿不清的对TonyStark和Bruce Banner道：“可以开始了。”

　　“好的。”

　　随着两人键入命令，那台死寂的机器突然发出略有些刺耳的金属摩擦声，只见搭着Bucky手臂的凹槽边缘的金属固定装置慢慢合拢收紧，死死钳制住他手臂的任何动作。

　　左面的铁箍和金属臂的挤压摩擦甚至溅起了点点火花，而右侧则几乎要陷入肉里。

　　随着固定器的收紧，Bucky的胸膛有些不受控制的起伏，像是哮喘发作一样的仓皇急促。

　　紧接着，本来停在他头部上方两侧的半弧形电路板苏醒过来，慢慢旋转着移动，对准停靠的头部发出“兹拉兹拉”的强电流撞击声，而后慢慢的收紧。

　　最后接触头部的一下，那电路板突兀而僵硬的前后一搓动，发出轻微的“喀嚓”声，但听在Steve耳中，却像是一记闷雷，撞得他心脏不禁漏跳了一拍。

　　呼吸困难。

　　Steve分明的看到，冰蓝色的狰狞电弧仿佛无数的触手，在箍住Bucky头部时像是尖锐的刺，根根植入他的神经、冲撞他的精神、蚕食他的灵魂……

　　Bucky额上和手臂上的青筋因疼痛蹦出，瞳孔忽聚忽散的收缩，那双动人的灰蓝色眼睛已经失去了本有的光彩。

　　无意识屈伸的手指像是要抓住什么却只能无助的乱抓，仿佛溺水的孩子……

　　Steve再也控制不住，他挺身上前，狠狠攥住了那两只彷徨无措的手。

　　感觉手被捏的生疼，甚至要拗断骨头的力量，但Steve觉得只有这样，他心里那尖锐的感觉才能稍微驱散……疼痛的、恐怖的、彷徨的、怜惜的……所有……

　　Bucky的手虽然有所依靠，但双臂动的仍很厉害，明显是想要挣脱，却被钢铁固定器牢牢禁锢，肌肉都因此而扭曲。

　　此时上方显示器的各项数据和图像都癫狂式的变动，像是一双双手在撕扯着、拆解着他的一切。

　　“啊！……啊！……”

　　凄厉又压抑的叫喊声回荡在复仇者联盟大厦顶层空旷的大厅，震荡着Steve的全身血液，像是要汹涌的沸腾，又像是凌冽的冰封。

　　感觉到口里的淡淡血腥味，呼吸都被压得困难。

　　Steve仿佛又回到了70年前，在那冰天雪地中疾驰的列车上，他眼看着他掉下去的那一刻。

　　“Bucky……”

 

tbc


	14. 《我们的布鲁克林》

　繁华的纽约无论何时，都是灯红酒绿的热闹，但对属于上世纪三十年代的老古董们来说，那有些太闹腾了。

　　结束了脑部检测后，Steve和Bucky便告辞了。实际上，后者从那台恐怖的机器上下来时并没有什么异常，除了眼眶有点发红、声音有些嘶哑外，精神状态是一切良好的。

　　这甚至会让人产生一种错觉，仿佛刚刚凄厉和可怖的片段都只是幻影。

　　但Steve却仍旧能从他身上感受到一种憔悴，就和一年多前在天空母舰上对峙时，Bucky给他的感觉一样——虽然戾气和肃杀的气势十足，却是憔悴的。

　　如此想来，那时候他应该也是刚刚经历了一次九头蛇的残酷洗脑。

　　原因呼之欲出：为了让他忘记他。

　　驾驶着哈雷穿梭在繁华的纽约，Steve感受着身后的Bucky靠在自己身上的触感和温度。但他是一动不动的，就那样安静的抱着胳膊，头轻轻倚靠，与周围的喧闹形成鲜明的对比，像是有一层无形的隔膜。

　　实际上，那安静的感觉丝毫没有让人感到轻松，反而像是在酝酿什么不可知一般。

　　回到布鲁克林的家时，大概是晚上八点。Steve转动钥匙打开门，率先迈了进去。

　　正准备将钥匙顺手扔进门边立柜的玻璃碗，却被后面的人狠狠推搡了一把。

　　金属和玻璃的撞击声以及大门被随手甩上声在寂静的傍晚显得格外突兀，但Steve现在没有时间关注这些噪声会不会惊扰四邻，因为他此刻正被推在进门走廊的墙上，嘴唇被死死的吻住。

　　Bucky疯狂的吻着他，死死的按住他的肩膀，这种感觉让人急促的窒息。

　　“Fuck me，Steve. Now！”

　　低哑的嗓音从二人胶着的唇齿间溢出，Bucky甚至暗示性的用大腿顶了顶Steve的下身。

　　明白对方的用意，Steve的眉抽动了一下，在粗暴而狂热的唇舌交缠中睁开眼，看着Bucky因为投入而颤抖的睫毛和微红的下眼眶，耳中充斥着二人接吻的水渍声。

　　淫靡而癫狂，但那湛蓝色的眼中却闪过一丝很浅的忧伤。

　　挣开紧按住自己肩膀的手，Steve用力将Bucky反推到对面的墙壁，而后缓缓向下，边抚摸着对方的胸腹，边用牙齿慢慢拉开他的裤链。

　　那金属轻微而有节奏的摩擦声不知为何在这夜里显得格外明显，尤其这动作是由平时一本正经的SteveRogers做起来，更显出某种诱惑。

　　Bucky忍耐的微仰着下巴，微张着嘴呼出一口灼热的叹息，像是这样就能舒缓那种感受。而实际上，他才是开始惶急的那个。

　　总之，他感到自己的阴茎被全然纳入对方湿热的口中，仔细的舔弄，舌尖滑过每个勃动的系带，舒缓而坚决的。

　　因为感觉实在太好，Bucky的大腿神经甚至不受控制的痉挛了一下，撞到了前面半跪着给他口交的Steve的下巴。

　　这无意识的动作给人的感觉倒像是某种不耐的催促。于是，Steve向后退了退将口中的硬挺吐出，轻声道：

　　“我去拿润滑剂。”

　　“不，不必，”按住要起身的Steve，Bucky低头对上他的眼睛，喘息的催促，“直接进来吧，不必那么麻烦。”

　　“那会弄疼你的。”思忖了下自己正顶在休闲裤内的勃起，Steve还是坚持要去拿润滑剂。

　　“这种痛也没什么不好，起码它让我知道你还在，我也在。”

　　看进Bucky的眼睛，Steve抿了抿唇，甩掉他堆在脚踝的裤子后猛地站起身，拉着对方几步来到客厅。

　　将Bucky按倒在沙发上，Steve手伸进台灯下柜子的最下层抽屉里摸索，拿出了一瓶未开封的润滑剂。

　　伸手揭开包装，将那透明而黏稠的液体涂抹在自己和Bucky的下身，Steve再不迟疑，褪下裤子后一个挺身进入了Bucky。

　　略略的停息了下后，他开始了疯狂的律动。

　　“我知道你想要什么，Buck，”快速的顶动着腰身，Steve俯下身，用舌尖轻轻舔舐掉Bucky眼角因过于刺激的快感而流出生理性泪水，并细细亲吻他的眼睑，“但我不会允许自己弄疼你的。”

　　睁开眼看进那双湛蓝的双眸，海洋一般的感觉，Bucky伸臂揽住他的后颈，挺起身配合着Steve进的更深。

　　轻轻的在他耳边呼出一口浊气，Bucky轻轻道：“Steve，我真的什么也瞒不住你。”

　　“你知道就好。”

　　疯狂、灼热，又缱绻、安慰的一晚。

　　后来，Bucky在客厅的茶几上也进入了Steve一次。他属于人类的手指插入他汗湿的金发，轻轻摩挲着头皮，金属的左手绕到前面稍微扶着他紧实的腰，从后面顶入他、填满他。

　　Steve泛着热潮的脸颊和乳尖贴在冰凉的玻璃表面，舒服的甚至让他轻轻呻吟。

　　阴茎前端分泌的透明液体缓缓淌出，顺着光洁的玻璃表面滑开，时断时续的向前，然后弄湿了整个腹肌和胸膛，黏腻的随着他呼吸的起伏而发出湿哒哒的轻响。

　　这无疑刺激了Bucky的神经，让他的律动变得又快又狠，整个客厅甚至因此都充斥着撞击带来的水渍声。

　　*

　　“嗯……我好像对这个有印象……”

　　结束了半晚的疯狂后，Steve和Bucky一起窝在前者的床上，被子中赤裸的腿交叠在一起。

　　立式的高脚牛眼灯正散发着柔和的淡黄色光，将这片床铺的周围暖亮。此时客厅的时钟正好敲响零点，他们正在看Steve的那本大画册。

　　本来Bucky是略微矮着身子将头靠在Steve的右肩，此时看到那页素描后微微凑过来，仔细的查看和搜索记忆里的残片。

　　他半长的棕色头发扫过Steve的胸前，带来了一丝丝麻痒，让他不禁动了动身子，然后微笑的问：“哦？那你能想起什么？”

　　伸手理了理头发，Bucky仔细看着那画中大兵的发式，思索后道：“我以前好像确实一直是这种发型，前额的发向后梳，就和Tony的有点类似。”

　　“你不准备剪回去？”

　　“你知道，那确实显得更潇洒倜傥些，”摸了摸自己的半长发，Bucky抿着唇，“不过现在这年纪，我恐怕不会再做讨女孩欢心、送女孩子玫瑰的事了……嗯，大概。”

　　“所以现在这样不错。”

　　“是呀，Tony他们都叫我们是老年人、老冰棍儿什么的。”想起钢铁侠等人的调侃，Steve无奈的撇撇嘴。

　　“等等……这个场景我真的有印象……”

　　Bucky更加仔细的看那张Steve苏醒后，落寞的那段日子里回忆着所画的稿子——那画中的大兵歪戴着军帽，穿一身二战时美军中士服色，半侧着脸回眸，微微勾起的带笑嘴角，似乎在人群中找寻着什么……

　　“James Buchanan Barnes中士，107师步兵团，将要开赴英格兰……”

　　突然开口，那带有些微鼻音的腔调里有些迟疑，却说着再熟悉不过的话语。

　　沉吟着在那团碎片里回忆往昔，Bucky微微侧过头，对上Steve略带惊讶的笑容：

　　“Don't do anything stupid until I get back.”

　　“How can I？You're taking all the stupid with you.”

　　“You're a punk.”

　　“Jerk. Careful. Don't win the war till I get there.”

　　70年的光阴，定于此刻，一点温暖和煦的灯光，在布鲁克林。

 

TBC


	15. 《Steve Rogers的盾与Bucky Barnes的武器收藏》

　冬兵Bucky Barnes有收藏武器的爱好。

　　开始的时候，复仇者联盟的成员以为这是他作为Winter Soldier之后才有的特殊癖好，毕竟前苏联粗犷的风格让那里的人对武器的占有欲达到偏执。

　　但据SteveRogers回忆，实际上二战时候Barnes中士就已经萌发了这种收藏习惯。

　　现在，只要你来到美国队长和冬兵在布鲁克林的家，就能看到有一个房间是专门给后者作为武器收藏室的——从手枪里的COP 357 Derringer到Intratec TEC-38，再到半自动手枪Claridge Hi-tec9mm；从他最钟爱的Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion、德拉贡诺夫SVD到M24散弹枪、FN2000冲锋枪、Colt M4A1……更不要提琳琅满目的各类匕首刺、格斗刀具。

　　那一个个散发着强劲雄性荷尔蒙的器械，配着温馨居家风格的米褐色墙纸和家具，构成一幅诡异到极点的有趣画面。

　　Tony Stark把那戏称为“新野兽派”。

　　不过，Steve一直对这种迥异的风格表现出默许的态度。但当Bucky有一天扛着外形凶悍、拥有六根枪管的“泡泡龙”M134回到家时，Steve僵硬的在厨房里扯着笑容，目送他直奔侧卧而去。

　　也就在那天，美国队长暗下决心，要将那房间的风格彻底改造，改成the Style of Winter Soldier。

　　终于收藏室变得像模像样了，特制的摆放架和收纳柜让一切更为舒心和规范，并且渐渐囊括了更多的展览品。除去本就有的钢铁侠Mark42手臂外，Natasha的电弧飞镖、Clint的多功能羽箭、Sam的单片机械翅膀、Bruce Banner博士的特制Hulk短裤、Coulson的高能电子枪……甚至连Loki的菱形匕首刺（据当事人称这是“王的馈赠”）都被收录进去。

　　这里是复仇者联盟及其相关人物标志性武器的大集合。

　　于是，拥有四倍反应速度的Steve终于意识到，Bucky的收藏里，还没有美国队长的标志武器——振金星盾。

　　*

　　“但是我和你们不同，你们的武器还可以再造，”在复仇者大厦的顶层大厅，Steve苦恼的对Tony、Banner博士、Natasha还有Clint诉苦，“我只有一面盾牌。”

　　“放轻松，老冰棍，Bucky也许并不想要你的盾。”将自己电脑屏幕中的数据托给身旁的Banner博士，Tony耸耸肩安慰道。

　　“是呀，大概是你想多了。你们现在住在一起，从某种意义上说那盾也算是他的收藏了。”冲着Steve意味深长的眨眨眼，Natasha内心更想说“恐怕连你本人也是他的收藏之一。”

　　“不不，你们都太乐观了。”

　　懊恼的捋了一把金发，Steve向着大厅中的四位复仇者讲述了他的所见所闻：

　　“上次我和Clint执行完任务回来，是的，就是那次索马里的任务。”

　　“我当时满身海水盐碱和火药味的回家，喝了杯冰水后随手把盾牌放在厨房的台面上就去洗澡了。”

　　“当我出来时候，你们猜我看到了什么……”

　　“Bucky坐在餐桌旁，面前放着喝空的杯子，抱着肩死盯着那盾牌。”

　　……

　　“Steve，那不能说明什么，可能他只是恰好在那儿喝了杯水，顺便不满你把布满灰尘的盾放在桌子上。”

　　“Natasha，那杯子的上半部分有一圈白色的奶渍，”严肃的盯住Natasha的眼睛，Steve郑重其事道:“Bucky不喝冰牛奶，从加热到喝完，时间不短……而且他的眼神，绝不是看看而已。”

　　回忆起那天晚上，自己因为进浴室太过匆忙而没拿换洗衣服，因此而叫了几次Bucky都没有反应。

　　无奈之下，Steve只能简单的用浴巾裹着下身亲自出来看看究竟。岂知，他看到的就是没开灯的厨房里，Bucky独自坐在阴影中，月光照着他那面盾牌，发出银色的光。

　　从有节奏的金属敲击声判断，Bucky应该正抱着肩在思考和决定——这是Steve发现的他的小动作之一。

　　突出的夜视能力让Steve清楚的看到桌上的大杯牛奶已经被喝空，从白色奶渍干涸的程度分析，时间应该不短。

　　Bucky就那么坐着，盯着美国队长的盾牌。

　　在某个恍惚之中，Steve甚至觉得，他分明看到Bucky眼里闪过一道精光，像是夜间发现猎物的猫，漆黑的猎杀者已经蠢蠢欲动，磨尖爪子蓄势待发。

　　对于Steve将自己的同居者观察到如此细微的程度，甚至连对方喝牛奶的时间长度都了如指掌……

　　在座的几位交换了一下眼神，那里头分明都在说“这绝对是恋爱中人的神经过敏”，便不了了之。

　　*

　　没有得到同伴们的认可，Steve有些落寞的骑着哈雷穿越纽约大街，回到布鲁克林区的居所。

　　进门之后把钥匙放进门口的玻璃碗，Steve环视了一下客厅，没有见到Bucky的人。隐约的听到侧卧有动静，Steve暗暗一笑，就知道他一定又在擦拭保养枪械。

　　轻轻的走到门口，果不出所料，冬兵在他自己的武器收藏室里忙碌着。不过这次，他没有如Steve猜想的那样保养和调试枪支，而是正在移动部分收藏品的位置，让他们看起来显出新的排列方式。

　　“这样更合理，Steve。”确定的陈述句里，根本没有询问自己的意见。

　　忙碌了大半天后终于使得收藏室焕然一新，Bucky上下扫了一眼，冲着笑的有点勉强的美国队长道：“你怎么穿着私服还背着盾牌？你不是说过那样背起来不方便。”

　　“哦哦，我以为……嗯……今天有……有任务……”嚅嗫的回答，Steve说谎时的声音都是颤抖的，对他来说那真的比执行最艰难的任务都更富难度。

　　在Bucky带有审视意味的目光中尴尬的将进门后还一直背着的盾牌卸下，Steve蹙着眉又回头看了一眼那收藏室——

　　重新排列后的武器似乎失去了以前按功能分类的排序方式，而是更多的表现出一种随意性来。不过正因如此，正中偏下的一处空出了大概1平方米大小的弧形空白……

　　那大小，对于他的盾牌来说正合适。

　　实际上，Steve不是没想过可以做一个1:1的精钢盾牌仿制品送给Bucky。

　　但那是武器收藏室，不是模型展览馆。

　　那里面的每一个收藏品，无论是传统的枪械，还是复仇者联盟中匪夷所思的武器，都是可以应用于实战的真品，就和它们的原始主人实战中的一模一样。

　　今天，没有携带盾牌出门的Steve，在回家时又见到了印证他猜测的一幕——Bucky正在用手机拍摄盾牌的正面照。

　　Bucky的收藏品太多，后来他给每件藏品都拍了照并编了号码，就像每个专业藏家做的那样得体又严谨。

　　一天一天的，美国队长SteveRogers觉得他的老伙计、老搭档振金星盾，正在一步步离他远去。

　　抚摸着陪伴自己70年的盾牌，Steve内心百感交集。但那是Bucky想要的，Steve不想让他失望……

　　于是就在那天……

　　“Bucky，我想和你谈谈……”

　　“Steve，我也正有一件事要和你说。”

　　“恩。”

　　Steve不知为何有一种强烈的预感，他们要说的都是有关盾牌的事，所以还是自己先开口为好，“关于盾牌的事……”

　　“你知道了？”

　　“恩。”

　　“那就来吧，关于盾牌的比例我已经研究了，还专门拍了照片给配色师看。”

　　“？”

　　带着Steve到侧卧的收藏室，给他展示桌面上的瓶瓶罐罐和绘图工具，Bucky对着惊讶的美国队长道：

　　“所以，只差你这最后一道工序了，也是最重要的工序。”

　　*

　　“所以说，他不是想要你的盾，只是想要让你帮他改下左臂的涂装？！”

　　看着冬兵金属左臂本来涂装着红五星的部位变成了美国队长的星盾图案，Natasha撇了撇嘴，转头冲着一脸僵硬、哭笑不得的Tony Stark和Clint Barton悄声补充道：“这也算是一种收藏了……这就是属于你们男人的浪漫吗？”

　　“不，亲爱的，我只能说这是属于90岁老年人的幼稚浪漫，”喝了一口手中的加冰莫吉拓，Tony耸耸肩，“人上了年纪后就会越发的幼稚。”

　　“恐怕这还是你们那雄性未退化的标记所有物本能在作祟。”

　　皱着眉看那边笑的一脸阳光的SteveRogers，还有站在他身边面无表情的BuckyBarnes，Natasha觉得自己的眼睛都要被那两人闪瞎。

　　“亲爱的，别忘了你脖子上还戴着条项链呢。”冲Clint挑挑眉，Tony话中的含义已经很明显——Natasha的那条羽箭形项链，他早就想说了，只是没找到时机。

　　“Tony……”

　　还没等Natasha对这句调侃发作，那边一个爽朗的声音发出惊呼，吸引了在场所有人的注意：

　　“也就是说，除了我的Mjolnir锤外，他搜集了所有人的武器？！”

　　“我恐怕要说……是的，Thor。包括Loki的菱形匕首刺，”尴尬的冲雷神笑笑，Steve觉得Thor好像也遇到了和自己之前一样的难题，“不过那没关系，Bucky并没有说要进行这种搜集，只是恰好而已。”

　　收藏当事人没有答话，似乎是默认了Steve的说法。但Thor分明看到，那凛冽的灰蓝色眼睛，瞟了自己手中的Mjolnir一下。

　　“Loki，怎么办？”

　　苦恼的蹭到Loki的“御座”旁，Thor觉得现在唯一能帮他的就是自己的弟弟了。

　　“Asgard的神器Mjolnir当然是不能沦为凡人的收藏品，”悠闲的又翻了几下膝上的精装书的书页，Loki沉吟了一下，微笑着对Thor，“不过你曾说，这里只有SteveRogers差点拿起过Mjolnir，那说明他有蝼蚁中少见的某种品格。”

　　“James Buchanan Barnes作为SteveRogers最珍视和信任的人，应当拥有同样无与伦比的品格。”

　　施展法术优雅的拿过远处茶几上的红茶杯，Loki最后说出了他的建议：“赐予那凡人一次拿起Mjolnir的机会，就是神最大的恩泽了。”

　　苛责了下Loki的用词，Thor起身走向美国队长和冬兵，决定采纳弟弟的明智意见。

　　结果……

　　“Thor，别……”

　　“Bucky，这锤子除了Thor外不可能有人拿起来的，所以你不要闹脾气啦！”

　　“博士变身后也没有举起来！”

　　“我？我也没有举起来，你看这根本就不可能举得起……来……”

　　“这……这只是稍微离地而已，不是举起来……”

　　“Tony！你不要再火上浇油了！”

　　“Bucky你冷静点！你听我解释！”

　　……

　　闲适的搅拌着手里的红茶，Loki讪笑的看着那边的“热闹”景象，尤其是那身披红斗篷的金发男人憨厚抱歉的模样——

　　哼，真是蠢的好骗。

　　低头看着手中的书页，那是一个叫莎士比亚的人写的诗，将就的还可以得到王的青睐：

　　“Presume not on thy heart when mine is slain;

　　Thou gav'st me thine not to give back again.”

　　（别侥幸独存，如果我的心先碎；你把心交我，并非为把它收回。）

TBC


	16. 《Just one last dance》

对于SteveRogers和JamesBarnes来说，Peggy Carter一直是一种特别的存在。

　　70年前是，70年后的今天，也是。

　　70年前，这三人的关系大概是有些微妙的，但无非就是苦恋暧昧与柔情的戏码；但今天，Peggy对两人来说，却成了某种深切羁绊的存在。

　　从Peggy Carter身上，他们才能切实感到过去与现在的连接，感受到岁月流逝的痕迹。因为从他们二人的切身感受来说，这70年都来的太突然——一个坠机冰封，一个冷冻洗脑，空白的记忆，是补不上的。

　　他们就像是被时间洪水戏耍和吞噬的罹难者，命运玩笑的受害者，茫然的面对和被动接受突如其来的变化。

　　而两个人接受新事物的方法也惊人的相似和旧派——Steve随身携带着他的米棕色本子，从各人的言谈推荐里补充知识，一条条的总结归纳，按章执行；Bucky则对这婆婆妈妈的做法不感兴趣，他更喜欢随性的、意识流般的记忆，在黑褐色本子上用自己才能看懂的繁杂语种跳跃性涂鸦。

　　但实际上，Bucky在Steve看那些经典老电影的时候，也会路过式的斜睨几眼，然后从喉咙里发出不屑一顾的冷哼，最后消失在某个房间里。

　　不过通常这种情况，十分钟后他就会不耐烦的回来，伸腿踢踢沙发上的Steve，用嘴角示意对方靠边儿坐，而后把自己扔进那柔软的沙发里，霸占2/3的面积。

　　可是渐渐的，Winter Soldier发现这种Steve Rogers式的补充不仅不会带来长进，反而因此闹出笑话——

　　“我的上帝，老冰棍！”哭笑不得的翻翻白眼，Tony Stark冲着有些得意的说出前几天补习的老电影里、某个经典笑话的美国队长，“这笑话我上高中时候都嫌过时。”

　　对Tony的无礼尴尬的咳嗽，Bruce Banner博士扶了扶眼睛，忍俊不禁的嚅嗫：“这笑话其实还是挺经典的……不过现在不太有人说了，Cap。”

　　“……”

　　抱着左臂在一旁默默看着，冬兵那仍显阴郁的灰蓝色眼里冷寂一片，微微泛青的下眼眶似乎毫无消退的迹象。他没有笑意也没有羞赧，仿佛根本没有关注。

　　其实，他的内心却有一个声音在咆哮：

　　“I almost said that fucking joke just now！”

　　暗下决心绝不再和Steve看那些老掉牙的电影、听那些早就过气的唱片磁带……可惜就在当晚，冬兵James Buchanan Barnes却倚着被自己挤到沙发角落里的美国队长的右肩，在《星际迷航》的片尾曲里睡着了。

　　尽管如此，在探望Peggy Carter这件事上，二人是一致的。当然不排除Steve或者Bucky独自前往的情况，但大体是两个人结伴同行。

　　“Bucky，我还真的从没想过送Peggy花这件事，”尴尬的捋了一把金发，Steve看着Bucky手里捧着的鲜艳玫瑰，“我找到你之前……都是空手就来了。”

　　对Steve在这方面的木讷仿佛早就有了防备，Bucky只是面无表情的瞥了一眼傻笑的金发男人——他实际上也只是单纯觉得应该带一束花，仿佛这就是与生俱来的本能一般。

　　因为来之前没有打招呼，Peggy正在安详的沉睡。

　　轻轻的把玻璃瓶中已经开始枯萎的百合换成鲜艳的玫瑰，Bucky很难想象，自己那可怖的金属臂现在能够“从容且温柔”的拿起易碎的花瓶，而控制住不一把捏碎。

　　倚在柜子旁，看着正望着沉睡中的白发老人的Steve——晨曦的微光洒在他的身周，形成一圈淡色的光晕，使得他整个人像是沐浴在一片和煦中，显出一种别样的温柔。

　　右手五指下意识的轻轻敲击金属臂，Bucky眯缝起眼睛，轻轻舔了舔下唇。

　　像是注意到了那道目光，Steve转头对上Bucky的。四目相对，安详又缱绻的氛围里一种情绪在发酵荡漾，虽然已经物是人非，但Steve却觉得这个场景如此的熟悉且令人怀念。

　　直到后来他才回忆起来，那一幕，像极了70年前在小酒馆里，Peggy一袭红裙来找自己时，Bucky也是站在一旁默默看着。

　　只不过那时候，他们还没有经历这么多生离死别与命运捉弄，他们还都是20多岁的青年，张扬而热情，充满着发泄不完的雄性荷尔蒙以及壮志雄心。

　　因此，那时候Bucky眼神暧昧而含有些微醋意的在两人脸上徘徊，灿然生辉的灰蓝色眼眸清澈明媚；如今，他的眼里荡漾着某种怀恋、感慨和忧伤的情绪，深邃的像一汪幽深的湖水。

　　实际上不只是他，就连Steve自己，也已不再像当年那么耀眼无畏且暗露锋芒。70年的光阴，他得到了不少，却也失去了很多。

　　好在，Bucky还在，他又抓住他了。

　　最后Steve轻笑着用唇语示意：“我们走吧。”

　　*

　　“刚刚看我看的那么专注，在想什么？”

　　“没什么。”

　　医院的走廊里，Steve因为Bucky戴了帽子而看不清他的眼神，但他明确的感受到，他在考虑着某件事，而且从刚刚开始就一直在思考。

　　像是被对方探寻的目光盯的难受，尤其是那湛蓝色实在有些晃眼，Bucky理了理帽檐，沉声道：

　　“你还欠她一支舞。”

　　“是。”

　　“你应该补上。”

　　“原来你一直在想这件事……我其实也很希望完成那个诺言。但恐怕，已经来不及了。”

　　“哦。”

　　事情看来已经无法挽回了，但对于这件事，Bucky有他自己的想法。

　　因为身份敏感，冬兵目前还不能和美国队长一样外出执行任务，所以现在复仇者联盟大厦里有两个闲人——Bucky和Loki。

　　“凡人，不要仰仗我对你稍加辞色就想得寸进尺，”摆弄着手里的菱形匕首刺，Loki放松的把右腿叠在左腿上，“为一个垂垂老矣的女人使用幻术，我还没有那么博爱。”

　　“……”

　　挥挥手示意本来也没打算继续开口的冬兵，Loki这种颐指气使的样子更多的是他的习惯。

　　“Loki，你真的要注意你的言行和态度。”

　　有些尴尬的扯着笑容，Thor随着冬兵进入电梯前，回头又看了一眼正百无聊赖看着大厦外风景的弟弟，而后对身边的Bucky道：

　　“PeggyCarter女士我也曾见过，她是个伟大而坚强的女性，是勇敢的战士。”

　　进入电梯后透过落地玻璃望向远方，Thor像是怀念般的喃喃着，Bucky隐约的听到是说“她们很像”之类的话语。

　　集中全身的精神力想听到更多，不料却被雷神突兀的用力拍了下肩膀，Thor像是下了某种决心，“Loki就交给我了，他一定会答应的。”

　　被突如其来的热情打得稍微踉跄，面部有些抽搐的看着那穿着红斗篷的金发大块头真挚的冲自己点点头，扯开一个大大的笑容。

　　Bucky当时除了在内心骂着“Damn it”外只觉得，那个叫Asgard的地方绝对是个神奇的所在，才会产出这样一对莫名其妙的兄弟。

　　*

　　“所以说，Loki最后答应了Thor，决定施展幻术帮我完成那支舞？！”

　　听到Bucky面无表情的在餐桌上说出这个事实，Steve在惊喜之后却抿紧唇线。

　　把玩着手里的叉子将磁盘敲出轻微的响声，Steve犹豫着说出了今天第二个让冬兵内心大呼“Damn it”的话语——

　　“其实……我的舞技和70年前……差不多……或者说踩脚大概还是家常便饭，”尴尬的清清了喉咙，Steve竟然还颇有些理直气壮的，“我心中的那个人一直是你，Bucky……所以那些结交女孩子的舞技派不上用场。”

　　“我狙击和杀人时也不用舞技，但我会。”

　　“Natasha有一阵子经常给我介绍女孩子，都被我拒绝了。”

　　“她说，因为那时候她脑子进水了。”

　　叉起面前盘子里的一大块卷心菜放进嘴里，Steve听着冬兵那“呵吱呵吱”的咀嚼声，瞬间感觉对方心里正大力想撕咬的，绝对是美国队长本身，而不是那可怜的的卷心菜。

　　“确实，你对女孩子一直很在行，”说完这句，Steve居然还悄悄补充了句“包括现在”，倔强的神情里，竟然还有些当年身体羸弱时候的他的影子。

　　嘴角抽动着恶狠狠吞下那口卷心菜，Bucky举起叉子又对旁边的马铃薯下手，岂料最后竟然一举戳碎了那磁盘的1/3。

　　根本没有理会那盘子，Bucky将叉子上的马铃薯放进嘴里，而后微抬起头，阴郁的眼神黑洞的可怕——

　　因为Steve的没有长进就意味着，自己接下来，恐怕要在练习中……跳女步了。

　　*

　　带着某种黑色的气压抓住金发男人的肩膀，Bucky的手型根本就是想插进肉里的样子，根本不是双人舞里轻柔的搭扶。

　　轻柔如吟诵般的《小夜曲》，淡淡像是码头散步时候的晚风，那该是暧昧着的暗恋者间美妙又有些羞赧的体会。

　　但Steve却只能尴尬的冲胸前的那团黑色气旋连连道歉，尽量不要再触及对方雷区。

　　实际上Bucky的忍耐度已经很好了，他尽量无视那搂住自己腰的温热大手，放松身体做出配合的身体曲线，对经常被踩的生疼的脚也采取了漠视——Steve Rogers拥有四倍的学习能力和领悟力，可惜在跳舞上，他的这个改造天赋完全没有发挥效用。

　　断断续续练习了三天，Steve才算是能把这支舞完整而流畅的跳完，虽然还称不上完美无瑕，感情也有点僵硬，但总归是过得去了，起码不会踩脚闹出笑话。

　　但是，现在有另一个问题……

　　再次把手伸向后背，拖着那大手极不情愿的移到自己的臀部靠上部的位置，Bucky不知道第几次叮嘱：“Peggy的个子比我小，你到时候会搂的更低，大概是这儿，才能相当于她腰的地方。”

　　“嗯。”

　　动了动喉结，Steve像是有些紧张的答应着。

　　埋怨的瞪了一眼，然后把额头轻轻贴在对方肩头，Bucky埋在Steve的怀抱里，留神听着那《小夜曲》的节奏，注意着自己舞伴的舞步和动作。

　　还好，确实是已经熟练了。

　　渐渐的，这舞变得流畅而熟稔，并逐渐变得富有感情。伴着那淡淡的甜腻舒缓节奏，两个人默契配合的翩然，竟然使得督导中的Bucky也感到了一丝丝心悸又酸楚的荡漾。

　　这支舞大概就需要这种很浅的暧昧，像是一种告白，也象征着一种结束。

　　半怀抱又没有全然搂抱住的舞姿，大概就是这种关系的最好诠释。

　　有某种伤感，也带着一种甜美。

　　慢慢的沉浸在这支舞里，Bucky甚至没有注意到，那只温热的手又悄无声息的爬回到了自己的腰间，并且伸展着渐渐加深了这个拥抱。

　　回过神来的时候，Bucky发现自己已经和Steve吻到了一起。

　　唇舌的勾扯暗示着某种炙热情感的升温，Bucky清楚感觉到Steve伏在自己腰侧的手已经轻车熟路的钻进运动裤，顺着那条凹陷的缝隙轻轻搔刮。

　　轻轻侧开头呼出一口浊气，Bucky喘息着扬着正被细密亲吻的脖颈，感受着Steve的硬挺顶着自己的。

　　好热。

　　逐渐向下的亲吻，锁骨、腋下、乳尖、腹肌……Steve独有的温柔全然融在那淡淡的《小夜曲》里，竟搅的空气像是黏稠的热糖浆，甜美而温热的化不开。

　　这是名为Steve Rogers的热度，像是水邻近沸点却永远不会沸腾时候的温度，并不热烈但绝对能折磨的你发狂。

　　Bucky在被贯穿的那一刻想，Steve跳完那最后的一支舞后，自己绝对不能再听这首曲子了。

　　因为，那绝对会让他兴奋到血脉贲张。

　　*

　　在Loki造就的上世纪四十年代的幻影里，Peggy的感官得到了重塑和释放，她像是回到了那一袭红裙的热烈年代，完成了迟到70年的那支舞。

　　这是她和Steve Rogers的第一支舞，也是最后一支舞。

　　Just once last dance，before we say goodbye.

　　催动法力维持着这幻术的进行，Loki看了看那半卧在轮椅中、白发苍苍的老人，又回过头来凝视舞池中红唇烈焰的美人，那种坚韧而刚强，像是绝不会被打垮的战斗女神般的姿态，即便外貌已经不复往昔，性格中的鲜明仍旧清晰可见。

　　Frigga……母后……

　　Thor知道Loki透过那人看到的是谁，那种坚韧刚强的模样像极了他们的母后。因此，Loki不管多么狂妄和目中无人，也绝对会答应的。

　　他没来得及见她最后一面。

　　Just one more chance

　　Hold me tight and keep me warm

　　cause the night is getting cold

　　and I don't know where I belong

 

TBC


	17. 《冰封的爱恋》

冰冷而狭小的空间，只能够容得下一个人站立。厚重的霜结满那暗色冷冻柜的内壁，外面灯灭时无边的黑色让这里显得旷大又压抑……

　　这里只有他一个人。

　　这是他的“房间”。

　　刺骨的寒冷已经深入骨髓，连那关节间都像是结了霜的，开着美丽却尖锐的冰花。

　　当你的本体也揉成一尊冰雪构筑的雕像，寒冷似乎就变得不那么明显了。

　　他在黑暗里孤独的想着，觉得痛入心肺的冰封似乎也没那么重了。

　　呵，这话大概只有自己能信！

　　他僵直的立在冰霜中，嘲讽着自己。

　　不过他只能这么去想，这么去安慰自己，否则在冷冻柜里还能做什么呢？

　　在这里，他没有时间的概念。从上一次见到光到现在，也许已经过去了很多年，也许才是几十秒……

　　他不知道。

　　*

　　刹那间，他隐约的感到一丝微光，从正前方的玻璃窗透进来。

　　那是光吗？他不确定，他甚至快忘了光是什么样子了。

　　渐渐的，那光亮越来越近，映照进他半开阖的眼睛。

　　是的，那是光，他确定了，而且向这边来了——

　　快！快！不管那是谁，快把他带离这刺骨的寒冷和无尽黑暗……

　　他内心急切着，甚至想要扑上那玻璃窗口。

　　实际上，他一动也动不得。而且这股急切像是让刚刚麻木自己的话语失了效果，寒冷的痛又袭来了。

　　而且，早就凝固的大脑里还有另一个声音在说：

　　不不，不要出去，解冻时的电击像是撕裂，那疼痛，超越寒冷。

　　……

　　可惜这些都不由他决定，他没有权力。

　　他只能僵直的立在冰雪里，忍耐着疼痛，或者，迎来更加疼痛。

　　*

　　那束光终于照进了这片黑暗，把冰雪映的反射出冰绿色的幽光，照上他的脸。

　　确定般的晃了几下，像是要看清里面的人是谁。他感觉半开阖的眼睛被晃的有些难受，像是要留下生理性的泪水。

　　但实际上，什么也没有，他就像一具尸体，没有笑容，当然也不会有眼泪。

　　那束光熄灭了。

　　他自嘲的笑笑，感慨自己的痴心妄想。

　　恍惚间，他甚至感觉刚刚有光亮时，自己倒映在那玻璃窗口上的影子扭曲的有趣，像是他那股期许般荒诞的可笑。

　　等等……还有声响……

　　那个人，似乎还在。

　　……

　　他听到某种金属相击的声音，摩擦溅出的火花忽明忽暗，就像此刻他心脏跳跃的节奏。

　　也许那并不是妄想呢？

　　然后，冷冻柜的锁被砸开了，他被抬了出去。

　　*

　　外面的灯都被打开了，屋子里泛着幽绿色的光，透入他的眼，那像是停尸房里的颜色。

　　但他知道，这里不是医院，这里是“组织”的实验室。

　　感觉被放置到一个硬皮革的躺椅上，这触感他很熟悉，这里是他的专座，洗脑台的专用座椅，也是解冻通电的场所。

　　又要来了吧……为了解冻而进行的特殊电击，比冷冻时更难熬的疼痛。

　　这样也好，否则他是解冻不了的——“组织”的生物冰封不是放在室温即可解除的。解冻了就可以自由活动一段时间，去为世界的安定出点力——那些人是对他这样说的：

　　为世界的和平推一把。

　　他就那么僵硬的躺着，也许只是一小会儿，他没有时间概念，不过身上的冰霜似乎是开始融化了，他能略微感觉到润湿的触感。

　　他仍旧没有迎来预想中的痛感。

　　有东西在他身上轻轻擦拭，沾掉那些熔化的冰雪。然后他感觉有一只温热的手抚上了额头，轻轻的摩挲，而且似乎是唇贴上了额头和眼睛，像是试图唤醒他的感知。

　　没用的，必须要刺骨的电击才行。

　　他有些可笑又可悲的想，并试图看清到底是谁在做这荒谬的温柔。

　　他模糊的看到一抹蓝，鲜明的独立在这片让人压抑的幽绿色里，格格不入。

　　但那种颜色让他舒服，他还想看的更清楚些。

　　……

　　事与愿违，他被装入了某个物体中，又陷入了黑暗。

　　在黑色笼罩之前，他听到了拉链拉合的节奏声，和那人一声浅浅的叹息。

　　那是一个裹尸袋，他猜测。

　　*

　　再次重见天日时，他躺在一张柔软的床上，阳光清新的抚上他苍白的面颊，像是试图解除他的冰封。

　　没用的。

　　他可叹那个男人的愚蠢。

　　颇费周折的将一个冰封的活死人带回来，安置在这间温馨的米褐色房间里，让他享受清晨的阳光……他在那袋子里隐约听到车辆急速转弯声和枪击的声音了，他是被非法抢出来的。

　　那个男人也许受伤了，因为他隐约能嗅到空气里淡淡的血腥气，当然，也有可能是敌人的鲜血。

　　他不关心，他只是有些惶恐这个人将他带走做什么。

　　研究他？控制他？在他身上做实验？解剖他？

　　他不知道，冰封的心说，也许自己就是这些用途。

　　但接下来的行动，他知道他错了。

　　那男人走了过来，躺到他身边。开始时是专注的凝望，他知道那双眼睛也是湛蓝色的，和天空一样的颜色。

　　而后，他感到自己僵硬而冰冷的唇被吻住了。

　　那吻开始时候很珍重，轻轻的只是敷贴在他苍白的唇上。但随着舌尖的舔舐，他感觉喷在自己脸上的鼻息透着热烈。那个拥有蓝色光芒的男人试图加深这个吻，但他知道自己的牙关就和身体一样僵硬，这么做终究是徒劳。

　　确实，那男人也发现了这点，于是终于放开了他的唇，开始向下舔吻他的脖颈和胸腹。

　　有一种情绪在高涨，而且他惊奇的发现这触感他并不陌生——他认识这个男人，不知道在什么时候，什么地方。

　　徒劳的想要转动被冻住的记忆，他发现他想不起来这个熟悉的陌生人是谁，那影子很熟悉，但就是抓不住。

　　直到他听到那男人叹息般的在他耳边说：

　　“Bucky……”

　　Bucky？

　　谁是Bucky？

　　他感到从所未有的惶急，他半点也想不起来，甚至血液都要因这种急躁而沸腾起来。但实际上，他仍旧僵直的挺在床上，毫无反应的接受上方的爱抚和亲吻。

　　冰封的血液也是，半固体状黏稠的化不开，甚至根本不能流动。

　　他的肉体产生不了欲望，哪怕那个男人正在温柔而热切的抚慰他的下身，舔过那上面的每一根神经，试图唤醒他的渴望；但他的精神是兴奋到颤栗的，他感受到他应该是爱着这个男人的，虽然记不起他是谁，他的名字，他的长相。

　　但他身上的热度，他的温柔，他的动作……他知道。

　　可惜他的爱已经被强制冰封，就像这具身体，再怎么努力，也不会有反应的。

　　他想要伸手回抱住这个男人，但却徒劳的一动也不能动。

　　那个湛蓝色的男人却已经兴奋了，他甚至能感受到那顶在自己僵硬小腹上的硬挺，炽热而充满力量。

　　他急切的想要伸手去抓，却颓然的无能为力。

　　他爱不了他，他已经被冰封了，从很久很久以前，久到他自己都记不得。

　　欲望在焦灼的磨蹭，扩散在空气里，迸溅出热烈的火花，他感觉到男人最终射在自己胸腹的体液，温热的就像他的人。

　　但他自己一定是冰冷僵硬的，那么直挺挺的，像是一具没有灵魂的绝望死尸。

　　后来，他感到他又被僵直的抱到一处充满热气的房间，被放在温水里，摆弄成稍微舒服的姿势，被圈在那男人的怀里。

　　冒着热气的水渗入他的身体，伴着那男人的温度，像是试图熔化体内的坚冰，但只有他自己清楚的知道，这种无望的绝望。

　　好在表面摸起来是有了些温度的，让他像个人了。

　　他安慰的想，并全力汲取这温度，仿佛转瞬即逝的惶急，便也不去管皮肤下冰霜冻结的坚硬和痛苦。

　　蒸腾的水汽在他的睫毛上凝成水珠，顺着眼线滑进半开阖的眼里，然后又聚结着滑下苍白的脸颊。

　　他甚至期许那就是泪的感觉……

　　因为他连流泪的权力也早被剥夺。

　　在那黑暗的冷冻柜里，就算有泪，也只会凝成坚冰，最后只能刺得自己生疼。

　　他知道这种被包围被温暖的时间是有限的，“组织”早晚会找到他们的，他和他。

　　他珍惜每一次那湛蓝色的男人带给自己的悸动和欲望，虽然他的心脏孔隙里布满冰霜，他的器官不会有丝毫回应，他不能回手拥抱那股温暖。

　　*

　　终于那一天还是来了，他早就知道，他只是绝望的等一天是一天。

　　他听到有人闯入这个温馨的居所，有人吩咐说：

　　“Rumlow，把Winter Soldier回收”。

　　于是他被装回到袋子里，就像他来时候那样。

　　拉链拉合声音。

　　车辆轰鸣声。

　　一片幽绿色。

　　砰！

　　铁门封死。

　　刺骨的寒冷袭来，他伸手抚上那唯一的玻璃窗，想最后再看一眼光。

　　砰！

　　荧光灯猝然关闭的声音……

　　一片黑暗。

　　……

　　Steve！

　　他在重新陷入无尽的黑暗前，最后能想起的一点点。

　　*

　　“Bucky，你还好吗？又做噩梦了？”

　　感受到伸出的手贴上并不那扇冰冷坚硬的玻璃窗，而是一片温暖的胸膛，他缓缓的呼出一口浊气，让因为惊恐而急速跳动的心脏稍微平复一下，“还好，也有一段不是噩梦。”

　　感觉到自己被圈在怀里，对方不知道什么时候来到了自己床上……大概就是自己在冷冻柜里看到光的时候吧。

　　慢慢的更贴近对方，他自由的活动着胳膊，回抱住那个男人，将额头贴在他温暖的胸前，完成了他刚刚一直想做却无能为力的回应。

　　“Steve……”

 

TBC


	18. 《Bucky & Loki的特别行动》（上篇）

　冬兵James Barnes仍旧不能出任务，不管是复仇者联盟的，还是神盾局的，准确的说他目前还不属于这两个中的任何一个。

　　当然这种名义上的问题并非起到实质性作用——他的身份太敏感，复仇者们接受了他不代表神盾局的那些特工接受，不代表美国人民接受，毕竟不论是九头蛇还是前苏联，都是噩梦。

　　况且噩梦中的一个还在延续，并且没有彻底放弃对冬兵的回收可能——一场战争的胜利也许更多的掌握在指挥官的头脑中，而并非武器有多么好用。但同样的，一把高效且多用途的枪，论谁也不会嫌弃。

　　SteveRogers目前拒绝让冬兵参与任何任务行动，有关九头蛇的更是如此——他虽然不涉政事，但敏锐的战略嗅觉让他清楚知道九头蛇的恐怖根源。

　　前苏联已经寿终正寝了，但九头蛇却并没有彻底被消灭，正像他们常自诩的“砍掉一个头，生出两个头”，这话并非危言耸听。

　　九头蛇的恐怖之处不在于他们拥有多少实质的战斗人员，那都是可见的可消灭实体，重组后的神盾局可以很容易的将他们消灭。他们真正的恐怖在于无孔不入的渗入政治：白宫、众议院、参议院、立法院、五角大楼……九头蛇仍旧操纵着国家的很多命脉之处，他们藏得很深，把本就不干净的政治搅得更黑暗、更浑浊，那样他们才能更安全、更壮大。

　　而一旦获得这种渗透，那么再组建多少行动队都是轻而易举。

　　除了SteveRogers，NickFury是最清楚这些的，甚至比美国队长看到的更多。在局长的位子上摸爬滚打这么多年，他精明的很。因此他前往欧洲从根源里试图颠覆九头蛇，当然进度和效果仍十分有限。

　　复仇者们给予了他鼎力支持，猩红女巫和快银早已去了欧洲，但整个联盟更多是限于行动和技术上的，毕竟他们不是政治角力的高手。

　　但以上这些更多的是SteveRogers的想法，他顾虑的东西很多，因为他是美国队长。BuckyBarnes则更直接，无论是70年前的Barnes中士还是70年后的Winter Soldier，都讲究高速的完成既定任务，狙击手的天性决定了犹豫这种特性在他性格里终究有限。

　　大概是美国队长这个称谓赋予了承担者更大的责任，任谁担任这个角色都将本能的谨言慎行，维护战友；Bucky之于Steve，又使他本能的回护，所以于公于私，Bucky想要绕过他亲自出马找九头蛇的麻烦，恐怕很难。

　　“Bucky，我也很想找九头蛇算账，他们对你做过的事足以让我想消灭他们十个来回，”两手叉腰站在沙发前，Steve很严肃的，“但你不适合……我的意思是说，你还没恢复好。”

　　听到这句话，刚刚低头把玩着手里Gerber Mk II的人微微抬起头，灰蓝色的眼睛审视着，似乎在辨认对方真实的意图，然后，他缓缓的，徒手折弯了那把黑钢匕首。

　　将弯折成直角的Gerber Mk II放在茶几上，Bucky挑了挑眉，那意思很明显：我身体状态一切正常，所以别拿那些话唬我了。

　　“好吧好吧，你的身体确实没什么问题……是的，Banner博士的最新报告也说你的精神状态稳定，噩梦也少了，”叹了口气，Steve走过来坐到Bucky身边，伸手轻轻揽住他，“但是，我是说……嗯……总之这次你先别去。”

　　“你在害怕……Steve，我不懂你怕什么？”感受着胸前那人比平时略快的呼吸，善于捕捉细节的冬兵冷不丁开口。

　　“我没有在害怕……”感受到那只回抱住自己的金属手臂威胁性的紧了紧，Steve有点泄气，“好吧，我确实有点。Coulson从NickFury那儿得到了最新消息。”对着那双探视性的灰蓝色眼睛，Steve又叹了一口气，“从最新查到的九头蛇研发基地里，找到了某种电磁干扰装置……经过神盾的研究，那似乎是针对某种生物性电子机械装置产生干扰用的。”

　　“当然找到的只是模型机，神盾局推测可能还没有制成品。”

　　将额头贴上左侧那金属与人体相连组成的肩膀，Steve闭上眼睛最后道：“我们都知道那东西是针对谁的，他们还没放弃你。”

　　“你在怕那东西，那干扰装置对我的作战产生影响。”

　　“我在怕失去你，Bucky，那滋味我不想再尝试一次。”

　　认真思索了一下，像是在回忆Steve说的失去的细节，那个充满冰雪的山谷和飞驰而过的火车，Bucky皱了皱眉，虽然他的记忆还是时断时续，但那个片段的闪回还是经常出现的。

　　他记得当时自己下落时，两边覆盖冰雪的山崖在急速上升，快的让他甚至来不及反应这意味着死亡。攀在火车外栏杆上的那个金发男人无力的伸着手，他悲痛欲绝的面容和因为悲恸而紧蹙的眉，那是他失去意识前的最后画面。

　　“Tony告诉我说，我们已经九十多岁了，”伸右手指尖压着Steve的眉心，Bucky认真道：“老年人应该少皱眉，否则老的更快。”

　　有点哭笑不得的，Steve很难想象钢铁侠平时还给冬兵灌输了什么奇怪思维，他绝对什么话都说得出口。

　　幸好他最近回他那海边豪宅休假去了（其实只是换个地方做机械），否则真不知道Bucky会变成什么样。

　　“而且，我不喜欢你这样的表情，和那天差不多。”

　　Bucky没有具体说哪天，但Steve知道他在说失去他的那天，他以为他“死”了的那天。

　　“所以说，你这次不要求和我们去了？”

　　“……”

　　沉默着做了个肯定的表情，Bucky看到Steve有些欣慰的点点头，但他的眉头仍旧皱着，像是怀着某种潜意识的不安，那种窘迫和记忆中的那天差不多。

　　示意Steve去做和雷神、猎鹰出队的任务准备，Bucky拿回面前茶几上的那把Gerber Mk II，金属手指慢慢的扫过双刃锯齿的凹槽，目光却没有看它。

　　他此刻正盯着客厅角落的书桌，那上面有一台亮着的笔记本电脑，凭借超级战士血清带来的不凡视力，冬兵大概知道那正显示着电子邮件收件箱上陈列的内容。

　　金属的食指和中指已经扫到了匕首的前端，缓缓的摩擦，像是在感受尖端的触感，仿佛那两厢金属剐蹭真的存在某种交流般。然后，那两个手指猛地侧面捏住刀刃，原本90°弯曲的Gerber Mk II已然被掰直，除了刃身中央那横断的一点扭曲外。

　　收回视线居高临下的瞪着那点不和谐，Bucky又碾过那横面，将扭曲覆平，让它恢复到就像是从来没有经受过折损的样子。

　　*

　　“人族，我现在很忙，所以想找人说话的话就找那机器，他一直都在。”

　　百无聊赖的向空中丢着一个金属工艺品，只要Thor不在就被困在复仇者联盟大厦的Loki枕着自己的左手，半躺在一张沙发上不耐烦的冲着冬兵抱怨。

　　幻视虽然随着Tony去了宅子，但那系统还控制着这栋大厦的每个角落。只不过，Jarvis更偏向于回答钢铁侠的一切问题，而对其他人的调侃，他大概只是一笑而过。

　　当然谁也没见过他笑的样子，他总是那么冷着一张机械脸，发着标准的电子英音调侃Sir。

　　目前Thor和Steve出任务去了，带着Sam他们；博士最近又开始闭关研制他的精神抑制剂，好多天不见人影。因此，偌大的复仇者大厦里就剩下Loki，和他口中那该死的机器——Jarvis已经被雷神吩咐代为看管“未来的王”，除了雷神亲到外任何人不允许带领Loki出门，以防止他做出什么超出王储行为的举动。

　　对着那空气一般的存在，Loki的恶作剧全无用武之地，他只能无聊的呆着，在心里咒骂自己兄长的特别关心。

　　因此，今天那个总是一脸阴郁的BuckyBarnes主动来找自己，实际上令Loki的心情达到了数日来的最佳——毕竟这是个活人，虽然也不怎么说话。

　　“我找你。”

　　“你没看到我在忙吗，王的余兴不容打扰。”

　　“你想出去。”

　　“揣测王意，你的僭越可越来越大了。”虽然仍旧说着傲慢的言语，Loki早已经停下了扔那金属玩物，转而侧过头饶有兴趣的盯着Bucky。

　　“我有办法带你出去。”

　　眯缝起眼睛审视着，他当然知道对方口中的含义。确实，只要两个人，那么就很容易出去了。心里早已经蠢蠢欲动，但生性多疑的Loki故意无所谓的试探，“其实出去也没什么，这纽约我也逛的够了，被我上次毁掉后重建的不错。”

　　看到对方冷着脸没有反应，Loki故意的又抛掷了几下那工艺品，然后耸耸肩，“所以，没有明确目的我是不会出去的，你知道，我哥哥有时候脾气也不太好……”

　　话音未落，Bucky伸手到口袋里摸出一个纸卷，扔给带着一脸玩味的黑发青年，“我想，这东西是你的。”

　　“唔……这东西你从哪找到的？”眯起眼睛感叹了一声，Loki看着那张打印纸上显示的被陈列起来的权杖，杖头冰蓝色宝石发出的幽光像是惑人心神的妖魅，亦如当年拿在自己手里的样子。

　　操纵人心，Loki喜欢那感觉，那让他感觉到力量和被需要。

　　“Steve的电子邮件。”

　　美国队长的邮箱密码还是不难猜的，Bucky在试过了Captain America0704和Steve Rogers0704显示错误后，试探着输入了自己的名字和被告知的出生日期……于是，他成功登入了。

　　“比较老实的、电脑水平一般的人，都爱用自己或者恋人的或者自己老妈的名字生日做密码，比如老冰棍这种人，就属于这类型。”Tony闲聊时向冬兵介绍的现代都市人特点时说的猜想，成为他突破美国队长密码桎梏的有效手段。

　　他破解美国队长邮箱密码的速度甚至比神盾那些黑客高手还快。

　　“嗯，好吧，那就让我格外破例一次吧。”像是孩子找到了新奇有趣的玩具，Loki扩大着自己的笑容。

　　找了一个监视盲点，Bucky示意Loki这里安全，然后就到了Asgard的著名魔法师催动法力造成幻术，玩弄众人于股掌之上的时间。于是，在复仇者联盟大厦的安保门禁前，实体远在万里的Jarvis看到了雷神亲自带领着弟弟，冷冷的对自己示意后，一前一后的慢慢走出一楼的正门，最后消失在纽约的车水马龙里。

　　符合雷神的指令。幻视对其他人下达命令中的逻辑性问题向来采取不闻不问的态度，符合指令，照例执行，这是每个合格AI应尽的义务，除了针对某个人。

　　“好了，我们出来了，多亏了我那愚蠢的哥哥和他那愚蠢的命令。”挑着眉大笑，Loki像是获得了来到地球后的最大笑话。

　　在尽情的笑够后，他思考片刻，然后再次催动魔法变换两个人的外貌——他要找两个看起来就容易让人产生好感、让大众一看到就愿意伸出无私援助之手的对象来伪装。

　　“对了，人族，我是说……吾友，我们是要去哪儿？”

　　满意的整理了下自己的红色斗篷和金色长发，Loki学着Thor的用词，看着面无表情背起盾牌的金发男人问。

　　扯扯紧绷的美国队长深蓝色潜行服，Bucky忖度着Steve穿这套衣服的感受，那胸腹真箍的自己难受，简直稍微使力就要把衣服撑裂的感觉。

　　摸了摸壮硕胸肌正中的那个银色五角星，然后抬头对上“雷神”海蓝色的眼睛，“美国队长”用罕见的平板语调沉声答道：

　　“Las Vegas，Nevada.”

 

tbc


	19. 《Bucky & Loki的特别行动》（中篇）

虽然说，相对于邪神和暗杀者的打扮和气场，雷神和美国队长的外形更容易获得好感和青睐，但这样高调的行走在纽约，实在是作为冬兵的BuckyBarnes难以接受的。他习惯于潜藏和偷袭，像是优雅而危险的黑豹蛰伏在密林中窥伺对手。这样大张旗鼓的浮夸作风，实在不是他的偏好。

　　Loki反而很享受，他喜欢被千万人仰视和推崇的感觉，而且这种恶作剧式的行为完全符合他的爱好，尤其还是针对Thor的。

　　开始的时候，很多人都是惊愕的看着两人，大概更多的是觉得是两个酷爱变装的疯子。但是，这里面总有人认得真容，经历过纽约大战复仇者联盟的形象已经深入人心，尤其是里面还有一位自二战以来就是美国重要象征的、巨幅照片被陈列在博物馆的那位。

　　他们被彻底认出来了。

　　不过好在，当偶像突然出现在你面前时，大多数平时疯狂的人反而会将信将疑，或者因为不知所措而只敢围观，少数大胆的才会上前搭讪合影。

　　“放松、微笑，想想Steve Rogers平时都是怎么做的。”边微笑的向众人点头示意，边悄悄的对Bucky耳语，Loki觉得这浑身散发冷冽气息的美国队长恐怕会吓走很多追随者。

　　而这，不利于某些消息的打听。

　　Loki的精明是有目共睹的，他虽然爱恶作剧，但这并不代表他是个只会玩闹的捣蛋鬼——他本人是不了解这个纽约城的，甚至说他连地球都还不够了解；而身旁这位前苏联第一杀手，虽然执行力斐然，但对这座繁华都市恐怕也不会了解太多。

　　那个Steve Rogers自从把这位漆黑的暗杀者带回来后就保护的太好，但是有时候这种过度的保护欲也并非好事，就像一把名刀如果因为过于珍爱而长久的置于刀鞘中束之高阁，那么它的朽烂也只是时间问题——Bucky来纽约已经大半年了，去过的地方恐怕还更多的限于布鲁克林区。

　　Bucky自己也意识到了这一点，他理解和尊重Steve的想法，并尽最大可能接受他的安排，因为他之所以如此敏感到无所不在的保护，是因为太爱自己和害怕失去；但同时，Bucky也有一种想做回自己的诉求——他是令人闻风丧胆的Winter Soldier，不是只能窝在沙发里看电视、在武器室里擦枪的懦夫。

　　爱令人盲目，这一点即便是英明如美国队长也难以幸免。

　　“你这黑着脸的表情如果再持续宣传几天，绝对会把美国队长的追随者推给我那愚蠢的哥哥。”

　　调侃了一下，Loki基本从侧面的打听里了解了想知道的信息，玩弄语言技巧一直是他的强项，尤其再加上Thor那天生憨厚的面容和嗓音，更是事半功倍。

　　对着围拢的人讲了几句冠冕堂皇的漂亮话，“雷神”向着大众挥挥手，带着“美国队长”消失在一片冰蓝色的柱状光影中。

　　催动法力维持着那种幻术，实际上Loki和Bucky已经再次变换了外貌，或者说是变回了自己，只不过没再穿那扎眼的铠甲和作战服罢了。

　　“看看我们都需要什么，首先是一辆像样的车，然后是现金和信用卡，我们去的那地方可是销金窟，最后是武器补给……”向身边沉默的冬兵细数着，Loki真的有点怀念以前手握心灵权杖操纵别人替自己工作的日子，不过目前看来这期望还是有可能实现。

　　“……”

　　“嘿，别这样看着我，”，斜睨了下旁边越来越低的那团气压，Loki故意扬起下巴趾高气扬的，“我可不会和你一样，随便找个顺风车搭搭，或者在哪个废弃的房子里凑合一晚。”

　　“况且我从来不亏待随侍王的人。”

　　“……”

　　对着Bucky狡黠的眨眨眼，Loki回转身开始向两人来的方向折返，“我想到一个好地方，可以满足我们所有的需要，当然得用些小伎俩。”

　　“Sir，Pepper小姐申请调用您私人车库的车辆，另外还有……”

　　“都随她，JARVIS，这些不需要问我。”

　　冲着幻视随意的挥挥手，TonyStark坐在地下工作室中央的青蓝色立体成像中间，眼睛快速的滑过一串串数据和立体模型，将不需要的排除，试图整理出一些脉络——从冬兵那里扫描提取的奥创残存信号经过数学模型演算后，让Tony越发觉得自己创造的Stark2.0真的没那么简单。

　　遵从钢铁侠的指令，即便觉得这里面有些诡异的蹊跷……不过好在，Stark产业的车都拥有全球定位系统，银行的账单调用也是理所应当，当这些数据都掌握在全世界最强大的AI手中时，幻视觉得有些蹊跷也是可以容忍的。

　　“使用Tony的车和卡会被JARVIS追踪。”

　　冷冷的提醒那穿白套装的“金发美人”，Bucky不想让Steve那么快的就知道自己背着他擅自行动这点。

　　“放轻松，大兵，”得到了系统允许的提示，变身成PepperPotts的Loki嘴角荡开美丽的笑容，“那机器可没你想的那么爱多管闲事。”玩弄着鬓边的金发，善于捕捉人心的他明白冬兵真正担心的，于是又神秘的补充，“况且，身在任务中的人，对这些不直接相关的信息总是闭塞的。”

　　打开车门坐进那辆黑红相间的Bugatti Veyron，Loki用下巴示意仍站在车外的Bucky坐驾驶位，于是冬兵只得再充当这位Asgard准王储的司机。

　　开着车，BuckyBarnes不禁开始思考，自己是不是被这位总是挂着一点淡淡玩味的邪神吃得太死。怪只怪Loki实在太懂人心了，正如Thor说的，他才是具备做王潜质的那个人，因为王需要揣摩、并乐于揣摩，他本身就具备了掌握人心的能力，哪怕是没有那根心灵权杖。

　　*

　　拉斯维加斯的灯红酒绿24小时从无停歇，这座屹立在沙漠中的奢靡之城极尽人类享受奢华之能事，吸引着全球的观光者趋之若鹜。

　　城中最著名的、以本名命名的拉斯维加斯大道两侧灯火辉煌，矗立着外形各异的豪华建筑和摩天大楼，茂密的棕榈树点缀其中别具风情，从威尼斯的水巷到巴黎的艺术长廊，它贪心的包揽世界一切典型元素。这些建筑放到全球的其他任何地方，都绝对会成为当地的一道靓丽风景，但在拉斯维加斯，每隔几年就要大肆整修，否则很快就会被流行淘汰。

　　但就是这个将繁华铺张封为真理的地方，本该是罪恶滋生的温床，但它却恰恰成为美利坚乃至全球秩序最好的地区之一。

　　因为隐藏在它背后的最深的那股力量，就奉行秩序至上原则——九头蛇向来以推崇秩序、建立秩序而自诩，至于手段，他们从不在乎。

　　不过在这里，秩序的好处也集中体现在了一点上，那就是只要你有钱，就可以想你所想。

　　持着Stark名下的信用卡入住Wynn酒店，Loki看上去更像是某个欧洲富豪家不成器的小儿子。他谈吐优雅，穿著讲究，说着用词考究的英文，不经意间就显示自己良好的家庭教育；但同时，又嚣张招摇的带着俄罗斯雇佣兵出身的保镖，那些粗胳膊大腿、一脸冷硬凶相的东斯拉夫人价格可不便宜；他开着名车、住着拉斯维加斯最豪华的酒店，挥金如土。

　　拉斯维加斯见惯了这样的人，也许在这里，这种样子反倒是最正常的，最不引人瞩目的。甚至那些公共机构的执勤人员，当然他们已经不知道被谁实际控制着，反而避免找这类二世祖的麻烦，免得惹祸上身。

　　利用这种掩护，冬兵可以充分发挥他的勘察潜伏能力，挖出他想挖出的情报，找到他想要找到的东西。

　　边整理着这几天在城中调查到的蛛丝马迹，边在地图上认真标记思考着，Bucky已经渐渐理出了一条线索，那埋藏在赌场背后额真正掌控者。

　　拉斯维加斯可谓最佳的法外之地，九头蛇将这里收入囊中，成为邪恶的重要据点之一——这里有大量的博彩业收入供挥霍，巨大的人流往来让一切人员和物品的运输都像是罩上天然的保护层。

　　端着精致的英式红茶杯，Loki斜睨着冬兵绘制的线索线，它们已经开始更多的集中在那地图上的一个点。

　　眯缝着眼睛，他碧绿色的瞳仁里闪着某种幽光，虽然不强却足以称为锐利，单薄的嘴唇紧抿成一条锋利的线。Loki像是在下着某种决心，这竟意外的让他看起来更像是个神祇了，收敛了平日的狡黠和乖张，那样严肃和静穆。

　　这是他对着敌人时特有的表情。

　　“你认为我的心灵权杖被藏在这儿？”坐回到套房客厅的主座，Loki终于有点认真的问。

　　抬起头对上那双碧绿色的眼睛，Bucky仍是冷冷的不带情绪，甚至脸上的肌肉都没有一丝颤动。他没有立即回答，而是回望进那眼底，像是在辨认某些东西。

　　和Loki在一起实际上是透着很多不确定性的，他可以是最忠诚的，也可以是最会背叛的那个，只要他想。

　　最后他说：“如果‘组织’不喜欢天天搬运你那权杖，他就还在这里。”

　　指着手里的打印文件，Bucky向Loki展示那张权杖照片。这张清晰度很有限的照片明显是仓促偷拍的，物体重影严重，大概是神盾局反潜入九头蛇里的特工弄到的。但Bucky向Loki展示的并非那权杖，而是远处墙壁花纹。

　　又翻找出另一张，那就清楚很多，甚至是彩色打印的，比对着上面的细节，Bucky冷冷的分析：“这种古埃及式样的瓷砖花纹排列很特别，即便是拉斯维加斯也是罕见，只有金字塔酒店有这种装饰。”

　　又慢慢展示着其他的证据，他们都统一的指向这里或者暗示这种可能。

　　“你想什么时候行动？”

　　“明天，我们时间本就不多。”

　　“那好，我明天和你一起去，也见识下颠覆了神盾的蝼蚁究竟是什么模样。”

　　嘴角勾起一抹狡黠的笑，Loki随手催动法力，渐渐的客厅中央的大理石地面上方的绿色光影里渐渐聚拢起两个人形，那是打扮考究的Loki和一身黑色西服的Bucky的幻影，惟妙惟肖到完全无法分辨真假，他们甚至能够根据需要做出本体一样的神情和思考，说出本体一样话语。

　　可以说，即便是近距离观察，即便是最熟悉他们的人，见到这种幻影，短时间内也很难区分真伪。说是以假乱真，毫不为过。

　　“明天我们还会出现在公众场合，”喝下已经冷了的红茶，Loki这次居然没有挑剔的蹙眉，他心情很好的，仿佛一个获得了别出心裁鬼点子的孩子，即将玩弄势均力敌的对手于股掌之上的兴奋。意味深长的眯缝着眼看向Bucky，Loki口中感慨：“我还欠一个摩洛哥商人的赌债呢，那数额可不小，这贪婪的蝼蚁还等着再赢我一笔大的呢。”

　　“Tony恐怕会找我们算账。”

　　坏笑着眯缝起眼睛，他富有哲理的喃喃，“谁知道呢，生命中总是充满着意外和惊喜，即便是你摸得到看得到的，也可能只是虚幻……”

　　*

　　第二天夜色渐浓时，全副武装的Bucky和Loki向着拉斯维加斯标志性的金字塔酒店出发，而他们的替身也如期赴约。蛰伏中的九头蛇大概还没有料到，猎杀者已经悄悄靠近，以迅雷不及掩耳之势潜入那固若金汤的罪恶老巢。

　　一路之上冬兵干净利落的消灭一切挡路者，每一次狙击、每一个暗杀、每一场格斗，他像是漆黑的死神，突兀的降临在这片表面歌舞升平的土地，浑身叫嚣着压抑而凛冽的杀气，收割着绝望的灵魂。

　　这使得Loki悠闲地跟在后面，连衣角都没有粘到一点血腥，他甚至还没看清敌人的长相，就已经从尸体上迈过去了。

　　Bucky的枪技和格斗技都太完美和熟练了，行云流水的让Loki像是观看编排好的动作电影，敌人就那样不堪一击的被消灭，不论数量有多少。

　　终于，他们到了隐藏在最底层、被层层关卡保护的地下室。

　　随手将一个已经昏厥甚至死亡的壮汉扔开，Bucky右手擎着Colt M4A1，金属臂向前抓住那密布多层的铁丝网门向后一扯，那看起来坚不可摧的铜墙铁壁已然如断线的风筝被毁个彻底。

　　进入室内，阴沉诡异的黄绿色充斥在空间里，为里面的一个个冰冷的机械映上惨淡的阴影。这里也应该是九头蛇的一个研究基地，就像Bucky以前呆过的任意一个。

　　脸上的肌肉下意识的抽动了下，Bucky慢慢的呼出一口气，对身旁饶有兴趣的Loki示意继续往里面去。

　　穿过那一件件用途不明的机械仪器，Bucky和Loki终于见到了他们的目标物——古埃及风格的墙壁衬托着那冰蓝色的宝石越发神秘莫测，它像是会吸人心魄的妖魅，如今失了主人，被静静的陈列在哪儿，闪烁着美妙而落寞的幽光。

　　Loki像是看情人般那么专注的看着，仿佛为失而复得的喜悦而平静心神。闭了闭眼，他像是完成了某种回忆，终于走向前去准备取回象征自己权威的宝物。

　　正在这时，糟乱的脚步声已经涌向这深处的收藏点……

　　“我本来还在抱怨如今九头蛇连点像样的雇佣兵都找不到，”伸出人类的左手扶了扶鼻梁上的单片镜，一个做德军军服打扮的、右手戴着一副狰狞的机械钢爪手套的高大男人优雅的分开人群走出来。只见他欣慰的笑着点头称赞，“原来是我们的第一兵器Winter Soldier 回来了。”

　　“我不认识你。”

　　“不不，你不必认识我，兵器只需要属于主人就够了。我以前把你借给Alexander Pierce ，结果他搞砸了，就这样简单。”

　　“……”

　　“这位想必是Loki阁下。初次见面，”优雅的将左手抚上胸前微微躬身行礼，那男人单片镜的反光让人看不清他的表情，“我是Wolfgang von Strucker男爵。”

　　颔首当做回礼，这已经算是Loki对人族的最高礼遇了，“男爵阁下，我想你霸占了不属于你的东西，现在是物归原主的时候了。”

　　“正该如此，那权杖本就属于您。”

　　颇为意外的，Strucker男爵竟然同意把心灵权杖还给Loki。多疑如他立即警觉和戒备，暗暗把魔法运转全身，Loki看了看那边的Bucky，对方此时也正在看自己。

　　四目相对后的转头，Loki表面仍旧是云淡风轻的，他在等对方的底牌。

　　果然，抚摸着右手的撒旦之爪，Strucker男爵续道：“我只希望Loki阁下在接下来我们回收Winter Soldier 的时候不要插手。”

　　“凭这几个人想抓我还有些难。”

　　Bucky提着Colt M4A1凛然环视，灰蓝色的眼光扫过在场的一张张脸，让那些见惯厮杀的、浑身充满戾气的雇佣兵不自觉的索瑟。冬兵漆黑的肃杀之气已然充斥在空气中，惯常冷漠的脸甚至少见的露出一点嘲讽的笑。

　　耸耸肩，Loki好像也有些不相信。

　　“当然了，这些人在你眼里算不得什么。”微笑着把撒旦之爪放在鼻尖嗅了嗅，Strucker男爵像是嗜血的吸血鬼般窥伺着Bucky，只听得他神秘的喃喃，“但是我可以……James Barnes中士。”

　　“再把你重新洗脑成最好的兵器Winter Soldier不是什么难事，”猝然出手击向Bucky，Strucker男爵的近身格斗术也是一流的。当然，对比第一杀手仍旧逊了几分，但已经足以让他们产生身体接触，尤其是是和那条令人不寒而栗的金属左臂的接触。

　　有这些就够了。

　　巨大的金属和电流冲撞声回荡在狭小的空间里，Strucker右手的撒旦之爪上闪烁着冰蓝色的电流，像是一条条狰狞的触手渗入Bucky金属左臂的百叶状缝隙，强大的生物脉冲电流足以让任何仿生电子设备失灵。

　　Steve说的那针对冬兵金属手臂的技术，看来已经被加入了男爵的武器“撒旦之爪”里。

　　“现在，Loki阁下，您的立场是？”

　　抓住那条金属左臂对站在一旁的Loki冷冷微笑，Strucker最后询问对方的观点。

　　转头看着Bucky，他已经被那手套上万伏以上的脉冲电流震荡的有些麻痹，只见他用Colt M4A1杵地勉强保持站立，但从僵硬的身体看，反击基本没有可能。甚至说，他还能保持站立不倒和意识清晰，已经是超级战士血清的功劳。

　　普通人在这种电流下早就一命呼呜了。

　　碧绿色眼神闪过一道意外的精光后随即暗了暗，Loki挑眉叹道：“当然是接受建议。”

　　将心灵权杖拿在手里，Loki深吸了一口气，对着Strucker和已然不能动弹的冬兵幽幽呢喃，像是在感慨生命中的某些瞬息万变，就像他的魔法，就像他善变的性格，哪些是真实、那些是幻影，任谁也难以分辨。

　　“I'm sorry.”

　　这是他走出去前的最后一句话。

 

TBC


	20. 《Bucky & Loki的特别行动》（下篇）

　穿过那扇被撕烂的门，在黑暗的甬道里，Loki将心灵权杖从右手换到左手。深吸了一口气，他慢慢的将身体里急速流转的魔法汇聚到右手，让它稳定在一个恒定的状态。  
　　其实，从Strucker男爵出现开始，Loki就在全神戒备。  
　　青绿色的光芒渐渐收敛在他的手心，Loki闭起眼睛听着万籁皆寂的黑暗里，尽头半透出昏黄微光的房间里正传出不清晰的金属相击声和反抗声，但最后终于一切都消于平寂了。  
　　眼神暗了暗，他又回头看了一眼，然后慢慢踱着步子走远了。  
　　回到Wynn酒店已经将近凌晨三点，Loki在通往房间的半途就听到了那套房里的人声。  
　　了然的勾扯着嘴角，Loki边推开房间的大门边挥手散去自己和冬兵的幻影——他们显然是追踪着赌场里的幻术而来。  
　　然后，Loki在雷神和美国队长的注视下，安然的坐进那真皮沙发里，交迭着双腿将自己摆成一种舒服的姿势。  
　　他微笑着，透出乐意回答问题的样子。  
　　“怎么只有你，Bucky呢？”  
　　果然，第一个开口的就是Steve Rogers。他有些惶急的发问，平时梳理的一丝不苟的金发此时显得有点凌乱。Loki轻轻嗅了嗅空气，仍旧有淡淡的火药辛辣味，显然他们定位到拉斯维加斯后马不停蹄就赶来了，甚至连任务结束后的作战服都没有来得及换。  
　　美国队长如今略带焦躁和颤抖的声线使得他失了平时那份稳重，但Loki却不紧不慢的，像是希望好好欣赏下这种稀有时刻的样子。他眯缝着眼睛，碧绿色的瞳仁发出审视的幽光，仿佛在分解Steve情绪里的哪怕一丝丝细微转折之处。  
　　就像是手术中的医生，用尖锐的刀锋解剖到分毫，以此来窥伺那里面的成分，也就是Steve Rogers对JamesBarnes爱的深度、广度乃至盲目度。他自来到地球后就见了不少，但终究还只是表面和道听途说，最近的也就是听寡言少语的Bucky说过零星的几句。  
　　但就是那一点点，也让他对这两个人产生了极大兴趣。  
　　其实从冬兵那获得多少细节对Loki来说无所谓，他更爱从非语言的地方把握人的情绪，那才是人心。Loki最近已经看了很久那阴郁的灰蓝色，那里有着某种很淡的困扰。现在他回视进那双湛蓝色的眼睛，也想从中看到更多细节，直到Thor的声音也不禁发问：  
　　“你夺回了心灵权杖……那Barnes呢？”  
　　“恩，他……被抓住了，被一个叫Wolfgang von Strucker男爵的人。”  
　　伸出指尖轻轻搔刮着心灵权杖头上镶嵌的冰蓝色宝石，Loki的声音很平淡，甚至可以说平淡到刻意——他用的“今晚吃了花椰菜”那样的语气，而这无疑一下子激怒了处于罕见的焦灼状态的Steve。  
　　只见平时冷静自持的美国队长猛地冲上前抓住Loki的衣领，双手有些颤抖的，像是要扼死他一般。  
　　“你就那么把他留在那了！那个地狱！”  
　　Loki甚至被稍微拽离了沙发，但他非但没有发怒，反是笑着的仰着下巴俯视Steve的质问，仿佛自己才是处于强势的那个，“他们是要回收他，让他做回那杀人兵器。”  
　　听到这句，Steve的愤怒和惶急被催上了制高点，那往日平静湛蓝的眼底已经泛起了滔天巨浪，却又伴着痛到撕裂的凄厉，这让Thor甚至产生了他下一秒就要真的扼死Loki的错觉。就在他赶忙插进来保护Loki的时候，Steve却一下子松手将对方扔回到沙发里，然后用罕见的冰冷声线道：  
　　“你最好立即告诉我Bucky现在在哪，否则……”  
　　“金字塔酒店，他们还在。”Loki无所用心的看着自己的右手随便答着，像是上面有什么好看的纹路。  
　　看着Steve决绝的消失在门口，那背影让Thor深切的感受到交织在里面的暴怒和绝望。  
　　转头盯住那带着笑意目送美国队长远去的黑发青年，Thor握紧手中的Mjolnir，高大的身影迫近过来，在Loki身上投下一大片阴影。  
　　他说：“Loki，你让我很失望。”厚实的声线里真的透着掩饰不住的失落和伤感。  
　　听到这句话，Loki似无所动，连身体都没有颤抖一下。但他没有抬头回视Thor，而是别过头去望着窗外的黑夜，自语着喃喃：“是吗？但我什么时候给过你希望的错觉；或者说，你们愿意把我身上的哪里定义为“希望”，然后真心去相信？”  
　　这句话说得很低，声音小到很难听清楚细节。自嘲的冷笑了下，Loki突然提高声线岔开话题反问：“你是怎么找我的？是那机器说的？”  
　　“你身上还有Gleipnir的咒符，这就够了。”  
　　“哈，我倒忘了Odin还给我下了这道枷锁。”二次自嘲的冷笑，Loki没有再将这个话题进行下去。  
　　“回去后我会收回你的心灵权杖，就这样。”  
　　“我料到了。我能问问回收后什么时候能还给我？”  
　　Thor在去追赶Steve前听到这句反问后，心里居然难过的抽疼了下，他回头叹息着答道：  
　　“在你……不再让我失望的时候。”  
　　“哦。”不置可否的回答里，Loki短时间内对着Thor第三次转换话题，他说：“我不建议你去帮Steve Rogers。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“因为……嗯……那是个很深的秘密地下室，而Mjolnir会直接震塌那栋楼，”嚅嗫了下，Loki中途转了说辞的建议，而他看起来本来不是要说这个，“不用雷神之力你去了也是添乱。”  
　　“那我至少要在外面接应，你跟着我。”  
　　“随便你。”  
　　当Steve一路闯进九头蛇位于金字塔酒店的秘密基地时，那甬道尽头突如其来的光亮照的他有些难受。  
　　将守卫的几个人干净利落的打晕，Steve拉开那残破的门进入室内。  
　　这里应该是九头蛇的一个秘密研究室，Steve以前捣毁过很多，它们大多有着相似的结构和组成，除了具体研究方向的差异外，其他配备都是统一的。  
　　那就意味着，有洗脑的仪器和……冷冻柜。  
　　昏暗的黄绿色荧光灯和Bucky曾经描述的差不多，那一阵子他总做这样的梦，梦里他无助的立在黑暗和寒冷中，渴望又惧怕那扇冷冻门的开启。  
　　他说，那梦里有时候会有Steve，有时候只有他自己，就那么孤零零的，维持着陷入这份寒冷刺骨前、趴在唯一的圆形玻璃窗上向外看着的姿势。  
　　他不知道自己想看什么，也许只是单纯的想看一眼活动的物体，或者别的什么。他脑子里什么也没有，因为冷冻前必然经历过一次难熬的洗脑。  
　　现在，Steve将手贴上那玻璃，与里面结满冰霜的手隔着玻璃交叠——他会救他出来，无论他在哪里，被怎样对待怎样控制，再忘了他，甚至留不下半点回忆。  
　　他会找到他，哪怕再来多少次也是一样。  
　　他会拉住那双手，唤醒他，温暖他，保护他……化开心间的冰雪，解散眼里的寒霜，无论再用多久。  
　　也许爱让他变得盲目，但那是Bucky，他永远不可能放弃的存在。  
　　在被敌人包围的时候，Steve还保持着与冷冻柜里的Bucky手掌贴着手掌的姿势。那玻璃上如今已经被他掌心上的热气烘出一圈白色的雾气，似乎正在穿透空间传递给里面那具苍白死寂的人体。  
　　Steve温暖的笑着，旁若无人，像是要化开那里面的坚冰，湛蓝色的眼里倒映出沉睡着的爱人。  
　　“Rogers队长，我们又见面了！”  
　　单片镜的反光让人看不清楚Strucker男爵现在的表情，但从嘴角荡开的一抹笑意，他的心情该是很好的，就连右边那只狰狞的撒旦之爪都兴奋的开阖着，闪烁着冰蓝色的电流微光。  
　　对于美国队长的无视，他也没有如何气愤。胸有成竹的挥手让下属一拥而上，Strucker将万伏的脉冲电流汇聚在那只手套上，准备像回收冬兵一样抓住Steve Rogers。  
　　群斗已经展开，那些雇佣兵显然都不是对手，盾牌的金属与肉体相击声一时之间充斥在空气里，但好在人数众多，还有新增的人手补充，这是即便车轮战也要拿下美国队长的架势。  
　　况且，还有Strucker和撒旦之爪在，这场营救之战的结果似乎已经可以确定了。  
　　Steve也明白这道理，他很有可能也被俘，也遭受如冬兵一样的待遇，而且现在即便雷神前来支援也是于事无补——在这狭小的空间使用神力只是自掘坟墓而已，那闪电将直接毁掉整个大楼，活埋地下室里面所有的人。  
　　即便如此，他也不可能丢下Bucky——高瞻远瞩、来日方长的战略，让它们见鬼去吧！  
　　现在没有国家也没有人民，没有为了那些伟大的战斗，这里只是Steve Rogers和James Barnes两个人的事。  
　　酣战还在继续，而一直在旁窥伺的魔鬼终于准备下手，用最快速和残忍的手段。  
　　冰蓝色的狰狞电光已经全然布满撒旦之爪，电弧放射出的触手像是荆棘藤蔓，已然伸向被围在中心的Steve。  
　　就在Strucker瞅准时机准备一击成功时，他猛然感到背后一股凛冽之气突的袭来。那气息开始是无声无息的，但如今已然让他如堕冰窟。  
　　暗色肃杀的旋风缠绕，Strucker发现自己的右手正被一团黑色的特种钢丝锯紧紧钩住和缠绕，紧接着是锁住自己咽喉和肩膀的巴西柔术。  
　　只见那钢丝锯向两侧猛然错动，金属迸溅的火花里，撒旦之爪的中枢已经被损毁，本来狰狞的电弧此时像是被制服的猛兽，索瑟的退回到那钢制的牢笼中。  
　　那个始终默立在漆黑中的猎杀者已经全然放出了自己的冷冽杀气，一时间寒冬的凛冽已经充斥在空气，像是西伯利亚最凶猛的暴风雪般横扫这热浪沙漠中的罪恶之城。  
　　所有人都被那气势震慑住了，而且在场没人认识这个可怖的暗杀者是谁，连围攻Steve的那些人也放缓了攻势，迷惑而惧怕的看着一击制住Strucker男爵的黑色男人——那面貌很普通，一般俄罗斯壮汉的长相，寸长的头发里藏着几条刀疤，很多人都认识他。他刚刚一直收敛气息站在Strucker身边，是那些雇佣兵保镖中的一个。  
　　像是要解开所有人的迷惑般，一丝丝幽绿色的光线从那人身上飘散出来，狡黠又神秘的荡漾着，像是有生命的个体般讪笑着众人的愚蠢。  
　　最后，那抹绿光环绕之下出现的，是前苏联第一杀手灰蓝色的眸子和可怖暗色的杀气。  
　　冬兵此时戴着作战面具，因此看不清他的表情，但从露出的双眼里，所有人都能清晰的感到那种震慑力，他就像是漆黑的死神，突兀的降临现世，将死亡的钩镰伸向他中意的目标灵魂。  
　　“Steve，四点方向。”  
　　令人意外的，那黑暗死神说话的声音却意外的动听，有点淡淡鼻音的声线被闷在面具下，却难以掩盖其中的温柔关切。  
　　当然，他手下的动作却一点温柔的成分都没用，反而是干脆和狠决的。拔出后腰的Benchmade蝴蝶匕首刺，Bucky干净利落的一下插入Strucker男爵的大腿止住他的挣扎和行动可能，瞬间鲜血染红了对方灰色的军装马裤，在身下形成一片粘稠的血泊。  
　　这种伤害对于已经被病毒和基因改造后、周身可谓刀剑难伤的Strucker来说，是久违了的感觉。恐怕也只有冬兵这样的果敢和力量，才能让他受到如此伤害。  
　　硬气的连一点痛哼都没有，Strucker男爵自下而上盯着Bucky，单片镜下的眼里没有丝毫的恐惧和哀求，他反而像是在欣赏某种杀戮的艺术品，甚至还颇为赞赏的轻笑了下。  
　　毫不理会Strucker男爵的眼光，Bucky对已经失去反抗能力和最终武器的对手不屑一顾。他松开了桎梏，然后迅捷的迫近围攻美国队长的敌人，金属臂带着劲风的横扫中，瞬间解决了两个雇佣兵——他们被狠狠的甩飞到墙上，并立马进入昏厥的状态。  
　　“我没料到你来的这么快……”和Steve背对背站着，Bucky有点嚅嗫，他似乎是还想要说些道歉的话，但最后仍旧没有说出口，声音被闷在那面罩下。  
　　“我说过我会保护你，不管是九头蛇，还是别的什么，不必你亲自来！”  
　　“……”  
　　他明确知道Steve是有些情绪的，他应该有情绪，因为自己罔顾他的嘱托擅自行动，而且这行动看起来确实危险。但Bucky自己也有不满的成分，虽然很淡的，但无疑已经产生了。  
　　Steve的保护欲太强了，强到Bucky有时候觉得甚至有点喘不过气。  
　　他觉得自己像是被豢养起来的野兽，爪牙锋利却无法施展。他爱Steve，也清楚Steve对他的——刚刚在冷冻柜前，Steve无视一切的将手触向里面Loki造就的自己的幻影，那确实是他以前被冷冻时的样子，那么萧索而无助的立在寒冷和黑暗里，渴望着有光来温暖自己。  
　　那甚至让他刚刚差点忍不住提前暴露自己的身份。  
　　现在，Steve就是他的那道光，跨越70年的光阴，伸出手来重新温暖自己，融化那些刺骨的冰雪。  
　　但是，在Bucky不完整的记忆里，他们向来是并肩作战的，再危险的地方也是同去，再艰难的困境也一起面对。他们之间缺少任何一个人的个体都是不完美的，他们都是伟大而勇敢的战士，在咆哮突击队时Steve也没有因为二人特殊的关系而有所偏颇。  
　　那才是James Barnes的样子，站在Steve Rogers的身边，看着他，互相依靠。  
　　即便记忆还是不完整，但Bucky清楚的记得这句。  
　　“那个来自布鲁克林的小子，打起架来从不退缩……”  
　　“I follow him”  
　　听到Bucky突然这样说，作战中的美国队长像是被灼到了，他深深的看了一眼身旁的男人，那双灰蓝色的眼睛也在回望着自己，深沉而坚决的。  
　　他们手下的速度还很快，但目光却胶著的扯不开，二人配合默契的解决着对手，像是练习过千万遍的契合。  
　　最后，是Steve率先笑了，他明白Bucky的意思，或者说他还是犯了和70年前一样的毛病——  
　　在那个小酒馆，Steve说的就是“中士，你是否愿意跟随美国队长出生入死？”  
　　但实际上，Bucky的心目中也许从来就没有“美国队长”，那里只有Steve Rogers。  
　　Steve自己以前也被无微不至的保护过，就像现在自己对他做的。但当年的Bucky无疑做的更为合适，他在Steve获得了力量后，让他做回他自己，而不是像自己这样盲目的束缚住。  
　　或者说，在James Buchanan Barnes的眼里，始终都只有一个Steve，那个布鲁克林和自己一起长大的男孩。  
　　大概在两个人中，Bucky才是更完美的那个，起码Steve是这样认为：他更知道该怎样去爱那个倔强小子，深沉、缱绻而合适的。  
　　已经有越来越多的人涌进狭小的空间，被打倒的Strucker男爵此时又被重新簇拥了起来。由于身体里重组基因的作用，他的腿伤正在迅速的愈合，虽然现在还是有些跛着。但此时他却没有继续下令攻击，因为再多的人实际上也撼动不了那两人分毫。他反而意味深长的笑了笑，盯着那并肩作战的两人，又瞥了眼右手的撒旦之爪。  
　　Strucker决定下令撤退，他仍保持着良好的风度，完全没有因为Bucky给他的腿伤而显得狼狈，哪怕那条马裤已然被血水染红。他扶了扶单片镜，微笑道：“Cap and Winter，我最后再送你们点小惊喜。”  
　　把那金属手套脱下来扔在一边，他被簇拥着远去，只留下那句“如果你们还能活着，我期待再次与你们对垒”的狂妄宣言。  
　　当然走前，九头蛇“好心的”封死了那铁门，用的某种特殊材质——他们总有些黑科技让你瞠目结舌。  
　　试图开门未果，Steve听到Bucky在检查过那手套后冷冷道：“是内置遥控装置，这栋楼应该布满了炸药，还有10分钟引爆。”  
　　“砍掉一个头，还会生出两个，”点点头，Steve有些义愤填膺，“牺牲这一个据点对他来说不算什么。”  
　　“这酒店上面还有人，而且，这是在市中心……”  
　　明白事件的紧迫性，因为这已经不仅关系到他们二人的生死，而是拉斯维加斯中心上万人的生命安全。  
　　但是那装置并非传统的遥控炸药，Steve和Bucky都不敢轻举妄动，即便他们都是拆弹专家。  
　　“打碎那扇门大概只要两分钟，虽然看起来还是有点坚固。”发动金属臂的加持力，Bucky一拳已经将那不明材质的封堵物砸的凹陷。  
　　“这不行Bucky，即便我们出去了，这里还是会炸的。”  
　　“……”  
　　“Bucky，我不可能不管不顾的逃命，你知道的，这……”  
　　“我知道，”十几拳过后，Bucky看了看已然被砸开的门，又回到了Steve身边，“我也留在这儿。”  
　　“恩。”没有多说什么，Steve明白对方的意思。  
　　Bucky的拆弹水平要高于Steve，他那冬兵独有的超强记忆力和学习力让他基本掌握了世界上所有可知的拆弹方式。但对于撒旦之爪，他有点一筹莫展。  
　　已经过去了七分钟，计时器的闪光越发急促，Bucky深吸一口气，开始尝试第六种可能方法。而Steve中途出去了一趟，对外要求疏散酒店所有的人，但时间还是太紧了。  
　　“恐怕不行，Steve，”Bucky最后下了结论，“现在唯一的方式就是彻底的摧毁内部芯片，但外部强烈震荡打击又会加速爆炸来到的时间，他被外置了双重保护机制。”  
　　“这恐怕不可能，不可能有人做到不破坏外部……”  
　　突然，那撒旦之爪闪烁的指示灯猝然灭了，毫无症状的，像是被鬼魅附体。  
　　“Mr.Rogers，有些事是不可断言的。”  
　　机械的电子英音里，戴着红色手套的手指突然从那已经熄灭的金属手套中出现，然后慢慢的是手臂、肩膀直到是整个人体。  
　　“JARVIS，我只能说我要为刚刚的武断道歉。”  
　　密度同化能力让他无视一切物体的穿行，这是幻视最引以为傲的能力之一。  
　　“但是，你怎么会来，我是说，你应该和Tony在一起才对。”  
　　面对Steve的疑问，幻视投影出一个立体影像，那是一串银行汇款金额数据和凭证，“确实，Sir正埋头于对奥创残留数据的解码。不过我接到了来自纽约总部的Pepper小姐的电话，她想确定Sir到底是在度假还是在拉斯维加斯赌博…….”  
　　耸耸肩，幻视看着刚刚疏散完人群走进来的Thor和Loki，有点意味深长的，“而且这豪赌还获得了收入，从摩洛哥的转账额度相当可观。”  
　　“我说的对吧，‘Pepper小姐’？”  
　　最后的这句问话，JARVIS是对着Loki说的。  
　　没有回答，Loki只是坏笑着歪歪头，碧绿色的眼睛里闪着光，像是恶作剧被发现的孩子那样。  
　　而这让他身边的雷神感到一头雾水。  
　　“谢谢你，Loki，你为Bucky做的一切，我很抱歉怀疑了你。”Steve也表达了对Loki的歉意和谢意。  
　　Loki听完这句，带着点探寻的，把目光在Steve和Bucky之间徘徊，好像在分辨某种变化是否发生。最后他对冬兵狡黠的眨了眨眼，有点得意的。  
　　Thor觉得他越来越搞不清楚状况了，因为他看着那一贯冷着脸的冬兵居然走到Loki身边，伸出那人类的右手锤打了下自己弟弟的肩胛，就像是战友那样的，带点亲切。  
　　“你演技不错。”一个冷冷的说。  
　　“人族，还轮不到你来夸我。”另一个仍旧是不可一世的样子。  
　　那个Bucky！和Loki？！  
　　“嘿，我不明白？”对着Loki，Thor很迷茫的发问。  
　　“My dear brother，你只需要回答一个问题就可以了，”这是Loki今天第四次岔开Thor的问题，“我可以留着这权杖了吧？”  
　　“……”  
　　“我记得Odin常说，Asgard最注重承诺的人，是我的哥哥，伟大的雷神Thor.”  
　　“好吧，你可以留着它。”  
　　无可奈何的，Thor隐约觉得他好像是又中了Loki的某个计策，直率如他实在是有点防不胜防，从小到大。而且，他其实还没有彻底捋顺头绪。  
　　伸出指尖优雅的把玩着权杖上冰蓝色的宝石，Loki昂着下巴，这次他是对Bucky说的，带点亲切的颐指气使，“制定作战策略时你说，我夺回来也于事无补。我记得我说过，我会留着这权杖的。”  
　　“王的权谋是不容人族窥伺的，这是永恒的真理。”

tbc


	21. 《我们的盲目》

从拉斯维加斯回纽约的路上，由Steve和Bucky轮流驾驶那辆黑红相间的Bugatti Veyron，毕竟2000多公里的路程，单人驾驶起来很容易疲劳。

　　当然，两人身体内都拥有超级战士的血清，这点所谓的劳累对他们根本无伤大雅。但无论他们哪一个，都默契的每隔500公里就调换一次，这也就组成了旅程上有限的几次交流。

　　实际上沿途一直都在沉默。

　　自己和Bucky居然只交换了几次眼神和几句简单的话语，这在以前是Steve难以想象的——有一种情绪在两人之间发酵，他们都想表达，却又不知道从何说起。

　　Steve操纵着方向盘，心内苦笑着：他已经意识到了他们两人之间的问题，或者说那只是他自己的问题。

　　回忆着之前和Loki在拉斯维加斯的对峙，如今看来他那些姿态和说辞确实是有些刻意的，Steve如今回过头来看，Loki当时显然就是想激怒自己。

　　当然，这可能只是邪神自己的恶趣味，那无疑算是另一种形式的恶作剧；但那碧绿色眼睛里冷静的审视意味，恐怕并非空穴来风，也不会是单纯的捣蛋。

　　四倍的逻辑分析力让美国队长有理由相信，敏锐如Loki从Bucky那里感知到了后者的某种情绪，而这个情绪显然是自己事前并没有察觉到的，而且按理他应当先于Loki。

　　爱让人盲目，Steve开始确信这句话的真理。

　　值得庆幸的是，他现在觉察到了Bucky眼底淡淡的困扰，因为那句“I follow him”。

　　不过Steve更清楚，这种情绪恐怕连当事人自身都感知的有限——如说到爱的盲目性，Bucky之于Steve又何尝不是，但是他将盲目带来的问题下意识的留给自己，压抑在内心最深处，将笑容留给爱的人。

　　美国队长背后沉默如影子的狙击手，天性实则跳脱爱笑的Bucky用自己的方式深沉的爱着Steve Rogers，拱手将一切推崇和荣耀送给他——当年在军中第一个为他喝彩的不是别人，正是刚刚才经历过九头蛇残酷实验的Barnes中士。

　　被解救时，他甚至更关心Steve被打入血清时是否疼痛，而并非自己遭了多少非人的折磨。

　　无论是70年前，还是70年后，外貌如何翻天覆地，James Barnes的内在行为逻辑从未改变，尤其是针对Steve Rogers的。

　　在应对Strucker男爵和九头蛇带来的危机时，因为神经高度紧张，Steve只是下意识的明白了Bucky的困扰，却终究不及细想那困扰背后更深的东西。

　　现在单调的开着车，还陷在这种罕见的沉默里，他脑子里全是Bucky：微笑时甜美的像个孩子，冷漠时森冷无畏的杀手，热情的、孤独的、固执的、包容的……

　　斜睨了身边正抱着肩、目不斜视的男人，那棕色的半长发被劲风吹起，凌乱的飞扬在脸颊旁，他像是被什么美景吸引似的，灰蓝色的眼睛那么专注的盯着一个方向。

　　但其实，他们正穿越着拉斯维加斯外的沙漠区，那里除了沙丘和仙人掌外，就只有零星出没的几只大型蜥蜴还勉强可以吸引眼球。

　　而现在正行驶的区域里，真的除了无边无际的黄沙外什么也没有，单调笔直的公路横亘其中，Bucky却那么专注的死盯着，面无表情。

　　大部分人对着这样的冬兵，更多的会感觉到冷酷淡漠下的不可捉摸，这反而令人产生未知的距离感和恐惧感。

　　但在Steve眼中，这样的Winter Soldier却散发出某种莫名的魅力，包括那眼眶下淡淡的暗色眼圈——他更倾向于把那种冷峻的专注理解为“不想看Steve，又不知道看哪里，所以找准一个地方死盯着”的笨拙和固执。

　　应该是觉察到那双湛蓝色眼睛的关注和对方无意识勾起的嘴角，Bucky尴尬的清了清喉咙，随后嘴唇开阖着像是要说什么，不过最后还是放弃的彻底侧过头不再看Steve。

　　意识到自己实际还在反省期，Steve也咳嗽了两声收敛住笑容——他真的决定认真反思自己过度的保护欲问题。

　　当然，这种保护欲不能称之为“错误”，它只是过度了，尤其对Bucky来说。

　　实际上这种过度敏感从Howard死亡真相被Steve获悉后就开始萌芽，也就是在找到Bucky的那天，Steve就先入为主的将自己置于权威保护者的位置。

　　当年自己没有抓住那只手，他以为他已经永远失去；但当上帝的怜悯再次降临时，现在的他将死死的抓在手心。

　　Steve不得不承认，他一直就是这么考虑的，也是这样去处理和Bucky的关系。

　　如今想来，70年前的James Barnes也曾那么无微不至的保护过身体羸弱的Steve Rogers，但他从来没有将自己置于权威性的状态，他甚至一直坚信那个小个子的内心，要比自己强大百倍。因此，当Steve倔强的独自参加母亲的葬礼，他只是拍着他的肩膀说“你不必这样”；当Steve固执的要参加战争时，他尝试性的规劝，却从来没有强迫他不许如何。

　　Steve决定要对Bucky说清楚这些，但现在他缺乏一个契机——对方显然愈发陷入心情烦躁的状态，他脖颈僵硬的转向一旁完全不看Steve，虽然看不清表情，但感觉是在生某种闷气。

　　这种状态一直持续到回到布鲁克林的家。

　　他们一前一后的进门，Bucky始终低着头，他从Steve身边走过去，半长的头发遮住眼睛，看不清表情。

　　钥匙扔进玻璃碗里是唯一的声响。

　　Steve觉得自己应该率先的进行深刻自省，为他的那些“专横”和“倔强”而道歉。严肃而深沉的，这是美国队长定义中理想的道歉态度，于是Steve控制着声线，对走在几步之前的人严肃道：

　　“Bucky，我觉得我应该为这件事和你谈谈。”

　　“……”

　　“我必须要说，在这件事里……”

　　话音未落，那始终没有回过头来看自己的人突然全身一僵，然后迅捷的往前快走几步，在Steve惊愕的目光中闪入他的武器收藏室，然后干净利落的关上了房门。

　　看来状况比预想的还要严重，Bucky显然还在气头上！

　　Steve思考了下，他觉得自己应该先示好，缓和一下这种僵硬的气氛，而不是生硬的面对面，毕竟这里不是军队。

　　不得不承认现代科技的成果让交流突破了空间的限制，Steve拿出手机蹙着眉思考了片刻，在自己所知的圆润而合适开场白里轮番忖度，最后编辑了一条信息：

　　“Bucky，do you want a cup of milk？”

　　过了几秒钟，Steve听到了侧卧里传来信息的系统提示音，万幸Bucky的手机是开着的，否则Steve真的是有些一筹莫展。

　　不过那回复却让Steve等了一会儿，所幸他还能听到屋内Bucky特有的金属臂活动发出的轮轴转动声，似乎还伴着焦躁的踱步声，但不清晰。

　　等待总让时间被无限拉长，其实那才不到两分钟，Steve却觉得像是又过了一个70年般漫长。

　　充满期待的点开，虽然里面只有三个硬邦邦的字母，但已足够让Steve舒出一口长气。

　　“Yes”

　　甚至连一个平缓而轻松的“OK”都不是，就那么干巴巴的显示在液晶屏幕上，黑白分明。

　　Steve微笑着盯着手机，回复了一个表情符号，那是Tony以前发过给他的。觉得自己这行为真幼稚的不符合九十多岁的年纪，但他就不禁这么做了。

　　拿着玻璃杯站在侧卧门口，Steve深吸一口气，将自己调整到最诚恳反省的状态，然后以军人那种标准硬朗的正经报告道：

　　“Permission into the armory，Sergeant Barnes？”

　　短暂的沉默后，面前的门被猛地扯开，Steve看着一脸阴沉的Bucky扯扯嘴角微笑，又示意了下手里的热牛奶。

　　瞥了眼那冒着丝丝热气的白色液体，Bucky半侧过身让出位置来，那含义是对方可以进入了，虽然姿势有点生硬。

　　将玻璃杯放在柜子上，Steve看着那可怜的、正被大卸八块的Milkor MGL Mk 1L榴弹发射器，零件已经散落一地，滚圆的弹药匣无辜的被扔在一边，承受着不该承担的怒气。

　　这无疑是刚刚才被拆解的，Steve记得它本来是安然的陈列在特质展架上。

　　恐怕现在真不是提这些话茬的时候，起码今天不是。Steve决定先让Bucky发泄点压抑的怒气，他再诚恳而冷静的深刻反省。

　　“我出去准备晚饭。”

　　只这么讪讪的一句话，Steve觉得目前道歉的话出口后，无论如何都有被强迫的嫌疑，仿佛是被那怒气逼出的不情不愿，这实在不够真诚。

　　于是他转身向门外走去。果然，自己一出去，那房门就死死的关上了。

　　叹了一口气，Steve又回头看了眼，悻悻的样子。

　　……

　　“我答应你不去找‘组织’，我擅自看了你的邮箱，我知道你会反对，我知道你在怕什么还是去了！”突然那扇紧闭的门被狠狠拽开，门框的边都有点被甩的离了轴，成了半挂着的样子。

　　“Well，I mean……”

　　像是下了大力气的决心，Bucky抬起头，直视进惊愕中的Steve的眼睛，一字一顿：

　　“I'm sorry，Steve，for all things.”

　　多数时间沉默寡言的冬兵一口气说了这样长的话，他胸膛起伏着，因为情绪激动而呼吸急促。但此刻灰蓝色的眸子里却坚定如炬，因为他确切的觉得自己应该为自己的任性和食言而道歉。

　　Bucky为此已经琢磨了一路，却拿不准Steve的心意——对方明显在泛滥着某种情绪，而且直觉告诉Bucky，那绝对是关于自己的。

　　他一直在等待Steve的爆发，等待他狠狠责备自己的鲁莽和罔顾心意，斥责他违反军人最起码的服从和纪律。

　　无论怎样的严厉，甚至揍他一拳，这是他应得的。

　　在拉斯维加斯地下室的冷冻柜前，Steve那么痛苦却又深情的凝视，当时在人群里潜伏的Bucky远远看着，看着那温暖的手掌一点点贴上那玻璃，贴上里面冰封的“自己”。Bucky当时真切觉得那冷冻柜里的就是自己，孤独无望的立在黑暗里，不知道自己是谁。

　　他那么切实的感受到自己对Steve的渴望，从所未有的。与让Steve安心相比，与让那双湛蓝色的眸子里不再有悲恸相比，所谓被束缚的困惑和不满，也变得不值一提了。

　　Bucky甚至想大声呼喊：Obviously，I fucking love him blindly and willingly！

　　他当时甚至因为心脏剧烈的悸动而差点提前暴露气息，而这对一个猎杀者来说是致命的。

　　盲目而又心甘情愿的，这就是Bucky。

　　嘴唇被大力的亲吻时，Bucky已经被Steve推的紧贴在武器收藏室的墙上。他们狠狠的拥抱对方，紧得仿佛要把对方揉进自己身体里的力度。

　　“My apologize，Buck，”舔吻着对方的脖颈和胸膛，Steve不清晰的呢喃着，“I am the apologetic one.”

　　“Fuck me，Steve，I mean I need you.”叹息一般的声音，Bucky仰着脖颈感受Steve的体温，那温热的感觉快要让他迷醉。

　　迷蒙着双眼催促，那灰蓝色早已经失了焦距，Bucky情动的将属于人类的手指插入Steve的金发里，惶急的按向自己。

　　气氛开始有点向着疯狂的方向发展。

　　探索的手指才进入两根，就已经让拥有四倍自制力的Steve急切的想进入Bucky，将自己完全嵌入对方的身体，彻底拥有彼此。

　　他们错乱颠倒的步子将本就散乱一地的枪械零件弄得更加乱七八糟，叮叮当当的击打声像是催促的叫嚣，就像他们自己心里的那些欲望纠缠。

　　这声音显然更大的刺激了Bucky的神经，他慢慢的呼出一口浊气，然后突然伸手向后，金属手指拉扯着Steve正在进出自己的那只手向外，因此牵带出的体液拉出银丝，黏腻的粘在他大腿的内侧，让素来冷冽的冬兵显出不同平时的惑人——他原本苍白的脸颊已经泛起淡淡的红晕，情动的眯缝着灰蓝色的眼睛注视着Steve。

　　仿佛觉得这样还不够，Bucky又用大腿暗示性十足的顶了顶Steve早就全然勃起的硬挺，微笑着下意识舔了舔嘴唇。

　　四目相对，Steve明白Bucky的意思，而他四倍的忍耐力确实已经被逼到了极限。故意贴近对方的耳朵，Steve在灼热的叹息里，用低沉正经的嗓音哑声道：

　　“Permission into the armory，Sergeant？”

　　同样的话语，不同的场景和语调下，完全是两种效果。

　　Bucky被这句饱含性暗示的话语刺激的全身不自禁颤栗，血脉贲张着冲击着心脏和下身，他阴茎铃口渗出的前液现在已经完全润湿了柱体和Steve的小腹。

　　“I permit，Cap.”

　　于是，一蹴而就的。

　　进入时的快感让Bucky紧紧攀住Steve，惶急的用亲吻封堵住自己快要压抑不住的呻吟。他的眼角甚至因为过度的快慰而留下生理性泪水，此刻正沾染在他紧闭的睫毛上。

　　Steve被这样的Bucky刺激的愈发加快抽插的频率，美国队长引以为豪的自持力已经全线崩溃。也因此直到最后，他也没能进行构想中的、“严肃且深沉”的反省道歉。

　　不过美国队长向来是以行动力超群而著名的，军人的效率和决心，让他认定了一件事就会执行到底。

　　Steve向神盾局提交了关于冬兵James Buchanan Barnes的申请报告和其他文件，申请准许他以预备身份和自己执行任务，并拟定正式加入复仇者联盟。

　　“加入复仇者？”把玩着失而复得的心灵权杖，Loki又开始了复仇者联盟大厦里百无聊赖的生活，“拒绝臣服Asgard未来的主神，就为了加入那帮蝼蚁？”

　　“……”

　　不过对此，Loki并不如何担心，手握心灵权杖的他其实完全可以对冬兵为所欲为了，只要他想。

　　有人反对自然就有力挺的。

　　“我是没什么意见，简直举双手赞成！”结束休假的Tony在听到这个消息后第一个表示赞同——

　　“我不得不承认，Steve，我们接下来恐怕又有一场硬仗要打……”

　　和身边的Bruce Banner博士交换了一下目光，钢铁侠收起了平时调笑的语气，难得一本正经的苦笑道：

　　“我可能找到奥创的踪迹了，利用度假时间，从那些残存信号里。”

 

TBC


	22. Yesterday Once More（上篇）

“Tony，你的意思是你已经确定追踪到奥创的隐藏地点了？”

　　“不不，老冰棍儿，还没到这步，”做了一个夸张的鬼脸后转而摊着手苦笑，TonyStark调用出一些算法和分析图，将他们投影在大厅中央，也不管在场的复仇者有几个能看得懂，“利用这些算法我只是能够缩小范围，但我那宝贝儿子显然会自我修复和升级……该死的当初我怎么会这么设计！”

　　一边自怨自艾一边有理有据的向复仇者讲解那些高深的数理逻辑，Tony最后指着最右手边的一组对话框，“关键就是他的扩散性，这并不同于木马或者其他恶性病毒，他明显用了新手段……”

　　和工作台上扶着眼镜凝思的Banner博士交换眼神，Tony最后下了结论：“这一点Bruce和我还在讨论，毕竟这种拥有极强扩散性的人工智能比较罕见。”

　　“不过我们二人都认为，破解它只是时间问题。”让Tony真正承认他不如他的创造物还有些难，况且自信满满向来是Stark家族的优良传统。

　　“Tony，恐怕你还得考虑奥创继续升级的可能，”一直沉默的Banner博士显然没有TonyStark那么乐观，“如果他的升级速度快于我们的破解速度，就会成为没有尽头的马拉松。”

　　“我们在不到一个月时间内已经解决了80%的问题。”

　　“压倒骆驼的永远是最后一根稻草。”

　　“那就拔掉那根稻草。”

　　“……”

　　紧接着，二人又针对这个问题进行了在场所有人都听不太懂的理论探讨和推论，直到Tony最后仰着下巴，用自信到有些自负的标准Stark做派道：

　　“嘿，Bruce，你居然怀疑我的速度。既然如此，我可是顺便利用度假时间把反Hulk装甲升级到了第四代。”

　　“最近那家伙在我体内挺安稳的。”戴上眼镜继续投入工作，Banner博士选择无视Tony的挑衅性测试，他内敛沉稳的个性正像是经常暴走的Hulk的反向投影，是硬币的两面。

　　不过他倒是很容易和Tony这种跳脱个性的人相处，大概也和Hulk的产生有关，那绿色大块头也许真的是Banner不为人知的潜意识缩影。

　　总之，他和TonyStark的关系相当紧密，他们共同研究，合作契合，都十分欣赏对方在科研里的认真、严谨和高效。

　　当然，这也导致了他需要经常的应付TonyStark的恶作剧和坏点子。

　　“对付奥创时候那装甲绝对能派上用场，但它投入使用前绝对需要测试。”

　　“我已经砸烂三台了。”

　　“再砸烂第四台我才能进步。”

　　“我最近没什么怒气。”

　　“这没什么难的。”向专属坐席那边的Loki打着招呼，Tony觉得雷神的弟弟是最容易激出Hulk的人。

　　于是，钢铁侠在获得Asgard目前准王储高傲的斜睨后，在Thor的惊呼里眼睁睁看着那根闪烁着冰蓝色光芒的权杖崩碎了他陈列柜里的升级版Mark17-碎心者。

　　“Bucky，你身上的匕首不是挺多吗，”对着那散落一地的钢铁碎片，Tony仍不放弃，“或者Thor来点闪电？”

　　“Natasha的电弧飞镖呢，肯定随身带着。”

　　“Clint的蜂鸣羽箭也不错……”

　　将目光掠过在场的众人，直到看向那一脸凝重的美国队长，Tony皱着眉摇头嫌弃着，“老冰棍儿，你那盾牌就算了。”

　　“……”

　　“放弃吧，Tony，”将一条腿搭在Clint座位后面的空档处，Natasha Romanoff换了个比较舒服的姿势半躺在椅子上，“我们不会帮你对付博士的。”

　　“果然，关键时刻还是只能靠自己！”对着站在门边一言不发的幻视做个手势，Tony神秘的微笑道，“JARVIS，把上次那段视频调出来，你知道我说的是哪个。”

　　“是的，sir.”

　　听到Tony这样说，Banner博士有点狐疑的从电脑前抬起头，掠过显示与那AI的实体目光交汇。他恍惚中感觉到了幻视那万年不变的、机械的刻板神情里似乎带了一种同情，虽然他本该是面无表情的。

　　于是他看到了，在复仇者联盟大厦顶层中央的立体全息投影中，自己出现了。

　　那似乎是上次Tony刚刚创造出奥创和一些新设备的时候，自己穿的衣服，后来……

　　突然感到大事不妙，Banner博士看了眼那视频的记录日期，记忆力超群如他立即明白，果然是……那天——

　　重组的复仇者获得TonyStark设计的、标记有“A”字母的新性能战服的日子。

　　想出声制止却已经来不及了，他只能眼睁睁的看着自己在某个房间里，为试验那紫色的新战服而变身，然后——

　　还处于测试阶段的新材质弹力伸缩短裤被猝然变身的Hulk……撑得粉碎……

　　绿色的大块头就那么站在地当中，光着身子。不同于往日的暴戾神色，他露出罕见的呆愣神情，甚至还迷茫的下意识搔了搔头发，显出绝对可称为憨态可掬的恍惚样子。

　　显然那个房间是有监控摄像的，虽然只是背影拍摄，也真是狼狈彻底。

　　Bruce Banner觉得在场的众人看向自己的眼光都开始变得诡异，但无疑里面都带了些意外和玩味笑意，甚至那向来一本正经的美国队长和阴郁冷漠的冬兵也不例外。

　　“Tony，穿上你那四代战甲，我们试验场见。”

　　扯开嘴角，Tony向复仇者们得意的眨眨眼，然后偷笑着跟着Banner博士走出去。他出门前对幻视做了个手势，示意他准备好新改造的反Hulk装甲，然后得到了自己AI的及时响应。

　　他说：

　　“Sir，我已经开启了装甲的毁灭性创伤的自护机制，您不必担心。”

　　“Hulk也有这么可爱的一面我还真是没料到！Banner博士也一样！”目送着三人组“测试团队”离开，Natasha将两条腿都搭上鹰眼的座位空档儿，交叠着摆成舒服的姿势后大笑，“不过Hulk揍人可从不手软！”

　　“无论如何Tony还是有些过分，居然留着这些视频。”

　　正直如Steve Rogers向来对TonyStark的那些歪点子不赞同，不过他身边的冬兵似乎对此不置可否，态度暧昧。

　　“Steve，和Tony说这些可没用，从我掌握的情报看，他在麻省理工就是捣蛋高手，没人制得了他。”

　　“我觉得我们可以去为博士加油助威，虽然没多少必要。”Clint起身笑着附和Natasha。

　　不过，就在复仇者联盟的众人准备向地下室的封闭试验场进发观战时，幻视的电子英音猝然出现在室内：

　　“我很抱歉打扰各位，不过刚刚收到神盾局的消息，是给各位的任务邮件。”

　　“好吧，男士们，看来我们又有活儿了！”

　　仔细阅读了神盾局发来的任务简报，似乎是有关于一个黑客间谍组织的。

　　这个组织大概崛起于三年内，开始只是单纯的技术黑客，虽然违法也无伤大雅，无非是做些青春期青少年般入侵官网的勾当。不过，政府显然低估了这力量，任由其发展的结果就是，他们目前已经成功黑入包括白宫、五角大楼、FBI在内的许多机要部门，窃取了数量可观的情报和数据，并且不排除倒卖数据和情报的可能。

　　这显而易见，如果不是为了利益，又何须如此庞大的入侵政府部门系统。

　　而且有证据表明，这只黑客组织目前已经发展出了类似暴力行动部门，它已经不是一个简单的黑客集中营，而是向高智商恶性黑社会的方向发展。

　　即便如此，神盾局还是觉得自己和真正的政府职能部门有着差别，所以他们不会主动去趟这浑水，FBI和CIA会自己解决这些问题。

　　但目前看来，情势相当不乐观，不仅更多的机构沦陷且一筹莫展，神盾发现自己在几天前也被对方攻击，而且损失不小。神盾目前很多系统像是被感染了高扩散性木马或者什么其他的东西。

　　但奇怪的是，这之后居然一切运行正常了，经过技术检测，神盾大部分服务器实际已然隐患重重，却没有好的解决办法。

　　这个组织不同于一般，他们神秘而高效，业界都把他们叫做“幽灵船”。不过叫这个代号倒不单单指代他的神出鬼没，而是恰如其分的——目前从神盾局特工掌握的有限情报看，该组织核心服务器和人员真的是在一艘船上，并且它高超的隐身能力让找到它变得极其困难。

　　他们真的像死去的幽灵一般，航行于大海，神秘莫测，无迹可寻，轻松扩散入一切他想入侵的服务器，攻击和蚕食。

　　“会不会是奥创做的？”

　　“对不起Mr.Rogers，您的猜测目前还毫无依据，而且错误的可能性较大，”面对发问，幻视很直接的否定了美国队长，“通过数据算法和源代码比对，这并非奥创的算法。”

　　“Tony不是说他已经升级了？”

　　“一个智能体如何升级，源代码和编码方式不会改变，他的核心仍旧会跟从于最初的设计，而目前掌握的算法里并没有Stark的任何痕迹。”

　　“也就是说，这是一个新的力量。”最后，JARVIS用他的电子音下了结论，权威而客观的。

　　其实除了“幽灵船”的问题，这次任务分派也很出人意外，颇有些耐人寻味的感觉——冬兵James Barnes被允许在美国队长的带领下“辅助”执行任务，同行的还有黑寡妇和其他特工，这是一队；二队则由鹰眼和猎鹰组成，带领其余特工执行周边掩护任务。

　　先不论人员编制的不同以往，这封官方的任务邮件里，在描述美国队长和冬兵的任务从属关系时，使用了类似“保证”“督导”“潜在”“慎重”等措辞，而在描述冬兵身份归属方面则含糊其辞，充分体现了神盾局秘书处圆滑而高超的语言能力。

　　但这并不影响Steve在字里行间中明显感受到的不信任、审视、质疑甚至是些微敌意的态度。

　　不过在另一封单独提给美国队长的、来自Coulson的邮件里，则很好的解释了这个问题——

　　亲爱的队长：

　　对于你提交总部的、有关James Buchanan Barnes中士正式恢复名誉，并加入神盾局的请求，因为现阶段存在听证会和某些舆论压力，恐怕只能暂时搁置。我已尽力为他争取到了随行任务的资格，但需由你亲自督导。

　　对于神盾内部的一些反对声音，我个人表示由衷的遗憾，并将尽力展开斡旋，让Barnes中士恢复政治上和身份上的应得权利。

　　你忠实的朋友和追随者

　　PhilCoulson

　　于D.C

　　Coulson这封邮件总体来看措辞还是比较委婉的，他其实并没有明确实质，不过神盾局的局长明显是站在美国队长和冬兵这边。

　　Winter Soldier显然带给了神盾局很多不好的回忆，不管是原神盾解散的导火索之一，还是最近拉斯维加斯事件，甚至于他身上挥之不去的前苏联和九头蛇这两个符号带给美国和神盾的梦靥……无论Steve还是Bucky本人，都很清楚这一点。

　　目前，以Coulson的局长身份尚且难以推动听证会审核的通过，华盛顿那边的阻力之大可想而知。

　　Steve蹙着眉，面色凝重的又重新阅读了那份官方任务邮件。他并没有表现出如何的气愤和不平，而只是很认真的阅读，像是在辨别那些字眼里更深层的含义。

　　一时之间，复仇者联盟大厦的顶层里寂静如许，每个人都想发表对此的意见——这封邮件显然引起了在座复仇者们的不满——但Steve没有先发话，其他人就默认觉得不应该由自己第一个发言。

　　沉默就这样在持续，直到那种特殊的机械轮轴转动声打破这诡异的气氛，Bucky将左手搭上Steve的肩膀，他能感受到对方饱满肌肉下的情绪，那种平静下的波澜。

　　Steve侧过头看着Bucky，对方的表情仍旧是惯常的阴郁和淡漠，那封邮件对他似乎并没有造成什么伤害，亦或者是他将那种伤害默默隐藏。他只是静静的回视Steve，用那双灰蓝色的动人眼睛。

　　四目相对里，两个人都没有说话。

　　但在片刻后，美国队长勾起嘴角微笑了下，伸手搭上那只金属手腕握了握，众人这才像是松了一口般，虽然里面并没有任何需要屏气的必要。

　　“嘿，这次任务里有了你们两个，我终于可以偷偷懒了。”Natasha本来不想说这个，她本是想对那封邮件表达不满来着，却不知道怎么说不出口。

　　“亲爱的，我觉得神盾那帮家伙让你跟着去是有道理的，”正走进来的TonyStark一边活动着被震的生疼的手腕，一边用冰块敷着额头上的一点红肿伤处调侃，“这两只冰棍儿对程序代码什么的一窍不通，而你们去的可是黑客窝。”

　　“Tony，你这次测试的时间好像比以往都短。”

　　大度如美国队长在对钢铁侠的态度上，有时候表现的真的不那么美国偶像，而他身边的冬兵也意外的显示出了感兴趣的样子，他脸上带有了点淡淡的讪笑，虽然不太明显。

　　“我的新装甲性能不错，”故意做出无所谓的样子，Tony抚着下巴蹙眉，“只不过这次把Bruce的火引的有点大而已。”

　　出任务时已经是三天以后，美国队长、冬兵、黑寡妇连同十个神盾局特工乘坐美军战机，此时正停在大西洋某处上空，准备对刚刚才捕捉到的那艘幽灵战舰进行空降作业。

　　目前了，团队的氛围总体是好的，虽然神盾的几人对Bucky的态度有些生硬和距离。

　　仍旧是惯例的战前任务确认和动员，Natasha和特工们一边将降落伞配备在身上，一边听着后勤指挥的唠叨。

　　“见鬼，今天的海风还真不小！上头怎么选的日子。”

　　在机舱的舷门慢慢打开时，那股强烈的海上劲风席卷而来，夹带着咸腥的味道，甚至吹得人有点睁不开眼。

　　今天确实不是个出任务的好天气，这浪潮看起来是越长越高的态势，看起来马上会有一场暴风雨。但那艘目标船的信号捕捉真的不易，它的隐身性和加密性超出神盾的想象。因此众人的抱怨也只能发在嘴上，他们都加紧了手上装备的速度，毕竟都是训练有素的专业特工。

　　而就在众人边咒骂着坏天气边做着最后准备时，只见两个人影飞快的掠过众人，在舷门全然开启的一瞬间一齐娴熟的纵身而下，动作一致和流畅的像是配合了千百次。

　　“嘿，他们带降落伞了吗？”

　　Natasha听到这问话后，不禁心内腹诽着“又是这句”，一边见怪不怪的将红色的长发从降落伞的背带里抽出，“他们俩从来不带降落伞。”

　　“……”

　　“好啦，我们也赶紧跟上……别愣着了，像个第一次出任务的菜鸟！”

　　当Steve和Bucky安然潜上那艘有“幽灵”之名的目标时，深深的感觉神盾此次情报的不准确性——这似乎已经不能叫“船”了，它被称之为“母舰”还比较恰当。

　　“这有些不简单，”Steve对Bucky暗暗嘀咕了一句，听到了对方口罩下的一声“恩”，“一个短期崛起的黑客组织，即便是有了黑社会背景，也不足以到这种规模。”

　　“嘿，先生们，这地方有点不对劲。”姗姗来迟的Natasha没有听到Steve的话，但她显然是认同了观点。

　　Bucky凝神思考了下，毕竟这里的潜伏第一高手非他莫属，Steve更想听听他的意见。

　　做了几个战术性手势并点明了方向，行动中的冬兵显得更为寡言少语，这使得他周身的肃杀凛冽更甚，尤其在那面罩下闷着的声音冷冷说：“我们分队行动，三队。”

　　“确实，我们三个分头带队行动比较合适，首先就是摸清这里的情况。”

　　“上头说Winter Soldier不能离你太远，Cap。”不知道是谁突然来了这样一句，带着点不屑。

　　Steve半抬起身看去，是一个身形高大彪悍的男人，只看那肌肉甚至比自己和Bucky还要壮一些的样子。

　　实际从见面以来，气氛中就一直飘荡着戒备和生硬，而这个人显然是最开始见到冬兵就从鼻子里发出冷哼的那个，虽然很轻。

　　Steve当时听到了，他相信Bucky不可能没听到。

　　现在这句话的语气明显带着戒心和无礼，从其他特工的反应看，很多人都有类似的想法，冬兵是不可完全信任的不稳定个体，他不被允许超出美国队长的控制单独行动。

　　抿了抿唇，Steve想要说些什么，却被Natasha抢先一步道：“特工们，我相信没有人是第一次执行任务。”目光从左到右一个个的扫视过去，她凛然的声线是决定性的论调，“目前的情势大家心里都很清楚，状况有变，特殊情况特殊处理，你们以前想必也遇到过。”

　　“我相信在座的没有哪个在职业生涯里，完全没违反过上头的命令。”

　　“所以，这事儿就这么决定了。”

　　Natasha Romanoff特工正经起来的时候绝对可称得上威慑力十足，暂时的那些异议都被压制了，兵分三路已成定局。

　　“大家本次行动的目的是捣毁终端服务器，并非消灭有生力量，希望大家明白。”临行前，美国队长又对集合地点、集合时间等进行了确认，并再次重申了行动目的。

　　“我再重申一次，我们本次没有技术部门支持，监控录像只能靠盲区推进，不要恋战。”

　　带着三名神盾特工从左侧舰仓潜入前，Bucky目送Steve带领着他的分队消失在右侧船舷。默契非凡的，美国队长也恰好向冬兵的这个方向确认性的眺望着，发现对方也在看自己时，Steve略侧过盾牌将灯光反射向Bucky这边，像是临别的招呼。

　　做了个“一切小心”的手势后扶了扶面罩，Bucky边潜入船体，边将Colt M4A1背在后背，然后他拿出腰上的Benchmade蝴蝶匕首刺戒备着向前。

　　作为世界上顶尖的潜伏杀手，冬兵对监控的掌握度要超过一般人的想象，他带领团队灵活向前，没有一句话语。Bucky此时已经全然进入了战备状态，身上散发着寒气，仿佛凛冬降临，推进式的冰封着这艘充满悬疑的船舰。

　　虽然不想承认，但Winter Soldier无疑是出色到无与伦比的猎手，他迅捷又高效，那些格斗动作和潜伏技巧仿佛天生就嵌入到他的骨髓之中。

　　这期间，有六七个持枪的巡逻者，都被他一个人干净利落的解决了，甚至连多看一眼尸体的兴趣都没有。

　　如果那些神盾特工摒弃偏见和固执的立场，必然会由衷赞叹；不过如果你戴着有色眼镜，那这种能力就会有不同看法，尤其是那散发着寒光的可怖金属臂。

　　但无论如何，这次行动到目前为止都很顺利，就像一个猫捉老鼠的游戏：找到服务器，毁掉它，就这么简单。

　　“Rogers队长有点太紧张了。”

　　“这就是一帮有钱技术宅的老巢。”

　　“雇佣兵都是拿钱办事，水平就不好说了。”

　　新出现的两个敌人是神盾的人解决的，三名特工渐渐神经没有绷得那么紧了，身形也放缓了不少，除了那领队人。Bucky此时戴着作战面罩因此看不清他的表情，但如果留神他的眼睛，那里的灰蓝色正在渐渐凝聚，他的戒备反而在急速提升。

　　“Be careful”

　　他从分组以来破天荒的说了一句，从那黑色的面罩下发出平板深沉的声线，却是极其认真的——这种巡逻队形他很了解，或者说太熟悉了，这不是好兆头。

　　因为在Pierce手下时被使用的频次过高，冬兵遭受冰封的时间要远远少于以往，这让Bucky有机会接触到当时的很多人和很多细节，而冬兵强大的记忆和学习分析力让他可以在不经意间记得很多东西。

　　对于冬兵来说，非冷冻状态太久将极大的刺激他的好奇心，就像是一个窒息后猝然获得氧气的溺水者，贪婪的攫取一切可能掌握的信息。

　　现在，这些不经意的刻录让他不由得多想——这太熟悉了，这种巡逻方式和配置，包括监控头的角度序列，就像那时候。

　　突然，行进中的冬兵停下脚步，并警觉的挥手示意后面的跟随者也停下原地戒备。紧接着，他将身子趴伏在地面，像是在仔细聆听某种动静。

　　这是一种很原始的获得信息方式，对普通人来说可能作用有限，但对于像他或者Steve Rogers这样的超级战士，那几倍于常人的听觉能力，让这种原始的方式变得高效而实用。

　　“大概十五到二十人……十八个，正在靠近，”收回蝴蝶匕首刺，Bucky站起身解下背后的Colt M4A1拿在手里，“应该是刚刚被监控头发现了，我们要做好迎战九头蛇的准备。”

　　他始终是避免说“九头蛇”这三个字的，那让他不舒服。但如今，他觉得只有这样才能激发出众人的斗志，简单粗暴的。

　　这番话显然引起了哗然和非议，但很快被接踵而来的包围所证实。狭长的空间被从两侧围堵，那是十八人的队伍，由一个全身漆黑，头戴面具的男人率领。

　　那面具是不同于冬兵的，后者是作战需要而佩戴，而他的那更像是某种遮挡物，用来掩盖这男人的面貌。

　　其实不止是面部被遮盖，这人的全身都被黑色的布料包裹起来，包括手部和脖颈。

　　他的面具也只露出下巴，黑色的底纹上面绘制着白色的狰狞骷髅，森冷严苛的就像是这个人带来的气息。胸前的战术绑带交叉成一个X形，紧贴在男人线条分明的肌肉上。

　　Bucky凝神戒备着这男人，那双从骷髅面具下露出的黑色眼睛在看到自己时明显颤动了一下，像是颇感意外的，而后他陷入了意味深长的凝视，而且是带有某种回忆的。

　　敏锐如冬兵立即觉察这个人是认识自己的，这也很好解释，他在九头蛇还是有些知名度的；但他能确定自己对这人没有什么印象，尤其是他还遮掩起容貌来。

　　两个人就这样戒备着对望着，好像都在等待对方的首先出击。

　　按照Bucky的作战风格，他一般会选择主动出击，干脆粗暴的推进。但现在明显敌众我寡，而且这种狭长的船体甬道更不利于己方，于是他选择了让对方先出手，然后一举拿下的战略。

　　其实对付这几个人对他来说不在话下，但其他人的生死就不好说了。现在他带领着所谓“团队”，他感受到了肩负着一种责任，这让他有了迟疑和顾虑。

　　分配时Steve悄悄的嘱咐了自己，所谓领队的职责，他像是怕自己有情绪般——冬兵的敏锐让他清楚知道，自己作为这些神盾特工的领队是不得认可的。

　　但也是第一次的，冬兵James Barnes体会到了Steve Rogers的一些立场——所谓责任、承担、牺牲一类的东西，作为美国队长所不得不肩负的。

　　这种东西他似乎也很熟悉，在曾经的某些、他已经逝去的岁月里，他也曾经跟随团队作战，而不是孤独一人，只管无情杀戮。

　　有些东西正在被唤醒，久远到他已经淡忘。

　　终于，那带着骷髅面具的男人还是先出手了，Bucky知道他一直在跃跃欲试。

　　一片枪林弹雨。

　　“Winter，我以前一直以为你是最伟大的杀手，你就是秩序的最好象征，如今居然也会被绊手绊脚.”

　　乱斗中，Bucky在还击的间歇，挥舞着金属臂替站位最靠近敌人的那特工挡开扫射的子弹，然后拉扯着将他甩回到最近的掩体后。紧接着，他猛然迫近几个没来得及后退的敌人，贴地扫腿后，再不迟疑的刀枪齐上解决对手——其实他不顾那个特工，能一击干掉更多对手。

　　在完成这一系列动作后，Bucky听到那戴着骷髅面具的男人一边射击，一边冷冷道：

　　“是什么让你变得迟疑和软弱？”

　　“……”

　　“是Steve Rogers吗？”

 

tbc


	23. Yesterday Once More（中篇）

对于男人的发问，Bucky似无所动，灰蓝色的眼睛隐在半长发的阴影里。他在凝神审视着对方，一动不动的，仿佛在分辨那话里的某些含义。

　　实际上，他的内心已经疑窦丛生，因为这个人居然会在这时候提到Steve。这很不寻常，他开始愈发的警觉和戒备。

　　当然这并不代表他会拿出更多的武器或者其他的什么。相反的，Bucky在面罩下缓缓的调整呼吸，尽量的延长换气的时间，像是要将自己融入这种气氛。现在的他更像是受到威胁的黑色豹子那样潜藏在草丛里，下意识的背脊耸动着调动起全身的神经留神，而非张牙舞爪的进攻。

　　向来在任务中拒绝拖泥带水的冬兵如今意外的采取了守势，这是十分罕见的。

　　Bucky的逻辑很简单——因为这牵扯到了Steve Rogers。

　　不过作为Winter Soldier被这样明显的挑衅而没有任何行动也不是他的性格，于是在沉吟片刻后，Bucky猝然夺过旁边那神盾特工手里的FNC突击步枪，在5秒不到的时间内精准的把那男人周围的三个九头蛇成员点射消灭。

　　一击一人。对于这种定点射击，冬兵向来是弹无虚发。被夺过枪的神盾特工甚至还没有反应过来，那把FNC已经又被塞还给他手里。

　　一时之间，所有人都愣住了，不管是九头蛇还是神盾的人。

　　从面罩下发出一个轻蔑的冷哼，声音轻的甚至难以察觉。Bucky因为对这个戴着面具的男人仍旧充满疑惑，所以并没有直接对其射击。不过他也用实际行动证明，将冬兵描述为“软弱”的下场。

　　暗红色的血分别顺着每具尸体的额头和颈动脉两处弹孔流淌而出，缓缓的在那男人脚边汇集，然后消失在黑色军靴鞋底方格形的花纹间隙。

　　看着脚边的三具尸体，戴着面具的男人沉默了片刻后，猛然肩膀耸动着大笑起来，仿佛是见到了什么令人血脉贲张的场面。因为那面具只露出下巴，所以Bucky看不见对方具体的面部表情，不过这透着无比兴奋的大笑让那面具上的骷髅也像是活了过来，随着男人面部肌肉的活动而狰狞着。只听他笑过之后赞叹着：

　　“Winter，你杀人还是这么漂亮，”半伏下身子伸出指尖，男人抚着死尸心脏部位防弹衣上钉住的子弹，而后又沾了点尸体额头上半凝结的血液放在鼻端嗅了嗅，像是那刺鼻的血腥味是多么美妙的气息，“头部、动脉、心脏，每人三处，这防弹衣穿与不穿也没有什么区别了。”

　　这样说着，男人竟然淡定的放下了手里的枪，而后慢慢的拉下最外层防弹衣的拉链。这个过程中，他始终盯着Bucky灰蓝色的眼睛，黑色的瞳仁里发出兴奋而灼热的光来，像是常年穿梭在丛林里的猎人终于可以和心仪的猎物面对面一般。

　　Bucky静静的看着那男人的动作，不置可否。

　　对方的行为已经很明显了，他明显的正在挑衅自己，并且要求一对一的拳脚肉搏，而不是枪炮扫射。

　　实际上这样做明显是有利于己方的，毕竟对方人多势众又占有地形优势。

　　Bucky此时不动声色的扫视了躲在掩体后的神盾特工们，除了刚刚被救的那个外基本全部挂彩，虽然都是大腿胳膊处的非致命伤，但要悉数突围却有点难了。

　　可正因为如此，那男人的做法才令Bucky难以理解，恐怕是有什么其他的阴谋——比如在肉搏时窥伺在旁的九头蛇会放冷枪，毕竟自己倒下了那这支队伍就更没有什么战斗力。

　　虽然放冷枪这种事Bucky也不如何放在心上，但九头蛇也许还有其他他无法预知的方法和诡计。

　　若是在从前，Bucky是从来不在乎的，那些漫长又冷酷的岁月里，反复的冷冻和洗脑让他只知道“任务必须完成”。他无所顾虑，强大又残酷，因为他什么也不记得了，他只是Winter Soldier。

　　但是现在，所有使得自己失手被擒的可能他都会顾虑。这不单单是Steve告诉自己的、所谓“团队”和“责任”，还有更多的，是告诉他这些的人本身。

　　拉斯维加斯那次，Steve对着冷冻柜里、Loki造成的冰封幻象时的眼神太过悲伤，那温暖明澈的湛蓝色像是快要碎裂和泣血，蒙上了一片不该属于他的灰色，空洞又颓败。

　　Bucky记得自己不是第一次看到了，虽然他的记忆还不完整，但那个片段却时常出现——冰天雪地的山谷和疾驰列车上悲恸的金发男人。

　　Bucky不想再看到了，那种感觉让他窒息。

　　他甚至不知道当时的自己和Steve比，谁才是更难受的那个。

　　“我在怕失去你，那滋味我不想再尝试一次。”Steve不止一次说过这样的话，而且就在刚刚分别时，他还用盾牌反射了月光给自己，Bucky明白他的感受。

　　暗暗的深吸一口气，Bucky端好自己的那把Colt M4A1，将枪托紧靠着胸前。他又留神感受了枪支的重量，30发的弹夹应该剩了不到1/3，这也是为什么他刚刚选择FNC点射的原因。

　　9发子弹，他的这把Colt M4A1一击之下恐怕是不够了。

　　掩藏一切劣势，这是第一暗杀者的素养。

　　不过那个男人似乎很了解自己，他已经脱下了防弹外套丢在一边，转动着颈部发出关节摩擦的刺耳声音，像是挑衅的叫嚣。为了增强这个效果，他刻意踢开自己的枪，哂笑着露出森白整齐的牙齿，用了不同于刚刚的暧昧口味又重复了那句：

　　“是什么让你变得迟疑和软弱，恩？”

　　“是Steve Rogers吗？”

　　这句话的口气含有很强的性暗示意味，还带着侮辱意味的，在场的所有人都听出来了。

　　全神戒备的冬兵仍旧一动不动，但是如果仔细观察，Colt M4A1的枪口已经更精准的瞄向了那男人毫不设防的心脏位置。

　　但对方显然没有因此害怕，否则也不会脱下防弹服。他反而收敛起笑容死盯住冬兵，这次是很认真的，透着某种莫名的兴奋。黑白分明的骷髅面具下，那双黑色的眼睛锐利的像是刀锋。

　　Bucky真的想立马扣动扳机，他如果只是Winter Soldier他绝对会那么做；但他现在不再是孑然一身了，他还是James Barnes，他还是团队的领队，他还有Steve要守护。

　　不知道从何时开始，那个James Buchanan Barnes已经悄然的和Winter Soldier画上了等号，当Steve叫着“Bucky”时，他没有再像当初一样觉得那并不是他，没有再觉得那是活在Steve心里的某个死去的人。

　　Bucky不得不承认，Steve是对的——他就是他，一直都是，因为只有James Barnes才会想到“团队”“责任”“守护”，Winter Soldier的心里只有“任务”。

　　记忆的破碎并不能改变一个人的内在，就像那个金发男人总说的那样。

　　他只是在找回曾经，而不是刻意改变。

　　有那么一瞬间，Bucky甚至就要认同那个黑色男人的话——他迟疑和软弱了，因为Steve Rogers.

　　直到金属的破空之声呼啸着割裂空气，Bucky才从片刻的冥想里回过神来。实际上他走神的时间极短，甚至没有他刚刚射杀三名九头蛇成员用的时间长，但战场上是分厘不差的，他为自己刚刚的不专业在心内咒骂了一句。

　　红蓝相间的盾牌此时已经径直击向那戴着黑色面具的男人，化解掉对方本来针对冬兵的勇猛攻势。

　　金属和护甲的撞击发出振聋发聩的轰鸣，回荡在狭长的船舱甬道里，长久不息。那男人因为盾牌攻击而不得不收手，只见他双手在胸前交叉为X采取防守，但即便他迅捷超过常人，在面对美国队长发自全力的攻击时，也不得不后退几步卸掉力量，才堪堪站稳。

　　“James Barnes中士是我见过最伟大和坚强的战士之一，”收回盾牌，美国队长Steve Rogers凛然的环视全场，最后将目光停在只露出一对灰蓝色眼睛的脸上。他像是在对所有人宣告，又像是只在对那一个人倾诉，“无论七十年前，还是七十年后，他始终都是。”

　　来到Bucky身边，Steve边示意自己队里的神盾特工突围救助受伤的同伴，边将手压上Colt M4A1的枪口道：“Bucky，既然对方希望我们拳脚应战，那就如他所愿好了。”

　　“嗯。”

　　斜睨了被救起的神盾特工，Bucky知道如今他的顾虑已经解除，那么就该是反击的时候了。

　　“嘿，Rogers队长，我的对手可只是Winter一个人，”戴着面具的男人活动着刚刚被震得生疼的手腕，敏锐的觉察Steve话语里二对一的含义，“我和你可没有什么私人恩怨。”

　　“我想你误会了，我只是习惯的把我和他描述成‘我们’，”带有点疑惑的看着那浑身漆黑的男人，Steve感觉对方似曾相识，尤其这种说话的方式，但却一时想不起来，“另外，请称呼他James Barnes，而不是Winter.”

　　似乎是对美国队长的执拗和啰嗦见怪不怪，那男人讪笑了下，而就在这时，Bucky已然迫近，金属左臂加持力发动，呼啸着击向对方面前。

　　从不顾及对手是强是弱，Bucky的狙击手天性决定了他在战斗时将立马变得狠辣决绝，刚刚的那些迟疑迷惘仿佛都只是幻影，他绝对更喜欢一击毙命。

　　那男人虽然对美国队长说着话，却显然是时刻都在关注着冬兵，甚至说他的眼里一直都只有冬兵而已，因此他将将躲过了这开山裂石的一击。

　　只听得金属相击的轰鸣里，甬道的铁皮墙壁已经被砸出了凹陷。

　　Bucky的格斗术很灵活，从来不会因为过大的惯性而影响变招和身形的流畅度，他完美的将力度和速度融合，配合短兵器使用更是一气呵成。这一点Steve深有体会，当年两人拳脚相向时自己差点一败涂地。

　　在美国队长的格斗史里，那绝对是刻骨铭心的一战。

　　而那遮住面容的男人显然是不如美国队长的，从各个方面上讲都是。虽然他在普通人里绝对可称得上是格斗大师，但对手是超级战士，胜败其实已经很明显了。

　　果然，在一个疏忽被冬兵的金属左臂扼住喉咙后，男人急促的呼吸说明了他喉管正在经受怎样的残酷碾压，那轮轴转动的机械声像是死神的鸣奏曲，残酷而生硬的。但Bucky显然并不想这样简单的扼死对手，因为那男人似乎并没有因此而丧失斗志，他的黑眼睛仍旧锐利而透着兴奋，即便他已经彻底落了下风。

　　在施加给对方足够的痛苦后，Bucky将那男人猛地甩向甬道的铁壁，像是扔一块破布。

　　然后他慢慢的靠近，旁若无人的踱着步子，并随手取下脖颈后的Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion。冬兵准备给对方一个痛快，毕竟胜负已分，他没有玩弄对手的偏好。

　　端着枪居高临下的，Bucky斜睨了眼脚边的几片黑色碎片，看那上面的狰狞花纹应该是男人面具上的，他刚刚被狠摔到墙上，这大概是才被砸碎的。

　　此时那男人单手支撑着身体，头半低着，另一只手缓缓擦拭着嘴里咳出的血污。有点明显的喘息说明他受伤不轻，但却并不显得狼狈。

　　一刹那的，Bucky对这个对手产生了某种尊敬的感觉，毕竟在他手下打成重伤还兀自不肯认输的没有几个。

　　他将Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion的枪口抵在那男人的太阳穴上，强迫对方半抬起头，然后Bucky下意识的震动了下，像是颇为意外的——破碎的骷髅面具下是被火焰灼毁的皮肤，不规则疤痕的反光深深浅浅，让人很容易联想到当初受伤的严重性。

　　这张脸无疑是彻底毁了，甚至比那骷髅面具本身更狰狞。

　　“Brock Rumlow？”

　　Bucky听到背后的Steve Rogers这样称呼那男人，他对这名字是没什么印象的，但他认得这张脸，再加上那双黑色的锋利眼光，他更加确认了。

　　他记得自己洗脑前经常会看到这张脸，对方看着自己的神情与其他九头蛇不同，不过Bucky有点记不清细节了，但他记得。

　　那眼光里显然不是把他当做了一个工具、一件兵器，而是用了一种罕见的看人类的眼光，甚至还包含些别的什么。

　　同情、怜悯、审视或者其他什么？Bucky记不起了，但那不同寻常。

　　此时那双黑色的眼睛正看向自己，平静而坚决的，仿佛对即将到来的死亡没什么恐惧，倒像是死得其所一般。

　　沉吟着，Bucky最终竟收回了枪。他在神盾特工惊愕的目光里与Steve擦肩而过，只说了一句“走吧”，就再没有下文。

　　Steve看了看几步外的冬兵，又看了眼角落里擦着嘴角鲜血的Rumlow，似乎有点明白Bucky的意思。

　　“Winter，你果然变得软弱了，对着敌人竟然也下不去杀手。”被其他九头蛇搀扶起来时，Steve听到Rumlow沉着声音说道，这句话听起来像是不自量力的挑衅，但Steve感受不到任何挑衅的味道，他真的只是在描述真实的想法而已，带着明显失望的语调，还有些别的什么。

　　“因为他不是Winter，他是James Barnes.”

TBC


	24. Yesterday Once More（下篇）

Steve对着Rumlow说完那句，看着半碎裂面具下，有点狰狞可怖的面容现出些犹疑，像是不能理解自己话里真正的意思。

　　确认过这队九头蛇分队已经不具有威胁，Steve回转身快走几步，开始妥善安排伤者的暂时撤退工作——刚刚Bucky和Rumlow的对决，并不影响神盾和九头蛇这对死敌的火拼，因此上神盾特工里又多了几个伤者，当然九头蛇那边也没得了便宜。

　　这里的无线信号被屏蔽的厉害，船体里就像是存在着某种强大的黑洞，把信号吸进去，玩弄于股掌之间。好在鹰眼和猎鹰的后援队伍就在附近，他们会负责伤患的撤退转移工作，虽然暂时联系不上，但按照任务安排地点候命就好。

　　倒是Rumlow最后离开前说了很奇怪的话，反而让Steve更在意些。那听起来像是在回答他刚刚的那句，却显然是盯着远处的冬兵说的。

　　他说：“如果他已经是James Barnes了，那么这里就更加是他的噩梦。”

　　然后也不管Steve疑惑的目光，兀自带领着残余部队向另一个方向撤退了。

　　察看同伴伤处时，Steve偷偷看了眼那边正抱着枪倚墙而立的Bucky——戴着作战面罩的脸仍旧显得阴郁，让外人很难揣测他到底在想些什么。刚刚Rumlow那句话他究竟听没听清，谁也不知道。

　　他就像是冰雪覆盖下的西伯利亚荒原，即便蕴含生机，人们也只会看到那片白雪皑皑。

　　Steve很了解他，他知道Bucky听到了，但那并不能阻止他的脚步，人类对未知的恐惧在他身上的效果十分有限。

　　而对于神盾的队员，Bucky看似毫不关心，实际上已经悄无声息的探查过了，Steve能够敏锐的捕捉到他的某些小动作，甚至说目前神盾特工没有死亡发生，可不是他的什么举手之劳。

　　Bucky绝对是一直看着的，用他自己的方式。

　　但神盾的人大概只能看到表面那森严的冰霜，况且冬兵刚刚面对九头蛇干部却不痛下杀手，这是有目共睹的，那绝对会把更多猜忌坐实。

　　Steve实际上能够感觉到气氛里微妙的不对劲，尤其是自己分队里的。他甚至能够预见到，接下来提交给Coulson和听证会的任务报告里，对这件事的描述将带来怎样负面的后果。

　　Steve知道现在没法逆转，美国队长也有办不到的事情。但他绝对会站在Bucky身边，和他共同面对一切未知。

　　不过现在，从各个角度考虑下来，Steve都觉得还是自己和Bucky两个人单独继续接下来的终端销毁任务比较理想，况且Natasha的分队还在，如果真的人手不足也有解决办法——Steve刚刚带队扫荡了下层的监控室，因此他才能及时赶来支援冬兵这边。

　　Rumlow明显就是奔着冬兵来的，他眼里的猎物一直都只有这一个。

　　Steve没有发现前舱Natasha的踪迹，这反而说明那边一切正常。

　　向余下的神盾特工表达了自己的作战调整，美国队长作为队伍的领导自然拥有绝对指挥权，因此这件事就这样定了，况且神盾这边挂彩的不在少数。

　　掩护神盾众人来到船舷尾部既定的后援点，Steve将队伍转移给等候的猎鹰等人，就和Bucky继续接下来的任务。

　　由于下层已经探查，因此他们二人转而开始对这艘可以称为母舰大小的目标进行地上作业。

　　这大概是Steve Rogers和James Barnes时隔70年后的首次正式合作。

　　曾经，他们在枪林弹雨的战壕里迎来圣诞节的黎明，Bucky总是会在咒骂完该死的纳粹后，甜腻的笑着说“Merry Christmas，Steve”；然后隔天，两人又会为捣毁红骷髅的基地而带领咆哮突击队继续潜伏着，等待婆娑的夜幕降临。

　　从黑烟笼罩的伦敦残垣到英吉利海峡的汹涌巨浪，从波尔扎诺的茂密丛林到多洛米蒂山的皑皑白雪，他们始终没有分离——Steve的左手边永远站着咆哮突击队的第一狙击手，他的Bucky。

　　1943年是战事最焦灼的时候，他们几乎每天都过着居无定所的日子，甚至忙碌到连那次被猝然打断的情事都没有机会继续。

　　Bucky后来经常拿Steve被打断情事时候的慌乱反应私下里取笑他：

　　“不是都说你有四倍自控力吗，我的队长？”

　　那口气里是十足的戏谑，像个调皮的大男孩儿，然后Bucky会在美国队长尴尬的咳嗽里兀自大笑起来，灰蓝色的眼睛焕发着动人的光彩，也不管队里头Dugan他们诧异和询问的眼光。

　　“Bucky，这笑话有什么含义吗？”

　　“这个嘛……”

　　“……Dugan，给Phillips将军的电报写好了吗？”

　　一般这个时候，美国队长都会赶紧一本正经的插进来，严肃的布置任务，然后再把Barnes中士单独叫到一边讨论“作战计划”。

　　这种时候，Bucky都会暧昧的舔舔下唇，含着笑的美丽眼睛里荡漾着甜腻的情愫，然后用一个热辣缠绵的吻打破Steve的满脸严肃。

　　Bucky的唇舌缱绻而热烈，让Steve从来难以拒绝，就像他的人。

　　那段岁月，在火药的辛辣和流弹的碎片里，他们相偎着躺在拼在一起的单薄行军床上，亦如当年在布鲁克林。

　　Steve当时从来没有想过失去他的可能，就像他没有想到还能失而复得一般。

　　70年了，Steve看着左手边端着Colt M4A1与自己并肩而行的男人，他的身体下意识的半侧着，那是守护者的姿势，深邃的灰蓝色眼睛恰如当年战斗中的神采，狙击手的敏锐让他戒备一切可能的危险。

　　昨日重现，让人不禁感慨上帝喜怒的不可预知。

　　大西洋上的风浪和刚刚相比愈发的大了，暴风雨前的狂风卷起的冰冷海水飞溅在空气里，渐渐凝结在振金星盾上，顺着红蓝相间的纹理滑下。其实不仅仅是盾牌，透着寒意的水气也已经沾湿了两人的作战服，伴着疾风，那滋味可不好受。

　　但此时的Steve却觉得，自己的血管里充斥着一种满涨感，温热动人的让他窒息，汇集着填满心脏。

　　“Steve，战场上分心是大忌，你可是有四倍自控力的超级战士。”

　　虽然说话的语气不同，一个是戏谑的抱怨，一个是正经的抱怨，但Steve却因为时隔70年后，仍旧从那嘴里听到这句而不禁放大了笑容。

　　对方显然没有料到会得到这种反应。

　　Bucky好看的眉毛蹙起，半长的棕发因为浸了水气而黏在脸颊和面罩上，这使得他的眼睛陷在阴影里，但Steve相信现在那面罩下的嘴唇一定是不满的紧抿着。

　　“Sorry，我只是想到你从前经常拿我的四倍自控力开玩笑。”

　　“……”

　　“恩……大概还是挺难回忆起来的，都是些小玩笑。”

　　“……”

　　感受到Bucky的沉默，Steve抱歉的笑了笑，觉得拿对方记不起来的事喋喋不休确实不妥——那些回忆自己珍藏着就够了，不论Bucky还能想起来多少，他始终是他，只属于他的BuckyBarnes。

　　“原来你对那些玩笑还挺开心的，”面罩下的声线闷闷的，Bucky斜睨了眼身边的美国队长，灵活的闪身窜入舰船主楼，在确定没有危险后续道，“那还故意板着脸给其他人安排任务。”

　　“你还记得吗，这句玩笑的原因？”

　　“有点印象，”Bucky放慢步伐让自己稍微落后于Steve，以便于观察背后是否有偷袭，“我好像暗示过你很多次，我们可以继续那天没做完的。”

　　“……”

　　“每次说完那些话后我有吻你吧？”

　　“所以说那是……可以继续的……暗示？”

　　Steve觉得Bucky在听到这句后身形明显顿了顿，然后他感觉对方似有千言万语，却被什么哽住了，最后只能在面罩下用俄语闷闷的咒骂了句“черт возьми”。

　　“嘿Bucky，其实我……”

　　就在Steve想对自己当年的木讷再辩解几句时，他突然听到了某种声音，是潜伏者靠近的脚步声。

　　实际上这声音很轻，而且尚有一段距离，但仔细分辨后那应该是些身手不错的老手。如果不是拥有超级战士的敏锐听觉，那是绝然不会发现的。

　　和立马戒备着靠拢回身边的冬兵交换了个眼神，对方显然也觉察到了。思考着做了几个手势，Steve示意可以擒获探听消息，而不是简单粗暴的消灭。

　　这点得到了冬兵的认可，那几个人对他俩来说不成问题。

　　又留神听了听，有一个最迅捷的已经很近了。

　　在对方必经的甬道拐角处埋伏着，Bucky收起枪拿出战术钢丝锯，准备一击成功。这种事他比美国队长可有经验的多，第一个猎物自然由他出手。

　　那脚步声越来越近了，虽然轻盈又小心，但在他们两人耳朵里，无疑是越发清晰到极致。

　　势如闪电的出手，Bucky将钢丝锯飞速的缠绕后，自己也揉身而上，施展巴西柔术准备彻底制住已经敏捷还手的对手。他的金属臂百叶状结构兴奋的开阖着，做好了直接挫断猎物手臂和肋骨的准备。

　　“Natasha！你怎么会在这儿？”

　　缠斗中的人眼里从来只有对方的动作，格斗高手的对决成败往往仅在瞬忽之间。因此，如果不是作壁上观的Steve出声，Bucky绝对会毫不留情的捏碎负隅顽抗者的骨头，尤其还是在自信满满的他没怎么占到便宜时。

　　“看来除了比基尼的永别外，你差点又给我加上个骨折，大兵。”

　　Natasha说这话时候的语气是气鼓鼓的，但眼睛里却带着笑意。她有点得意的整理了下手腕上的寡妇蜇，让冰蓝色的电流发出滋滋啦啦的声音。

　　“比基尼的事我很抱歉。”活动着被蛰过的金属臂，Bucky觉得自己每次和Natasha交手都会被以被电收场。

　　“你怎么会在这里？我的意思是，你和其他特工不是应该在前舱？”

　　“而且，你怎么能脱离队伍率先行动！”

　　“Steve，我只能说计划这种东西，它就和女人的心一样反复无常，”想起分配给自己的全是力量型的彪形大汉，Natasha耸耸肩，“尤其是这支队伍的行进速度还不敢恭维时。”

　　“……”

　　“他们一会儿就到了，别担心，”晃动手机止住美国队长明显要开始的唠叨，Natasha绽开最迷人的笑容冲着面前的两人狡黠的眨眨眼，指着手机屏幕上的一片区域，“不过我在前舱破解了点好东西，虽然加密它的人是有那么点聪明。”

　　“你指终端服务器就在船主楼的顶层？”

　　“从图上看是的。”

　　“这些红色的闪烁点是什么？”

　　“亲爱的，重要的东西总需要特别守护，”从作战腰带里拿出一个微型磁力炸弹把玩着，Natasha将散落在脸颊边的红发别在耳后，对着终于赶到的神盾特工道，“所以男士们，不管那是什么，我们只管炸掉就好了。”

　　按照指示的方向顺利靠近目标地点，美国队长、冬兵、黑寡妇和特工们还真没有遇到想象中的顽强守护，暂时出现的也被顺利消灭了。

　　不过那些红点仍旧在闪烁，看样子更多的还是集中在那台终端附近。

　　试探着进入顶层的服务器所在地，那是一个三面显示屏环绕的宽大房间，就像是电视台的独立演播室那样。此时，屏幕里正放着瑞士阿尔卑斯山的雪景，相连而成的液晶勾勒出山峦的全貌。庞大的主机群安静的陈列在地当中，摆法还很考究的错落有致，像是家具似的，表现出安置者良好的素养和品位。

　　大厅的正前方还很懂得享受的留了整片落地窗，幽灵船的操纵者显然很喜欢在这里眺望风景。

　　即便现在大西洋上狂风卷起的巨浪凶暴的拍打在玻璃上，破碎成不连贯的水痕和泡沫。但不可否认，这里确实是个不错的观景点——船体主楼制高点，视野开阔、环境宽敞，倒更像是主人度假的阳台，他就生活在这里一般。况且外面的风浪与室内的宁静比，也显得不值一提了。

　　只是这里少了些人类生活的痕迹，终究是冰冷的机器主宰，那些看不见的代码数据像是血管里的血液，串联成另一种意义上的生命形式。

　　观察了一会儿后，Natasha开始试图侵入那台终端，她向来不放过任何拷贝敌人信息的机会。

　　在Natasha破解文件时，Steve他们也没有闲着，那些智能炸弹被一个个安装在承重点上，这也是他们此行任务的最终目的。

　　目前看来一切顺利，Steve安装着炸弹，内心深处却仍旧有一丝担心，Rumlow临走前的话始终让他在意。

　　空旷的大厅里回荡着Natasha节奏性的键盘敲击声，除此之外什么也没有，环绕屏幕上的瑞士名山静穆的恰如此时的空气。

　　“未经允许就擅自拿走别人的东西，这恐怕不是淑女该有的品行，Romanoff小姐。”

　　突然，一个人声毫无征兆的从四面八方传来，猝然出现在这片死寂的大厅里。那说话人的英语带点中欧口音，经过音频处理的声线尖锐又怪异，总之绝对说不上好听。

　　“淑女这种称谓从出生起就和我不沾边。”

　　环绕大屏幕里的阿尔卑斯山图像随着话语声开始闪动，不规律的忽明忽暗恰如那刺耳的声线一样让人难受。Natasha警戒的注视着前方，同时悄悄将随身携带的闪存芯片插入背后终端的插口。

　　渐渐的，闪烁的屏幕稳定下来，组成一个办公室的实景图像。上世纪40年代的考究办公桌后面，是一张背对着众人的椅子，从搭在扶手上的胳膊看，那里正坐着一个人，但却看不到他的头顶，应该是个身材矮小的人。

　　他现在边欣赏着“窗外”阿尔卑斯山的雪景，边用那怪诞的声线冲美国队长和冬兵打了个招呼：

　　“Rogers队长，Barnes中士，好久不见了。”

　　“……”

　　大概是觉得背对着人寒暄不太礼貌，那人终于慢慢的旋转过椅背，露出了真面目——那是一个戴着红色领结和圆边金丝眼镜的矮胖男人，穿着考究的旧式西服，正冲着惊在当场的众人微笑。

　　“Zola博士？！”Steve喃喃的叫着那个名字，震惊和愤怒交织在他的脸上，这是很罕见的，“没有想到你还活着。”

　　“说实话Rogers队长，我本人不喜欢用‘活着’这个词汇。就像上次见面时候说的，我的肉体死了，那无所谓，我的思想永存。”

　　微笑的扶了扶金丝圆框眼睛，Zola博士耸耸肩，“而所谓‘活着’，让我的这项伟大科研成绩变得下乘。”

　　“你的科研都是邪恶的产物，对世界有的意义就是破坏和灾难。”

　　“随你怎么说，我还要感谢你，队长。你的激活让我得以联网，这是第二次飞跃。”

　　“而且，怎么说呢，我的科研改造让人超脱自我、耳目一新……”

　　“你觉得呢，Barnes中士？”

　　这种时候本该是全神贯注于敌人的，但Steve很快的发现，身边的Bucky有点不对劲——虽然沉默着一言不发，但Steve却能清楚的感觉到那面罩下的呼吸陡然变得惶恐和急促。淡漠的灰蓝色眼睛罕见的露出慌乱和惊惧，仿佛是看到了地狱魔鬼的降临一般，死死的扼住他的咽喉让他难以呼吸。

　　Steve狐疑的又看了眼Zola博士，对方正微笑着和冬兵对视，用艺术家看一件最得意的作品般的眼神。

　　心中突然泛起某个恐怖的猜测，Steve想要将那种想法驱逐出去，但越用力却越使得那想法清晰起来。

　　像是要解答美国队长的疑问，Zola博士赞许的盯着冬兵道：“Barnes中士，我送给你的这条金属臂用着还习惯吗？”

　　“……”

　　果然，从1943年开始的噩梦，70年过去了也从未断绝。

　　“嗯……似乎又被改进了很多，看起来和当年的有点不同……”

　　在对方沉吟着喃喃自语时，Bucky突然肩膀痉挛似的一动，像是恶梦初醒般，只见他阴沉着脸，猛地力惯左臂，金属臂加持力发动着一拳击碎了Zola博士所在的那面屏幕。

　　晶体的碎裂声加上电火花刺目的光影一时间充斥在大厅，恰似冬兵的惊怒一样躁动在空气里，撼动着在场所有人紧绷的神经。

　　可惜这种狂躁的报复对Zola完全不痛不痒，他的脸只是被分裂成了无数块，仍兀自得意的微笑，像是感慨自己作品的成功。

　　仿佛要嘲笑冬兵的徒劳，很快的Zola博士将自己扩散到其他更多完整的液晶屏幕上，并无限放大自己的脸和得意的笑容。一时间，Zola刺耳又诡异的笑容从四面八方袭来，充斥在空间里，只听他居高临下的看着Bucky道：

　　“哈，Barnes中士，这么多年了，你的火气还是那么大。”

　　“从波尔扎诺的第一次改造开始，让我想想，那是1943年吧……你就一直是反抗的最激烈的那个。”

　　“后来你被Rogers队长救走了，还毁了我们的基地。施密特先生和我都有些遗憾，你可是当时唯一挺过来的试验品。”

　　“Shut up……”

　　“不过九头蛇就是这样，砍掉一个头，还会生出两个来。”

　　“Shut up！”

　　“后来给你做完机械臂的手术后，也是用强力镇静剂和冷冻洗脑的方法才让你平静下来。即便这样，还是重伤了好几个科学家。”

　　“Shut up！！！”

　　猛地用脖颈后的那把Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion疯狂的扫射，Bucky此时就像是狂躁的受伤猛兽，被困在某个无形的铁笼里，徒劳的显示他带血的利爪。

　　蝎式冲锋枪的子弹射在那些液晶屏上，留下点点弹痕，然后无力叮叮当当崩落在大厅的地面。

　　在场的所有人都明白，这样根本伤不了那科学怪人分毫，因为他早就不再是人了。

　　“Bucky！”

　　Steve叫了一声，却没有得到对方的回应，Bucky像是陷进了某个恐怖的记忆漩涡里，却兀自死盯着那矮胖男人的脸不放。他左臂的百叶结构猛烈的开阖，战术服裹着的胸膛因粗重的呼吸起伏，恰如此时身子不自禁的颤抖。

　　“Bucky……Bucky”

　　Steve又叫了几声，伸手握住那紧捏成拳头的、属于人类的右手——冰凉一片，就像是结满了寒冬的冰霜，对方用力的甚至连指甲都陷进肉里。

　　像是终于感受到了那点温热，Bucky触电般的一惊，然后怔怔的转过头。

　　四目相对，Steve从那空洞的眼底看到了很多，黑色的漩涡般，那是Bucky的痛苦、迷茫、狂躁和悲伤……多到连Steve都觉得快要窒息，又何况那当事者本人。

　　Steve此刻才终于明白了，Brock Rumlow临走前那句“噩梦”的真正含义。

　　其实从跟着自己回来起，Bucky表露这些感情的时刻就少到极点，他用淡漠的面具掩饰住自己，尽量的避免脆弱，即便是看了那份写满残酷试验的文件、即便是得知自己就是杀死好友的凶手，即便神盾众人仍旧对他猜忌重重……太多太多了，他在避免让更多的人担心，尤其是Steve Rogers。

　　因为他是James Buchanan Barnes，坚强而伟大的战士。

　　有多少痛苦挣扎的瞬间是自己没有看到的，Steve不知道，他甚至心痛的想，倒是在那些噩梦里，这个心里布满深刻伤痕的战士才更能尽情的将自己释放。

　　此时，湛蓝色的眼睛对上那双灰败的惊厥和迷乱，仿佛温柔的大手，试图抚平那些撕裂灵魂的创伤。

　　“Steve，我……”

　　终于，面罩下响起闷闷的答应声，酸涩而艰难的，骨鲠在喉般，甚至不像是他的声音，却总算有了回应。

　　望着那双充满哀伤的阴郁眼睛，Steve突然感受到了，当年Bucky劝慰悄悄参加葬礼后的自己，那个倔强硬挺着的布鲁克林小个子时，内心真正的感受——那个羸弱的Steve Rogers，同样的从不把脆弱和伤处展示给别人。

　　70年前的他根本不明白Bucky眼神里的含义，现在则感同身受。

　　他那时就爱着他了，他的Steve，或者说从很久以前就已经开始。

　　想到这里，Steve又紧了紧手说：

　　“Bucky，你不必这样。我说了我会陪你到最后，不论何时何地。”

　　怔忪中的男人在听到后愣了愣，泛着水色的眼里感怀与迷茫纷乱交织，看的人心痛。Steve知道，他可能对那段有点记不起来了，又模糊的熟悉。

　　终于，当那片灰蓝色里变换了无数错综的情感后，Bucky调动着金属臂摘下面罩，他脸色苍白的可怕，嘴角很淡的勾扯了下笑道：

　　“Me too”

　　深吸了一口气，Bucky回握住那只干燥温热的大手，紧紧的攥住，仿佛手心里的就是他的灵魂，他的一切，恰如自己之于他的。

　　“Me too，Steve. I'm with you till the end of line”

　　“嘿，我说男士们，现在恐怕不是海誓山盟的时候，”半认真又半调侃的，Natasha从腰间拿出手枪熟练的上膛，警觉的盯着从液晶屏的暗门处涌进来的机械士兵，“这些应该就是那些闪烁红点的标记物了。”

　　“队长，中士，寒暄和回忆就到这里了，现在我们是进入正题的时候了。”

　　Zola博士笑着挑挑眉，又把液晶屏的图像恢复到了他故乡的阿尔卑斯山风景，临消失前好心提醒道：“至于Romanoff小姐，你拷贝的那些数据毫无意义。”

　　“因为你们根本无法活着离开。”

　　这句话听起来有些过于狂妄和自负了，但战斗了一会儿后，Natasha才不得不承认，Zola的自负确实有他的道理——

　　堪堪躲开机械士兵发射出的不明冰蓝色光束，Natasha回头看了看那面瞬间被崩出裂纹的高强度玻璃落地窗，内心咒骂着Zola的黑科技。

　　鉴于这些机械士兵对那些服务器也无所谓的射击，可见Zola对这些也不是如何在乎，毕竟当年藏身的整个地下室都被炸塌他也安然的活下来，又何况如今升级改造后的。

　　这边已经出现了人员伤亡，Natasha看着一个神盾特工被光束射中后瞬间破碎消失的恐怖画面，甚至干净的连血迹都没有。她强压住震惊，冲另一边用盾牌反射能力消灭敌人的美国队长大喊：“Steve！Bucky！快想办法速战速决，否则神盾的人没几个能活下来。”

　　“用刚刚安装的炸弹，彻底炸了这儿！”

　　一拳凿穿面前机甲的胸部，冬兵冷静的声线回荡在大厅。

　　“按他说的办！Natasha，你掩护其他人先走，我和Bucky断后。”

　　话音刚落，美国队长和冬兵的攻势猝然变得狠辣和迅捷，他们配合默契，来回变换队形担过了大部分攻击，并渐渐的把那些机械战士聚在大厅。

　　就在Natasha带领神盾特工向门外撤退的时候，针对他们的零星光束射击仍旧没有停止。此时，就见黑寡妇猛推了一把前面那体型壮硕特工的后背，那人才将将躲过粉身碎骨的袭击，但震荡波激起的强大威力已然把Natasha甩到旁边的屏幕墙上。

　　攻击还在继续，而有些半昏厥的Natasha显然毫无防御的可能。

　　正在这时，只听得金属与石块的相击声震耳欲聋，美国队长的盾牌斜插入Natasha身前的地面，阻挡住了致命一击。冬兵随后迅捷的赶到她身边打横抱起，将苏醒过来的女特工交给神盾特工。

　　“引爆开关在我的手机里，”捂着有些痛感的肋骨，Natasha知道应该有晶体碎片嵌入了骨折伤口，她扯着笑忍痛对Bucky自嘲，“不仅比基尼，这次恐怕连泳装也彻底无缘了。”

　　“没关系，”斜睨了眼已经掉在地上、隐藏在盾牌阴影里的手机，冬兵冷冷的却很认真，“你穿什么都很美。”

　　“要是Steve绝对不会这么说……咳咳，倒计时后你们只有30秒……小心点。”

　　“嗯。”

　　飞速抢到盾牌和手机所在地点，冬兵想回手将振金星盾抛还给Steve，却遭到了炮火致密的打击——显然那些机甲是有人工智能程序的，或者即便智能有限，背后操纵的Zola博士也会让它们明白，手机是引爆的关键所在。

　　用Steve的盾牌阻挡住疯狂的攻击，Bucky偷眼看了远处美国队长的战况——他为了救Natasha而失去了武器，如今只能够靠血清带来的四倍能力勉力维持，境况十分吃紧，幸好机甲主要攻击的是手持引爆装置的自己。

　　况且，没有盾牌掩护，Steve根本不可能撤退出去，那些危险可谓瞬息之间，他是超级战士，可也是血肉之躯，一个大意就可能粉身碎骨。

　　必须要把盾牌还给Steve！

　　Bucky快速而冷静的分析了当前情势和机甲的射击规律，他注意到Natasha和存活的神盾特工已经全部撤退，于是再不迟疑的猛力将盾牌抛还给美国队长，然后自己几个纵跃，躲开了随之而来的凶猛袭击。

　　“Steve，快向后撤，我引爆！”

　　冬兵向来以迅捷灵活的体术著称，虽然每个闪躲的动作都不禁让Steve捏一把冷汗，但目前也别无他法。

　　安全退到出口，Steve紧张的看着也慢慢向这边撤退的冬兵，还有10米不到的距离了，胜利就在眼前。

　　仿佛是知道让冬兵退回到美国队长身边就意味着失败，那些狰狞的机甲攻势骤然变得凶狠和致密，像是必然要置对手于死地的残暴气势。十数个来自四面八方的攻击，全然笼罩住大厅里疾驰的黑色猎杀者——无论你躲过多少，仍旧有相同数量的在等着你，前赴后继的串联成死亡的阴霾。

　　“小心！Bucky！”

　　耳中回荡着Steve的惊呼，Bucky感觉着左侧机械臂被击中后紊乱的电流和纷飞的金属碎屑，他知道自己的身体正在失去控制的向后飞出，然后撞碎了本就布满裂痕的落地窗。

　　大西洋的暴风雨已经袭来，狂风席卷着玻璃碎屑四散纷飞，发出鬼泣般的刺耳咆哮。外面黑压压的如同地狱的洪流，惊涛巨浪从破碎的玻璃窗口涌进。

　　“Bucky！”

　　Steve已经顾不得其他，他几个纵跃抢到落地窗前，因为他的Bucky还在那里，他不可以再失去他。

　　遭到严重损坏的金属臂此时正迸溅着火花，滋滋啦啦的，在暴风雨的黑暗里显得格外刺眼。Bucky艰难的用金属手指勉力抓住窗外的栏杆，但那只手臂明显已经不太灵活。

　　他就要支撑不住了！

　　冰冷无情的海水溅湿了Steve的金发，而他的心也像被浸了那刺骨的盐水，冷的可怕。

　　这感觉恍如七十年前，Bucky攀在那辆疾驰的列车上，而他，没有抓住那只手。

　　“Steve，快离开这儿！”

　　“不可能！”

　　“你快走，然后我引爆这里！”

　　“我不会让你再掉下去的！”

　　诚然，大西洋可怖的暴风雨，从来不亚于那雪谷间的无底深渊。

　　最大程度的将身体探向窗外，Steve被背后仍旧不停的攻击冲击的身体一顿一顿的往前——虽然有背后盾牌的掩护，但那震荡波却丝毫不弱。他的腹部此时已经被参差的玻璃边缘割伤，锋利的碎片刺入，鲜血瞬间染红了潜行服。

　　但美国队长兀自不觉，他只是坚决的向外伸着手，试图抓住那已经快要松开的机械手。

　　风浪像是漩涡般向后吸着，Bucky感觉自己的左臂正在一点点的失去力量，而Steve却兀自不肯罢休，Bucky敏锐的夜视能力让看到对方腹部淌出的鲜血以及那背后冰蓝色的攻击闪光。

　　30秒的时间，如果是Steve，足以退回到撤离口。

　　“Steve……”

　　“Give me your hand！”

　　“I love you”

　　“Bucky！！”

　　放松金属手指的同时，Bucky按下了右手手机的引爆按键，然后在Steve悲痛欲绝的嘶吼里，消失在大西洋的惊涛骇浪中。

　　在跌进冰冷刺骨的海水里之前，Bucky感受到揽住自己腰部的手臂——

　　这个傻瓜居然也跟着跳下来了。

　　周身是狂乱的黑暗，灵魂却是明亮的光。

　　失去知觉前，James Barnes最后的印象就是冰冷的海水、爆炸的火焰和……Steve Rogers温暖的怀抱。

　　当Steve苏醒时，正午的阳光正暖洋洋的照在他身上，猎鹰Sam坐在他病床前的椅子上打着瞌睡。宁谧的病房里，只有时钟滴答的响声和Sam耳机里隐约传出的音乐声。

　　浑身一震，Steve惶急的四处张望，万幸的，在与自己平行摆放的另一张病床上，是还没苏醒过来的Bucky——棕色的半长发散落在枕头上，阳光勾勒出他的侧面轮廓，泛着一点柔和的光，甚至连脸上细小的绒毛都清晰可见，这些都让平素阴郁的冬兵显得和煦不少。

　　半仰起头看了一眼仪器上显示的生理指标，总体看来没有什么大问题。

　　叹了口气，Steve又把头陷在枕头里，怔怔望了一会儿天花板，然后他忍不住再次侧过头凝视着还在昏迷中的男人。只见他略略的挪了挪身体，这有点牵动了他腹部的伤口，不过那点痛楚对他来说还不算什么。

　　慢慢伸出右手探到旁边的病床边，Steve想要抓住对方的手，他需要切实的感受到对方。

　　然后，他的微笑瞬间凝结在嘴角，僵硬的不知道该如何处置自己的表情——

　　Bucky的左袖里空空如也，他的金属左臂……被卸掉了。

 

TBC


	25. 《I am your left hand》

Steve Rogers办理完出院手续后，拿着前台护士小姐递给自己的几叠文件，微笑着点头道谢。

　　随便瞥了一眼自己的出院报告后，Steve打开那份标有James·B·Barnes的米黄色文件夹，十分认真的查看。

　　作为职业军人和超级战士，他知道在自己冰冻苏醒后最应该快速学习的一些技能，其中就包括现代医学。因此即便美国队长不是一个合格的医生，但对那些普通人看来生涩的专业医学术语和指标，也算是轻车熟路。

　　他看的那么仔细，线条分明的唇线紧抿，额头的肌肉稍微紧绷着。其实这神情并没有什么特别，但由Steve做出来，就整个人显出一种莫名的严肃感。

　　实际上，那份报告里没有什么不妥，各项生理指标正常，完全符合康复出院的要求。其中，医嘱里最严重的所谓“开放型外伤造成患者左臂永久性丧失功能并完成左侧高位截肢手术”这样的描述，也已经过去了70年，也早不该对涉事人产生什么悲恸一类的情绪，无论是Steve，还是Bucky。

　　那条鲜活的肢体早已经如昨日过往一样跌落进岁月的尘埃，结上了厚实的血痂。强悍无敌的金属义肢代替了羸弱的血肉，因此便不会有人再注意那逝去的东西曾对他的当事人产生怎样的痛苦。

　　甚至就连幸与不幸，也没有人说的清楚了。

　　Bucky从来没有对Steve提起过他失去左臂的任何细节，也许他早因为洗脑而忘记了那些疼痛，也许他只是不想多一人再承受那些痛苦。

　　在Steve的印象里，他的Bucky总是坚强果敢的，无论是70年前含笑的灰蓝色光彩，还是70年后淡然的灰蓝色沉静。

　　他没有见过他真正悲恸着哭泣时的样子，从来没有。

　　但是如今，BuckyBarnes再次失去了他的左臂——是的，那条金属义肢早就成为了他的一部分——Steve才第一次意识到，Bucky的手臂，那条曾带给他无数温暖、无数个拥抱的血肉，是早就失去的了。

　　站在二楼楼梯口大厅的落地窗前，Steve捏着那两份文件，望着庭院里静静站着的男人——深秋的风如今已透出点寒意，料峭的吹起那丛棕色的半长发，散乱的遮住了他的视线。Bucky正看着前面一排法国梧桐，他习惯性的抿着唇，嘴角不明显的弯出点弧度，像是对稀疏落叶间树木结成的棕色果实感兴趣似的。

　　他看的很专注，又带着无所事事的神情，因此当意识到头发被吹的有些遮挡视线时，他左肩膀下意识的动了一下。然后像是意识到了什么，那双灰蓝色的眸子暗了暗，最后伸出右手捋了一把左侧的碎发，将他们别在耳后。

　　Steve在二楼，看着那只被风吹起的左袖，空空荡荡的没有支点，像是夏末秋初随水漂流的浮萍。

　　他捏紧手里的文件，本就有些抿着的唇现在已经紧绷成一条没有弧度的线。怔怔的望向那再次专注于梧桐果实的男人，Steve湛蓝色的眼睛像是寒冬里结了冰的湖水，含着隐隐的裂纹。

　　Steve知道，Bucky彻底失掉了他的左臂，以他对神盾局的了解，那是绝不会归还的。

　　因为那条义肢在神盾眼里更多的属于武器，并且是最危险的那种，而并非这位超级战士身体的一部分。因此，那条左臂将被清洗干净、维修得当、编上号码，录入终端，像所有武器那样走过所有的刻板流程，最终永远纳入神盾的秘密仓库里。

　　即便现在还没有得到任何相关收缴的材料，但Steve已经可以预料到。

　　这是神盾局一贯的行事风格，体制决定行为，无关它的现任局长叫NickFury，还是Phil Coulson。

　　“Rogers先生，您还有几份出院手续没有取，”突然，在医院二楼大厅的人来人往中，一个甜美的女声说着，她故意用着让所有人都恰好能听到的音量，不过分大也不小，“请确认后好好保管。”

　　“好久不见了，护士小姐。”

　　Steve回过头，看到那美丽的金发女护士后先是愣了一下，然后镇定的接过文件。不出所料的，那最上面的一份是神盾局派发的有关Winter Soldier的机械臂处理通知书。

　　根本没有想要阅读文件的意思，Steve只是将那叠文件拿在手里，说着无关紧要的寒暄：“我没有料到你还在‘这所医院’里供职，我听说你本来是调到其他‘医院’了。”

　　“确实，正像你说的。”Sharon Carter知道对方的心里对自己还存在芥蒂，而且那份通知书显然来者不善。她抬头凝视着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，仿佛想辨认里面的情绪变化，哪怕是一丝丝的愠怒。

　　可惜，她什么也没有发现。美国队长的眼睛里平静如常，甚至静到连一点涟漪都没有，就连刚刚的裂缝也全然消失了——深邃的蓝色，如五大湖幽深的湖水，有时候那恰恰才是最慑人的。

　　掩饰的咳嗽了下，Sharon Carter机敏的用眼角余光扫描了周围，然后将递给Steve的那叠文件里的下层一张抽出一点，眨眨美丽的眼睛微笑着继续刚刚没答完的话，“不过我还是更喜欢‘这家医院’的工作，那更符合我的性格。”

　　Steve瞥了一眼被故意抽出一截的文件纸，表面仍旧不动声色，但内心里实际上已然泛起波澜——那是关于国会对美国队长的质询听证会问题拟稿，按理说作为被质询人事前是不应该了解到的。

　　此前住院时，他本人只接到了质询电子邮件，要求他在出院后的隔周第一个工作日接受国会质询。而现在Sharon Carter神秘的出现在这里，那只能说明她受人所托。

　　稍微缓和了下情绪，虽然在别人眼里美国队长刚刚的一切并没有什么不妥和失礼。他很淡的微笑了下，有点探寻的。

　　“院长让我转交病例文件时，还顺带让我把这个给你，”Sharon Carter显然知道Steve此刻的疑问，只见她很自然的边将一把钥匙塞过去，边用一句话解答了两个问题外加道歉，“忘了告诉你，你的那台洗衣机彻底被我用坏了。我想说我很抱歉，你以后也得去楼下公共洗衣房。”

　　果然是他，PhilCoulson。

　　Steve暗暗笑了笑，然后冲着Sharon Carter点点头示意自己明白她的意思。

　　收下钥匙，Steve又低头看了眼那张像是没放整齐的文件纸——

　　虽然那张纸仅仅被13号特工拉出1/4不到，但这并不妨碍他从被故意缩印的、密密麻麻的英文单词里扫描到Winter Soldier这个固有名词，因为只开头的一小段里，它出现的频次就多达十次不止。

　　国会和军方所谓传召美国队长的质询听证会，无非还是关于James Barnes敏感身份和处置手段的，包括最近这次任务里一些异常行为，比如对九头蛇干部Brock Rumlow的包庇和释放等等。

　　Steve不知道那些神盾特工的任务报告里会如何描述这次行动，但他显然不乐观，还在那艘船上时他就预料到了。

　　其实让Steve担心的还不仅仅是这些。

　　即便厌恶政治，但美国队长从诞生之日起，就无时无刻不与政治挂钩，因此他就算不是浸淫政治多年的狡猾政客，也绝不是当年只会在台上佯装狠揍阿道夫·希特勒的滑稽演员，或者只会服从命令的无脑大兵。

　　美国队长只做对的事，这是公众对他的认知和信仰，虽然Steve自己从来没有这样自诩过。

　　所以，James Barnes到底是二战烈士还是国家叛徒？是英雄还是罪犯？恐怕政客们最关心的还不是这个——相比这些，他们更在乎对民众如何交代才能巩固政府的威信力，为自己的政党选举多赢得些选票和席位，如此这般。

　　况且现在国家机器里还充斥着九头蛇的爪牙，目前的冬兵对他们来说无疑也被定义为叛徒。

　　Bucky如今就陷在这种两难的境地里，这无疑是在失去金属臂这件事上雪上加霜。Steve不自禁捏紧了手里的文件夹，手背上的青筋微微隆起，他甚至在那厚实的牛皮纸表面留下了明显的指痕。

　　“Rogers队长，你还好吗？”Sharon Carter看出男人的不对劲，他从来没有见过这样的美国队长。他总是淡定从容的，哪怕当年在天空母舰事件中被诬陷被质疑。

　　“对不起，我失态了。”

　　四倍自制力的好处，Steve很快恢复了微笑。

　　不过他也很庆幸，质询会只规定了美国队长列席参加，而没有指名冬兵——当初那份任务邮件上注明了Steve Rogers对James Barnes督导并负责，如今他真感谢神盾的秘书处这样刻板的一刀切规定。

　　忧心忡忡的又看向窗外，此刻Steve不自禁想看着那个男人。

　　令他意外的，Bucky不在院子里。

　　心脏猛地一紧，Steve在Sharon Carter有些惊讶的目光中，冲她匆忙的打了声招呼，就三步并作两步的往一楼奔去。

　　“Steve，你看这片梧桐像不像布鲁克林公寓窗外的那些？”

　　令Steve Rogers意外的是，当他急匆匆的赶到一楼庭院时，Bucky仍旧站在自己最初看到他时所在的位置，像是从来没有移动过。

　　心下有些疑问的，但他并没有立即开口询问，而是顺着对方答道：

　　“是有些像，不过这里的没有布鲁克林茂盛。”

　　“因为我们离开时才是布鲁克林的初秋吧……”斜睨了一眼Steve，Bucky转身离开前又最后看了看远处的梧桐和摇曳在空中的落叶，然后和美国队长并肩向医院正门的方向走去。

　　沉默始终在继续，像是有什么东西哽在那里。Bucky嚅嗫了片刻后，还是坦率的问出了那句：“刚刚和你在一起的，是神盾的特工吧。”

　　他用的疑问句式，但语气却是肯定的，并示意了Steve手里紧紧攥着的一叠文件夹。

　　“是，她是神盾的人，”抿了抿嘴唇，Steve略微犹豫了下，然后先将手里那叠文件中最上面的那个递给了Bucky，至于质询会的那份他还在迟疑，“她来转达神盾局对你的金属臂的归属决定。”

　　“嗯。”

　　答应的声音里没什么起伏，像是也预料到了。

　　接过文件，Bucky单手小心的打开，以防止风吹散里面的文件纸。他看的很认真，一字一句的，但并没有多大的情绪波动，灰蓝色的眼里仍旧是惯常的阴郁和淡漠，恰似西伯利亚的凛冬一般，静穆而旷达。他的反应，就仿佛那真的只是一份武器收缴通知，而并非他身体固有的一部分。

　　Steve看在眼里，心像是被手揉捏着一般酸楚。他真的想一把将那坚强的男人搂在怀里，死死的永不放开，他想狠狠吻他，他想对他说：你不必这样，你应该想吼就吼，想骂就骂，想哭就哭！

　　因为我始终都在，我会陪你到最后。

　　但另一方面，他的思想却在激烈的斗争，他明明反省过了，他的过度保护欲问题。他答应了，但他现在又控制不住自己。

　　尤其当冬兵分神查看文件而忽略了保持身体平衡，他向右的幅度过大甚至好几次碰到了Steve——以前有那条金属臂时，因为左侧身体沉重，Bucky走路时会下意识的左肩向上用力以此保证身体平衡，当然这也导致他平时走路看起来像是扭着胯，这可没少遭Tony和Clint的调侃。

　　但现在机械手臂被卸掉了，仅仅留下了末端与神经相衔接的那部分金属，份量就轻了许多，这使得他只得刻意放松左侧才能保证平衡。

　　看着第六次因为撞到了自己而无奈的勾了勾嘴角的男人，Steve脑子里只有一个声音在反复重复，而且越来越清晰的，“follow him，protect him，to be his left hand！”

　　因为那是他的Bucky，在他一无所有时就始终陪在身边的唯一。

　　他果然做不到！

　　Steve趁着冬兵浏览通知的时间，不着边际的把那份夹带有质询会缩印文稿的收纳整齐，然后在对方探寻着剩下文件的内容时，控制住面部肌肉和声线，以自己所能达到最从容的微笑答道：“这些都是你我的出院检验单，一切正常。”

　　为了证明，Steve打开了其中一个，向Bucky展示自己所言非虚。

　　对方好像没有生疑，Steve暗暗松了口气，赶紧转移话题道：“刚刚那位13号特工留下了我曾经在华盛顿的公寓钥匙，我们可以在那里呆几天，然后再回布鲁克林。”

　　是的，他决定瞒着Bucky那质询会，因为实际上都是有关冬兵的事。但他必须呆在华盛顿，至少到质询会结束。

　　好在Bucky对这个提议也没有说什么，他只是看了一眼Steve，最后点了点头。

　　下午时间，两人又去另一家医院看望了骨折未愈的Natasha。

　　她在刚刚看到Bucky和他那空荡的左袖时，美丽的眼睛闪过些什么，然后大笑着开始讲些住院期间的“趣闻”，尤其是那些冒着桃心和粉红色气泡来和Clint搭讪的各路护士。

　　“Nat，你知道这可怪不到我头上。”

　　Clint听到Natasha已经开始说第五个护士的暗恋小故事，终于忍不住发出点抗议。

　　“说实话吧，你们俩在医院肯定也遇到了！”Natasha笃定的眨眨眼。

　　“Steve遇到了很多，我没有。”

　　“Bucky，我不得不说，”Steve苦笑着耸耸肩，对盯着自己的Natasha和Clint解释，“每天六遍来病房专门给他换吊针、给他倒水和测体温的那位棕色卷发护士小姐，可从来没看过我一眼。”

　　“OK，Steve你的意思已经很明确，虽然废话还是一箩筐，”Natasha欢快的对冷着脸的暗杀者调侃，“那位护士小姐就是冲着你来的，my winter soldier！”

　　“我知道。”

　　这些没营养的对话持续着，所以直到傍晚，Steve和Bucky才回到美国队长从前在华盛顿的公寓。

　　那里亦如从前，几年时间，仿佛一切都没有改变，除了那曾经因狙击NickFury而被穿孔、后来又被Steve撞碎的玻璃窗换了新的，而曾经在远处窥伺的狙击手现在正站在窗前。

　　伸出仅存的右手摸了摸光洁的玻璃，Steve知道Bucky摸的那点就是当初他狙击的弹孔位置。

　　“Bucky，如果你在纠结当年为什么把Nick一枪毙命后他又活了，”Steve觉得自己有义务解释一下，他们太了解彼此的心思了，而这确实关系到一个狙击手的尊严，“那是因为他后来注射了Banner博士研发的河豚毒素，后劲儿恐怕和肾上腺素类似。”

　　伸手搭在对方右肩，Steve和Bucky并肩站在窗前，看着外面车水马龙的夜景，还有远处两人再次重逢的那个大楼平台。

　　温柔的灯光下，玻璃窗中隐约倒映出两人的面庞，他们都在望着那平台，谁也没有说话。空气里荡漾着和缓而宁静的气氛，让Steve不自禁想到了“黎明前的风暴”，却也乐的享受这短暂的温馨平静。

　　“Steve，”Bucky突然叫了一声。他没有回头，而是通过玻璃窗上的倒映望着Steve的眼睛，“那位给我换药的护士小姐我不喜欢。”

　　“？”

　　“因为我喜欢金发。”

　　侧仰起头看着对方，Bucky暧昧又认真的道。

　　“You're a punk，Bucky”

　　亲吻自然而然的发生了，开始是蜻蜓点水般的啄吻，而后便开始焦灼着松不开。Steve伸手将那颗棕色的脑袋压向自己，炙热的呼吸里满是深情和眷恋。

　　“Steve……”

　　Bucky又低声叫了下，带点急促的喘息声线。他半眯缝着眼睛，明显不稳的气息里，Steve感受到那只已经伸进自己衣服里摩挲的手，温热而不迟疑，在自己的腰腹徘徊循序，意思已经十分明显——那是Bucky表达自己的一贯方式，他从来都比Steve要坦率。

　　“操我，Steve，就现在.”

　　果然，他利用亲吻的间隙在对方耳边低声呢喃，用的情人间深情款款的告白语气，淡淡的鼻音充满诱惑，可内容却是劲爆直白到令人咋舌，就和往常一样。

　　“I want you.”

　　Steve的亲吻变得更加稠密，温热的呼吸喷在Bucky的皮肤上，使人不自禁的颤栗。

　　顺着Bucky的下巴和脖颈一路向下，Steve斜睨眼被对方自己踢掉的裤子。他明白Bucky想要的，他也如此。

　　扯开皮带的同时将对方黑色的背心向上拉扯，Steve温热的手掌贴着Bucky上身的肌肉曲线向上。他开始一点点的舔吻，从Bucky颈部的动脉到微微挺立的乳尖，缓慢又厮磨的，让人悸动到发狂。

　　他知道他很喜欢这种感觉。

　　“Steve，Steve……”

　　果然，Bucky又叫了两声，像是不耐的催促。他左肩下意识的动了动想要伸手，但却是全然徒劳的。最后，他只能调动右手放松对Steve的怀抱，然后将手顺着对方腰线滑入裤子，一把握住了Steve已经坚硬的勃起。

　　“Bucky？”

　　Steve没有料到Bucky这次这么惶急的想要进入下一步，实际上他们两个每次做爱的前戏都很长，他们都很享受这个过程。

　　但这次Bucky显然急切的想要和Steve结合，他就像是要找个凭靠一般的迫切。Steve不知怎么的突然想起了在那船上，当Bucky面对他一生的噩梦Zola博士时，充满哀伤的灰蓝色眼睛，里面的黑色漩涡让Steve心脏难受的抽紧，那是Bucky的痛苦、迷茫、狂躁和悲伤。

　　但这些他平时极少显露，他避免脆弱，除了性格使然，那也是为了他的Steve。

　　他是他的狙击手，他的眼睛，他背后的防线。

　　“I follow him.”他总是这样说，却很少说“I need you”；当年刚刚营救出他时，Bucky最先关心的也是Steve被打入血清时是否痛苦，而非自己遭受多少非人折磨。

　　Steve稍微向后退了退想要看清对方的眼睛，那双已经布满迷蒙的灰蓝色眸子，动人而心碎。

　　他温柔的舔舐了下Bucky的眼角，在里面试图找寻哪怕是一点点可称为咸涩的液体，因为那本应该是存在的，但实际什么也没有。

　　无论70年前还是70年后，他始终坚强着，尤其在Steve面前。

　　现在那只仅存的右手温柔的抚慰着自己，这是Bucky目前仅能做的了，他甚至不能够给挚爱一个完整的拥抱。

　　将脸颊在左侧那处断臂细腻的磨蹭，略微暴露出的参差电路排线戳刺着他的脸颊，金属的冰凉和皮肤的温热交织成一种奇妙的触感，恰如这个男人带给Steve的感觉。

　　这种充满伤感和缱绻的厮磨让Bucky不自禁的全身一震，他侧过头看进Steve的眼睛，然后听到那金发男人说：

　　“Bucky，你不必这样。”

　　很简单的一句话，Bucky却觉得自己的心像是被狠狠的戳刺了下，酸痛却又带着温暖的矛盾。

　　他明白他的意思。

　　然后，他感受到了两根手指滑入后处的触感，略略的疼痛又饱涨的满足，就像此刻心脏的钝痛。

　　那一刻，James Barnes再也控制不住，他感觉到有一点水痕从眼角滑过，那也许只是情事里因为快感产生的生理反应，但当Steve低头吻着自己的眼角，替自己拭去那疑似叫做眼泪的脆弱时，Bucky艰难的吸气，像是有什么东西要让他窒息一般。

　　“你不必这样，我会陪你到最后的，”Steve低沉着声音又重复了一边，然后拉过那只抚慰自己的右手放在自己胸前心脏的位置，“I will be your left hand.”

　　他向上挺身，在Bucky急促的喘息里进入了对方的身体。

　　“Steve，Steve！”

　　Bucky被顶的撞在背后的玻璃窗上，冰凉的触感让他下意识的打了一个寒颤，他始终不喜欢冰冷的感觉，哪怕只有一点点。

　　那一瞬间，Bucky仅存的右臂略微放松了对Steve的怀抱想要扶住窗台，但最后，他却没有松手。Bucky反而紧紧的抱住，用了很大的力气，甚至连指节都因此而泛白。

　　他将额头贴在Steve的肩膀，像是要把正在自己身体里律动的男人揉进体内的力度。

　　揽住对方紧实的腰腹，让他离开冰冷的窗台，Steve减慢了顶入的速度。他很慢的退出来，然后再一下子入的很深，温柔又很坚决的，就像是Steve本人。

　　Bucky的鼻息很热，断断续续的喷在肩胛上。而就在这时，Steve感觉到肩膀上有些湿热的触感，虽然只是一两滴温热的液体。

　　“Bucky，I am your left hand，forever.”

　　第二天醒来时，Steve的身边没有人。从被褥的冷度看，Bucky已经起来有一段时间了。

　　在那明显凹陷的枕头上，有一张便签条。Steve认识那纸张的颜色，是Bucky那个记录自己断断续续记忆的黑褐色小本子上的，边缘泛着牛皮纸的参差。

　　“Steve：

　　I am in the hospital to visit sick.

　　B·B”

　　简单到连多一句都没用，甚至连探望对象都不写清楚——大概无论是Natasha Romanoff还是Peggy Carter，拼写起来都太冗长了，对于Winter Soldier来说。

　　不过他出门了也好，这样正好给Steve研究那份质询会文件的机会。

　　将那老派的小纸条放到自己同样老派的记事本里，Steve Rogers拿着文件夹坐到书桌前，准备翻找那张夹带的缩印文件纸。

　　其实那张纸还是比较容易被发现的，Steve几乎没费力就找到了。这也可能和当初13号特工把它扯出来后，Steve为了不让Bucky发现而仓促的捋齐文件时，那张纸还是有点参差出来有关——如今看来，那纸边有点褶皱的痕迹，像是被揉过。

　　不过Steve并不太在意这些，他凝神看着那些缩印的小字，密密麻麻的，可想正常字号下原件的长度。

　　而这些只算是质询会的大纲，并不排除委员会现场借题发挥的能力。

　　Steve看了一天，思考着万全得当的回答对策，直到BuckyBarnes回来。

　　“Bucky，今天去医院探望Natasha了？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“她再过两周也能出院了。”

　　“嗯。”

　　大概就是这样的对话，然后Steve会干点别的，比如看那些美术刊物，当然他举着书脑子里充斥的也全是有关冬兵质询会的事情；Bucky则呆在他的武器收藏室里，或者坐在Steve身旁两人复习《星际迷航》。

　　然后第二天、第三天、第四天……Bucky总是在Steve不知道的时候留下便笺出门，甚至连上面的英文都没有变过。

　　连续几天都去探望病号，这有些不同寻常。不过Steve现在满脑子都是对策，就没有特别在意这些。

　　况且最近Bucky的情绪看来很稳定，一切无恙。

　　因此，当第五天在垃圾桶里无意间发现ArlingtonNationalCemetery的花店存根时，Steve才首次意识到，Bucky可能并没有单纯的去看望朋友。

　　又翻找了下，Steve又发现了被揉皱的史密森尼博物馆票根。

　　这有些不同寻常，但又说不出什么不妥来，也许是他又想起来某些细节也说不定。Steve这样想着，他决定在质询会结束后再和Bucky讨论这些问题。

　　质询听证会的当天，Bucky又出门了，不过这次Steve看到了他——他起床时，对方正拉上外套的帽子准备出门。

　　“Bucky，我们大后天回布鲁克林。”

　　“恩。”

　　是呀，那质询会要持续三天，然后他们就可以离开华盛顿这个是非之地……

　　“Rogers队长，James Barnes中士于1943年在英格兰战场被俘时，是你亲自从九头蛇在波尔扎诺的实验室营救他的？”

　　“是的。”

　　“那么，他是否在当时就已经被九头蛇控制，”身穿陆军制服的官员在纸上写了几个字，然后摘下眼镜拿在手里把玩，那看起来有些漫不经心，但说出话却笃定直率的要命。他说：“或者换个说法，他在1943年就已经涉嫌叛国罪。”

　　Steve觉得这句话无礼的可笑，他刚想开口辩解，却被身后围成一片的闪光灯和快门声堵在那儿，只能等着那些节奏的噪音停歇——政府质询听证会向来是公开举行，包括钢铁侠、黑寡妇等在内的众多超级英雄都曾被质询，但美国队长这却是头一次。

　　第一次的，Steve Rogers有些明白TonyStark经常抱怨那些战甲听证会的原因了——

　　“我的手机电量都显示仅剩余50%不到了，他们才刚开始了1/3不到！”

　　Tony不止一次的抱怨，当然每次的说法不尽相同。

　　第一天的情况不错，Steve应对自如，很恰当的解释了关于任务的质询，并对神盾特工报告里提出的情况一一解答——Bucky当天的行为有目共睹，他的舍身救人，他的英勇无畏，这毫无争议。

　　但第二天到会时，Steve却觉得今天的记者似乎是上次的五倍不止，媒体用车甚至堵塞了国会门前的整条大道——确实，这次质询关系到美国的标志之一美国队长，本来前来报道的媒体就不少，但终究只是一次看似例行的普通质询。

　　可是现在却被爆出，美国队长最忠实的搭档和朋友，已经被认为牺牲于70年前的James Barnes中士，就是前苏联和纳粹残余九头蛇的杀手Winter Soldier，而且在任务中涉嫌包庇九头蛇，造成多名特工死亡和重伤。

　　Steve没有料到关于Bucky身份的消息会传出去，当然这其中不排除有人故意为之。但不管怎样，这显然已经引起了美国上下的普遍关心——无论是纳粹还是前苏联，都是美国的梦靥。

　　好在，民众们还没有一边倒的认为James Barnes有罪，毕竟他被当做美国国家英雄宣传了那么多年，是美国队长最忠实的伙伴和副手，咆哮突击队唯一牺牲的战士。

　　他死时才26岁，还那样年轻，这让大部分了解美国队长和咆哮突击队的人唏嘘不已。

　　不过现在，那群政客显然要抓住Bucky在二战的过往不放，因为要制裁冬兵，首先就要撕毁James Barnes中士身上的二战英雄光环。

　　他们显然正在这样做。

　　终于，那一阵快门和闪光结束了，众人开始等待美国队长的回答。

　　“上校先生，我觉得你这种无端的猜测完全没有凭据，”凛然回视台上的政客，Steve用不可质疑的口吻朗声回答：“James Barnes中士是二战的英雄，这有目共睹，他甚至可以说为了自由和胜利而献出了生命！”

　　“现在的史密森尼博物馆里，我的左侧还站在这位伟大的狙击手。”

　　“那好吧，Rogers队长，我觉得我们可以换个说法，”另一位身著西服的官员查看了几份资料后，接着刚刚的问题质询，但显然他比那位军人要圆滑的多：“在营救James Barnes中士直到他被官方认证死亡期间，你是否曾经觉察他与从前存在不同？”

　　“议员先生，请恕我……”

　　“队长，请正面回答我的问题，有还是没有？”

　　“……有。”

　　“我可以理解成，那是Barnes中士在当时就已经被九头蛇改造控制的证明吗？”

　　“很抱歉，我认为控制这个词过于草率，它不符合当时的实际。”

　　“恕我直言，你刚刚否定了控制这个词，那么是接受了改造这个说法了？”

　　抿了抿唇，Steve停顿了片刻还是点头承认道：“是，他可能在当时就经过了九头蛇的身体改造。”

　　Steve特别强调了“身体”这个词，但那位爱字斟句酌的共和党议员显然这次故意的漏掉，只听他暗暗笑了下，拿起面前的一张复印件展示给众人：

　　“这是一份1943年的官方档案复印件，上面显示了缴获的纳粹九头蛇关于人体改造实验的图纸和原理。”

　　“请问Rogers队长，你当时解救Barnes中士时的场景如何？我在有的老兵回忆录里看到说，你们二人是最后归队的。”

　　“他当时……”Steve看了一眼那黑白的复印稿图纸，恍如回到了70年前从实验台上救下Bucky的时刻，他看到自己后那样开心，笑得像个孩子。

　　定了定神，Steve有点艰难的回答：“他当时正被绑在那实验机器上。”

　　“感谢你的坦诚，Rogers队长，”将身体向椅背靠去，那位咄咄逼人的共和党议员恢复了温文尔雅，只见他摊着手环视众人道：“答案已经很明显了，这台机器包括身体和精神两方面的改造和重组。”

　　在快门闪光和一片哗然声中，共和党议员的声线冷硬的刺骨：

　　“我很抱歉，队长，但是Barnes中士确实涉嫌在1943年就已经被敌人控制和叛国。”

　　“……”

　　“甚至可以说，让他的塑像继续站在你的左手边，在史密森尼博物馆接受民众的敬仰，都是一种对美利坚精神的极大讽刺。”

　　当Steve结束完第二天的质询会走出国会大门时，蜂拥而至的记者已然占满了整个台阶。那些如潮水般的问题扑面而来，七嘴八舌的，混合着闪光灯和快门声，像是鼓噪的乌鸦，巧舌如簧的肆意。

　　Steve沉默着不想回答任何一个，他知道这些媒体歪曲事实的能力从来不逊于政客，也许他们是秉承着公正的心，但往往事与愿违。

　　正像是自己，他本该保护Bucky免于这些非议，结果却让事情更糟。

　　但媒体显然不想放过美国队长，尤其是那神秘莫测的冬兵和二战英雄画上等号时。他们围成人墙，不依不饶的非要让Steve开口。

　　“Barnes中士是咆哮突击队最伟大英勇的战士之一，这不可置疑！”

　　“Rogers队长，Barnes中士一直被传为咆哮突击队里除你之外最伟大英勇的战士，但显然，刚刚质询会上这已经被画上了问号，请你给予解释！”

　　“队长，Barnes中士既然就是潜伏在内部的神秘杀手Winter Soldier，那么复仇者联盟如何保证民众的安全，请您谈谈关于这件事的看法。”

　　“对于Barnes中士在1943年就涉嫌叛国，请问您怎么看？”

　　……

　　五花八门的问题，有点甚至已经把事件的性质板上钉钉，又何必要当事人回答。

　　终于，Steve停下来，他环顾四周，然后用美国队长那种坚韧的声线道：

　　“对未知事物的恐惧向来是诱发肆意揣测的温床，人们只愿意看到他们想看到的，而对真相的探寻则仓促了事，甚至就因此妄下断言。”

　　“我相信美国最可贵的精神里始终包含着追求真相和真理。我以前坚信，现在也同样毫不动摇。”

　　“关于真相和真理，它不该存在于质询会上，或者纸张上，当然也不应该存在于博物馆里，或者任何人为制造的东西。”

　　“那应该活在我们心里！”

　　“我坚信对真相和真理的坚持不会只有我一个，我要说的就是这些。”

　　“……”

　　侃侃而谈，美国队长的这番话虽然震住了在场的记者，但显然不足以遏止他们探索这背后隐情的热情。

　　短暂的寂静后，围堵和鼓噪又喧嚣而起，充斥在整个国会大门前。

　　“你们可以质疑我，但应该相信他的话！”

　　突然，一个低沉的人声越过众人的喧哗，清晰的回荡在国会前广场的上空。众人惊愕的回头，看向那站在楼梯最下级的、头戴帽子的独臂男人。

　　他的左袖空荡荡的，被广场的风吹起，但却不显得无所依靠，因为一股莫名的力量支撑着他，像是坚韧的藤蔓虽然纤细却难以折断。

　　他的脸因为遮挡而看不清晰，眼睛陷在阴影中，但那股肃杀的气息伴着凛然的声线，仿佛西伯利亚荒野上的劲风，冲击着在场所有人的心。

　　“他就是Winter Soldier，James Barnes中士！”

　　不知道是谁突然喊了一句，当然从男人刚刚的那句话里很容易就能猜到。但是大部分都被那如凛冬降临般的气息震住了，只怔怔看着那个浑身漆黑的男人边除下外套帽子，边分开人群走到正遭受质问和非议的Steve Rogers身边。

　　他很自然的站在美国队长的左手边，仿佛那就一直是他的专属位子。凛然的环视在场众人，Bucky对着那些才反应过来的摄像头和闪光灯朗声道：

　　“我过往的一切，我曾作为一名战士为国家的自由而战。我在那博物馆里看到了自己，我在国家公墓里看到了为我建造的纪念墓地；”

　　“我被当做英雄，荣耀的站在美国队长的左边，就像他的左手一样不可或缺。

　　“但同样，我也曾经作为杀人武器残害过无辜受害者，在那70年里，也许我已经不能回忆起全部，但我知道那里甚至包括我认识的人，我最亲爱的朋友。”

　　“我到底是正义还是邪恶其实并不重要，正像Steve说的，真相和真理才是最重要的。”

　　“你们可以质疑我，怀疑我的一切，把我关起来，给我判刑……这些都无所谓！”

　　“因为我，James Buchanan Barnes，我的真相就是，我会永远追随美国队长Steve Rogers！无论何时，无论我经历过多少次洗脑改造，那都无法改变！”

　　“他值得被尊敬，他值得享受欢呼，他值得被追随！”

　　那一刻，Steve看着Bucky——他居然一口气说了这样长的一段话，没有一丝迟疑和停顿，那是自相逢以来从所未有的。

　　沉默寡言的冬兵，向来惜字如金。

　　此刻，那双灰蓝色的眼睛此时也正看着他，就和70年前他号召全体士兵为美国队长欢呼时的神情一样，笃定而充满深情的。

　　“如你说的，也许你才更像是我的左手。”

　　并肩站在国会大厦门前接受全世界摄像头的瞩目，Steve暗暗的对左边的男人道。

　　“You too，Steve”

　　“JARVIS，那对老冰棍在那里嘀咕什么？这可是对着全球摄像机，我可以理解这是在公然出柜吗？！”坐在复仇者联盟大厦里震惊的看着三维全系电视，TonyStark简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

　　“Sir，由于转播清晰度原因，唇语重塑模型失败，我很抱歉。”

　　“Tony，我不得不说你的想象力太丰富了，”无奈的瞥了一眼还处于震惊状态的Tony，Bruce Banner博士十分正经而认真的，“Bucky他刚刚说了一段很鼓舞人心的话，有关真理和正义的话，Steve也是。”

　　“我同意博士的观点，”Thor甚至赞许的点着头，“虽然我不知道出柜是什么，但显然刚刚是英雄才有的发言，Steve Rogers和James Barnes不愧为伟大的战士。”

　　“是，确实很鼓舞很英雄，但是……”

　　“Sir，很抱歉打断你，但Pepper小姐让我尽快转告您，神盾局已经对Stark工业下发了禁止你进行任何有关Barnes中士金属臂研究或者重置的通知。”

　　“那通知的生效日是什么时候？”

　　“即刻，Sir”

　　“哦，好极了！”TonyStark闲适的在沙发上将左腿叠在右腿上，“那金属臂我已经完成了，所以……”

　　“从即刻起我确实不会再进行任何有关研究了，那东西可费了我不少精力！”

　　“Sir，您对官方文件的响应力始终那么突出。”

　　“当然，你知道我一直是个守法公民，JARVIS.”

 

TBC


	26. 《American  Lies》

James Barnes被监视居住了。  
  
虽然美国队长自己也被剥夺了对冬兵的督导权力，但终究他们没有带走Bucky，光凭这一点，Steve就觉得他还是应该心怀感激，哪怕是对那些道貌岸然的国会政客们。  
  
当然，这其中必然是有某些朋友的斡旋，即便他们中很多如今的日子也不好过，有的甚至可以说，很糟糕。  
  
但现在民众对冬兵的舆论导向是那样暧昧不清，这些都不可能是毫无由头的——玩弄政治手段或者信息数据之类，恐怕神盾局和复仇者联盟在这其中帮了不少忙。  
  
当然，这也和近期有关复仇者联盟中其他成员的爆炸性新闻轰炸有很大关系，那些新闻就像一个诅咒或者毒瘤，侵染着复仇者的每一个成员——  
  
从猎鹰Sam因被怀疑与“猎鹰”行动中队友的死亡负有连带责任而被军方带走，到鹰眼和黑寡妇的更多黑历史被挖掘曝光，甚至于向来高枕无忧的TonyStark，最近也因Stark工业被卷入某合作跨国企业的财务丑闻而一筹莫展……至于Thor和BruceBanner，本来对Loki和Hulk的争议就始终存在，翻旧账的煽动从来只会多不会少。  
  
如今似乎只有美国的标志、美国精神象征的美国队长，还没被卷入这场铺天盖地的舆论浩劫。毕竟，SteveRogers激励了几代美国人，让人们相信弱小者只要坚信理想就是强大的楷模，他的存在已经是美国精神支柱中岿然不动的一根；反之，如果这支柱如若也是金玉其外，那带来的颠覆性和摧毁性也无疑是致命的！  
  
Steve不是没经历过质疑，几年前的天空航母事件中他还被九头蛇控制下的神盾通缉过，但那毕竟是神盾局内部的，原因牵强，影响力也十分有限；而这次，情况大不相同。  
  
总会做正确事的美国队长被卷入丑闻非议，美国队长和美国谎言有了瓜葛，那场面想想都令人不寒而栗。  
  
那将会是一场信任危机和舆论浩劫！  
  
SteveRogers不是没想过这种可能，他甚至已经觉察到了某些端倪；但他同样坚信，就像每个经历过二战洗礼的老兵那样，自己的信念无所动摇，为自由为平等，无论是1943年，还是70年后的当下。  
  
所以暴风雨来临前的乌云里，Steve感激朋友们的帮助。他甚至能够在心中列举出那些名字，他们为自己和Bucky还能在午后享受这一缕阳光而深深感激他们。  
  
哪怕这阳光中饱含阴霾，像是飘荡在光线下细小的飞尘，让人看久了不免内心烦乱和压抑。  
  
好在，Bucky还什么也不知道，无论是关于他自己带来的争论，还是复仇者联盟的。  
  
他仿佛再次接受了命运般，真实的情绪Steve是有些拿不准的——如果冬兵想要掩藏什么，那显然会十分成功。这位号称前苏联鬼魅的杀手，他是那样平静，一个人站在窗前，望着布鲁克林忙碌的街道，灰蓝色的眼睛那么专注，仿佛那街道上有什么东西正吸引着他一般。  
  
Bucky的胸膛和缓而规律的起伏，Steve看着那黑色T恤下健硕的胸膛，力量蕴含在那微微隆起的肌肉中，如今却只能隐忍不发，像是是接受了命运对自己无情戏弄的赫克托尔，同样伟大却终究被忽略、被遗忘的英雄——  
  
毫无疑问，James Barnes已经再次失去了他的手臂，甚至于他曾经几乎为之献出生命的国家，现如今也要否定和质疑他仅存的、还能支撑他精神力的那段在咆哮突击队的光明岁月。  
  
在他的生命里，黑暗的时间实在太长了，无论是从肉体上而言的冷冻柜，还是精神上那段反复洗脑、身不由己的过往。  
  
缓慢的从胸中呼出一口浊气，Steve听着耳机里的关于Stark工业的最新视频报道，复仇者大厦因为资产调查原因也被暂时宣告停运了。他同时浏览着笔记本电脑上围绕Winter Soldier的言论，它们被夹杂在铺天盖地的关于复仇者的新闻里，但无疑也是这次暴风的中心之一——支持的、反对的、冷嘲热讽或者认同支持……无论是质询会当天站在美国队长身边的那一番慷慨激昂，还是那些已经逐渐浮出水面的不堪往事。  
  
这个充满悲怆戏剧性的人显然引起了很多人的关注和议论。  
  
有趣的是，冬兵已然被公众默认成了复仇者联盟的成员了，因为这种美国谎言一般的存在——曾经的二战英雄、美国队长最忠诚的朋友，在战争时期已然叛变——而这，显然与质询会后几个月里不断发酵的、有关复仇者们层出不穷的丑闻不谋而合。  
  
Steve又扫了一眼网页，在感叹现代信息爆炸的可怖后，不免愈发的忧心忡忡——这种非暴力性的、无形的打击显然是SteveRogers没有经历过的。在他的经历中，更多的是站在光亮下的对决，真枪实弹；而现如今，他们被动的被拘禁、通缉、软禁，仿佛有一双无形的手在操纵，把他们卷入黑色的漩涡中，在暴风雨来临的前夕飘摇。  
  
复仇者集结现如今已经很难做到，Sam已经被带走，Clint和Natasha因通缉现在下落不明，Banner博士、雷神和冬兵被变相监视，Tony人身自由还能保证，但显然也没法有异动。  
  
可以说，冬兵事件是整个针对复仇者阴谋的开端。到了目前这个情况，SteveRogers可不觉得这是巧合。如果说针对Bucky的质疑是事出有因，随之而来的一系列动作显然是有人幕后操作，而且竟然能在短时间内用那些算不上证据的蛛丝马迹在舆论里引起轩然大波，必然是一个玩弄数据的高手。  
  
是呀，现在的纽约无疑正处于暴风雨前的压抑中，蛰伏起来的左拉，九头蛇的异动，甚至于那无迹可寻的、更可怕的对手——奥创。  
Steve无从知晓，他目前只能等待，等着属于自己的暴风雨来临——很多旁敲侧击已经浮出水面，只是不甚明了罢了。  
  
不过好在Bucky现在还一无所知，不管是关于他自己的，还是复仇者们的。Steve很庆幸，他只是静静的站在窗前，仿佛暴风雨中岿然不动的灯塔。  
  
乌云已经渐渐聚拢，NickFury与快银他们在欧洲传回来的消息也不乐观，有一种迹象表明某种不该结合的势力在靠近联合，那可能就是最近复仇者深陷泥潭的重要线索，起码Steve是这样认为的。  
  
“Steve，街上在游行，”突然打破沉默，Bucky没转身，仍旧对着窗户，但显然是在对正在出神的美国队长说话，“‘NO HERO’，似乎是他们的口号？”  
  
“……”  
  
本来想回答Bucky的提问，但此时Steve的电脑上显示了一封邮件提醒——那是一封加密邮件，来源不明，但从那金红的图标配色爱好看，他应该知道是谁——因此Steve没有马上回答对方的提问。  
  
他先是打开了邮件沉默的看着，渐渐的他脸上的肌肉下意识的微微耸动，像是在极力控制住某种情绪。  
  
“是在说复仇者。”  
  
没有得到答复，Bucky这次用了肯定语气，并且转过身来，看着全神贯注盯着电脑的Steve。  
  
虽然动作很小，但Bucky还是注意到了对方捏着鼠标的手紧了紧，甚至使得那光洁的塑料表面产生了裂痕。  
  
“……”  
  
“最近有什么麻烦吗？”  
  
“纽约的麻烦从来也不少，不是吗？”  
  
耸耸肩，Steve咳嗽了一声，像是这样才能发声一样，那嗓音说不上自然。他最后又匆匆浏览了刚刚收到的加密邮件，然后关闭页面，尽量放松自己僵硬的神经含糊的反问道。  
  
“是九头蛇。”  
  
第二次用了肯定句。冬兵的音调虽毫无起伏，仍旧是惯有的那种冷冷音色，却是笃定的。Bucky终于离开了窗户走到Steve面前，认真的看进那双湛蓝色的眼睛。  
  
所以说即便豹子被困在笼子里，被拔去了爪牙，那份与生俱来的机敏却不可能被磨灭丝毫。  
  
“……”  
  
Steve苦笑了下，看了看手底下已经报废的无线鼠标。实际上，Bucky的答案正确却又不完全正确，所以沉默也许是最好的回答。  
“你不用瞒我，我们说好的。”  
  
看到对方还是没有回答，Bucky又补充了一句，很坚定的。此时，午后的阳光从他背后照射过来，在他的身体周围形成一个淡淡的金色光圈，脸却因此隐在阴影里。  
  
Steve半抬头望着他，他知道他指的是什么。果然，自己还是会不经意把Bucky置于自己的保护之下，连他自己都意识不到，那像是成了SteveRogers的一种习惯，而James Barnes 显然把那归类为某种陋习。  
  
毕竟，Bucky还在这儿，他们还在一起，肩并肩的面对狂风暴雨，就像70年前一样，他没有失掉他，那就够了。  
  
他心怀感激。  
  
微笑的叹了口气，Steve将刚刚收到的有关自己的邮件内容抛到脑后——没错，那里绝没有什么好消息，那里只有坏消息，而且是Steve无法估量后果和影响程度的那种。  
  
但他现在突然不想考虑这些。只见他慢慢站起身，伸出右手珍重的搭在Bucky的左肩，像是留恋般。他控制着目光，尽量平静的看待如今那袖筒里空荡荡的感觉——即便已经过了几个月，他还是不自觉的想让Bucky感觉自己并没有特别在意——但他还是控制不住，四倍的自持力似乎也变成了虚妄。从领口边缘露出的机械臂残存末端和肉体结合的参差痕迹刺激着他的神经，青紫色的血管和疤痕交错，狰狞的半凸出着。  
  
调转视线看进对方眼里，Steve微笑着，午后的阳光照得他的金发和蓝眼睛发光。Bucky好像被这样的Steve迷住了，怔怔的看着他，也没再追问下去。  
  
四目相对，暴风雨前的宁静让人沉沦，直到两个人的嘴唇贴在一起，也不知道是谁先贴近的谁。  
  
这个吻是很平静的，像是午后的温存寒暄，甚至是不带丝毫情欲——他们都想亲吻对方，这种感觉比那些缠绵悱恻有时候更让人心悸和留恋。  
  
但Bucky很快觉察到，Steve拥抱自己的手臂越发的用力，像是要把自己揉进自己的身体里。显然这只是对方下意识的动作，但这种上下的反差让他心里有种说不出的感觉——他太了解Steve了，再加上杀手的敏锐……Bucky不想在此时煞风景，但他不禁开始对对方不直接回答问题而狐疑和警觉。  
  
好在，马上有人给了他答案。  
  
“Steve，危机四伏的时候温存可不是个好选择，”倚着门框，一身黑色紧身衣的红发女特工闲适的摆弄着手腕上的寡妇蛰，完全不像一个通缉犯该有的惶急，除了神情有那么一点严肃，“我想你应该收到了Tony的邮件吧？”  
  
  
“是，我看到了，”走上前来与Natasha拥抱了一下，Steve斟酌了下语言有些含糊的，“所以说，他们相信了那个故事，关于美国队长的？”  
  
“亲爱的，你没有听过那句谚语说‘谎言说一百遍也就成了真理’，”Natasha说这句话的时候目光和站在美国队长身后的冬兵不期而遇，那凛冽的眼刀很显然赢得了自己的关注，她明白他眼睛里的含义，于是将Steve的话说的更明了，“公众显然对你曾经是否身体羸弱、假造证件参军等等产生了质疑。”  
  
  
“……”  
  
  
“毕竟你的那些假造证件现在无迹可寻，有限的影像资料里也都是改造后的模样……再加上一些不知道从哪挖出的、二战时期同类事件的所谓佐证……比如超级战士血清至今没有确凿证据记录，毕竟还没有被复制就是最大的疑点……”耸耸肩，Natasha扫了眼脸色愈发铁青的冬兵，最后下了结论，“也许美国队长只是一个军方为鼓舞士气而编造的美国谎言，正像他们政客经常做的那样。”  
  
“我是见证者。”  
  
“亲爱的，所以说那场荒谬的质询会先把James Barnes中士的名誉毁了，”Natasha显然对这种政客一般老练的伎俩见怪不怪，她特工生涯里见过最多的就是丑恶嘴脸的政客野心家，“结果你们二人还上演了一场战友情深，让质询会的结果大打折扣。这显然出乎对手的预料，不然Steve恐怕会还在我们之前遭殃，毕竟摧毁敌人根本从精神力入手，这是人人知道的准则。”  
  
“外面的游行是针对Steve的？”  
  
“是，也不是……总之现在的当务之急就是，”Natasha有些无奈的苦笑了下，像是掩饰什么，她也没有继续回答冬兵的问话。此时，她美丽的眼睛里充满着一种诚恳又哀伤的色彩转向不发一言的美国队长，“Steve，你必须我和离开这儿，当然只是避避风头……毕竟……毕竟我们不知道敌人到底是谁，他们身在何处。”  
  
“结果是什么？”冷不丁的，Steve突然问道。  
  
“你指的什么？”  
  
“国会应该已经召开了临时会议讨论了对我的制裁决定吧？”Steve听到这里反而轻笑了一下，止住了Natasha想要解释的话，“你冒着风险前来肯定是得了确切消息，不然不会孤身犯险。”  
  
“……是，”沉默片刻后像是下了决心，Natasha郑重的看进Steve宁静的湛蓝色眼睛，“他们决定先行羁押，就在今晚……毕竟美国队长等于美国谎言，这荒谬的世纪玩笑带来的后果谁也难以预料。”  
  
“我不能走，Natasha。”  
  
“Steve！”  
  
“不，这和上次我被通缉的情况完全不同，我不能走。”  
  
“Steve！”Natasha又喊了第二声，声音里有了罕见的焦急。  
  
“上次九头蛇要抓的是SteveRogers，而这次，他们要的是美国队长！”凛然的一字一顿，SteveRogers看着放在墙边的振金星盾，“并不在于SteveRogers如何，那微不足道……他们要摧毁的是美国队长。”  
  
“SteveRogers就是美国队长！”Natasha感觉自己已经要失态的破音，而当事人却只是笑着摇头。  
  
“我不能让Captain America真的变成American Lies！”  
  
“你简直死板固执的不可理喻，Steve！”她做出很夸张的动作表达自己的不满，虽然那是出于对当事人的关心，但竖中指总归不是淑女行为。  
  
“Steve是Steve，那个布鲁克林的小个子，打起架来从不退缩……”一直默不作声的冬兵突然开口，他看了一眼也正望向自己的SteveRogers，然后转向一脸肃杀的NatashaRomanoff ，“后来……他成了美国队长。”  
  
“Bucky，这谁都知道!”感觉自己已经快被这两支莫名又古板的老冰棍弄疯，Natasha苦恼耸肩，“所以，你想说什么？”  
  
“他不能走。”  
  
  
  
  
  
今夜是一轮满月，但却昏黄的没有多少光彩，加上稀疏的乌云，显得纽约的天漆黑又阴沉的可怕，像是要下雨的样子。  
  
位于布鲁克林的一栋房子里，一个黯淡又散发着寒气的人影静静坐在房子角落的阴影里，悄无声息。除了有时候稍微挪动身体而带动着地板发出“嘎吱”的细碎声响之外，你甚至感觉不到这栋房子里有任何生气。  
  
冬兵JamesBarnes静静的坐在自己武器收藏室的地板上，光着脚，身上只穿着单薄的黑背心。黯淡月光照射到他左侧残缺机械臂上，反射出一点银光，肃杀的和这个房间一样死寂。  
  
一点夜晚的风吹动上方的窗帘扫到他有些凌乱的半长棕发，但当事人却似无所觉，只怔怔的看向那面挂满武器的墙壁——Intratec TEC-38、Claridge Hi-tec9mm、Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion、德拉贡诺夫SVD到M24散弹枪、FN2000冲锋枪、Colt M4A1，那些都是他珍爱的收藏，因为月光照射角度的原因都隐在阴影里。不过现在，他并没有在看它们，他只是静静盯着正中的一个地方，那里挂着一面盾牌，因为光线不足只能显出个大概的圆形轮廓，上面的星条涂装更是看不真切——那是美国队长SteveRogers的盾牌。  
  
就在大概一周前，他们带走了他——是的，冬兵称他们为“他们”，九头蛇或者其他什么人，显然这阴谋里与他们脱不开关系。有些可笑的是，他们带走了Steve本人，却留下了美国队长标志性的星盾，因此上，始作俑者到底是针对Steve本人还是针对美国队长，也变得暧昧不清了。  
  
不管怎样，民众关心的还是这激励了几代人的伟大偶像是否只是欺世盗名的傀儡，像被安排好剧本的演员那样，上演官方要求他上演的人生——Bucky并没有亲身经历过Steve穿着色彩鲜艳的可笑戏服、穿梭在各个城市兜售国债的场面，但那显然是Steve本人落寞和抑郁的一段岁月。而现在，这个傀儡的戏份要被恶意的加大，甚至于否定他本身的意义，他始终追求的公平和正义，都成了剧本的桥段。  
  
Bucky当时同意Steve自白一般的不反抗行为，他尊重Steve的选择，他知道那并非为他自己的名誉，那无关紧要，但美国队长不可亵渎，这也连带的关系到危机四伏的复仇者的公信力。但这不代表着Bucky本人能够甘心坐以待毙,尤其是他爱的人遭受着更多不公平待遇时——最近他又得到了很多关于美国队长的近况，那并不乐观。  
  
Bucky从来不是这样的人，无论是70年前咆哮突击队的Barnes中士，还是如今的Winter Soldier。  
  
他要看着他的金发小个子。  
  
I follow him.  
  
单手穿上冬兵那繁杂的战术服装并不是一件容易的事，失去金属臂而又决定有所作为也显然十分困难，但这不能阻碍Bucky的行动，什么也不能阻止。他以自己所能达到的最快速度置装完毕，全副武装亦如昔日令人不寒而栗的前苏联第一杀手，除了那标志性的金属臂残缺不全。  
  
思索了几秒，Bucky还是把那只一直戴在金属左手的皮质手套塞进了作战服的口袋。  
  
外面已经开始淅淅沥沥的下起小雨，阴风吹动这窗户缝隙发出“呜呜”的响动。Bucky摸了摸自己的左肩，右手五指轻轻敲击残存的金属义肢，那是他思考时候的小动作。  
  
一时间，室内只听得金属节奏的敲击声，清冷肃杀的鸣响仿佛西伯利亚荒原的锐利寒风。  
  
视线扫过房间中央的某个收藏品，他像是有了某个主意。此时，那双灰蓝色的眼睛隐在黑色的眼部涂装里，幽深的看不出情绪。他下意识的伸手，指尖拂过冰冷又锋利的左臂金属边缘，那里连着皮肉一直延伸到他的颈部大动脉，他甚至能够感受到血液因为即将到来的冒险而欢悦的勃动。  
  
下意识的抿了抿唇轻笑了下，全副武装的BuckyBarnes与收藏室正中那个MK42手掌碰了个拳。然后，他缓缓的从胸腹中呼出一口浊气，最后又看了一眼挂在墙上的振金星盾。  
  
很珍重的抚摸金属表面凹凸规律的细腻纹理，仿佛那个人的皮肤一样，Bucky眷恋的抚摸着，沉吟着还是伸手摘下了盾牌背在身后，就像Steve平时那样。  
  
万事俱备，Bucky心血来潮的又敲击了一下背后的盾牌边缘让它发出嗡嗡的声响，这属于Barnes中士的孩子气行为是当年自己戏弄Steve时候常做的。想到这，他自己都不禁扯了扯嘴角。  
  
伸右手从黑色作战服的口袋里取出作战面罩，缓缓的戴在脸上掩藏住还没消失的浅笑，冬兵迅捷的单手抓住窗框一跃而出，朝着复仇者大厦的方向疾行而去。  
  
Tonight，Winter is coming.  
  
  
TBC


	27. 《Winter is coming》(上篇)

Bucky找到Tony的时候，对方正悠然的一边捣鼓他的那些小机械，一边跟着重金属音乐节奏自我陶醉的扭着胯，全然不像一个负面新闻缠身、甚至被预言不久就会公司倒闭的大资本家。

BruceBanner博士坐在离他不远的电脑前，边快速的敲击着触屏键盘，边对冒雨前来的、全身湿透的冬兵打了声招呼。有点泛青的下眼圈和蓬乱的头发让他显得有点憔悴，应该是连续工作了很久没有休息了。

Bruce有点尴尬的笑了笑，像是为这震耳欲聋的音乐向冬兵道歉一样。

好吧，这毕竟是Tony Stark，如果他一身酒气、满脸哭丧的倒在一堆空酒瓶中间，那才真的不像他了——起码这种事情，还摧毁不了钢铁侠的意志。

耸耸肩，Bucky径直走向杂乱的实验台，把那台放着震耳欲聋音乐的唱片机关掉，然后在Tony略带不满的瞪视里提出自己的要求。

“给我条手臂，立刻。”

他的语气很轻，而且声音闷在战术面罩里，但无疑很肯定，声音像碰撞在一起的坚冰。冰冷的雨水有的顺着他的面罩汇集到下巴，有的顺着半长的棕发滴在黑色战术服上，消无声息的，留下条淡淡水痕，肃杀又萧索。

这时的冬兵无疑像一团黑色压抑的旋风，隐忍和咆哮的矛盾无奈的交织成一张网，笼罩住了这个战士，让他窒息。

“嘿，伙计，神盾局可下了明令，禁止 Stark工业的任何人员进行有关冬日战士手臂的任何研究，有过的也必须停止。”

“安装需要多久？”

没理会Tony的话，冬兵径直走到实验室侧面那台脑电击机器的座位上坐好，虽然这机器只会带给他不好的回忆，但在记忆里每次手臂维修都是这样进行的，那就像是个信号。阖眼后暗暗吸了口气，Bucky身体后倾半靠在椅背上。

“你要去救那只老冰棍？”同样一看就是很久没睡的Tony活动了下有点僵硬的脖颈，看到对方没回答，带点烦躁的又抓了抓本来就蓬乱的头发，“我劝你别去，他那死脑筋不会跟你走的。”

“我需要手臂，”灰蓝色的眼睛扫视过全场，很慢的，像是在看什么令他感兴趣的东西，虽然对方带着战术面罩使得Tony看不清冬兵的脸，但无疑，他知道他在笑。

然后，Tony听到冬兵低沉的声线说：“你也需要，Tony，你们对付奥创需要更多战斗力。”

“看来你趴在窗外的时间可不短，壁虎先生。我甚至怀疑，”摸了摸下巴上因为疏于打理而乱糟糟的胡子，“那该死的九头蛇是不是还在你耳朵里安装了什么高科技窃听工具。”

复仇者们陷在如今的泥潭里，Tony Stark可不认为这是什么狗屁巧合。但是能把花招玩的如此高明，也确实令他头疼不已，尤其是自己还被从各种层面限制了行动，比如 JARVIS被神盾联网监视之类……好在BruceBanner还在，集合两个全世界最顶尖的大脑，Tony有自信查出那始作俑者。

实际上他们在这次危机爆发前就查到了些端倪，如今只是让事实更清晰了，当然他现在还是查不到他的宝贝儿子到底身在何处，好像他目前有了一个安全的、高效的移动服务器，但显然，那是因为他和某些恶名昭彰的组织有了联系，比如九头蛇。

在 JARVIS.受制的情况下为了躲避可能的窃听（特工机构的老把戏），Tony故意放着他的重金属音乐掩盖他和BruceBanner博士的交谈，但这显然瞒不过拥有超常听觉的冬兵。

打趣过后，Tony走下试验台来到冬兵身边，故意把脸靠近对方，做出要查看他耳部的样子。实际上，他只是想要为枯燥的工作来点恶作剧，比如趁对方不注意在他耳边大吼一声，看看这位冷面杀手惊慌失措的样子，这性质就和他平时会用他亲爱的小螺丝刀戳Bruce一样，没什么意义，只是好玩。

他正想给对方来个“惊喜”，却在看到对方眼睛的瞬间冷了下来——那双涂着迷彩的灰蓝色眼睛和往常一样沉静凛冽，像是西伯利亚的苍茫旷野，但Tony从中又看到了些往常没有的，很柔软的东西。是的，就像是最坚硬的铠甲上出现了一条裂缝，虽然很细的，却溢出一种哀伤和眷恋。

无疑的，那种柔软又坚定的感情，叫做SteveRogers。

Tony扯了扯嘴角，嚅嗫片刻后终于道：“我可以给你安装，没错我有个试验样品……但是我还是要说，Steve不可能跟你走，那个老顽固。”

“我知道，我只是要把这东西给他，”示意了一下放在腿边的星盾，红蓝相间的色彩亦如他的主人般明亮，“美国队长不可能离了他的盾牌，Steve也是。”

这个借口似乎是让人信服的，起码Tony没有再说什么。

其实，Bucky还想说，他想见Steve。

他想他了。

I follow him.

 

重新安装回手臂的感觉很复杂，虽然那只是条金属义肢，但对于Bucky的意义，显然那就是他身体的一部分。

虽然说，这款改良版的 Stark金属臂和自己原来的那条不太相同，除了外形相似外，其他的无论是从重量、功能和触感上，都像是另一个造物——但这并不妨碍Bucky立马爱上它。

看着手掌心里多出来的那圆形武器，作为MK42手臂收藏者的冬兵不可能不知道这是什么，尤其是自己左臂原来的五星如今也变成了泛着淡蓝色光芒的五星反应炉。

Steve看到这个恐怕会疯掉。

Bucky想着Steve看到这个的表情，淡色的好看眉毛纠结在一起时的样子，那确实让他像个九十多岁的老顽固，如果Tony在恐怕又是一番唇枪舌剑。

不过好在他俩暂时是见不到面的，想到这里，Bucky虽然浅浅的扯了扯嘴角，却很难看出笑意。

而这距离美国队长被带走，已经过去了一个多月。

由于现如今的复仇者联盟大厦也并非绝对安全，因此对于冬兵手臂的装备和调试只能在有限的时间里秘密进行，Tony最大限度的发挥了他的聪明才智，仅凭一人之力在十几天之内完成了这项复杂的人机联接工作，而这实际已经远远超出了一个机械师的能力范畴。

当然，BruceBanner博士在这期间继续着他和Tony之前的工作，并且有了很大突破。因为当冬兵试射了第一发升级版掌心炮并摧毁了目标物时，Bruce摘下眼镜，忧心忡忡的对欢喜于自己机械臂试验成功的、正洋洋得意的钢铁侠：

“Tony，说实话，在此时此刻我应该祝贺你。但很抱歉的，我想说，你应该来看看这个。”

“这是什么？我在墨西哥的工厂？那不是被要求暂停生产了，他们的原话是怎么说来着，”Tony有点愤愤学着那国会官员的语调，“如果被发现再生产哪怕一粒子弹，就让我赔得倾家荡产。”

“无疑，你的工厂没有执行命令。”

“起码不是我下的命令，倾家荡产可没什么趣味。他们在生产什么？上帝保佑，可千万别是那所谓的‘哪怕一粒子弹’。”

“不，是比子弹有趣千万倍的东西。”Bruce快速的敲击键盘，然后利用全系投影将构建的模型展示到大厅中央。

“这是什么？”

还在适应自己手臂的Bucky听到Tony怪叫了一声，像是被什么吓到了，他狐疑的看向Tony和Bruce那边，而后他看到了钢铁侠一贯挂着调侃笑容的脸僵硬的像是石头。紧接着，他听到对方喃喃：

“不可能，不可能是Adamantium金属……”

像是为了佐证自己，Tony把那成像又扩大好几遍，一个人坐在当中，明显陷入了一种恐惧惊慌和难以置信的状态。

“毫无疑问，奥创在这段时间破解了合成工艺，他要批量生产军队，这太可怕了。”BruceBanner最后下了结论，并调取了工厂隐藏摄像头拍下的照片。

一支全副Adamantium金属铸造的钢铁之师，当年曾经切身与奥创交过手的冬兵明白那意味着什么——

杀戮、死亡、黑暗。

而那时，仅仅是奥创一人拥有Adamantium金属的身体。

“阻止他，现在。”Bucky一字一顿的，很坚决。

Bruce点点头，看着场中抱着头苦苦思索的Tony Stark，棕色的瞳仁没有焦点的望着那图像，神情迷茫的像是个走失的孩子，令人揪心。

BruceBanner博士想要开口应和冬兵的话，却猛的被一阵刺耳的音响鸣叫声打断了，周围的那些屏幕也像是被某种信号干扰了似的，很显然他们的防火墙正在被突破。

一片混乱中，他只听得那尖锐的声音里，一个熟悉的嗓音戏谑着说：

“阻止？我吗？”

“……”

“奥创。”

Bruce听到Tony喃喃。

然后又是一个陌生的、带着德国口音的诡异电音:

“Barnes中士，我们又见面了，我说过我们还会见面的。”

“……”

“Zola。”

Bruce听到冬兵恨恨的低语。

“你还是像往常一样理想化，像那个美国队长一样。不过很快的，他也要被拉下神坛了。”

Bruce听到那个被冬兵叫做“Zola”的声音顿了顿，然后距离他们最近的一个电脑屏幕的闪烁变成了图像，那是一则视频新闻，而且是直播，口若悬河的主持人旁边的小视频框里，是一张打着红色问号的美国队长海报，而下侧的标题无疑震动了冬兵——

《神话还是谎言：美国队长明日将被押解至华盛顿接受审判》

Bucky入神的盯着那一方屏幕，甚至要把屏幕看穿，他的左手金属臂紧握成拳，甚至能够听到金属摩擦发出的刺耳响声。

然后是Steve出现的场景，被一大堆媒体围住，七嘴八舌的，有的麦克风甚至戳到了他的脸颊。

他看起来有点憔悴，金色的短发凌乱的翘着，还穿着走时候的那间T恤。但他湛蓝色的眼睛里毫无退却和恐慌，他只是静静任由那些人推搡，一言不发的。Bucky看到他的嘴唇动了动，似乎忍不住想对一个追的最近的记者说点什么，但想了想还是放弃了。

Bucky看到他勉强笑着点了点头，但那笑容无疑透着很多无奈和勉强，然后被几个警察打扮的人押解上黑色的囚车，像任何一个普通犯人那样。

Bucky右手的指甲刺破了掌心，但他没有注意。

这是分别许久后Bucky第一次看到Steve，他不自禁的屏住了呼吸，盯着对方紧抿的嘴唇和无畏的眼睛，那是不服输的小Steve一贯的表情，从当年，到如今。

Bucky没有仔细听奥创和Zola后面又说了什么，当然他们俩已经勾结在了一起——奥创和九头蛇，这也很好的解释了奥创数据源那样难以追踪寻觅的原因——但那不是Bucky现在关心的事情。

他的眼里全是SteveRogers。

他看的那么仔细，灰蓝色的眼睛跟随着那个静静坐在黑色囚车的男人，因为显然媒体还不想放过这个近距离采访这位焦点人物的机会，而数量有限的警察一时还不能完全应对，就那样僵持着行进不了。

但是车门的还是遮挡了Bucky的视线，他只能看到门上那铁栅栏窗里透出的Steve的脸，阻挡把他的侧颜分成了一块块，但Bucky还是希望从这短暂的图像里知道更多有关他的事，生怕漏掉这短短直播视频的哪怕一个片段，一个神情。

突然的，Steve把脸转向这边，对着Bucky——当然那可能只是他盯着摄像头这边而已——但他感觉他就是在看着自己，用那双动人的蓝眼睛。

Bucky看到Steve在摇头，虽然幅度很小，然后他读出对方确实在说：“不，Bucky，不要冒险。”

他知道自己一定会看直播的。

暗暗的咬了咬下唇，Bucky试图呼吸，他甚至没注意到自己刚刚是屏住呼吸的。

Steve专注的看着这边，透过屏幕看着自己，就像往常那样用令Bucky心悸的温柔和坚定。

他的布鲁克林小子。

感到胸腔并没有因为呼吸而舒爽，反而在痛感里加了一分难以名状的酸涩。Bucky不知道该如何回答，虽然对方也听不到。

正在他陷入这样一种情绪的时候，Steve转过了脸，他应该是某个东西吸引了注意。Bucky看到他调转了眼光看着斜侧方，仿佛被什么震动了，但那显然是好的方面的。

然后，Bucky看到一双小手攀到了铁栅栏边，那是一个孩子的手。他看到那孩子手里拿着一个仿制的塑料小星盾，红蓝相间的色彩贴着黑色阴沉的铁条——因为那铁窗里还镶嵌着层防弹玻璃，所以他没法把盾牌递给他的美国队长。

Bucky懂得唇语，他看到Steve温暖的笑了，他看到他说：“谢谢你孩子，我……哦？你叫Bucky?是我忠实的狙击手和伙伴？恩，好的，BuckyJr，谢谢，是的，这对我很有用。”

冬兵看着Steve思索了下，谨慎的看了看那边焦头烂额的押运警察，他像是下了某个决心——Bucky看到他一拳击碎了那连子弹都难以撼动的防弹玻璃，因为那铁栏的间隙很窄而他健壮的手臂只能将将伸出一点。

惊呆了的媒体镁光灯疯狂闪烁，然后是蜂拥而上的警察，Bucky看到Steve快速的摸了摸那男孩棕色的头发——那发色和自己如出一辙——然后接受了那面只有他手掌大小的小星盾。

紧接着就是现场的一片混乱，那主持人飞快的评述着这出格、意外、却又充满温情的一幕。

Bucky看着Steve开朗又温柔的笑容，湛蓝色的眼睛闪烁着光彩。Bucky没意识到自己的嘴角也正跟着那男人而上扬，那让他的肃杀减弱了些许，仿佛冬日里的照射雪地暖阳，哪怕他的眼睛有点酸涩。

当奥创和Zola消失的时候，Bucky才意识到自己的手正触到屏幕上——那是Steve眼睛显示的部位。他不自禁探头，轻轻吻了下那儿，冰冷的屏幕在他感觉似乎也有了温度，因为那双蓝色的眼眸。

伸手将放在口袋里的皮革手套拿出来戴在左手，金属手指一个个穿进指套，Bucky活动着握紧拳头，机械活动发出规律性的响声，冷硬的亦如他的信念。

他慢慢的把星盾背到后背，像那个男人平时那样。

他要去华盛顿，他需要见他的Steve.

I follow him.

TBC


	28. 《Winter is coming》(中篇)

看到冬兵的举动，刚刚还沉浸在奥创出现所带来的精神冲击的Tony Stark深吸了一口气。他揉了揉眼睛，试图振作起来。但如今复仇者陷入泥潭，分崩离析的甚至连一个队伍都凑不齐。  
Tony Stark的风格里，他喜欢单干，自己的天才让他无所不能。  
起码在过去的那几十年中，他始终这样认为——只有Steve Rogers，那个老顽固，二战时候的老古董，才会把队伍看的那样重要。  
然而这次，他的内心深处有一个声音在对自己说：  
SteveRogers说的对。Tony，现如今更加不能各自为政。  
他勉力的扶着桌子，先是看了一眼正在试图恢复系统的Banner博士，显然目前最冷静的恰恰是平时情绪最不冷静的那位。Tony慢慢的呼出一口长气，棕色眼睛里经常带着的玩世不恭如今已经被暗黑色取代。用很罕见的正经语气，钢铁侠对正准备要离开的冬兵说：  
“James,如果你是想去救队长，我劝你不要轻举妄动。”  
他造出的那个钢铁魔鬼，他亲手打开了潘多拉的魔盒，他应该要想办法去补救，尽自己的所能。  
虽然他失去金红的盔甲，然而他仍旧是钢铁侠！  
阻止队友孤身犯险，做无谓的牺牲，是他能做的第一步。  
刚刚奥创和Zola的到来起码说明了现在这些事和他们脱不了干系，而SteveRogers显然是他们想要重点打击的对象。尤其是Zola，这可是纠缠了七十多年的宿仇；至于奥创，他也是不搞垮自己决不罢休。  
现在与其说是对抗的时候，倒不如说是时间竞赛。  
Tony不知道奥创接下来如何继续搞垮自己，大概还是要从Stark工业下手——虽然他经过阿富汗事件后已经将军工业在整个集团所占的比重最大程度的缩减，转而向前沿的清洁能源等领域投资。但Stark工业毕竟是军工巨子，全然放弃军工也是不可能。  
可以说如果没有Pepper斡旋，Tony恐怕也早就身陷囹圄。这许多事件串联起来：审判复仇者的核心成员美国队长、摧毁美国的精神象征让民众不再信任所谓“人的公信”、被驱逐的雷神、丑闻缠身的复仇者联盟、早就被九头蛇渗透的政府……  
TonyStark有理由推测，九头蛇和奥创是想要在打倒复仇者核心的那天，在美国队长成为本世纪最可笑的“美国谎言”那天，重新树立一个新“复仇者”¬——由所谓“自由民主”的政府全权掌握的Adamantium金属兵团。  
他们听从指挥、他们值得信任、他们是没有自己思想的程序——被九头蛇掌握的。  
然而没有人会知道，他们在这些“正义”钢铁的保护下早就失去自由。

“九头蛇和奥创就是等着我们自投罗网。”  
“你有计划了？”冬兵的声线没有半点起伏，听不出他的情绪。  
“不……没有……我的意思是，马上就会有了。”扯着嘴角笑了下，像Rogers那样板着脸果然不是自己的专长。Tony觉得心脏被压得难受，他叹了口气，棕色的眼睛里透出一点无奈。  
“再给我一点时间。”  
听到这番话，冷峻的杀手耸耸肩，Tony甚至隐约听到了从面罩下发出的一声轻哼。  
确实，这太没有说服力，该死。  
任谁都能看出来，奥创始终是他的心结。从某种意义上，奥创和九头蛇真的何其相似，砍掉一个头，生出两个头，只要还有互联网存在，就永远不可能真的扼杀他。  
但最令Tony无可奈何的，那还是他亲手编辑的程序代码。  
人最难的，大概就是战胜自己。  
“奥创和‘他们’联合在了一起。”冬兵声音像是碰撞在一起的坚冰。  
“是，我的宝贝儿子显然得到了那个德国佬的青睐。”  
“既然复仇者不能行动，那就用我自己的方式。”  
“Barnes，我不觉得你孤身犯险有什么意义，救出队长，然后呢？他会跟着你逃走吗？”  
听到这句话，冬兵怔忪了下，他顿了顿，嚅嗫着像是在回答钢铁侠的问话，又像是对自己说：“他不会，但我需要见他。”  
“总之，我们的当务之急还是奥创和九头蛇！奥创和Zola合作的还挺默契，大概是机器人世界的特别语言，我是不是应该去亲身采访下，说不定还能对贾维斯进行进一步完善，你知道的，他自从……”Tony开始喋喋不休的，他得拖住冬兵，即便对方那双灰蓝色的眼睛越发深了，像是极地永远不曾融化的寒冰。面罩使得他只露出上半边脸，那黑色的装扮和深棕色的头发衬着苍白的皮肤，显得肃杀又寥落。  
新安装的机械臂下意识的开阖着，发出悉悉索索的轮轴转动声。  
Tony自己都觉得自己鼓噪的令人厌烦，但是他没有办法，他只能尽量托住冬兵：“所以说这还真是科学界无私的互通有无……连我都……等等……”  
电光火石之间，脑子始终飞速运转的TonyStark闪过一个念头——  
如果说Zola有可能对奥创受损的程序和传播渠道进行过改造，那就是说……  
“Bruce，刚才的信息流能模拟出来吗？”  
完全顾不上其他，Tony三两步抢到正在忙碌的BruceBanner身边。  
他们两个人默契的对视一眼，显然对方已然知道彼此在想什么。  
看到那两个人的反应，Bucky有一点茫然，他本来已经准备无视Tony的话，虽然他知道那是为他好。然而，他怎么可能看着Steve，他的布鲁克林小子，掉进黑暗而无动于衷。  
他如今已经能够清楚的回忆起自己当年掉落悬崖的感受，虽然只是一瞬间，但那无望和恐惧笼罩的下坠感，刺目的灰白色积雪、蒸汽机火车冒出的黑烟、裸露的玄黑色岩石，还有……Steve绝望悲恸的蓝眼睛。  
他忘不掉。  
他当时多么想抓住那只手，却眼睁睁看着自己落入黑暗。  
现在那只手的主人也正在遭受同样的事，他要拉住他。  
Bucky的心脏随着实验室那头两个人的一举一动而勃动，脑子里是70年前的灰色记忆。那两个人一下下敲击键盘的声响仿佛映照了自己心跳的节奏，直到其中一个突然停了……Bucky感觉他的心脏也突的停滞了一下，尖锐的疼痛。  
他下意识的握拳，努力的深呼吸，却感觉空气稀薄的像是高原。  
他甚至没有注意到自己刚刚屏住了呼吸。  
“James，我收回我刚刚的话……你应该为那个老冰棍自投罗网，虽然他嘴上肯定会说‘Bucky，别来，不要冒险’。”  
快速的将一些代码模型的全息影像重叠和分析，Tony手上快速的操作，同时越过显示屏看向站在实验室中央的冬兵。他神秘的冲他眨了眨眼睛，然后故意学着SteveRogers的腔调做出夸张的表情，Bucky知道他心情好的时候就喜欢这样调侃美国队长。  
但是他确实要承认一点，Tony学的很像。  
“Steve刚刚确实这么对我说了。”  
“刚刚？在哪儿？”  
“Here.”  
“……”  
Bucky感觉Tony看自己的眼神里分明在说“神经病”，哪怕他现在手舞足蹈的样子更加不正常。  
“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息……”  
“好消息。”冬兵毫不迟疑的做出了选择。  
“ Avengers Assemble.”  
“坏消息呢？”  
“After a few months，”Tony伸手搭上Bucky的肩，棕色的眼睛看进那双黯淡的灰蓝色里，“你没法马上见到老冰棍。”  
“I have a plan.”

虽然最近的日子过得一团糟，但SteveRogers仍旧记得日期——他与James Barnes已经分别了132天。  
自然的，那也代表他被限制人身自由，像一个暴力犯或者政治犯这样说不清的被严密看管已经4个多月了。  
本来Steve以为他可以在3月和Bucky共度重逢后的第一个生日，James Buchanan Barnes的98岁生日。  
然而，他们又错了，第72次错过。  
目前看来，他们又要错过SteveRogers自己的生日了。  
想到这儿，Steve湛蓝色的眼睛显得有点暗淡，仿佛广阔无垠的海面上聚拢的乌云。但他总体还是感到欣慰的，因为Bucky没有为了自己做出什么鲁莽的事。  
他一定是看到了自己的叮嘱，谢天谢地。  
两次公共开庭，一次秘密庭审，加上数不清次数的证据核查和逼问，让他见识了特工部门审讯的“推陈出新”和“卓有建树”，但这其中并没有什么暴力，如果精神暴力不算暴力的话。除了这些，还有每次公开亮相蜂拥而来的镁光灯和麦克风，Steve觉得自己甚至产生了当年在二战时期兜售国债的错觉。那样多的围观、那样多的质问、那样多的表演——是的，他把现在的遭遇当做表演，当然主演是那些正直的政客和司法机构，他被推搡着，被动的成为这场秀的一名默剧演员。  
不过，现在这表演大概要谢幕了。  
在7月4日这天，他生日的这天。  
过去的几个月里，Steve面对那些质疑更多的选择了沉默，而不是口若悬河的辩白。因为面对无数言之凿凿的谎言，逼迫你承认的无中生有，辩白显得那样苍白。但Steve每次正式场合出现都保持了军人该有的风貌和风度，大概就是腰杆挺直、头发整洁、衣着得体，他在限制自由的情况下所能做到的一切。  
相比于自己，他更担心是隐藏在这些背后的、针对国家的阴谋，是公信倒塌后的混乱，是以前并肩作战的伙伴们的安危……当然，还有……  
James Buchanan Barnes。  
今天，是他被宣判的日子，自由而伟大的美利坚合众国，在他们共同的的生日这天，要裁定这个为国家奉献所有之人的未来。  
想起来这真是有些讽刺意味。  
Steve哂笑了下，仿佛为自己的生日日期感到无力和懊恼。  
坐在行驶的车里，Steve透过防弹玻璃望向窗外，国庆的到来使得整个国家都被红蓝双色所覆盖，那是他标志性的颜色。即便被很多人嘲笑自己是把国旗穿在身上的男人，但Steve觉得那是一种责任和荣誉。  
然而他终究要失去了，不仅仅是对于SteveRogers这个渺小的个体，也是对这个国家。“美国队长”将不复存在，这个引领了几代美国人的标志猝然崩塌，快的像落基山脉的雪崩。  
此时，Steve的心里不禁浮起丘吉尔的那句话（作为同时代人Steve苏醒后度过他的传记）：“Ungrateful characteristics is a great nation.”  
（忘恩负义是伟大民族的特点）  
这是他在二战胜利、选举失败时候的感言。作为战前就“牺牲”的自己而言，Steve真的绝难想到当时举足轻重的英国首相会如此走下政治舞台。  
然而，终究会有取而代之者。  
Steve看着街道上有人举着的机器人形牌匾和悬挂的欢迎彩旗条幅，红蓝相间的配色、色彩下冰冷的金属光泽在画片里被完美的诠释，坚硬而充满威严。  
那个样子和罗德上校的“战争机器”真的十分相像，然而却绝不是TonyStark的设计——钢铁侠喜欢在自己的作品里体现他的任性和天马行空的创造性；而这些机甲，Steve只看到了压抑和禁锢，冷漠的亦如金属本身。  
Steve不知道这些机甲从何而来，但他已经大概能够猜测它们的用途。  
服从。  
这是一个双向的词语。  
复仇者既然已经不可信任，那么就需要新的存在填补这块空白。  
突然的，Steve从内心里翻涌上来一种酸楚，那种复仇者也许真的已经成为过眼云烟的留恋。是的，即便他们每个人的背景不同、性格各异，对很多事物的看法甚至是全然相左的。然而，这并不妨碍他们成为一个团队，相扶持，共进退。  
开始的组队确然是不情不愿的，但结果是他们做到了一个团队该有的一切。  
因此上，当已不再可能集结的复仇者们同时出现在林肯纪念堂的阶前广场，与那些政府引以为豪的“国家保卫者”打成一团时，Steve还处于全然震惊的状态。  
他听到被Tony Stark逼出来的奥创恼羞成怒斥责的尖锐声线、听到Zola令人不寒而栗的阴冷笑声，Brock Rumlow的骷髅面具让他深深感受到那双眼睛里透出的无情与残忍。  
一个个象征着美国的红蓝色相间机甲上下翻飞，却全然没有保卫他的人们。  
Steve看到猎鹰他们在疏散人群，而这导致了有的复仇者被动挨打的现状。  
他看着……看着钢铁侠掌心炮发出的蓝色光束，看着雷神舞动锤子敲击上一个机甲胸前护甲上雕刻的银星，迸溅的火花和震耳欲聋的轰鸣回荡在空旷的广场；他看着黑寡妇和鹰眼行云流水的攻击，Hulk毫无滞涩的撕烂那些铁皮，Wanda、Pietro、Sam、幻视……还有那抹黑色的身影。  
The Winter Soldier。  
他将他的盾牌背在肩上，那红蓝色的涂装与他一身黑色的打扮格格不入。冬兵此时正敏捷的一手射击面前汹涌而来的对手，一面用机械臂把勒住脖子的机甲扯脱，然后发力扔向纪念堂的立柱。金属撞击大理石发出清脆的鸣响，然而那机甲似无所觉，猩红色的眼睛闪烁片刻后，卷土重来。  
冬兵的大半张脸都被战术面罩所覆盖，Steve只能从他随风飞舞的棕色长发间隙中捕捉到那抹的灰蓝色，此时那颜色充斥着凛冽和愠怒，仿佛西伯利亚荒原的色彩。  
一回头间，他看见了他，在四周狰狞的嘶吼声和火光里，他望着SteveRogers。  
“我想你在找这个，Cap .”  
他大声说了句，但因为周遭的纷乱，那声音根本听不真切，但是Steve却知道他在说什么。  
一把接住Bucky扔过来的盾牌，那呼啸而过的振金撞飞了四个正企图进攻自己的钢铁机甲，Steve感受着手里盾牌微微的颤动，那样熟悉，像是就别重复的恋人， Bucky的力量就蕴含在这面金属之中。  
Steve抬头望向那边，纷乱的战斗现场不能阻隔他的视线。他看到对方对自己做了一个战士向上级军官的敬礼动作。  
一瞬间，太多的过往涌上心头。  
然而，Steve只是捏紧了手里的盾牌，他甚至感觉那冰凉的振金也变得犹有余温。  
那是属于他的 Barnes中士的温度，来自冬天的战士，却拥有点燃他血液的热度。  
TBC


	29. 《Winter is coming》(下篇)

可惜现在没有更多时间给Steve感恩自己与Bucky的重逢，战场局面可谓瞬息万变，稍一松懈就是致命的。

在他拿到振金星盾的一瞬，四个钢铁机甲已经向他这里扑来。冰冷的金属在阳光下闪烁着刺目的光，Steve挥舞盾牌击飞自己九点钟方向的两名对手，但看着对方倒地后片刻便再次投入战斗，他感觉到一种深刻的无力感。

由于奥创军团装备了牢不可破的金属外壳，使得这场战役必然演变为单方面的损耗战。目前，雷神的超自然电击能对部分机甲的电路系统产生影响，再加上Hulk、Wanda和幻视的力量，复仇者才算是勉强支撑。但这种有效打击力量的缺失，演变成持久战是Steve最不想看到的。

战斗的同时逼迫自己的大脑尽量快速运转，Steve想要尽自己所能的找出合理的进攻和组合方案，哪怕那只是拖时间。虽然超级战士的四倍体能在人才济济的复仇者里只是稀松平常，但美国队长的战略布局头脑和战场应变力使得他得以成为这些怪人的领导者，他也始终觉得自己有这份责任。

实际上，Steve并不想命令谁，他只是希望他的伙伴们能够在每一次任务和危机里全身而退，无论是二战时候的咆哮突击队，还是现如今的复仇者联盟。

因为在他的生命里，见过了太多的生离死别。比如七十年前，他眼睁睁的看着今生最重要的爱人坠入悬崖。

不得不承认，即便现在JamesBarnes回来了，那段经历所带来的影响也深深铭刻在SteveRogers的灵魂里，影响着他的思维和行动。

因此，当一筹莫展的他听到一贯最不服从集体安排、最我行我素的钢铁侠对复仇者下达执行作战计划的指令时，Steve觉得自己的两侧太阳穴因为过于意外和震惊而突的一跳，那感觉就像是被钢铁侠的掌心炮和雷神的锤子左右猛击一样。

毫无疑问那会非常难受——

Steve看着那金红色机甲的右手掌心能量渐渐汇聚，猛的释放出强大的能量波；披着猩红色斗篷的神祇紧随其后，挥舞着锤子将那个被Tony震飞的敌人钉在地面，Asgard神兵和异种金属的碰撞发出震耳欲聋的声响，冰银色的狰狞折线四散开来，仿佛宣誓力量的王者。

可惜这并不能造成更多伤害，那具邪恶钢铁的胸前只略略的向内凹陷了两毫米，它显然并不在乎这种物理性打击。

好吧，看来这些机器是丝毫感受不到难受的意义。

两大力量的夹击尚且不能撼动分毫，Steve不禁皱了皱眉，现在显然不是纠结Tony Stark是不是转性的时候，他更好奇的是那所谓的“计划”是否有效。

在Hulk兴奋而透着狂暴的震天怒吼里，Steve注意到本来各自为政的复仇者在接收指令后明显分成了几个组合。其中，战斗力最强的几个渐渐移动队形，他们并不与那些散兵游勇缠斗——他们的目标是停在半空中俯瞰的奥创。

“Steve，我们本次不负责近战。”

不知道什么时候Bucky已经移动到了自己身边，Steve看了眼对方失而复得的金属左臂和那带有明显个人喜好的掌心炮和星状反应炉，感觉真的一言难尽。

“所以说，你们的计划是什么？”

“幻视的密度同化能力可以穿透奥创本体的Adamantium金属外壳，这是目前唯一能攻击入对方内部的方法。植入代码，破坏奥创的局域联网功能，只要中断他和这些机甲的联系，我们对付的就只是一个奥创。”

“Tony说他破译不了那组代码不是吗？”

“已经搞定了，全靠了Zola，”伸出金属臂挡开新一轮的袭击，Bucky注意到一直在周边游移掠阵的九头蛇正在朝自己这边快速行进。灰蓝色的眸子暗了暗，冬兵对也在酣战中的美国队长做了一个警惕的手势。挥手向着振金盾牌上发射掌心炮激光束，反射而出的能量波横扫过向这周围集结的九头蛇爪牙，“他为奥创的信息传递进行了源代码修改，不知道是出于协助还是防备的意图。”

说完这句话的同时，冬兵的金属臂已经与Rumlow手臂上的机械改造装置对上。金属剧烈摩擦的火花倒映在两个人眼中，刺耳的声响鼓动着耳膜像是要撕裂一般。

“好久不见，winter。”

冬兵并不想搭话，他在面罩下轻哼了声，闷闷的，算是打了招呼。

“见到老朋友这么冷淡可不好。”

Rumlow的嗓音并不好听，像是砂砾摩擦那样生硬，大概是之前的伤对他的声带也带来了不小伤害。

“嗯。”

Bucky终于含糊其辞的应了一声，然后举起左臂做出打招呼的样子，并顺便发射了一发掌心炮。

看了眼Bucky那边的情况，Steve伸腿踢飞靠近的一个九头蛇小兵，他回想起Zola的狡诈，从二战时候开始就从来没有改变过，否则也不可能在神盾的眼皮底下重建九头蛇。从某种意义上来说，九头蛇的战斗力也许没有奥创大，但阴险老练可是超越了万倍。

“我注意到Zola除了刚开始吐声后就一直没再出现。这我可要问问你，男爵，你们也是各怀鬼胎吧。”

“队长，我不得不说在战场上讨论政治性的阴谋论可没什么味道，”狞笑着活动了下右手的撒旦之爪，Strucker男爵耸耸肩，“对比于温文儒雅的政治我更喜欢流血和战争。”

客观的说，SteveRogers和James Barnes真的很想正正经经的和这两个九头蛇的老对手打上一架，他们俩相信对面那两位也是这么想的。但不幸的是，美国队长和冬兵更多的注意力还是在不远处的奥创和复仇者一战，尤其是Steve，作为队长，他时刻关注那边一丝一毫的进展。

而且更重要的是，Steve的脑子里有一个声音在说，这个行动计划有问题。

那声音很轻，但始终萦绕在他的脑海里，挥之不去。

在你对付一个比自己武力差很多的对手时，分神尚可，但当这个对手与你旗鼓相当时，分神可是大忌——Steve在与男爵之间的对决里明显落了下风，有好几个瞬间要不是有盾牌勉力遮挡，撒旦之爪的凌厉电弧早就放倒Steve好几个来回。

看着振金表面的红蓝涂装已经被细密的划痕弄得模糊不清，Bucky皱了皱眉，他敏锐的捕捉到了隐藏在那双美丽蓝眼睛深处的担忧。他不知道对方在担心什么，但显然以最快速度解决交叉骨是目前自己的最佳选择。

缠斗了多时的Rumlow感觉到冬兵的气息产生了明显变化，从开始时候的平静内敛变得凛冽暴戾，一股像暴风雪般的刺骨之寒扑面而来。他感觉到眼前一片纷乱，对方动作快的就像风暴里漫天狂舞的雪花般扰乱人的视线。紧接着，Rumlow感觉到右手被巨大的力量捏住，骨头因为过度的碾压而发出“吱嘎嘎吱”的响声。然后，就是膝盖关节处剧烈的疼痛。

当他回过神来的时候，一把黑色的Gerber Mk II匕首正稳稳插在自己的左膝盖，刀刃全部没入关节，生生刺穿了他的膑骨，献血立马染红了黑色的战术服。

Rumlow被迫单膝跪地，他下意识的想要伸右手支撑身体保持平衡，但不幸的是，他只能狼狈的任自己跌倒在林肯纪念堂前的草坪上。

小臂尖锐的疼痛说明那里的骨头已经被冬兵的金属臂捏碎。

粘稠的血液粘在修剪整齐的草地，红色和绿色的交叠，狰狞的刺目。

硬气的一声不吭，Rumlow斜睨获得胜利的冬兵，但他却没有看向自己。他正看着美国队长，灰蓝色的眼睛里有掩饰不住的担心，然后，不顾对手可能的暗放冷箭，Bucky直接掏出后背的那把Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion，向Strucker男爵疯狂扫射。

冬兵的整个动作毫无滞涩和犹豫，Rumlow恍惚之间仿佛回到了几年前和这个鬼魅一般的杀手共同抓捕出逃的美国队长的时候。

只不过这次，保护和对抗的对象发生了彻底逆转。

虽然Rumlow自认为不是什么善男信女，但秩序至上的他显然也不是暗放冷箭的小人。

冬兵显然记得他的秉性。

将射空的Sa. Vz. 61 Skorpion随手扔掉，Bucky迅捷的来到Steve身边。他的加入有效缓解了Steve这边战局的窘迫，这使得后者得以深入思考心中的那份不安。

必须承认，Tony很好的发挥了他的聪明才智，利用Thor、Hulk和Wanda的能力，复仇者奋力把奥创和他的钢铁军团隔离开来。Steve注意到幻视一动不动的盯着战场中央那具巨大的钢铁之躯，像一只潜伏在草丛里伺机而动的猎豹。他蓝绿色的眼睛那样专注，仿佛要透过灰色的金属看到对方那高速运转的机械内核。

一击必杀。

Steve看着那金黄色的斗篷被周围的劲风搅动着，飞扬在半空中，上下翻飞的钢铁机甲，奋力攻击的复仇者们，密度同化、硝烟弥漫、断壁残垣……这一切的一切都太熟悉了，像是昨日的某天穿越重现一般。

Steve在纷繁的记忆里搜索……不，这场面实在太熟悉了，就像是……

看到一击而出的幻视，他瞬间移动到看似毫无防备的奥创面前，缺乏表情的脸孔对着奥创，手臂毫无滞涩的直插进对方的胸膛，那里正是处理器的中枢地带。

“不，JARVIS……”

在Steve惶急的吼声里，幻视的右手臂被奥创徒手斩断，遭到重击的身体像是断线的风筝，直直的向后飞出，在撞坏了围栏后掉落进广场的水池中。

断裂的电路遇水发出刺眼的火花，一点青烟冒出，抽搐几下后，幻视的身体静静躺在水中不再动了。

“Tony，你以为我会被相同的台阶绊倒两次吗，真是可笑。”

轻蔑的看了一眼插在自己胸膛的断臂，奥创猩红色的眼睛放出嗜血的光彩，像是准备屠戮的猛兽。

“Sorry，sir.数据接口对接完毕，但设备能量被强行切断，代码上传失败。”

身体故障的JARVIS如今又可以专心做他的AI管家，他操纵着钢铁侠盔甲，对一脸愤愤的TonyStark道歉。

现在的情况变得对复仇者这边很不利，尤其是奥创被激怒后的反噬，只会更加凶猛和残忍。

TonyStark从空中看着又蜂拥而上的钢铁军团，用力咬了咬下唇。

该死的。

之前的一切都很顺利……所以，他没有Plan B.

“Tony，如果你正在考虑B计划的话，我这里倒有一个。不过在这之前，我想先确定下，”一筹莫展的Tony猛然听到Steve一本正经的嗓音，虽然腹诽着老冰棍又来说教，但内心竟也莫名的感到了一丝振奋，这大概就是美国队长的价值吧。听到对方清了清喉咙，Tony有点期待他的发言，但如今听语气他只能想象出对方皱着眉头的样子，“James Barnes的左臂是你的大作吧？我的意思是，完全的Stark工业和构造，可交互和信息共通，是这个名词我记得。”

沮丧的时候听到那一本正经的SteveRogers居然在问这些废话，Tony加大腹诽的同时只能老实又自豪的回答，“当然是我的大作，百分百Stark出品，那些都是基本功能。”

“那就好。现在，执行B计划，全体复仇者，我需要让奥创再次落单，就像刚刚那样。”

下达完毕指令，Steve向前猛击，接过撒旦之爪的攻势。突如其来的强力攻击逼的男爵向后退了几步，他盯着美国队长和冬兵，满脸的戒备。

对着显然有些不满的冬兵，美国队长感觉Bucky在生气他抢了自己的猎物。笑着眨了眨眼：“中士，我需要你去执行一个更艰巨的任务。”

“什么？”

“给奥创来个对穿。”

“那不可能。”斩钉截铁的，Bucky觉得自己还没有击穿Adamantium金属的能力。

“确实，之前是不可能，但现在可能了。”

“……”

“我需要你把幻视做的再做一遍。”

听到这句话，Bucky先是愣住了，灰蓝色的眼睛透出迷惑。他回头看了一眼正恣意放肆的奥创，那横贯胸膛的断裂手臂因为密度同化的关系还插在他的胸膛中间，狰狞而又癫狂。而奥创显然也没有把这突兀的红绿色彩清除的意思，仿佛那就是嘲弄复仇者们的最大笑话。

“密度同化没有消失，”Bucky言简意赅的，“我知道怎样做了。”

 

直到被那条金属义肢对穿之前，奥创都没有思考过除幻视之外的人还有这样的能力，而且这个人还是James Buchanan Barnes。

如果以前有人和他说，有一天他会被冬兵的左臂对穿，他一定会大笑三声然后撕碎那个蔑视他的个体——

毁了幻视，那个他一手创造的叛徒，他自认为已经没有什么还能伤害他。

而现在，感受着自己的代码被一团黑洞一样的物体侵蚀、吸纳，他与外界的链接被一点点的蚕食、割裂，那熟悉的、属于Tony Stark的霸道风格。

奥创感觉心中有一团怒火在燃烧，如果他有心的话，如今也一定会因为愤怒而融化成铁水，汹涌的灌入四肢百骸。

伸手扼住那个蒙面杀手的脖子，他不是第一次面对这个代号为冬日战士的男人。当年，如果不是他的狙击，自己早就解决了那个碍眼的美国队长。

他曾经蛰伏在这个杀手的金属手臂里，他窥伺了他的秘密，那些破碎又无趣的过往，还有一个叫Steve Rogers的男人。

现在，看着他灰蓝色的眼睛从平静变得富有波澜，像是溺水的人那样，美丽的颜色从聚焦变得涣散，奥创细心感受着手里捏着柔软喉管的快感，只要收紧后轻轻一折，人类的身躯就是如此脆弱。

奥创想着，趁着自己还没有钢铁侠的代码黑洞腐蚀的彻底失去意识时，控制着右臂的机械轮轴，慢慢的向内收紧碾压。

 

tbc


	30. Happy Birthday，My Cap

Bucky被奥创提在手里，尖利的灰色金属手指压入黑色战术服，刺穿了冬兵又厚又硬的防护甲。鲜红的动脉血涌出，顺着奥创的指尖向下，沿着金属结构的线条形成一条细细的红线，最后汇集到手肘处。

 

一滴血落到了纪念堂前的大理石台面上，悄无声息。

Steve感觉那血珠就像一颗子弹，打穿了他的心脏。

随着创口的加深，血滴的速度越来越快，从开始的一滴一滴，到后来终于形成了时断时续的血流，粘稠的勾连着。

冬兵咽喉被锁，加上戴着战术面罩，这只会使得他的窒息加速。狠辣蛮横的外力碾压着他，强迫他的脑袋歪斜，棕色的半长发凌乱的散开，这使得他仅露出的上半张脸也被遮住了。Steve看到Bucky的发梢也沾了血，有些甚至黏在一起，随着血迹的干涸硬化成了一缕缕。

因为距离较远，再加上遮挡，使得Steve看不到Bucky此刻的表情，但从对方痉挛的双腿和渐感无力的挣扎，Steve觉得自己也不想再知道更多细节了。

他只想要赶紧冲到Bucky的身边，但Strucker男爵显然不能让他如愿。

“Rogers队长，战场上该关注和关心的永远是你的对手，而不是耳鬓厮磨的小情人。”

他说完哂笑了下，很得意的，尤其说到Bucky的用词十分轻佻，单片镜的反光让人憎恶和不适。

Steve不知道对方这句话是调侃讽刺，还是真的知道他们的关系。他没有时间分辨。伸盾牌挡住新一轮猛击，Steve看了眼盾牌上新多的三条爪痕，又扫了眼战局——因为奥创对钢铁军团的控制还没有被完全切断，因此复仇者们仍旧在奋力抵抗，并且有很多处境艰难。

快银就并不适宜如此高密度对战方式，他的敏捷性遭到了牵制。Steve看到他青蓝色的外套沾满了血迹，从对手的无机属性看，那只可能是他本人的。Hulk和Wanda等距离较远，目前只有Thor和Sam在试图挣脱敌人营救Bucky，他们是距离奥创和冬兵最近的复仇者。无奈强敌环绕，几次突围都没有成功，猎鹰的左侧翅膀甚至因为突围不成而遭到严重损坏，精密的机器冒着电火花，眼看也不能支持多久。Thor召唤雷电帮他解决了缠得最紧的那几个，高大的神祇此时满脸肃然，海蓝色的眼睛环顾战场，像是在寻找什么突破口或者什么可能突围的人。

他显然没有找到，只能颓然的继续抵抗那些没有穷尽的敌人。

没用的，没有人能够救Bucky……

快点，再快点！

这个时刻除了靠自己又能指望谁呢？Steve强迫自己突出重围，想要去握住那只挣扎的手，但男爵的进攻和不时前来捣乱的九头蛇爪牙缠住了他。

他甚至还听到了一两声阴冷又突兀的笑声，像是变幻莫测的鬼魂，尖锐的电子音，那是Zola的，看来他始终都在。

此刻是七月，是美国最炎热的季节。烈日炙烤着大地，甚至晒得人略略眩晕，但Steve却感觉如坠冰窟，这里就像那青灰色的雪山峡谷，蒸汽火车呼啸而过，浓烟卷起漫天的飞雪，乱舞在悬崖间。

他没能抓住那只手。

Bucky的手因为长久的抚摸枪支而变得非常粗糙，指节内侧布满茧子，其实触感并不那么理想。但是Steve很喜欢，因为那是Bucky，活生生的。虽然手掌的温度已经从七十年前的温热变成了如今的冰凉，但那插入自己金发间摩挲的感觉却从来没有变过。

现在，那只仅剩的属于人类的手因为过久的窒息而抽搐，指节因为痛苦而扭曲成怪异的角度，像是想抓住什么凭靠一般。Bucky的金属臂仍旧卡在奥创的胸膛里，他只有这只人类的手臂还能反击。

Bucky显然还没有彻底失去知觉，血清使得他的耐受性超过常人，Steve看到他正艰难的想要掰开奥创扣着自己咽喉的手，但是效果甚微。

“冬日战士变得如此虚弱我还真是没料到，它本来是我们最得意的作品，”战斗中也始终关注着周遭情况的Strucker男爵嫌恶的表达着观点，“可惜生锈了，这废物。”

在敌人嫌恶的评价里，Steve看到Bucky又挣扎了下，显然奥创由于不耐烦而加大了锁喉的力度。Bucky强力的又挣动了几下，右手终于无力的垂下去，只剩下手指还有条件反射性的轻微抽动，后来也几乎不动了。

死亡的气息笼罩在冬日战士周围。

过大的恐惧袭来，震得Steve发憷。伴随着撒旦之爪的狰狞杀气，万伏电击带来的尖锐疼痛刺激着Steve的神经，但身体上的巨大疼痛仍旧不能掩盖心中那份恐惧感——因为分神，Steve没有躲过Strucker男爵的攻击，他的手臂被撒旦之爪抓住而动弹不得，蓝色的光线像是一条条毒蛇，钻进他的四肢百骸。

Steve感觉大半个身体都无法动弹，他猛地半跪下去，盾牌杵地勉强支撑着麻痹的身体。振金撞击地面，连光滑的大理石面也出现了裂痕。但即便如此，Steve仍旧执拗的梗着脖子看向Bucky那边。他必须去到Bucky那儿，他要知道对方的生死。

“他是因为你才成了这样，Rogers队长。”

胸中充满着极大的成就感和复仇感，Strucker加大撒旦之爪的输出功率，他决定一次性将美国队长击昏，然后再慢慢折磨这个宿敌。

比如他可以成为新武器，代替那个报废的冬日战士。

空气里已经有了蛋白质略微烧焦的味道，但那个本该昏过去的美国队长仍未昏厥，他甚至没有放弃抵抗。

美丽的湛蓝色眼睛在看着那个早就死在奥创手下的人，Strucker看到奥创正试图把冬日战士的金属臂从自己的胸膛里扯出来。确实，人虽然死了，但金属臂的链接和供能还在，那就意味着幻视被损毁前植入的代码还在蚕食，加上同是Tony Stark出品的机械，作为世界数一数二的机械工程师，他的结构化链接方式恐怕不那么容易挣脱。

Strucker注意到奥创生产出的钢铁机甲灵活性和组织性显然不如刚开始，这绝对不是个好兆头。

这就是一场时间竞赛。

不过不管哪方胜利了，好像对九头蛇也都是个威胁。男爵咬了咬牙，心中咒骂着该死的Zola跑到哪里去了，一到真刀真枪就不见踪影。他又看了眼在远处草坪上的交叉骨，他已经挣扎着坐起来，并给自己的伤口做了简单处理。

此刻，他也正看着冬兵那边，显然也不相信自己纠缠许久的对手就这么死去了。他怔怔的看着那一动不动的黑色尸体，骷髅面具下的黑色眼睛里透出难以置信和隐约能被称为不忍的东西。

胜利和征服总归要伴随着流血和死亡，久经沙场的Strucker男爵不屑的扯了扯嘴角，他现在更关心的是，为何这位早该昏厥的美国队长仍旧在顽强的抵抗，而且试图站起身来。

撒旦之爪的可怖之处男爵比谁都清楚，为了增大威力他本人也是加入到了研发和升级中。高电压输出会第一时间麻痹甚至损毁对手的神经系统，就像是钻入身体的幽灵，撕扯着脆弱的神经元。更多时候，只要他本人乐意，这种损害是不可逆的，甚至可以直接导致循环系统因电灼伤而大面积内出血。

那死状就算是冷酷如男爵本人也是心有余悸。

但美国队长却像是被什么他未知的强大东西支撑着，所谓精神力或者信念之类的无聊东西。他清楚的看到对方的膝盖已经略略离开了地面变成了半蹲的姿势，并且一点点试图挣脱撒旦之爪。

空气里蛋白质烧焦的特别味道越发浓郁了，男爵看着血色爬满了Steve的眼白，使得他本来纯粹的蓝色眸子陷在在一片血海之中。那些细小的狰狞血线像是魔鬼的手，摧毁吞噬着这个金发男人的、某些男爵并不能体会的感情。

但是他知道，那是有关冬日战士的。

再加大功率可就是死亡模式，而自己还不想要这位美国偶像的命。一瞬间，男爵有点理解了Runlow刚刚的反应。

现在不是拖时间的时候，他刚刚说了，这是场时间竞赛。

正在纠结之际，Strucker男爵听到一个尖锐的电子音从四面八方袭来，诡异的声线正如那诡异的画面，从某种层面也算相得益彰。

“男爵阁下，我把指挥权交给您是让您带领九头蛇共进退，而不是在时机不对的时候逞个人英雄！”半空中青绿色的全息投影里，Zola矮胖的身体因为愤怒而微微发抖，像是神经质发作的前兆。诡异的绿色映得他的脸色发青，透着阴森可怖。

Strucker不禁吞咽了一口。

不，他并不害怕Zola，虽然他的地位要稍稍高于自己。主要是那阴阳怪气的的腔调作风和异于常人的存在形式，终究是隐约的让人不适。

况且，不管是实体还是非实体，他都是造出了九头蛇史上最可怕杀手冬日战士的人，而又有多少同期试验品因承受不住试验的痛苦而或疯或死，光这么一点就足以想象他的平素作为。

“放了Steve Rogers，我们以后有的是机会，阁下。要知道，王者玩弄卑贱的蝼蚁，从来不急于一时。”

 

 

九头蛇撤退的很快，Steve不得不承认对方组织的严密性和纪律性要好过复仇者千万倍。

全身剧烈疼痛，即便撒旦之爪撤了，他的半身还是麻痹的，好在左手还能够勉力提起盾牌。咬着牙强迫自己迈开步子，Steve只走了两步就跌倒在林肯纪念堂前的草地上。他喘了一口气，咬紧牙关忽略那越来越明显的剧痛……

他需要马上到Bucky身边，哪怕等待他的只是一只冰冷的、不会再反握住他的手。

由于Tony Stark的程序代码作用，奥创渐渐失去了对钢铁军团的控制，越来越多的机甲失去指令而暂停了工作，负隅顽抗的反应灵敏度也大不如前。复仇者们对付这样的对手渐渐变得游刃有余。

照这样下去，复仇者联盟的胜利是显而易见的。

知道这其中的厉害，奥创猩红色的眼睛放出阴狠的光。他恨恨的看了眼手中已经一动不动的冬兵，余光扫到他埋在自己身体里的金属臂。蓝色的五星反应炉闪烁着清冷的光，一看便知道是谁的大作。

Tony Stark。

怒气在胸腔内集结，奥创右手抓住冬兵的金属小臂，再次试图把那只嵌入胸膛的东西拿出来。

Bucky！

奥创听到有人冲着自己这边喊，声嘶力竭的像是声带也要断裂。他知道那个像小动物一样的称呼，是在叫自己手里的这具尸体。

轻蔑的哼了声，奥创对这种乏味的戏码早就烦透了，加上九头蛇的背信弃义和对钢铁军团控制力的丧失，让他的心情只能用狂躁来形容。

又尝试一次取出嵌入胸口处的金属臂，奥创猛地感觉到一股劲风扑面，金属的寒光透着某种绝望的情绪呼啸而来。奥创戏谑的笑了笑，伸手臂格挡这无谓的进攻，完全是一种轻视的态度——SteveRogers刚刚被Strucker的撒旦之爪击伤，奥创十分清楚那意味着什么。

金属相击的轰鸣声回荡在战场，振金和Adamantium金属撞击剐蹭出刺目的火花，奥创因为过大的冲击而不自禁的踉跄了一下。他看着手臂上被盾牌边源切割后的痕迹，部分电路线参差的裸露出来。美国队长的盾牌贯穿了他的手臂，就这样嵌在他的肩胛处。

过大的抛掷力使得盾牌在插入Adamantium金属后还在颤动，发出细微的响声。

电路破损迸溅的亮白色火花倒映在Steve的眼睛里，使那蓝色变得很深，被周围的血红色侵染。

“把他放下。”

美国队长一字一顿的说道，虽然声音并没有什么起伏，但无疑是很硬的命令口吻。

奥创突然感觉胸腔有点发紧，像是被什么扼住了。他露出难以置信的表情，猩红色的眼睛闪烁，像是在审视和思考某种他不懂的东西。

但这种怔忪也只是一瞬间，毕竟强敌环绕之下可不是愣神的时候——复仇者们现在已经更多的腾出手来，他被Steve攻击后又遭到了多面围攻，只堪堪躲过了雷神和钢铁侠的前后夹击，但还是遭到了Hulk的重拳猛攻。

胸腔里那种发紧发热的不适感仍在，但他没有时间顾及更多。调动为数不多的钢铁军团保护自己，奥创直接伸手探进自己的护胸甲，试图用蛮力终结这种关联，这个时候伤及自身也顾不得了。

但在直接触及后他感觉胸腔内的热度绝不是错觉，由于热能感应器主要在他的四肢，因此直到现在他才发觉，刚刚那种热度并不是错觉。而这种超乎寻常的热能来自于钢铁侠给冬兵手臂的动力反应炉，那青蓝色现在正全力开动，闪着白光。那构造和钢铁侠自己的完全一致，大功率恒定的传输到手臂后，所产生的热能可想而知，而这直接导致冬兵的金属手臂和自己的护胸甲被牢牢的焊接在了一起。

“Steve说让你把我放下你没有听到吗？”

突然，奥创听到一个离自己非常近的声音闷闷的说道。

对方的声音并不高，甚至带有点虚弱的急喘。那本来低垂的棕色脑袋微微抬起一点，蘸着血的半长发贴在苍白的脸颊上。肃杀的灰蓝色眼睛自下而上直视着，颜色像冬天贝加尔湖的湖水，冷酷的色彩，幽深的没有一丁点温度。

奥创打了一个寒颤。

冷静的扫视眼战局，冬兵看了一眼插在奥创身上的盾牌，眉头微不可闻的耸动了下。他突然伸手，一把夺过振金星盾，然后调动自己不多的余力，力贯右臂，猛地将美国队长的盾牌切向自己的左臂，金属和肌肉链接的地方。

奥创听到冬兵似乎因为疼痛而哼了一声，但被闷在面罩里，他听不真切，也可能那只是他的错觉。

喷薄而出的鲜血形成了一片血幕，和蔚蓝色的天空对比出一种凄厉的色彩。迸溅的血染红了奥创的前胸，空气里都是血腥的气味，但在那杀手的黑色战斗服上却没有半点血的痕迹。

“Bye.”

 

Steve看到Bucky在向下掉落，他用他的盾牌切断了金属左臂。留在奥创身上的部分因为严重的物理性损坏而冒着电火花，边缘上还沾了不少因为强行切割和向后撕扯而溅出的血痕和黏连的肌肉。

Bucky重重的摔下来，跌落在林肯纪念堂的大理石台面上。

他在落地的时候并没有采取任何防卫的姿势，显然是已经无力再做。

从断臂里流出的鲜血覆盖在了之前早就干涸的暗色血迹上，像是给黑色上染上生命的色彩。

“距离上传完成还有十秒钟。”

Steve听到JARVIS的声音在耳机里通报道，冷静的英腔仿佛是在宣告必然的胜利。但Steve已经无暇关注那些，毕竟这场战役的胜利是显而易见的。

胜利属于复仇者，他始终坚信，正像他坚持的正义和原则。

但是现在，他的眼里只有那个躺在地上一动不动的男人，那个遍体鳞伤也仍旧紧紧抓住他盾牌的James Barnes中士。

“Bucky……”

当触摸到他的时候，Steve才因为循环系统内出血导致的疼痛而跌在Bucky的身边。忍着剧痛，他伸手取掉了冬兵的战术面罩，仿佛那是一项现阶段必须执行的任务。

Bucky的脸白的像是寒冬里西伯利亚荒原的皑皑白雪，惨白的没有一点血色。眼睑低垂，他的嘴唇因为长时间的窒息和大量失血而显出死样的灰白色。

“Bucky。”

Steve又叫了一声，这次是非常温柔的鼻音，像是情话般的呢喃。

“Steve，你刚刚把我吵醒了。”像是实在没有力气睁开眼睛，Bucky沙哑的回答，那声音听起来甚至不像他。

 “Barnes中士，你的任务没有完成，当然还不能休息。”

“你得承认我完成的不错，队长。”

终于睁开眼睛，Bucky看了一眼因为彻底失去对钢铁军团的控制力而被复仇者包围的奥创，他罕见的勾了勾嘴角，露出了一个可称为笑容的表情。

Steve看着那灰蓝色眼睛里的光彩，被七月蔚蓝的天空映衬出一种温柔而灵动的颜色。附身而上，珍重的用额头碰了碰对方的，Steve轻轻吻了下Bucky。

他们一起躺在硝烟弥漫的林肯纪念堂前，四仰八叉，毫无形象。他们浑身伤痛，可谓没有一处完好，Bucky的左臂还在流血，周围还是一片嘈杂混乱，完全不该是休息的时候。但他们俩只是仰躺在大理石台面上，鼻端是鲜血和火药的辛辣味道，仰望着蔚蓝色的天空。

Steve听到Tony飞过他俩头顶的时候开了个肉麻的玩笑，而Thor则眨了眨眼睛，然后挥舞起锤子甩向一队失去操纵者的机甲。

“这有点像打保龄球，”Steve和Bucky听到Thor大笑着的回头冲一片空白处高呼：“Loki，我知道你在那儿！”

过了大概三四分钟，当Thor又打翻了几个机甲后，像是忍无可忍一样，刚刚Zola投影过的地方又慢慢的汇聚起刚刚诡异的青绿色，像是飘忽不定的幽灵。

Asgard的准王储满是嫌恶的脸出现在半空中。

 

“天空被挡住了，不过我还是得谢谢Loki救了我。”Steve有点悻悻得转头看向Bucky ,而对方也正看着他。

“没关系。”Bucky盯着Steve湛蓝色的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。

这个男人就是他的天空。

“嘿，Steve。”

“嗯。”

“我突然想起来有句话忘了和你说。”Bucky伸出右手贴在Steve的手背上，五指扣着对方的。

“什么？”

“Happy Birthday，my cap.”

 

END


	31. 队长生贺，番外的番外

SteveRogers和JamesBarnes伤的都很重，尤其是Steve，虽然表面上看他并没有什么明显的外伤，但撒旦之爪攻击造成的内出血让他足足昏迷了四天。

如果没有超级战士血清，他毫无疑问早就一命呜呼了。

从沉睡中醒来的时候，Steve的大脑有一瞬间的空白。他闭了闭眼睛，等待那清明恢复。

这一刻的场景有点似曾相识。Steve在记忆里思索着，然后意识到这和几年前天空母舰事件时，自己在完成任务后放弃抵抗，被Bucky揍得体无完肤的那次如出一辙。

不过这次醒来的时候，二者的心境是截然不同的。这次他总体来说是心满意足的，因为他找到了那揍人者。

睁开眼睛，慢慢的扭转僵硬的脖颈，Steve因为仍旧残存的疼痛而抿了抿嘴唇，然后轻轻说了声：

“On your left。”

没错，猎鹰Sam Wilson还和上次一样守在他的病床旁，像个最为忠诚的战士和伙伴。

“嘿Cap，你这次可睡得比上次长！”

“还好，你会这么说，主要是因为我睡了70年那次你还不认识我。”

听到Steve还有心情和他开玩笑，证明他虽然说话还比较虚弱，但总体是没什么大碍的。

按下病房呼叫器的按钮通知医护人员美国队长醒了，Sam也跟着调侃回去：“这次是因为Barnes找回来了，才能安然睡了足足四天吧。”

听到Sam提起Bucky，Steve默认的笑了，嘴角上扬出很大的弧度。夏日午后的阳光洒在他的病床上，让他有点睁不开眼睛，但又为了那种真实的热烈而感觉周身舒泰。

他慢慢转过头冲猎鹰眨了眨眼睛，嚅嗫了下还是忍不住问道：

“所以呢，Bucky怎么样？”

他知道Bucky没事，他的第一狙击手Barnes中士是个强大的战士。

“在你隔壁的病房，复仇者几乎把医院的第四层包了，”Sam动了动右臂，示意因为骨折打石膏而配备的医用器械，“我们主要都是外伤，Barnes严重点但也不例外，所以恢复的都很快。”

“让大家担心了，对不起。”Steve听出Sam话语里的指责和关心，确实，只有他一个不管不顾的受了如此重的伤。

“……怎么说呢……嗯……总之，我们胜利了！”

“是呀，我们胜利了。”

*

这种胜利向上的情绪一直保持到Steve见到Bucky，所以当后者在被猎鹰告知美国队长醒了的消息而立马拔掉注射针头赶过来的时候，迎接他的是一双美丽的湛蓝色眼睛，纯粹明澈的像是矢车菊蓝宝石。

情绪的感染是发散性的，因此一向淡漠自持的冬兵这次直接快步走到床前，在Steve还没有反应过来的时候，单手捧住对方脑袋，手指插入有点凌乱的金发，给了虚脱的美国队长一个极其热辣的深吻，也不管这么做会不会让刚刚苏醒的病人再次昏厥过去。

拥有四倍适应力的Steve当然承受住了这西伯利亚风暴般的亲吻，他感受着Bucky的气息，那种冰冷和热烈交织的、矛盾的统一体。

Bucky的舌头缠住Steve的，凶猛而充满眷恋，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，仿佛这小幅度的动作是个多么剧烈的运动一样，那甚至让他事后微微喘息，像是跑了马拉松。这时候的Bucky非常像Steve记忆中的、那个棕色短发、总是带着灿烂笑容的布鲁克林大男孩，火急火燎的确认自己的恋人。

这个确认性的吻热烈而短暂，Bucky在狠狠的蹂躏了一番Steve的口腔后，才稍微抬起点身子，让两人的唇齿分开。但那并没有使得两个人离得太远，Steve注视着正上方的Bucky,那双灰蓝色的眼睛令他着迷。

“Steve……”

Bucky喃喃的叫了一声，用Steve最喜欢的、最熟悉的JamesBarnes方式——那意味着微微带些鼻音的声线，首音时勾起的嘴角和读尾音特意咬紧的下唇。

四目相对中，Steve突然用力挺起身子，让他能够靠的更近。他的额头亲昵的贴上Bucky的，紧接着啄吻了两下Bucky半开阖的嘴唇，最后是嘴角和下巴。

这显然将刚刚结束的火辣热吻引向另一个方向。

Bucky侧身坐在床边，仅剩下的右臂支在Steve的枕头上，低下头慢慢的回吻。他的棕色半长发没有扎起来，柔顺的散在脸颊两侧，微翘的发梢蹭着Steve的耳朵。两个人亲吻的很慢，唇舌纠缠的，发出细微的水渍声，在这午后安静的病房里显得十分明显，甚至使得这素白单调的病房都充斥一种旖旎的色彩。他们只有稍微交换呼吸时才略略的分开，而后马上又贴在一起。

Steve感受到Bucky温热的鼻息喷在自己的脸上，口腔里有点苦涩的消炎药剂味，应该是他恢复时候吃的药品。想到在林肯纪念堂前的那场大战，Bucky几乎死在奥创的手中，最后不得已用自己的振金星盾卸掉了金属左臂的画面，现在还是记忆犹新——那幅画面他恐怕会记一辈子，和曾经的那些美好和悲伤一起。

此刻Steve的心中充满着柔情和眷恋，他活动着还存在明显痛感的左臂，挣掉夹在手指上的脉搏传感器，向上勾住Bucky的脖颈，向下用力的将对方更加压向自己，加深这个耳鬓厮磨的黏腻亲吻。

直到医护人员因为Steve的脉搏传感器反馈异常信号赶来时，两个人才因为听到脚步声结束了这个吻。

两个人的下身都因为那令人窒息的深吻而半硬着，他们刚刚贴在一起的时候就互相感觉到了。可惜他们现在都是病人，又是重点看护对象，所以只能忍着——

老天，从Steve被政府强行带走关押后，他们实际已经分别四个多月了。

他们都能从对方眼睛里看出隐隐的欲望，毕竟相爱的人久别重逢后身体的依恋是本能的反应。

Bucky恢复的很快，正像是Sam说的那样，他虽然在战场上九死一生，几乎已经认定被奥创杀死，但毕竟是伤在表面加上失血过多，而且他身上都是单纯粗暴的物理性伤害。凭借超级血清的作用，在Steve苏醒后的第三天，他就已经彻底告别了点滴和病床，可以随意活动了，只不过还不能出院罢了。

Steve伤的重一些，虽然表面上看他是最完整的。Strucker男爵的撒旦之爪造成的是循环系统电灼伤和内出血，恢复的相对慢一些，但目前也有了长足的进展，起码他不再因为活动肢体而感觉到疼痛了，只是有些隐隐的不适而已。

Bucky一直陪着他，甚至直接不回自己的病房守着Steve，尤其是刚开始对方还会因为活动而感觉到疼痛时。

他得看着他，他的Steve。

*

当Steve向着痊愈发展的第三周来临时，Bucky为Steve口交了一次。

那是个清晨，本来就是生理上比较敏感的时候。当时室内还很暗，而气氛却非常好，尤其前天晚上从神盾那里得到了同意归还被“扣押”的冬日战士机械臂的消息，两个人的心情始终很振奋。

Bucky撑在Steve上方，他的脑袋埋在对方的下身处，细细的舔舐那本来就半硬的器官。微凉的嘴唇亲吻着敏感的前端，鼻息和口腔里却炙热的让Steve窒息。这种不紧不慢的厮磨其实更难熬，Steve长长的呼出一浊口，他向下看着Bucky，对方此时也正看着他，嘴上的动作却还是不紧不慢。

“嘿大兵，这样对你的队长可不好。”

伸手摸着Bucky的脖颈，然后向上把束着的棕色半长发散开，Steve成功的得到了对方因为表示不满而报复性的轻咬。

“哪里不好？”始作俑者闷着声音反驳。

突如其来的刺激让Steve的神经突地一跳，他能够明显感觉到自己的下身更硬了，顶着Bucky的口腔。

Bucky显然也注意到了这点，他瞥了Steve一眼。因为没有开灯，清晨的室内像是蒙着一层青色的薄纱。那双美丽的灰蓝色眼睛在迷蒙中看着自己，轻微的水渍声悉悉索索的，让Steve的呼吸不禁一滞。

Bucky加快了嘴上的动作，不再戏弄Steve。他把对方已经全然勃起的阴茎全部含在口中，顶端甚至顶到了喉咙处。

因为只剩下右臂，他调整了一下姿势让自己跪趴在Steve的两腿间，好腾出手来摩挲对方。他的手在Steve的小腹流连，勾勒着那线条明晰的肌肉曲线，然后慢慢向下，下腹、耻毛、大腿，最后是饱胀的阴囊——Bucky的手让Steve快要发疯。

他的呼吸变得越来越急促，加上Bucky也渐渐明显的鼻息声和口交的水声，让病房的空气变得胶着又粘腻。

太阳已经渐渐升起来了，让室内的光线明亮起来，也让Steve一下子看清了Bucky的脸。那双灰蓝色眼睛里的神采和色彩鲜明的嘴唇，在细微晨光中闪烁着水光。

Steve的小腹猛的抽动了下，射在了Bucky嘴里。

翻身下床，Bucky将口中的白浊吐在纸巾里，然后像是餍足般，他潇洒的把那团东西抛投到距离他十步远的垃圾桶。

“Good job.”

对夸奖挑挑眉，Bucky又弯腰直接对着水龙头漱了漱口，水花打湿了他的脸颊和头发，发梢凝着水滴。

Steve半倚靠在床上，头枕着手臂，看着Bucky清理完口腔后直起身来。他的右手上移，将湿漉漉的半长发慢慢向后屡顺，露出饱满的额头。清晨温馨的阳光照亮了他的脸，Steve看着Bucky转过头来：

“早安，Steve。”

他笑着说。

*

虽然说这样的感觉也不错，但毕竟不如在布鲁克林的家里。

Steve期待着出院的日子，他觉得自己恢复的越来越快。

这期间，Bucky和Tony一起去了一趟神盾局，在钢铁侠的协助下，重新安装上了金属臂。

“老冰棍，我真心觉得我设计的新款更棒，”和冬兵一起顺便来医院看美国队长，那天恰好也是Steve出院的日子。Tony坐在病房的会客沙发上耸耸肩，“要知道掌心炮的设计可是Mark系列的精髓，贾维斯知道的最清楚！”

“是的，sir，您的掌心炮设计是划时代的。”

面无表情的回答，英音毫无起伏，幻视的话实在让人无法体会那是真情实感还是反语。

“是，那确实很酷，但是我拒绝。”

Steve想起第一次看见钢铁侠给冬兵配备的金属臂的感觉，那带有鲜明个人特色的青蓝色反应炉和掌心炮，简直是噩梦。

Steve完全有理由相信，如果不是当时安装的条件有限，而整个复仇者联盟又陷在巨大的危机里，Tony Stark一定会顺便把那金属臂涂装成金红色。

“我觉得你有私心，老冰棍。”

“什么意思？”

狡黠的眨眨眼，Tony趁着冬兵外出迎接其他来祝贺队长出院的复仇者，做了个暗示性非常明显的手势，神秘的笑道：“换床确实挺麻烦的，不过他现在那胳膊也挺要命。”

Steve知道了他话里的下流玩笑，他在暗示自己和Bucky的事儿。头疼的刚想反驳，就被走廊里的脚步声打断。

忍无可忍的对看着自己吃瘪的钢铁侠快速输了个中指，Steve起身和第一个走进来的Natasha亲切的拥抱。

“Good luck!”

Steve在抱着Natasha的时候，看到Tony用口型说，并轻佻的眨了下左眼。

 *

实话实说，Steve真的还是对Bucky最开始的金属臂比较中意，它见证了两人重逢后的种种，像是一个证明人一般。所以当他亲吻着冬兵的金属臂，顺着那和人类肌肉一样的曲线，最后停在肩膀处自己亲手为他涂装的红蓝盾牌时，Bucky显然感受到了他这温柔亲吻里的全部含义。

下意识的开阖了下左臂的百叶型结构，Bucky侧头咬上Steve的脖颈，然后在他耳边用那喑哑的嗓音道：

“Steve，再这么磨磨蹭蹭的就换我上你了！”

遭到了如此重大的“威胁”，Steve笑了一下。他暗示性明显的摸上威胁者的后腰，指尖灵活的钻入对方松松垮垮的黑色运动裤，顺着臀肉的缝隙下滑。

Steve亲吻着Bucky，眉弓、眼睛、鼻梁，他温柔的咬了咬对方微微翘着的上唇，轻笑道：

“磨磨蹭蹭？”

他的手指突然摁了摁Bucky的后处，指尖几乎就要进入；同时左腿顺势前探，暗示意味明显的压住对方早就成了帐篷的下身。

“我操！”Steve听到Bucky因为双重夹击而抽了一口气。

“Language,Buck!”

被恼羞成怒的爱人狠狠咬了一口，Steve被满脸不满的Bucky一把推倒在床上。三两下扒掉Steve的裤子，Bucky有点粗鲁的撸了两把对方早就勃起的阴茎。他故意用的左手，冰凉冷硬的金属手指剐蹭着，成功引得对方倒抽了一口气。

Steve已经很硬了，加上润滑剂的作用，使得Bucky很容易的就把对方纳入体内。当Steve完全进入时，Bucky双手抓住木制床头撑在他上方，并马上给那木头上留下了一个明显的凹陷。

Steve斜睨了眼参差的木刺，然后又看了正上方的Bucky，他此时闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，正在调整呼吸，下身难耐的小幅度磨蹭。

对方半硬的勃起抵在自己的小腹上，前液沾湿了柱体，在腹部的皮肤上留下浅浅的水痕。

一滴炙热的汗水滴在枕头上，发出细微的响声，然后被吸收进松软的棉织物里。Steve向上顶了一下，成功的得到了一声暧昧喘息。

“磨磨蹭蹭的是你吧，Buck。”

“操我，Steve。”

于是接下来的空气变得异常火热，像是火焰炙烤一样的温度，即便布鲁克林公寓的冷气开的很足，也抵不住那种热浪。

Steve快速的进出着，他已经翻身把Bucky压在了身下，把对方挤在自己和床头之间。

肉体碰撞的声音和律动带来的水渍声充斥在Bucky的耳朵里，加上那焦灼的空气，让他感觉快要窒息。他的下腹有点痉挛的抽紧，热流汇聚的快感让他咬紧了嘴唇。

“Steve，快点，再快点。”他禁不住呼唤那个名字。

突然，正在碾压他肠壁的东西猛蹭过某个腺体，一种刺激的热流瞬间从那个中心发散到四肢，突破了某个让他难耐的界限。

“嗯……”

他听到自己禁不住发出的呻吟，没办法，那实在太爽了。

他肆无忌惮的射在Steve线条优美的腹肌上，腰部因为太过激烈的动作而微微痉挛。

Steve听到那声呻吟后凑过来，他温柔的吻着高潮中的Bucky，温热的手掌就着对方射出的白浊继续撸动他半软下去的器官，而自己下身冲刺的动作却越来越快。

“Steve，这太……”

剩下的话被接连不断的深吻堵回去，Bucky感觉自己简直像是砧板上的鱼，快被自己上方的金发男人钉在床头。

金属臂的百叶机构因为太过刺激而轻微的开阖，发出特有的轮轴高速转动声，配合着室内其他暧昧的声响，显出一种别样的性感。

Bucky挣动了一下，让Steve暂时退出体内。他可不想做砧板鱼，于是顺势翻了个身，背对着对方，两手攀着床头。刚刚被自己金属臂捏出的木刺刺入了属于人类的右手，让Bucky因为疼痛而抽了口气。

实际上平时这对他来说根本不值一提，但现在全身都处于高潮的敏感状态下，这疼感也被成倍的放大。

“下次换个金属床头怎么样？”

还没回答对方的建议就被再次贯穿，Bucky心里腹诽着是谁对木制家具情有独钟来着，却因为Steve快速的冲刺而噎在喉咙里，只剩下连续的粗喘。

Steve的手从后面探过来继续抚慰着他，温柔的揉搓着柱身，在那湿润的顶端反复碾压。

Bucky能够感觉到Steve快射了，他自己也是。于是一不做二不休，在几乎同时的高潮里，他由着自己的性子，再次砸坏了Steve新买的床。

*

“Bucky，你觉得这款怎么样？”

棕发男人此时正在给右手的伤口换创可贴，他瞥了一眼那画册，那是个暗色胡桃木的简约款，很符合布鲁克林公寓的装修风格，也很符合Steve的老派审美。

但明明说好要换金属床头的。

“挺好的。话说，Tony又约我去看他新开发的掌心炮了，Steve。”

Bucky无所谓的说着，声音依旧是冬日战士那种低沉的好听嗓音。他把邦迪的包装纸当着Steve的面揉皱，扔进客厅的垃圾桶。

“呃……这款其实有点老土，我们再看看好了。”

 美国队长看着那被揉的完全没法再看的邦迪包装，小声的嘀咕了句。

 

END


End file.
